Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween
by BJXCBFOREVER
Summary: One Halloween, Maverick begins to act strangely. After some attempts to find out why, Jack and Cobweb find out the true reasons to many questions. And try to get revenge for something that cannot be forgiven...Sequel to Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween
1. Two Very Special Guys

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 1

The crowd cheered as their annual song 'This Is Halloween' almost ended. Everyone watched as their Pumpkin King was pulled over to the fountain on a wooden horse. Although, this time, they pulled a coffin through the crowd as well. The coffin opened and another scarecrow-clad royal climbed out.

_Maverick and Jack might catch you in the back_

_And scream like banshees,_

_Make you jump out of your skin!_

_This is Halloween_

_Everybody scream!_

The two of them reached down and plucked lit torches from a rag doll and a scarecrow.

_Won't you please make way for two very special guys?_

Both royals lowered the torches into their mouths, setting themselves on fire; no harm coming to either of them. They danced on their horse and coffin.

_Mav and Jack rule over the Pumpkin Patch,_

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin Kings now!_

The two lowered themselves and breathed fire upon some of the citizens, making them scream and recoil. The Pumpkin Kings gave each other a high-five before jumping, doing a back-flip in midair and landing inside the fountain.

A young, skeleton boy made his way over to the fountain, leaning over to try and spot the royals. His hair was black and white, sticking up at odd angles. Frayed bat wings stuck out of the slits in his clothes. His jack-o-lantern mask covered one eye socket, a happy, orange glow illuminating from the eye sockets and mouth of the mask. His suit was black, grey pinstripes making their mark on the dark material.

_In this town, we call home,_

_Everyone hails to the pumpkin song!_

Cobweb Skellington climbed on top of the fountain and jumped. Just as he was about to hit the water, Jack and Maverick Skellington rose up, each holding one his legs; the skeleton boy sitting on their shoulders.

Jack's bat bowtie straightened itself as he rose with his grandfather and son.

Water dripped from Maverick's pirate-styled hat and coat. Though, moments later, his puffy shirt and trousers were no longer wet. His blue eyes were happy and his long, brown hair was tied back into a pony tail.

Everyone clapped and cheered as Maverick and Jack placed Cobweb down, all three royals standing on the edge of the fountain.

Sixteen-year-old Cobweb grinned in delight. "Happy Halloween! The best one yet!"

"I have to agree, my boy." Jack placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Dad."

Jack turned and smiled widely as he watched Maverick climb down from the fountain. Jack stepped down and stood next to him. "You alright?"

"Alright?" Maverick asked ridiculously. "Alright? I feel fantastic! I ain't done that," He gestured to the fountain. "In ages!"

Jack chuckled at his grandfather's happiness and enthusiasm. "Excellent. I knew you'd enjoy yourself."

Maverick smiled. He attempted at a grin, but only managed to bear his teeth. "Bugger!" He yelled. "Nearly two years and I _still _can't _grin_! What's wrong with me?"

"Come on, Maverick. This is just like smiling. You'll get it."

"Yeah, but that was a couple of _months_, Jack, not _years_."

Jack smiled. "Oh, come on. Let's not exaggerate."

Maverick glared at him.

Presents were given out to Cobweb. From Shadow, Cobweb received a cloak of invisibility. He had wrapped it around his shoulders upon receiving it, every part of his but the neck and head disappearing from sight. Maverick had sighed and said: "I wish we had them back in my day. Then I could've seen Ellie-" But he didn't get to finish, as Jack had clamped his hand over the sorcerer's mouth. From Jack, Cobweb received a spell book in the hopes of learning something called 'fire art', where a sorcerer would morph a flame into any shape they desired. For some reason, Maverick had refused to teach Cobweb such things.

Cobweb felt a tap on his, currently invisible, shoulder. He turned.

Sally stood behind him, clutching a box to her chest. Cobweb smiled and removed the cloak from his shoulders. "Hello, Sally."

"Happy birthday, Cobweb." Sally said, holding out the green box with the red ribbon. Cobweb took it from her, shaking it next to his ear softly. Carefully, he lifted the lid off of the box and gasped happily at the contents. He reached inside and pulled out a green coat. "Why, it's my St Patrick's Day suit!" He exclaimed happily.

Sally had recently been told the story of how, when Cobweb was nine, he discovered St Patrick's Day Town- well, he _thought _he did. Truth be told, Jack already knew about it. But the skeleton boy had been so thrilled about the Irish holiday that he had made friends with St Patrick and the leprechauns; the leader of St Patrick's Day saying "He's a right leprechaun, he is".

Sally wringed her hands. "You said that your suit was too small for you, so I thought I'd make you a new one. Shadow cast a spell on it for you."

"Ah, excellent." Cobweb nodded. "Thank you, Sally."

Sally felt a bright red blush splash across her cheeks. "You're welcome, Cobweb."

Someone cleared their throat.

Everyone turned and Maverick immediately scowled.

Alucard stood behind Sally, who moved so that he could step forward. "Happy birthday, dear boy. My apologies for not getting you a present. I've been so busy lately."

Cobweb nodded. "Apology unnecessary."

They heard someone growling, the noise resembling a dog's growl. Everyone turned to the fire sorcerer, who's nose was crinkled in anger, like a canine's might be. He bared his teeth.

"Now, now, sorcerer, let's not turn into a _full _canine. After all, who would walk you? _Jack?_" Alucard said calmly.

Maverick's growling became louder and more fierce and he moved forward, but Jack put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Maverick," Jack said. "Today is a good day. Let's not end it with a fight."

"I couldn't agree more, Skellington." Alucard nodded.

"Though I hope you realize what I said when we were looking for Cobweb still stands."

"Of course. I _wouldn't dream _of hurting poor Maverick." Alucard said, though his words dripped with sarcasm.

"What?" Cobweb asked Shadow, confused.

"Jack said that Alucard were to hurt Maverick, he would hurt _him._" Shadow replied.

"Father…_threatened _Alucard?"

Shadow nodded.

Cobweb looked at his father. For all the time Cobweb had known Jack, the Pumpkin King had been a true, kind gentleman. He couldn't imagine his father threaten or even get angry with anyone. Except, of course, Oogie Boogie.

"Well, anyway, have a good day." Alucard said, patting the humorous of Cobweb's right arm.

"Thanks." Cobweb replied as the vampire walked away.

"I _really _don't like him." Maverick growled.

"I know." Jack nodded.

Maverick placed a hand on his head, removing his hat. He rubbed it furiously.

"Maverick? Are you alright?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little headache."

"Are you sure? You seem a tad tense."

"I _said _I'm _fine!_" Maverick snapped, turning to the skeleton.

Jack's eye sockets widened and he put his hands up as if Maverick was about to attack him or something. "Ok, ok. Fine."

Maverick continued to rub at his head.

Jack's eye socket elongated in confusion.

"Perhaps he's just tired." Cobweb said to his father.

"Yes…Maybe…" Jack muttered.

Unbeknownst to them, Alucard smiled slyly as he walked away. "It's time…"

…

Jack laid in bed that night. He shifted in his sleep, grinning about something in his dream.

A light shone on Jack's eye sockets. He attempted to ignore it. After a few moments, a shadow was added to the light shining on his eye sockets. Unable to ignore it any longer, Jack opened his eyes and raised his head off of the pillow, his eye sockets narrowed in concentration.

Maverick stood in Jack's bedroom doorway, a hazy look in his brilliant blue eyes.

"Maverick?" Jack questioned, trying to determine whether or not he was imagining the figure in the doorway. "Are you ok? Did you have a nightmare?"

Maverick didn't respond.

"Maverick? Grandfather, what's wrong?"

"I've never particularly trusted anyone." Maverick snarled.

"Pardon?"

Maverick began to walk further into the room until he stood beside Jack's bed. "_Especially,_" He continued. "_Skellingtons_."

Suddenly, Maverick spurted forward, grabbing hold of Jack's neck and squeezing.

Jack winced in pain, gagging for air; despite his lack of lungs. "Maverick!" Jack croaked. "What're you doing…?"

Maverick ignored him.

"Please, Maverick, stop…"

The grip Maverick had on Jack's throat tightened.

"Please…" Jack pleaded, his voice barely a whisper, due to Maverick's hand clamped around Jack's throat.

Everything began turning black for poor Jack. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Maverick's eyes; the distant look the sorcerer held in those blue orbs.

Jack couldn't bear it any longer.

Finally, Maverick released Jack's neck.

Jack fell onto his bed, his arm dangling off of the bed.

Just as he drifted into unconsciousness, Jack heard Maverick mutter four words:

"Sweet dreams, Jack Skellington."

…

Author's note:

Behold! The first chapter of 'Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween'!

Now, as Maverick warned you in the epilogue of Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween, this story will be darker then its prequels. There'll be times where you're crying in both happiness and sorrow and others where you'll be screaming at the monitor. But don't let that put you off.

*Gasps* Maverick tried to strangle Jack! But why? Why would he do such a thing? Find out next time…


	2. Again

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 2

Zero, Jack's ghost dog and beloved companion, floated into Jack's room, expecting to see the skeleton getting dressed so that the dog could receive his morning biscuit. Instead, he saw his master half-hanging out of bed, the blanket wrapped around his legs and pillow flattened. The ghost dog's head cocked to the side. He sniffed at the Pumpkin King's skull, whining softly. What had become of his poor master?

Jack groaned softly as his eye sockets opened a slit. He raised his head slightly. "Z…Zero?"

The ghost dog licked his master's face.

"Zero, down boy…" Jack waved a dismissive hand at the transparent canine. The skeleton sat up. "Oh, my dear ghost dog, please tell me I was dreaming."

Zero looked up at Jack with a look that said: "I'm afraid not."

Jack sighed. "Why would Maverick do such a thing?"

As Jack got up and got dressed, questions and thoughts swam through his mind. Why would Maverick try and kill him? He didn't understand it. Of course, Jack knew he and Maverick argued, but he didn't think Maverick would actually take their arguments so seriously and so far. Jack thought he and Maverick had a good relationship. Sure, they argued about silly things- such as who reads the newspaper first- but, as everyone claimed, that was how they showed each other that they cared. As Jack tied his bow tie, he turned to Zero. "Oh, Zero, why would Maverick do such a thing?"

Zero whined.

Jack sighed, allowing a scowl to appear on his face. "Well, I'm going to find out." With that said, Jack stormed out of his bedroom, Zero at his heels.

…

Jack descended the stairs, heading into the kitchen. There, he saw Maverick sitting at the table, his back to him. The sorcerer glanced up, wearing Jack's spectacles. "Morning, Jack. Sorry I borrowed your spectacles without asking, but I swear my eyesight-" He didn't get to finish, as Jack had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him off of the chair and knocking the spectacles off of his face. "J-Jack?"

"Why did you try to _strangle _me last night?" Jack asked furiously.

"W-What? I'd never do that to you! Never!" Maverick protested.

"Don't play that card with me, _Grandfather, _you _know what you did!_"

"Jack, please, you're scaring me!" Maverick yelled, shutting his eyes.

Jack paused, his eye sockets widening. Hearing Maverick's panicky tone made him stop and think, instead of letting anger to take over the conversation. Maverick truly didn't remember. Had Jack really dreamt it? He'd had dreams where Maverick had hated him before, but he always woke up drenched in cold sweat rather then waking up halfway out of bed with a killer pain in his neck. Nevertheless, Jack, slowly, released Maverick's collar. The sorcerer fell to the ground. Quickly, the older Skellington scrambled up and ran over to the sink, away from Jack; his back facing him. "Maverick…" Jack mumbled. "I'm sorry…"

Maverick just shook his head.

Jack sighed and turned to leave the kitchen. Now he felt dreadful. It must've been a dream. All of it.

"Jack,"

Jack turned back to him. "Y-" His eye sockets widened and he quickly jumped to the side as a knife shot passed his head; getting stuck in the wall. The skeleton looked over at the sorcerer, who was scowling and growling his dog-like growl. "Maverick?"

"Oh, yes," Maverick snarled sarcastically, adding to his comment about how Jack was scaring him. "You're _terrifying!" _He reached inside the cupboard, bringing out a sharp, kitchen knife and lunging at Jack. Jack gasped, stepping back. Maverick landed on the same spot Jack had been on a moment earlier. The blade of the knife got stuck in the wall, beneath the one from earlier. Maverick growled and bared his teeth as he pulled the knife out, a hunk of brick coming with it.

"Maverick!" Jack yelled in alarm. "What're you doing?"

Maverick ignored him, his growling increasing in volume.

"Father? Teacher?"

Jack turned.

Cobweb stood in the doorway, the most confused expression on his face. "What're you doing?"

"Cobweb, you have to move! Now!" Jack warned.

"Why's he gotta move?"

They turned.

Maverick raised his eyebrow at the older skeleton, knife still clutched in his hand. He glanced down at the weapon. "How did this get here?" He asked. "…Oh! That's right! I was gonna make some toast! Guess I was gonna put butter on it!"

Jack stared at him, his mouth open in shock. Had the sorcerer tried to kill him a second ago?

"Morning, Cob. Did ya sleep well?" Maverick asked pleasantly.

Cobweb just stared at him.

"That bad, huh?"

Cobweb looked up at his father.

Jack frowned. "We're going to see Shadow."

…

Jack and Cobweb walked through Halloween Town, Maverick hoisted up onto Jack's shoulder.

"Oi!" Maverick yelled, flailing. "Put me down! What are ya doing? And if you start singing 'Kidnap Maverick', I _will hurt you._"

"Quiet." Jack commanded.

"Do you think Shadow can help, Father?" Cobweb asked, looking up at his dad.

"She's helped before." Jack replied without looking at the heir to the throne.

"For God's sake, man, let me go!" Maverick yelled.

The bell jangled above the shop door.

Shadow turned to her customers. "Jack, why do you have Maverick over your shoulder?"

"It's a long story."

Shadow smiled sweetly, unknowingly making Jack's imaginary heart skip a beat. "I've got time."

"Yeah, and, apparently, so do I." Maverick grumbled.

…

"I _said _I would _never do that!_" Maverick shouted once Jack had finished his tale. He was standing while everyone else were in armchairs. "Why doesn't anybody _listen?_"

"Calm yourself, Maverick." Shadow said. "We'll figure this out."

Maverick grumbled something the others dared not think about before walking over to a shelf, pretending to search through the books.

"So, Maverick can't remember hurting you?" Shadow asked, turning to Jack.

"You'd think he would." The skeleton replied. "But no, he can't remember."

"How did he try? What did he use?"

"I told you. First, he tried to strangle me. Then he used kitchen knives."

"You aren't hurt though?"

Jack smiled at her concerned tone. "No, I'm fine."

As the three of them talked, no one noticed Maverick take a scarf from the hook on the wall. They didn't see him tug it to make sure it wouldn't rip or anything. "Jack, I've found something."

"Really?" The skeleton asked, getting up. "What is-" He didn't finish, as Maverick had turned, wrapped the scarf around Jack's neck and pulled. Jack gagged for air as the scarf tightened around his neck. "Maverick…!"

Maverick growled.

"Father!" Cobweb shouted and ran over, tackling Maverick to the ground. Jack gasped for air as the scarf loosened around his neck. Shadow ran over to see if he was alright. Cobweb wrestled with Maverick on the ground, trying to stop the sorcerer from getting to Jack.

"Cobweb?"

The skeleton boy turned.

Sally stood by the door, staring at Cobweb. "What're you doing? What was all that noise?"

"Sally, get back upstairs. Quickly!" Cobweb exclaimed.

"Why's she gotta get upstairs?"

Everyone turned.

Maverick stared up at Cobweb. He pushed the prince off of him. "Get off! Geez, kid, I now you like me and all, but still." He stood and brushed himself off. "Oh, hey, Sally!"

The rag doll waved at him awkwardly.

Shadow glanced at Jack. "We need to visit Dr. Finkelstein."

…

"Say 'Ah'."

"Ahhh…" Maverick repeated. Dr. Finkelstein stuck a thermometer under his tongue.

"Now close your mouth." The doctor commanded.

The sorcerer did as he was told.

After a few minutes, the doctor pulled the thermometer out of Maverick's mouth.

"Well?" Jack questioned.

"Average temperature…" Dr. Finkelstein muttered. "Well, everything seems to be in order. He's not got any sickness or disease."

"Well, there's something wrong with him. He tried to kill me."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I can't find anything wrong."

Jack sighed. "Well, thank you anyway, doctor." He turned to his grandfather. "Come on, you."

Outside, Cobweb, Sally and Shadow waited until skeleton and the sorcerer stepped out of the lab.

"Well?" Cobweb asked.

Jack shrugged. "Can't find anything wrong."

"Well, there must be something wrong with him."

"Hi, I'm right here, you know." Maverick spoke up, a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Ah, morning, Jack."

Everyone turned. Maverick scowled.

Alucard smiled up at Jack.

"Morning, Alucard." Jack greeted.

"What's wrong, eh? You usually only go to Dr. Finkelstein's when something's wrong."

"Nothing, really. Just Maverick acting strangely." Cobweb answered.

"Oh, dear. Why?"

"Not sure yet." Cobweb shrugged.

"But we're working on it." Jack added.

Alucard looked thoughtful for a second before smiling at Jack. "Tell me, Jack, have you ever seen Maverick as a werewolf?"

"Well…No, but he's told me about it…"

"I rest my case. You're unaware of Maverick's true nature."

"I've seen his true nature. It's the same thing as his normal self." Jack protested.

"Not really, no. He's a canine, Jack. You don't need two dogs around the house, do you?"

"Enough!" Jack exclaimed. "Maverick is not a canine. Sure, his father was a werewolf. But that means nothing. Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to go."

"Of course." Alucard nodded. He patted Jack's shoulder. "Just be careful, alright, Skellington?"

Jack ignored the question as Alucard walked away.

The skeleton sighed. This was silly. His grandfather had something wrong with him and Jack was fighting with Alucard. Jack glanced at Maverick, watching as Cobweb pulled Maverick away from the fountain for some reason. He didn't know what was wrong with poor Maverick, but he would find out.

…

Author's note:

Don't we all hate Alucard? I hate him, and I created him!

*Gasps* Maverick tried to kill Jack again! But why? Is Alucard right? Is this really because of Maverick's werewolf self? Find out next time…


	3. Buried Undead

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 3

Jack sat in his study, surrounded by books. Literally, books were stacked in towers around his desk. He had his spectacles on.

This was just a phase, he thought. In a few days, Maverick would be fine again, he was sure. But…Perhaps Alucard was right. Perhaps this _was _Maverick's 'true nature'. Jack shook his head. How dare he think that? He _knew _Maverick's true nature. Witty, cocky, sarcastic and lovable. They were the words Jack would use to describe his late grandfather. Though, most of the time, he would say: "He's just Maverick", which is the way Jack hoped his grandfather would stay. Although…Maverick's werewolf form was something Jack had yet to see, though, truth be told, he didn't want to see it. Maverick was on Jack's side. Jack loved Maverick and Maverick loved Jack. It's the way things are with the Skellingtons. They didn't hide things from each other- well, not anymore. Not since the whole 'I'm-secretly-related-to-you' incident.

Jack groaned tiredly. This was going to take awhile…

…

Cobweb knocked at the door to his scarecrow best friend's home, Sally waiting patiently behind him. The wooden door opened and Alistair Skelton smiled at his friends, though they did not smile back, which is when he knew something was wrong. His smile faded and he invited them in.

After telling the pumpkin-headed scarecrow what had happened, Alistair rubbed his face with his wooden hands. "But Mav's a good guy…"

"I know." Cobweb nodded. "But he's been trying to kill Dad. Strangling him, almost stabbing him…I mean, I know Father and Teacher fight but this…this is silly…"

"We went to Dr. Finkelstein's lab." Sally added. "But he couldn't find anything wrong with Maverick."

Alistair clutched the arms to his armchair so tightly that they could hear that his twig fingers were close to snapping. He had a thoughtful expression on his jack-o-lantern face.

"Alu?" Cobweb questioned. Although he was now sixteen, Cobweb hadn't grown out of calling his friend Alu instead of Al. "Something wrong?"

"N-No, nothing's wrong." Alistair replied.

"Are you certain?" Sally asked.

"P-Positive."

Cobweb tilted his head. The tone in Alistair's voice was unsettling.

"Perhaps this is a human trait?" Sally asked, tilting her head.

"No. Humans don't act like this." Cobweb replied, shaking his head. Jack had taken Cobweb to the Human World a few times, so Cobweb knew how humans behaved.

"A werewolf trait then?"

"Teacher's been part werewolf ever since he was born. Why would he start acting like this now?"

Alistair sighed. "He's just Maverick, I'm sure this is just a phase."

"Phases are like mood swings." Cobweb snapped. "Mood swings do _not _include trying to kill your own _grandson!_"

Everyone went silent.

"Teacher…he-" Cobweb paused to sigh. "He wouldn't hurt Father, not on purpose."

…

Jack turned the yellowing page to an old book he'd found somewhere in his bookshelves. The book was on werewolves, though Jack could not find the section on half-werewolves. To be fair, they were quite rare. It wasn't common that a human would fall in love with a werewolf. And it most certainly wasn't common for a human and a werewolf to have a child. A child that happened to be his grandfather. The same grandfather that had attempted to kill him just an hour ago. Jack rubbed his face with one hand, turning yet another page with the other. There was the sound of footsteps behind him. Jack turned on his chair. "Shadow? That you?"

No reply.

"Cobweb? Son?"

Silence.

Jack shook his head. "Just my imagination…" He turned back to his book.

Suddenly, there was a loud _thud! _

Jack turned, only to see that a stack of books had fallen over. "Well, I definitely heard that…" He stood, taking off his spectacles and walking over to the fallen stack. As he began picking up the books and piling them back up, he heard heavy footsteps. But as he turned, no one was there. He shrugged and finished piling the books. Jack heard more footsteps and a grunt. As he turned, he yelled in alarm as a pile of books fell toward him. He didn't have time to move and books fell upon him. He felt one hit his head, then everything went black.

The sorcerer stepped over the pool of books, which had buried poor Jack. "Well, that's him dealt with." He brushed off his hands. "Now, time for phase two." He broke the window's glass with his elbow, then slipped out.

…

Shadow entered Jack's study, looking around at the many books piled everywhere. "Jack?"

No answer.

Shadow glanced around, then spotted something. An arm. A _skeletal _arm. With a pinstriped sleeve. Shadow gasped in horror and quickly moved the books aside, revealing the unconscious Jack Skellington. "Jack! Jack, wake up!"

Jack's eye lid flickered for a second before his eye sockets opened. "Sh-Shadow?"

"Jack! What happened?" Shadow asked.

"I…don't know."

"Looks as though these books fell on top of you."

"Books?" Jack looked over at the books on his legs. "No…No, they were _pushed _over." Realization hit Jack like a sledgehammer. "Where's Maverick?"

Shadow suddenly looked guilty. "That's what I meant to tell you, Jack. I can't find him anywhere. I'm sorry."

"Oh, God." Jack muttered. "Where's Cobweb?"

"Gone to visit Alistair with Sally."

"Oh no…" Jack mumbled and scrambled up.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

But Jack ignored her and ran over to the broken window, careful not to hurt himself on the broken glass. "Oh, good God, no…"

"What is it?"

Jack turned to her hurriedly. "Cobweb. He's gone after Cobweb!"

Shadow's eyes widened.

The sorceress and the skeleton ran out.

…

The sorcerer walked through town, a heavy frown on his face. "The child of Jack Skellington must die…"

…

Author's note:

Oh, snap. Maverick has struck again!

So, will Maverick get to Cobweb before Jack and Shadow? Why was Alistair acting weird? Find out next time…


	4. Fight Of The Pitchforks

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 4

Cobweb, Sally and Alistair talked for another half an hour before the prince decided it was time to go home. The rag doll had exited the house, only to come back in and asking the prince: "Why is Maverick here?"

Cobweb and Alistair had glanced at each other before rushing outside.

The sorcerer had a large frown set on his face. He was staring at Cobweb.

Cobweb stared back at his magic teacher. "Maverick? What're you doing here?" He asked warily. He wasn't sure whether Shadow and his dad had managed to change the sorcerer back. "Are you ok?"

"You know," Maverick began, walking towards them. "I've spent years with you and your father. All those godforsaken years, listening to all that 'daddy' trash spilling out of your mouth. All of that 'grandfather' junk spilling out of his." He smiled an evil smile. "Well, _not anymore!_"

Cobweb gulped. "Listen, Teacher, I know you're not well. But there's no reason for all of this violence to happen."

"…_Liar…_" Maverick suddenly reached forward, grabbing hold of Cobweb's neck, squeezing. He pushed the boy against a nearby tree. Cobweb gagged for air, trying to pry Maverick's hands from his throat.

Sally tugged on Maverick's coat, trying to get him off of poor Cobweb. "No! Stop it, Maverick!"

"Silence, girl!" Maverick ordered, turning his head to Sally. "The child of Jack Skellington must die…I mean, Jack Skellington is dead, so why doesn't his boy join him!"

Alistair gasped. "Jack's dead…?"

Maverick smiled. "Who says books never hurt anybody!" Suddenly, he felt his arm heat up and turned. Cobweb had his right hand on Maverick wrist, heating it with magic. Eventually, as the magic heated and burned his arm, Maverick couldn't take it anymore and jumped back, releasing the prince. "You little brat!"

Cobweb fell to the floor, rubbing his neck and breathing heavily.

Maverick growled angrily and took the pitchfork, the one leaning against Alistair's house. He pointed it angrily at Cobweb's chest, the prongs sharpened.

Cobweb gulped and turned to his rag doll friend. "Run, Sally!" The skeleton moved quickly as Maverick thrust the pitchfork at him. The prongs stabbed the tree, getting stuck in the trunk. Maverick put his foot on the tree, pulling the pitchfork from the bark.

Sally turned to the pumpkin-headed scarecrow. "Alistair! Do something!"

Alistair stared guiltily at his feet.

"Alistair?"

Alistair looked up at her. "…I'm sorry, Sal…"

Cobweb yelped as Maverick's pitchfork swung passed his head. Maverick jabbed and Cobweb tripped over a tree root. Maverick stood over the prince, holding up the pitchfork; prongs pointing at Cobweb.

"Come on now, Teacher, you don't want to do that!" Cobweb tried to reason with the sorcerer.

"Don't I?" Maverick asked sarcastically. He brought the pitchfork down.

Cobweb gasped and covered his eye sockets with his arms, waiting for death to welcome him with open arms. For the feeling of prongs going through his ribs. And the cry from Sally. Oh, Sally. But…Nothing…Cobweb uncovered his eye sockets and gasped happily. "Dad!"

Jack Skellington held another pitchfork in his hands, blocking the attack from Maverick's weapon. Shadow ran over.

Maverick growled angrily. "You're _supposed _to be dead!"

"Well, as you can see, I'm not. You knocked me unconscious though." Jack replied curtly. "And I don't like the fact that you're trying to kill my son." Jack looked over his shoulder at Cobweb. "Go, son! Run!"

Cobweb scrambled up and ran, taking Sally by the hand and running with her.

Maverick turned to them, preparing to run after them but Jack blocked his path.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, Grandfather," Jack said. "But I do know that this has got to stop."

"No. Never!" Maverick cried, raising the pitchfork.

"Jack, look out!" Shadow called.

Jack held up his own pitchfork, the handle going in the space between the prongs of Maverick's weapon; blocking the attack.

"Maverick, listen to me. This is silly. We can get through this." Jack said. Maverick flailed, trying to get his weapon away. "I don't know why you're doing this, so explain to me."

"Stop it! Let me go!" Maverick shouted.

Jack twisted his pitchfork, releasing Maverick's. The sorcerer stumbled back. Jack pointed his pitchfork at him.

From their hiding place (which was behind a tree), Cobweb and Sally watched the two men.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Sally asked.

"I don't know." Cobweb replied. He suddenly grabbed his right arm and hissed in pain as it began stinging.

"Cobweb? Are you alright?" Sally questioned.

"Yes, I'm fine."

The two Skellingtons fought. Jack kicked Maverick in chest, pushing the sorcerer over. Maverick scowled up at Jack. He shook his head. "I hate you…"

Jack paused. Although he knew Maverick probably didn't mean it, it still hurt to hear Maverick say that. He lifted the pitchfork, but before he could talk, Maverick began speaking again.

"Jack…Why're you trying to stab me?"

Jack's eye sockets widened. Maverick's blue eyes were full of terror and fear as he stared up at his grandson. "Why would you do that, Jack? I thought we were close…"

"Well, so did I!" Jack exclaimed. "So why have you been trying to kill me?"

"What? I'd never do that!"

"Obviously you would!"

Shadow walked over to the scared sorcerer. "Maverick, just tell us the truth."

"For God's sake! I _am _telling you the truth!" Maverick shouted furiously.

Suddenly, they all heard clapping and turned.

…

Author's note:

Man, how productive!

Now, who is clapping? And why is Alistair acting odd? Find out next time…


	5. Jack's World Comes Crumbling Down

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

_**PLEASE READ!:**_

**This is one chapter where you'll hate me by the time you're done reading. It's one of those chapters I warned you about. You might scream at the monitor or cry, depending on how you feel. **

**BUT PLEASE DON'T STOP READING HERE! THIS IS WHAT MAKES THE 'WANT REVENGE' PART OF COBWEBS TEND TO WANT REVENGE ON HALLOWEEN!**

Chapter 5

Alucard stepped through the gates of the Pumpkin Patch, clapping his pale hands and smiling, his eyes shut in glee. "Stop now. This is too much." He laughed, wiping a tear from his eye.

Jack and the others looked at him in confusion. "Alucard?" the skeleton man questioned. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, just watching the show, Jack." Alucard answered. "It's quite entertaining."

Maverick growled and scrambled up. "Alucard, what do you want?"

"For you to show some respect? What? Have they not gotten onto respect in your _obedience classes?_"

Maverick's growling became louder and he raced toward the vampire. He held up his fist, ready to punch Alucard in the face.

The vampire clicked his fingers. Alucard frowned. "Sit, boy."

Suddenly, Maverick stopped running and quickly sat down, his legs crossed and his head bowed.

"What the-?" Jack questioned, his eye sockets widening. He stabbed the ground with the pitchfork, leaving the weapon in the ground.

"What's going on? Explain, Alucard." Shadow ordered.

"You!" Jack exclaimed, pointing at Alucard accusingly. "You've been controlling him this entire time!"

"Oh, you're smart for someone without a brain." Alucard mocked, smiling.

Jack gritted his teeth. "Why? Why would you do that?"

"Isn't it obvious? To kill you, of course."

"But…Why?"

Alucard laughed and tapped his nose. "That's for me to know and for you to find out, Skellington."

"Jack Skellington and his child must die…" Maverick muttered, as if it were a prayer.

"Yes, they must, mustn't they?" Alucard questioned rhetorically, glancing at the sorcerer on the ground.

"How?" Shadow asked. "How were you controlling him?"

Instead of answering, Alucard turned to Cobweb, who had come out from his hiding place. "Roll up your sleeve, boy."

Cobweb looked surprised for a second before rolling up his left sleeve.

"No, your right sleeve."

Cobweb paused, putting his sleeve back down before rolling up his right sleeve. He gasped when he glanced at it. On his humorous, black smoke hugged the bone. A small tornado was coming out of a miniature tattoo of a circle with an eye inside. "But…How? When?"

"Last Halloween. Remember?"

Cobweb paused in remembrance.

…

_"Well, anyway, have a good day." Alucard said, patting the humorous of Cobweb's right arm._

_"Thanks." Cobweb replied as the vampire walked away._

_"I really don't like him." Maverick growled._

_"I know." Jack nodded._

_Maverick placed a hand on his head, removing his hat. He rubbed it furiously._

_"Maverick? Are you alright?" Jack asked._

_"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little headache."_

_"Are you sure? You seem a tad tense."_

_"I _said_ I'm _fine_!" Maverick snapped, turning to the skeleton._

…

"That was when Maverick had that headache…" Cobweb said, his voice barely a whisper, though Alucard could still hear him.

"Correct." The vampire nodded, smirking. He clicked his fingers again.

Maverick raised his head, blinking. "How did I get here?" He asked. He looked up at his grandson. "Jack, have I been drinking or something? Is that how I got here?" Slowly, the sorcerer stood up.

"Um…" Jack mumbled, trying to think of something to say. "No, you're ok." He frowned and turned to Alucard. "Well, sort of."

"You." Alucard pointed. "Come here."

"No." Jack replied rudely.

"Not you, Skellington." Alucard said. "You. Skelton. Come here."

Jack turned as Alistair walked forward. The skeleton put a hand on the scarecrow's shoulder. "No. Stay here, Al. You don't have to do anything he says."

"Actually, Skellington, he does." The vampire spoke up. "Because he's mine."

"What? You bought him?" Jack asked ridiculously.

"No. I _created _Alistair Skelton."

Everyone turned to the guilty-looking scarecrow.

"I'm sorry, guys." Alistair said. "I should've told you."

"Get here, boy." Alucard ordered.

Alistair gulped and removed Jack's hand from his shoulder. He walked forward, slightly awkwardly, and stood by Alucard's side.

"Al…" Jack whispered in disbelief.

"_You _have betrayed me, boy." Alucard said spitefully to poor Alistair. "You've made friends with the Skellingtons. You _idiot."_

Alistair shut his eye sockets. "I'm sorry, sir."

"_What?_"

"Master! I'm sorry, master!"

"Good."

Everyone stared in disbelief. This was like Cobweb and Oogie. Someone so friendly and nice created by an evil, vile monster.

"What happened?" Jack asked. "How could someone like _you _create someone like _Alistair._"

Alucard grinned. "Ages ago, there was a legend that gold was beneath this Pumpkin Patch. I created Alistair Skelton to keep anyone else away. But he was a _failure._" He slapped Alistair upside the head, making the teenager cringe in pain. Alistair put his wooden hands on the back of his head.

"How _dare _you." Jack said angrily.

"Alu is not a failure!" Cobweb shouted. "He is my best friend! You abandoned him at such a young age! How bloody dare you!" The skeleton boy ran towards the vampire, fist up to punch him. Just as Cobweb's fist was about to hit Alucard's chest, the vampire caught his fist. Cobweb gritted his teeth in anger.

"You. You seem to get all of your hope and power and faith from this right arm. It belongs to Maverick, doesn't it? You little thief. Tell me, child, what would happen," His grip on Cobweb's fist tightened. "If I took that away." With one flick of the wrist, the vampire pulled Cobweb's arm from the rest of his body. Before Cobweb could even cry out in pain, the arm exploded. Shards of bone and pale, white dust flew everywhere; the dust falling like rain to the ground. Tiny pieces of bone clattered to the ground, falling into different places.

Sally's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"NO!" Jack shouted, watching as his son fell backwards, landing on his backside. Cobweb turned his head to the right, looking at his empty sleeve. His eye sockets were wide with surprise.

Alistair gasped.

Alucard opened his hand, shards of bone falling out. "Well, that's that." He looked down at Alistair. "Come on, we're leaving." He placed at hand on Alistair's shoulder.

"Not so fast." Jack snarled, taking the pitchfork again and rushing forward.

Alucard frowned. Suddenly, a pool of shadows developed beneath the vampire's feet and he and Alistair began lowering.

"Al!" Jack screamed. "_ALISTAIR!" _

The scarecrow reached out as he disappeared.

"No!" Jack yelled as he dived forward, trying to grab Alistair's hand; but failed. He got on his hands and knees and threw the pitchfork down.

"Jack…" Shadow said, sounding as though she were about to burst into tears.

"Yes? What is it?" Jack asked.

"Think about it, Jack." Shadow sniffed. "If Maverick's soul is connected to our world because Cobweb has his right arm. And if the arm is destroyed…then that means-"

_Thud!_

They turned.

Maverick's body laid on the ground, its arms at its sides. Its eyes were still widened in horror and fear.

The skeleton stared. Jack felt his world come crumbling down and he screamed the only word he could think of:

"_**MAVERICK!**_"

…

Author's note:

**I. AM. SO. SORRY.**

**PLEASE DON'T STOP READING! There **_**is **_**a point for what just happened. And I'm not lying when I say this: I'm crying while I write this. 'Cause I love Maverick Skellington just as much as you guys. But please don't hate me/want to murder me, Maverick fans. How do you think Jack feels? **

So, Maverick's gone *sniffs*, Jack's heartbroken and the answer to wear Alistair came from is out. What happens next? Find out next time…


	6. Crows Are The Sign Of Death

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**PLEASE READ!:**

**This may or may not be another chapter where you cry. I don't know, depends how you deal with a heartbroken Jack Skellington. But, again, please don't stop reading this story.**

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END FOR EXPLANATIONS!**

Chapter 6

Jack could only stare at his grandfather's body, feeling his imaginary heart shatter and fall to the ground in pieces. He crawled over to Maverick's body, picking it up and placing it on his lap. "Maverick…?" He brushed some strands of hair away from Maverick's open eyes. "Maverick…speak to me…please." He lifted Maverick's hand, but it flopped back down. "Maverick, please." Tears developed in his eye sockets and one travelled down his cheek; landing on the body's forehead. "Please, tell me this is a joke! Tell me you set this all up! Please!"

"Jack…" Shadow whispered. She hated seeing her dear friend in so much pain. Slowly, the sorceress walked over and knelt down beside Jack. "We have to close his eyes." Shadow used two fingers to close the poor sorcerer's eyes. "There."

Seeing his grandfather's closed eyes just made Jack even more upset. Closed eyes meant Maverick was truly dead. Gone. Forever.

Shadow glanced over to her right. A piece of Maverick's arm lay beside her. The small shard must've come from Maverick's hand, as there was a tiny point on it drawn in black; obviously from the star inside the circle. She picked it up, holding it between her finger and thumb. Glancing over at the skeleton, she reached out and took Jack's hand. He looked at her in confusion. She opened his hand, placing the shard on his palm and closing his fingers around it. "He's always with you…"

Jack opened his hand once she released it, staring at the shard. He closed his fist around it and shut his eye sockets, trying to stop the flow of tears.

Sally watched Jack as she sat by Cobweb's side. The skeleton boy's head was bowed, some of his black and white hair coming over his eye socket, though it was obvious he was crying. His best friend had been taken away and his teacher was dead. Gone for good.

"Shadow," Sally spoke up, causing the sorceress to turn to her. "Where's Maverick?"

The question caught Shadow off guard. "…Probably back to the place he was in before he came to us."

Sally nodded. She'd heard stories from Jack that Maverick was treated badly by whatever was in the same place as him.

Jack's crying was the only thing anyone could hear. He looked up as a crow flew down and landed on a tombstone nearby.

Crows: the sign of death.

…

Everyone sat in Dr. Finkelstein's lab. Cobweb was sitting up on a hospital bed, his head still bowed. Poor boy hadn't said a thing since his arm was torn off and destroyed. Everyone else sat in different chairs around the room.

They'd all lost someone very close to them. Maverick was never just a friend to them. He was always some sort of family figure.

To Shadow, he was an odd cousin, who would comment on how she made clothes and the different hats she would make.

To Sally, he was an insane uncle, who would tell jokes that only he laughed at (though she would smile to be polite). He would teach her new things and tell her stories and buy her gifts he thought she'd be interested in.

To Cobweb, he was a second father. He was the father who was irresponsible and fun, always fighting with Cobweb's actual father. He taught Cobweb how to defend himself; both using words and fighting.

And to Jack, oh, to Jack, Maverick wasn't just a grandfather; he was an older brother. One that would tease him about his love life, who would hug him and make him laugh when he was upset. Who would rarely allow Jack to hug him, saying things like: "Men don't hug!" and "I like my personal space", despite hugging Jack multiple times. Jack played with the shard of Maverick's arm, running his thumb over it. He didn't dare to look over at Maverick's body, which had its own hospital bed. He knew that if he did, he'd cry all over again.

Dr. Finkelstein scratched at his brain, holding a notepad in his other. He hummed thoughtfully to himself. "Yes, that might work…"

"What is it, doctor?" Shadow asked.

Dr. Finkelstein looked at her, shutting his head. "I could create the boy an artificial arm to replace his old one. We can't have him limping around with only one arm."

Jack's mouth twitched slightly into an almost frown. Cobweb's previous right arm wasn't an _old one; _it was _Maverick's _right arm.

"That's perfect!" Shadow exclaimed.

Sally looked at Cobweb and smiled. "Cobweb, did you hear that? You can have a right arm again."

But the skeleton didn't respond. Either he hadn't heard her, or he was too sad to respond.

"Jack," Shadow turned to her dear friend. "Isn't that great?"

The older skeleton didn't respond either.

"Jack…?"

Jack got up from the box in the corner, walking toward the door. He opened it and walked out sadly, not even shutting the door behind him.

Shadow sighed. "Oh, Jack…"

…

Jack walked through Halloween Town, head down and shoulders sagged. He walked slowly, instead of the cheerful pace he would usually walk at. There were no stars in the night sky.

"Jack! There you are!"

Jack didn't look up, having already recognized who was speaking.

The Mayor's happy face was visible. "Jack, I've got the plans for next year's Halloween. You, Cobweb and Maverick can go over them together."

Jack felt a pang in his heart after hearing the 'M word'. He didn't say anything.

"Jack?"

Jack just walked passed the elected official as the small man held out the plans. Jack ignored everyone's questions and calls as he walked toward the gates of the Pumpkin Patch. Jack rubbed his face.

_There was always something in the wind,_

_But I was too blind to see it,_

Poor Jack gestured off into the distance. Why hadn't he seen this all coming? Vampires and werewolves never got along. He knew this, of course, though he never knew such a hatred that Alucard and Maverick had for each other.

_And though I've tried to stand by him,_

Jack hung his head in shame and failure. Why hadn't he kicked Alucard out of town? Why hadn't he protected Maverick?

_Can't shake this feeling that I've failed,_

_The worst has just come round the bend._

Entering the graveyard, Jack slowed his pace. With all the fights and arguments, Jack had never really told Maverick how much he cared for him. Maverick had told Jack that he was like a brother to him, though Jack hadn't responded because the ghost had disappeared.

_And has he noticed how close I feel to him?_

Jack placed his fists to his heart, tightening them and shutting his eye sockets.

_And has he seen how much he means to me?_

His arms fell to his sides as he slouched, walked over to the brick wall which separated the graveyard to the rest of Halloween Town.

_I think he hasn't seen…_

Jack pressed his back to the wall, looking up at the sky. To his surprise, he saw Zero floating above him; a sad expression on the dog's face. Zero hated seeing Jack like this. Jack hated feeling like this.

_What has become of my dear bro?_

_Is he in pain? I'll never know._

He placed his fist to his chest, pushing off of the wall.

_Although I'd liked to understand,_

_Not sure if I ever can,_

_Try as I may it doesn't last._

Jack stepped up onto a tombstone, arms stretched out. He looked up to the moon as he sung, as if it could give him the answer to his question.

_And will we ever again see each other?_

He slouched again, realizing that no one would give him the answer he was looking for. He climbed down from the tombstone.

_Ohh…_

Jack walked over to the brick wall, pressing his back against it and sliding down until he sat against it on the ground; his eye sockets shut. He opened them a fraction and glanced to his right, noticing Zero floating next to him. The dog held a flower in his mouth. Jack took it from his companion and stared at it. The flower only had four petals, though they were long and floppy. The petals were blood red, a hint of black here and there. Jack remembered that Maverick had told that these were the flowers the sorcerer liked best because he used to give them to his wife, as they had a spicy, pumpkin-like scent to them. Jack sighed and smelt the little plant. He began pulling the petals off, one-by-one. Once all of the petals were gone, he threw the rest of the flower down. As he began to sing again, he climbed up onto the wall. He leaned back as he looked up at the sky again, though he didn't completely lie down.

_And will we ever again see each other?_

Jack covered his eye sockets with one hand. He stretched out his other arm to the side, as if he were pushing something away.

_No, I think not._

He uncovered his eye sockets.

_It's never to become,_

As he paused between 'soul' and 'is' he slowly began leaning back until he was completely lying down. As he sang 'gone', he gestured to the sky for a split second before allowing his limbs to hang off of the wall; one arm and leg on one side of the wall, the other arm and leg on the other side.

_For his soul is gone…_

Tears poured down Jack's face and he shut his eye sockets. Above him, a flock of crows flew over.

Crows: the sign of death.

Maverick was gone and there was nothing Jack could do. Jack sobbed as he realized this.

Maverick Skellington was gone and he was never coming back…

…

Author's note:

**I'm sorry if this chapter has made you upset. I mean, I'm upset and I wrote this!**

**Now, allow me to explain Jack's Song. It's to Amy Lee's version of Sally's Song from Nightmare Revisited. Go on YouTube and listen to it, it's beautiful. **

**Now allow me to explain what Jack's doing. I write it so the actions come **_**before **_**the line they're doing the actions to. Example:**

Jack placed his fists to his heart, tightening them and shutting his eye sockets.

_And has he seen how much he means to me?_

**See? So Jack places his fists to his heart as he sings the line. **

So, Jack's upset, Cobweb won't speak and Dr. Finkelstein thinks he can make the prince a new arm. What will happen? Find out next time…


	7. I'm Sorry, Jack

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 7

"Was it really necessary though, master?"

Alucard glanced at Alistair Skelton from where he was sitting. "What?"

"Killing Maverick. Was it really necessary?"

Alucard bared his teeth as he scowled. "Of course it was necessary, you idiot!" The vampire snapped.

"But…Why, may I ask?"

"Think about it, my pumpkin-headed companion. The skeleton cares a lot for the sorcerer. Without him, Jack will surely lose his will to fight. The perfect time to strike."

"Forgive me for this, master, but you obviously don't know Jack as well as you think you do."

"Oh? How so?"

"Sure, he'll be depressed about it. But he'll get over it in time and, when he does, he'll want revenge."

Alucard hummed thoughtfully. "Perhaps, for once, you've been of use to me, Skelton."

"Thank you, Master Alucard."

Alucard grinned. "Now, go and get me my Witnessing Orb."

"Yes, master." Alistair left the room, muttering: "Sorry, Mav." as he went.

…

Shadow's mismatched eyes flickered open. She lifted her head off of the bed that Maverick's body was lying on. She barely remembered going to sleep while sitting beside it. The sorceress glanced around the room, noticing that Sally was also asleep. Cobweb was still sitting up in bed, obviously having not gone to sleep. Shadow got up from her chair, walking over to Dr. Finkelstein, who was observing different pieces of metal. "Doctor,"

"Hm?" Dr. Finkelstein asked without turning to her.

"Where's Jack?" Shadow asked.

"He hasn't come back yet."

Shadow looked over at the door. Jack had been out all night? The sorceress walked over to the door, opening it and exiting the lab.

Shadow walked through Halloween Town, dodging and avoiding the many stalls and citizens. She called Jack's name multiple times. Finally, she spotted him.

Jack was lying on top of the wall, limbs dangling off the edge. His eye sockets were open and droopy, indicating his sorrow and lack of sleep.

"Jack?"

No response.

"Jack, please answer me. We've gotten the silent treatment from Cobweb too."

No answer.

"Jack!" Shadow yelled. Her voice shook. "Jack, I know you cared for Maverick. I know how much you loved him. But we all loved him too. I'm just as upset as you. But…please…talk to me…" The tears flowed down her cheeks.

Jack didn't say anything, just merely turned his head to look at her. What had he done? Slowly, he spoke: "I never _loved _Maverick."

"Huh?" Shadow questioned, looking up at him again.

"I said I never _loved _Maverick. I still love him. Just because he's gone, doesn't mean the love I have for him is."

Shadow nodded and watched as Jack stretched his limbs and climbed down. He brushed himself off, though the dirt on his trousers had gone crumbly. "I…" He began awkwardly but could not say anything else. He thought over his next sentence, then spoke. "I didn't protect him to the best of my ability."

"Pardon?" The sorceress asked, wiping a tear away.

"I didn't protect him like I said I would. I let him _die _right in front of me."

"Jack-"

"I didn't even realize that he was in danger." Jack continued. "Why didn't I see this coming?"

"Jack, no one saw it."

"But I should've." Jack muttered. "Nevertheless," He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "I'm sorry for upsetting you."

Shadow smiled lightly, placing her hands on his shoulder blades in a hug. "It's not your fault, Jack. I guess it finally hit me that Maverick is…" She trailed off.

Jack nodded. "I need to see my son."

…

Jack stood at Cobweb's bedside, arms crossed. Cobweb didn't look at his father, still staring into space; his eye socket droopy. The glow in his jack-o-lantern mask had a very faint orange glow.

"He won't talk, Mr Skellington." Sally spoke up, looking up at the tall skeleton.

"Cobweb," Jack said. "Listen to me. Dr. Finkelstein is going to make you a new arm, ok? Can you hear me?"

Cobweb didn't respond.

Jack sighed in defeat. "I hate seeing my boy in such a state…"

Shadow sighed.

Sally's face fell. Cobweb hadn't made a single movement nor noise since his arm exploded. Since Maverick died…

Shadow placed a hand on Jack's arm. "You need some rest too, Jack."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Jack, you thought you saw Maverick three times on the way here. You're hallucinating because you're tired and upset. Please, go and get some rest."

Jack huffed. "Fine." He climbed onto the only spare hospital bed in the room, the one next to Maverick's body. He stared as the doctor measured Maverick's right arm and wrote down the measurements. Slowly, his eye lids drooped and shut tightly.

…

_Jack opened his eye sockets and stared up at the neon lights in Oogie Boogie's casino. "Oogie? Oogie, if this is another attempt at April Fool's Day, I already told you, it's on the 1st__ of April!" Jack attempted to get up. His wrists and ankles were chained to a metal panel, the same one Maverick had laid down on when he came to rescue Jack from Cobweb Boogie. Jack tried to move, but couldn't. "Oogie!"_

_Shadows swirled beside the panel and rose up. Jack glanced at them and smiled widely. "Maverick!"_

_Maverick Skellington stood beside him, arms crossed. He was in his body and smiled. "Seems like you've gotten yourself in a pickle."_

"_Maverick! You're alive!"_

"_I sure am. Well…sort of…"_

"_Oh, Maverick, I'm so glad to see you!" Jack tried to get up, remembering that he was chained to the panel. "Maverick, help me."_

_Maverick's eyes narrowed and his lips fell into a frown. "Help you? Why would I help _you?_ You let me die."_

"_No, I didn't! I _swear!_" Jack replied, panicking. _

"_Yes, you did. You didn't care about me. All you cared about was Cobweb."_

"_No! That's not true! Of course, I cared about my son, but I cared about you too! I still do!"_

"_Liar." Maverick looked up and gestured to Jack. "Do with him what you will."_

_Jack turned his head as another shadow appeared. _

"_Hello, Jack." Alucard greeted, grinning._

"_No, not you." _

"_Looks like you don't have anyone to save you this time." Alucard sneered. "Too bad." Alucard reached inside of his cape, taking out an odd, drill-like weapon and turned it on. The chuck spun around and Alucard lowered it toward Jack's forehead._

"_No! No, please!" Jack shouted. "Please!" He pleaded._

_All he could hear was Alucard and Maverick's laughter as everything went black…_

…

"NO!" Jack screamed, shooting up into a sitting position. He was covered in cold sweat- despite being a skeleton- and panted heavily. He glanced around the room, but couldn't see Sally nor Shadow. Cobweb still sat like a statue; no movement whatsoever. The skeleton glanced at his grandfather's body. Still completely still. Well, it's not like Maverick could suddenly come back to life while Jack was asleep. Jack stared, tears in his eye sockets. He did what he usually did when he had a nightmare. The skeleton climbed out of his own bed and walked over to Maverick's. He laid down beside his grandfather's body, lying on his side so that he faced Maverick. Gently, he turned the body over so that it laid on its side; its emotionless face facing Jack. Jack sighed through his nose and draped Maverick's arm around him. Usually, when he had a nightmare, he would climb into Maverick's bed. In his sleep, the sorcerer would place an arm around Jack; mistaking him for Eleanor or Edwin. Only once had Maverick ever said Jack's name when he hugged his grandson during his slumber. Jack felt the tears flow down his cheeks and little sobs escaped him. He couldn't take it anymore. The Pumpkin King clutched onto his grandfather's shirt, sobbing and weeping into the fabric, mumbling things like: "Maverick, come back" and "Why did you leave me, Maverick?".

Jack wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not, but, as he went to sleep, he could've sworn he heard Maverick say: "I'm sorry, Jack."

…

Author's note:

Aw…How sad…

It's not easy imagining Jack breaking down and crying.

So, Cobweb ain't moving, Jack's heartbroken and the doctor is building Cob a new arm! Will he succeed? Will Alistair be ok with Alucard? Find out next time…


	8. Please, Smile Again

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 8

"Hm…How interesting…" Alucard muttered, staring into his Witnessing Orb. The pale grey orb had the image of Jack, cuddling his grandfather's body in his sleep, floating and rippling inside the orb.

Alistair looked into it, catching sight of his best friend; noticing Cobweb's lack of his right arm. The scarecrow saddened. What had he done?

"The skeleton hasn't gotten over it, Skelton." Alucard spoke, glancing at the scarecrow out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't worry, master. I'm sure he will soon." Alistair replied.

"He'd better…"

…

Shadow and Sally entered the lab, clutching brown bags of food to their chests. Sally glanced sadly at Cobweb then turned her head to where Maverick's body lay, noticing its change in angle. She walked over carefully and investigated. "Um…Shadow."

"Hm?"

"Come look."

Shadow placed her bag of groceries on the end of Cobweb's bed and walked over. She gasped slightly.

Jack lay, curled up, against his grandfather's body; his balled fists clutching onto the fabric of the sorcerer's shirt. His forehead was buried in Maverick's chest, eye sockets tightly shut. It was easy to tell that the skeleton was asleep.

Shadow sighed downheartedly. She gently tapped Jack's shoulder. "Jack. Jack, wake up."

Jack suddenly jerked and looked over his shoulder, eye sockets narrowed. He grumbled something.

"Jack, you need to get up."

Jack merely stared at her.

Jewel, the doctor's second creation, entered the room; carrying a bowl of orange liquid. She sauntered over to Cobweb. "Cobweb, sweetie, you need to eat."

Cobweb ignored her.

Jewel sighed. She scooted up some of the soup and held it up to Cobweb's mouth. "Come on, Cobweb, it's yummy."

Cobweb didn't reply. Just as Jewel was about to take the spoon back, Cobweb sipped from it. Sally's mouth fell open. That was the first thing he'd done since his arm exploded. Jewel took the spoon from Cobweb's mouth, preparing to scoop up some more soup. Suddenly, Cobweb left hand shot forward, snatching the bowl from her and putting it to his mouth; drinking the soup right out of it. He tilted it so that the soup poured into his mouth. Once he was done, he threw the wooden bowl to the floor and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. To replace his empty expression, Cobweb scowled.

Everyone stared at him.

They heard a noise and turned. Dr. Finkelstein wheeled into the room, carrying something on his lap. "Finished." He announced, holding up the prosthetic arm.

Shadow smiled. "Perfect." She took it from him gently and went back over to Jack. "Jack, isn't it wonderful?"

Jack stared at it and shrugged. He laid back down and wrapped an arm around Maverick's body.

Shadow sighed and went over to Cobweb. "Cobweb, it's done. You can have an arm now."

Cobweb glanced at it.

The doctor pulled out a syringe, pushing the pump gently to test if it was working. A spurt of clear liquid squirted out. "But first, we need to put him to sleep."

"Why's that, doctor?" Shadow asked.

"The operation is too painful for him to be awake through it. Even if he is a skeleton, he'll be shouting and screaming and flailing."

Shadow nodded. "Right."

"I'm glad this isn't the sorcerer I'm operating on. Otherwise, he'll be shouting, screaming and flailing before I even inject this into him."

"Doctor!" Shadow exclaimed. Dr. Finkelstein looked up quickly. The sorceress nodded over at Jack.

Jack pulled the shard of Maverick's arm out of his pocket, running his thumb over it. "It's ok, Maverick," He muttered. "You don't have to have an injection. It's for Cobweb, not you."

Shadow glanced at Dr. Finkelstein. "We need to get Jack out of the room."

"But…" Sally began. "Mr Skellington won't go anywhere without Maverick's body."

"Then we need to get it out of the room as well." Shadow placed her hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack, why don't you take Maverick home?"

"I'm not an idiot." Jack replied. "I know he's not here." An idea suddenly burst into Jack's head. "That's it! I can't believe I didn't see it before!" Jack scrambled off of the bed. "I know someone who can help!"

"Who, Jack?"

"Someone who can contact Maverick!" Jack took Shadow's hand in his own. "Shadow, I need you to come with me."

"But…Jack…I need to help Dr. Finkelstein…"

"But…This is a chance to contact Maverick…"

"You'll have to wait, Jack." Dr. Finkelstein spoke up. "We need to operate on the boy first."

Jack nodded in understanding before taking an empty wheelchair from the end of the room.

"What're you doing, Mr Skellington?" Sally asked.

Jack lifted Maverick's body up, placing it in the wheelchair; answering Sally's question while using no words. He was taking Maverick home.

…

Jack wheeled the wheelchair down the streets of Halloween Town, continuously glancing around to check if he was going to hallucinate about Maverick again. The first time, as he and Shadow were walking to Dr. Finkelstein's lab, he had thought he'd seen Maverick and rushed over and hugged him tightly, only to find that it was a cardboard cut-out of the sorcerer from Maverick's last birthday party. Maverick's last birthday had been a blast. When Jack had shown Maverick the cardboard cut-out, Maverick had struck up a pose, saying that there were two of him. Later on, while the sorcerer was drunk, he had wobbled up to the cut-out and had asked: "When did I get a tw-twin? Hi, other me!" and Jack had to drag him home, the drunk man shouting: "I love you, Jack! You're the best!" all the way back to Skellington Manor. Even though Maverick was drunk, it still warmed Jack's imaginary heart to hear him say that he loved him.

Jack opened the front door. He lifted Maverick's body out of the wheelchair and carried it upstairs. He kicked open the door to Maverick's room so harshly that the door had hit the wall. Gently, he placed the body on Maverick's old bed. He took the sorcerer's hat off of his head and placed it on the hook beside the bed. Then he removed Maverick's boots, placing them beside the bedside table. He took the chair from Maverick's desk and positioned it beside the bed, sitting down. Jack stared at Maverick's face. "Please…Smile again…Just one more time…For me…"

But no smile appeared on Maverick's face.

Jack bit his lip to stop himself from bursting into tears.

…

Alistair opened the door carefully and glanced around the large room. His master was no where to be seen. He tiptoed inside as quietly as he could. He was, after all, made of wood and twigs. He climbed the steps and jumped onto his master's throne. Checking over his shoulders, Alistair rubbed the Witnessing Orb with both hands. "Show me Sally…" He whispered.

An image swirled inside the orb. Alistair stared inside.

Sally sat beside Cobweb's bed, clutching the skeleton's left hand as the doctor fitted the new arm into place. She was biting her lip in nervousness and the scarecrow could see tears developing in her eyes.

Alistair saddened. "What have I done…?" In a sudden burst of thought, he rubbed the orb again. "Show me…Maverick."

Fog developed inside the orb. Eventually, it cleared away and left…darkness. Just lots and lots of black. He couldn't see Maverick. But what he could see, however, was the large, white eyes and big grin, floating in the middle of all that darkness. Just looking at it seemed to strike Alistair's heart with fear and insecurity. The sharp teeth in the grin began moving, like the thing was talking. The grin was evil.

A hand seized Alistair's shoulder, turning him around. Alistair gasped. "No, please, Alucard! I'm sorry!"

"You dare use my Witnessing Orb for your own purposes?" Alucard asked. "And you dare use my name without also using master and/or lord?"

"I'm sorry, master! Please!"

"Perhaps you need some time…_away _from here, Skelton."

"No! Please, I'll behave! I'll be good!"

"…Too late…"

"No! Pl-"

Silence.

…

Author's note:

Don't you all hate me when I leave it hanging like that? You guys didn't really think Alucard would just be a side-character, did ya? No way.

I've only just noticed how depressed Jack is in this story…Of course, then again, his grandfather died right in front of him.

So, Cobweb's getting his new arm, Jack thinks 'someone' can help, and Alistair's in big trouble! Will Cobweb be ok? Will _Alistair _be ok? And who is this person Jack think can help? Find out next time…


	9. Spelled With A K, Not A C

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 9

Shadow watched as Dr. Finkelstein packed up his tools. She turned back to the teenaged skeleton lying on the hospital bed, a newly put in prosthetic arm in the place where his right arm should be. She hadn't seen Jack since he had gone to take Maverick's body home. He probably fell asleep or something. She glanced at Sally, who sat by Cobweb's bedside. "Sally,"

The rag doll looked up. "Yes?" She asked quietly.

"Would you go and get Jack for me? I need to speak with him."

Sally nodded and wiped her eye. She stood and made her way out of Dr. Finkelstein's lab.

Shadow sighed and made her way out soon after.

…

Sally rang the doorbell to Skellington Manor. She waited but heard no one coming to the door. She rang the doorbell again, hearing the scream ring out through the house. "Mr Skellington?" She called.

"Come in!" She heard Jack call back. Carefully, she opened the door and peered inside, but saw no sign of Jack.

Zero floated over to her, a sad expression on the dog's face. Sally patted Zero's head gently. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. Heavy footsteps. Footsteps she'd usually hear if Maverick was walking. She looked up to the stairs and gasped. "Oh my goodness…"

Jack stood at the top of the stairs. His pirate-styled hat was slightly oversized, as was his large, midnight blue coat. His white shirt and black trousers were puffy, making him look as though he wasn't just made of bones. His brown boots, the source of the loud footsteps, were large; just about reaching his knees. In his right hand, he held a long staff, patterns of flames wrapped around it. A large, black sphere sat on top; looking important in all of its glory. Jack made his way down the stairs, Sally staring at him as he did. Jack stopped in front of her. "Yes?"

"…Oh, Sh-Shadow wanted you." Sally replied, stuttering slightly. Like this, Jack looked more intimidating then he had done before.

"I see. Why's that then?"

"Sh-She said she needed to speak with you."

"Oh, alright." Jack said thoughtfully. "Come on then." He walked passed her, opening the door and exiting his house.

Sally stared before turning to Zero. "Come on, Zero. You can come too."

…

Jack and Shadow stepped through the bushes, Jack leading the way. They'd been at Dr. Finkelstein's lab earlier, discussing this new plan of Jack's to contact Maverick. Jack looked around the area, ignoring Shadow's stares. The sorceress couldn't get used to Jack wearing his grandfather's clothes. She clutched her spell book to her chest tightly as she followed the skeleton. Jack stopped. "This should be it." He murmured, gently stepping on a pile of leaves. They caved in under his step. "Yes…This is it…" He turned to Shadow. "Follow me." Jack jumped down the hole. Shadow heard the sound of Jack sliding down something and then a distant rattle of bones. Carefully, she sat in front of the hole. She slipped her legs through first before pushing herself down into the hole. She tried not to scream as she fell down the stone tunnel. Suddenly, she landed on a pile of bones. Bones and skeletons were everywhere, as though the floor was made of them. She quickly stood up, brushing herself off and picking up her fallen book.

Jack was staring at something. Or, more accurately, some_one._

A skeleton sat in the back of the room against the wall. Its suit was pinstriped and a battered top hat was perched on top of its tilted skull.

Jack muttered one word: "Kranium."

Suddenly, the skeleton's skull snapped up; staring at Jack. "Jack? You haven't been here in quite awhile."

"I know." Jack nodded.

Shadow stared.

"Why is she staring at me like I've grown two heads?" Kranium asked. "…I haven't grown two heads, have I?"

"Um…No, sir." Shadow replied.

"Oh, good. That would look awkward, wouldn't it?"

"I…I suppose so, sir."

"Shadow," Jack spoke, gesturing to the skeleton. "This is Kranium."

"Spelled with a K, not a C." Kranium added. "I'd tip my hat to you, my dear, but I cannot move. So, I shall give you a nod instead." He nodded his skull politely.

Shadow smiled. "Nice to meet you, Kranium."

"You too, my dear."

Jack turned to Shadow. "I thought you might know the spell to get him out of here."

Shadow hummed thoughtfully and flicked through the pages of her spell book.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Kranium asked Jack, looking up at him.

"My grandfather's clothes." Jack replied.

"Let me see…" Shadow muttered and walked over to the Kranium, kneeling beside him and placing her hand on his wrist. Kranium watched her.

"Well?" Jack urged.

"Yes, I can fix this." Shadow replied thoughtfully. "Though it'll take some time."

"Good. Let me know when you're done." Jack sat down on a rock at the opposite end of the room. He reached into his coat pocket, taking out the little shard of Maverick's arm and nuzzling his cheek against it. "Don't worry, Grandfather, I'll be able to talk to you soon."

Kranium tilted his head in confusion. "What's that he's holding? And why is he talking to it?"

"It's a shard from his grandfather's arm." Shadow replied. She held out her hands, her palms facing Kranium's hand. A transparent ball of blue light developed in her hands and she held it to Kranium's wrist.

"Pardon?"

"His grandfather was killed."

"Oh…Terribly sorry."

Shadow smiled softly. "You know, Kranium, you have very good manners."

"Way I was raised." Kranium watched as Shadow ran the sphere of light up his arm.

"Feel any different, Kranium?" Shadow asked.

"You aren't going to do anything if you keep doing that." Kranium said. "I believe you need to find the place where the arrow struck me."

"Arrow?"

"Indeed. They struck me with an arrow, activating the spell to stop me moving. Though I don't know where the arrow went…"

"Where did it hit you? The arrow, I mean."

"In the chest. Probably…my breast bone."

Shadow nodded and moved the sphere of light up to Kranium's chest.

"I'm afraid that won't do any good."

Shadow felt a blush spread over her cheeks. She knew what Kranium meant and glanced at Jack, who was too busy talking to the little shard of Maverick's arm to notice anything else. Nervously, she undid a few buttons on Kranium's shirt; her blush deepening in colour. She was unbuttoning the shirt of a person she knew nothing about. By undoing the buttons, Kranium's ribcage was revealed. On his breast bone was a small, jagged crack. Shadow brought the sphere of light up to the little mark. "This is going to hurt for just a second, ok, Kranium?"

Before Kranium had a chance to respond, he felt a sharp pain in his breast bone as the small wound closed up. The skeleton hissed in pain. Once Shadow was sure the job was finished, she felt the orb of light evaporate. She moved her hands away. "There you go, Kranium. Try and move."

Kranium flexed his wrist, amazed that it could move. His foot twitched and he bent his knee. Kranium gasped at the sensation of finally being able to move again. "…I can move…" He muttered in disbelief.

Shadow smiled.

Jack glanced at them, pausing his one-sided conversation with the shard from Maverick's arm.

Kranium pushed himself to his feet carefully, taking a step forward.

"Excellent." Jack said, standing and putting the shard in his pocket.

"I've got to go now." Kranium spoke. "But don't worry, my friends, for I shall be back."

Shadow tilted her head curiously.

"He's talking to the bones." Jack muttered.

"Before we go." Kranium said and walked over to the wall. He punched it with his right hand, then his left and then used his right elbow to hit the wall. The piece of wall crumbled and fell to the ground. Kranium sighed happily. "My pride and joy…" He reached inside and brought out a wooden, walking stick. He held the cane in both hands. "Hmm…Well, I feel complete now." He looked over at the skeleton and sorceress. "Time to go."

A white light blinded them.

…

Shadow's eyes flickered open. She sat up, rubbing her head softly. The sorceress glanced around. They were in the bushes again, right where they'd found the hole to Kranium's chamber. She looked to her right.

Kranium sat on the large, overgrown roots of a tree, leaning on his cane. His skull turned to her direction. "Hello."

Shadow gulped. "Hello, Kranium." The sorceress noticed Kranium's shirt had been buttoned back up, making her blush slightly at the memory of unbuttoning his white shirt.

Jack groaned and sat up, rubbing his skull. Quickly, he blinked and reached into his pocket. He seemed to panic as he looked around.

"Jack?" Shadow asked.

"Where is he? Where is he?" Jack questioned hurriedly. Frantically, he crawled over the ground, patting random bits of earth.

"Where's who?"

"Maverick! The little shard is gone!"

"What? You mean this?"

The two of them turned to Kranium, who held the little shard of bone between his thumb and finger. Jack scowled, snatching the shard from the skeleton. "What do you think you're doing? That's my grandfather!"

"It fell out of your pocket. I was keeping it safe for you. You're welcome, by the way."

Jack's expression softened and he sighed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap…"

Shadow helped Jack to his feet. "Come on, let's go back."

…

Sally stared at the new skeleton curiously. This one wasn't like Jack and Cobweb. His lips didn't look like they were stitched together. Well, he didn't have lips at all. Just teeth. He didn't smell particularly good either. Zero floated over to their new friend. Kranium glanced at the ghost dog before patting the transparent canine's head fondly. "I'm afraid I do not have any dog biscuits for you, my ghostly, canine friend. Though I shall get some later."

Sally smiled at this new person.

Kranium looked up. "Why do you watch me, child?"

Sally jumped. "Um…I'm sorry, I'll stop."

"You need not, for I am just curious."

"…You don't look like the other skeletons I know."

"Oh?"

Sally shook her head.

"Well, I assume you're referring to Jack and his boy?"

Sally nodded.

"Well, my dear, they're special."

"I bet you are too, Mr Kranium."

"Please," He tipped his hat. "Call me Kranium. Spelled with a K, not a C."

Jack entered the room. He clutched something in his fist. The skeleton walked over to Kranium. "Here," He held out his hand. On his palm, sat the small shard of bone. "I need you to talk to it. To talk to my grandfather."

Kranium hummed in thought and took the shard from Jack, examining it. Kranium closed his fist around the shard, concentrating. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned, only to see Jack, his eye sockets tightly shut. "What're you doing?"

"Well…" Jack opened his eye sockets. "I thought that, if I keep my hand on your shoulder, then I'll hear Maverick too."

"It doesn't work that way. I'll hear him, you won't."

Jack nodded sadly, taking his hand away from Kranium's shoulder.

Kranium concentrated again.

"Well?" Jack asked. "Hear anything?"

"…Yes, yes I do."

"Really?"

"Yes…You, shouting in my ear. Please, stop."

"Oh…" Jack took a step back. "Sorry…"

Kranium tightened his fist. "Oh, that came in loud and clear, Maverick."

"You can hear him?" Jack questioned. "You can really hear him?"

"Indeed. He's saying that he misses you…Cobweb too."

"I miss you too, Grandfather!" Jack called to the shard. "Tell him I said that."

"He can hear you, you can't hear him." Kranium tilted his head. "…He says he loves you…"

"…He _said _that? That doesn't seem like Maverick…" Jack added, placing a hand to his chin.

"Well, wherever he is must've changed him slightly." Kranium held out the shard, placing it Jack's hand.

"Wait." Jack spoke. "That's _it?_"

"Talking to bones- specifically pieces of bone, like that- packs a wallop."

"Oh…" Jack nuzzled his cheek against the shard. "I love you too, Grandfather…"

Kranium seemed to smile. He leaned back in the chair he was sitting on and, soon, they heard him snore.

Shadow watched the skeleton who could talk to bones. "Thank you…Kranium…"

…

Author's note:

Aw…*Clears throat*

**KRANIUM! ***Glomp-tackles him* I've missed ya, bud!

In case anyone doesn't remember dear Kranium, he first appears in chapter 6 of Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween, where Jack finds his little chamber. Told ya he wasn't just a one-chapter character!

Aw, Jack's wearing Maverick's clothes! Can anyone actually imagine that? Cause I can…They actually suit him… in some odd way…

So, Jack's hopeful, Kranium's free (Hooray!) and Shadow feels embarrassed! Will Kranium talk to Maverick again? Find out next time…


	10. For Maverick

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 10

Kranium never understood death. Looking at Jack, he saw someone different. Different from the person who had found his chamber a few years back. _That _Jack had been kind and gentle. _This _Jack wasn't as talkative. _This _Jack just talked to the little shard of bone. Of course, Kranium understood that a relative's death is a painful experience, for both the relative and the victim. Though he'd never known the depressed relative to put on someone else's clothes.

Jack brushed some dust away from his- or Maverick's- hat.

At this, Kranium tilted his head. Jack Skellington was a pure mystery. A mystery…

Cracking codes was something Kranium was never good at.

Knowingly, Shadow got up and sat next to the confused skeleton. Kranium turned his head to her. "Hello."

"Hello." Shadow replied.

"Jack is different." Kranium observed. "He doesn't act normally."

"He's upset. Maverick was very special to him."

Kranium nodded. "I understand that completely."

Shadow smiled. "But I think it's sweet that you're willing to talk to Maverick for him."

"Hm."

"Did Maverick really tell Jack that he loved him?" Shadow asked excitedly. After all, the two men rarely told each other they loved one another.

"I don't know."

Shadow paused. "…But you said he did."

"I heard nothing as I held the shard."

Shadow's eyes widened. "You mean…You lied to Jack?"

"Do you really think he wanted to know that I can't hear Maverick? I told him what he wanted to hear."

Shadow pondered this. If Kranium had told Jack that he couldn't hear the king's late grandfather, that would probably set off another bout of sobs and tears. "Oh…I suppose that makes sense."

Sally scooped up some soup and held it to Cobweb's mouth, the teenager sipping it. The skeleton had woken up a few hours ago, though he still hadn't said a word.

"What do we do now?" Shadow asked. Everyone turned their heads to her. "Alucard is still out there and Alistair is with him."

"Isn't it obvious? We get revenge."

Everyone gasped and turned.

Cobweb was frowning deeply at them, like it was obvious. "He killed Teacher and kidnapped Alu. We get revenge."

Sally placed the bowl of soup down. "Cobweb, you're talking!"

"Indeed, because I have a voice box." He replied, turning his head to her. "Now, as I was saying," He turned his head back to everyone else. "We get revenge."

"Violence is not the answer, Cobweb." Shadow spoke, her voice laced with seriousness.

"But what's the point of having a new arm if I cannot test it?" Cobweb asked, clenching his new, metal fist. His new arm resembled his old one greatly. The metal gleamed and glimmered in the light. The arm itself was thick, several layers of metal piled on top of each other to make sure the arm was stable. Inside the arm, they were told, was a series of wires and tubes of oil. On his hand, nails and screws were in the place where his knuckles should be. When Cobweb bent his fingers, they could see the wires inside. Cobweb climbed out of bed. "Father," He pointed at Jack. "You've been moping around these past few days because of Teacher's death. You're even wearing his clothes, for God's sake! Don't you think it's time we took Alucard down? And Alu…" He sighed. "He's gone…" He took a breath.

"You know what?" Jack spoke. "…You're right."

"_What?"_ Shadow asked.

…

Alucard sat down on his throne, smiling to himself. "Well, that's Skelton gone." He rubbed the Witnessing Orb. "Show me Jack Skellington…"

Fog developed inside the orb. Once the purple mist cleared, an image of Jack appeared. His mouth was moving, like he was talking. Unfortunately, the Witnessing Orb did not have the power to allow Alucard to hear what was going on, only see. Alucard's crimson eyes narrowed. "Well, this is just excellent. Jack's going a little bit nutty." Alucard muttered, noticing Jack's change in clothes. The vampire rubbed his temples. "I can't believe I'm going to do this…" He rubbed the orb again. "…Show me Maverick Skellington…"

The haze appeared again. The vampire waited until it disappeared. Just darkness. Suddenly, white eyes opened and a large grin broke out. Alucard raised his eyebrow, though showed no signs of fear. The grin opened, as if the thing was laughing. Alucard tilted his head. His lips twitched into a smile and, suddenly, he began laughing; throwing his head back. "Dear God, I can't believe it! He's with _them!_" Alucard wiped a tear away from his eye. "Oh, Maverick, I'm sure you're having a wonderful time! After all, they do _take care of you!_" Alucard laughed. He grinned. "Beside, they make you who are…"

…

"Think about it." Jack said, pacing. "Think about all the times Oogie did horrible things. I didn't just stand down."

"But, Jack," Shadow replied. "Alucard appears to be more powerful then Oogie. He destroyed Cobweb's arm with a single touch! Imagine what he could do to you!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Jack muttered, clenching his fist.

"Jack, Jack, please." Kranium spoke. "Let us be reasonable. This 'Alucard' fellow appears to be a formidable foe. Let us not rush into battle."

Shadow turned to the skeleton. "You mean…You're going to help him?"

"The man set me free. I've been stuck in that chamber for over fifty years. It's nice to flex my limbs now, for they felt numb before. I must do something to return the favour."

"But you have, Kranium." Sally spoke up. "You talked to Maverick for him."

Kranium stiffened as Shadow glanced at him knowingly. "Well…Yes. Although that is not much." Kranium turned his head to Jack. "I shall assist you in any way I can."

"Thank you." Jack nodded. "Though Kranium is correct. We need a plan." He placed a hand to his chin in thought. "Does anyone actually know where Alucard lives?"

"I do…" Shadow raised her hand timidly. "I've never been there," She added quickly after seeing the look on Jack's face. "Though he told me about it. A castle with a large, stone tower, I think. It's just beyond Prickly Forest, he said, you can't miss it."

Jack nodded.

"We must save Alu as well." Cobweb said, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Indeed." Jack agreed. "But how do we kill Alucard?"

"Easy. We go there, beat the stuffing out of him, tie him up, put a stake to his heart, leave a cross on his chest, stuff garlic down his throat, bathe him in Holy Water then leave him out in the sun." Cobweb replied spitefully.

"Gruesome…" Jack muttered. "…I like it."

"Pardon my intrusion, but who is this 'Alu' you speak of?" Kranium asked, cocking his head to the side. "Is he an ally?"

"He's my best friend…" Cobweb mumbled.

"He means Al." Shadow told the skeleton, who turned to her once she started speaking. "Alistair Skelton."

"I see…" Kranium murmured.

"By the way, Dad," Cobweb looked up at Jack. "Where's Teacher's body?"

"Back home."

"Oh…"

Sally's face fell. Hearing Cobweb talk about how they were going to kill Alucard wasn't at all pleasant, nor was the thought of Cobweb actually killing someone. _It's for Maverick, _she reminded herself. _They're doing this for Maverick._

"How about this then." Jack spoke thoughtfully. "Cobweb and I will go to Alucard's castle and confront him, as well as saving Alistair. If we aren't back in ten hours, Kranium and Shadow will come and get us."

"I'll come too." Sally said, putting on a brave façade.

"No!" Cobweb suddenly shouted, sounding more panicky then angry. Everyone went silent and stared at him. The prince cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I mean…No, Sally. You stay here." He reached over and took her hands in his own. "We don't want you getting hurt."

Sally nodded, biting her lip and trying to ignore the blush on her cheeks. Unfortunately for her, Cobweb noticed and tilted his head. "What an interesting colour your cheeks are…" He muttered thoughtfully. "Are you sick, Sally?"

"Oh…No, no, I'm fine." Sally replied.

"Oh…" Cobweb's expression told everyone that he thought he'd figured something out. "I know you're afraid, Sally, but everything's going to be ok." He gently stroked her cheek with his index finger.

Sally's blush deepened and she wanted nothing more then to cup his face and kiss him and, with any luck, he would kiss her back.

Jack watched them for a second before going over to Shadow. "Did Alucard ever…try something with you?"

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Try something?"

"You know…" Jack rubbed the back of his head. "Anything like…kiss you, or something…"

"What? No! Even if he did, Jack, I wouldn't have reacted well to it." Shadow replied.

"Oh, well…Good…" Jack muttered. The skeleton turned to Cobweb. "We should prepare."

"For Maverick." Cobweb nodded.

Jack nodded back. "For Maverick."

…

Author's note:

Ooh! There getting ready to go to battle!

Some nice romance there for Salweb and Jadow fans!

So, Cobweb's talking and moving again, Kranium lied about Mav and Jack's determined! How will the battle go? Will Jack and Cobweb defeat Alucard? Will they save Al? And will Kranium and Shadow need to go and save _them? _Find out next time…

**Please vote on the poll on my profile!**


	11. Saving The Scarecrow

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 11

Jack Skellington manoeuvred through the thorny vines, clutching Maverick's staff. He could've used the staff to destroy the thorns, but he wanted to use it for something important. Besides, not even Jack had the heart to kill the wildlife in the forest. Oddly enough, Jack couldn't feel any of the thorns dig into him and/or stab him. Still, the thick vines were a challenge to get through.

"Need a lift?"

Jack looked up.

Cobweb floated above him, using his bat wings to pick himself off of the ground. Now, if Cobweb were younger, he wouldn't be able to pick his father up. But now that he was a strong, sixteen-year-old boy, he could manage to pick his father up. Jack nodded and Cobweb lowered himself slightly, slipping his hands under Jack's armpits and picking him up. The prince began flying toward the large castle in the distance. "Dad,"

"Yes, son?" Jack questioned.

"Why do you think Alucard wants us dead? And why did he use Maverick?"

Jack sighed. "I don't know, my boy. I've been thinking about it, but I can't come to a conclusion. Perhaps he's the same as Oogie? Maybe he wants to take over Halloween Town."

"Then why did he use Maverick and then kill him?"

Jack pondered this. Why hadn't Alucard kept Maverick as his slave? "…I don't know…"

…

Alucard entered the large, golden room. He carried a sack with him, though it was unclear what was inside. He threw it to the side of the room, then sat down on his throne. "What is wrong with me…?" Alucard muttered, placing a hand to his forehead. He rubbed the Witnessing Orb. "Show me Jack Skellington."

The fog covered the inside of the orb, before evaporating; displaying an image of Cobweb and Jack flying toward the castle. Alucard's mouth dropped open in surprise. His expression turned into one of joy. "Well, perhaps this is just another step in the plan…"

…

"Fly down here." Jack commanded and Cobweb began lowering them. Jack's feet touched the ground. Cobweb released his father, landing next to him. They stood outside of the castle, staring at the stone, double doors. "Here." Jack said, handing Cobweb the staff.

"What? But…You need it." Cobweb replied, beginning to give it back.

Jack held up his hand. "Without Maverick's arm, you can't use magic. You need that staff more then I do. Besides, I still have my Pumpkin King and Sandy Claws outfits."

Cobweb nodded, examining the staff. "Thanks, Dad."

Jack nodded then turned back to the doors. "Ready?"

"Always." Cobweb replied.

Jack pushed open the stone doors. They couldn't see much of the inside, as it was too dark. Cobweb shook the staff. A flame grew inside the orb, illuminating the place. There wasn't much inside, just a stone, spiral staircase. Jack entered first, despite Cobweb being the one with the light. Together, father and son climbed the staircase. Once they reached the top, they discovered that the stairs led to a stone corridor. Four cages were at the sides of the room, built into the walls; two on one side, two on the other. They heard a clanking sound and turned to the cage on the left hand side of the room, the furthest from them. The bars were being lifted up. An odd, lion-like creature walked out of the cage, growling and baring its teeth. It turned to them. Jack's mouth fell open. What _was _that thing? Suddenly, it began to run towards them. It pounced, jaws open. Cobweb held up his new arm. The creature took hold of it in its mouth. As it tried to bite down, it found it couldn't.

"Got a good bite of that, Kitty-cat?" Cobweb asked spitefully before throwing the creature off. It hit the stone wall, whimpering in pain before scampering off.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Cobweb shrugged. "Whatever it was, it. Wasn't. Very. Friendly."

"Any damage?" Jack questioned.

"Nope." Cobweb used the staff to check the other cages, but found they were empty. Except, of course, the one opposite the one the lion beast had come out of. Cobweb's eye sockets widened and he whispered one word:

"Alu."

Inside, Alistair's body sat against the wall. Its head was missing. Hay was coming out of his ripped shirt and waistcoat. His leg was bent backwards. Its neck was moved to look like the imaginary head was lowered. In the corner were the remains of a jack-o-lantern, Alistair's hat laying in the middle of the pumpkin innards.

"Alu!" Cobweb cried, clutching onto the bars.

"Sh," Jack whispered. "We don't want him to know we're here…"

"Father, that cage did not open on its own," Cobweb answered, turning his head to look at Jack, frowning. "He _knows _we're here." Cobweb thought for a second before touching the iron bars with the sphere on top of the staff. The bars melted. Cobweb stepped inside, kneeling beside Alistair's body. "Alu?"

The body didn't move.

"Alu…?" Cobweb muttered, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"There's still a chance." Jack spoke, walking over. "You need to get him to Dr. Finkelstein's lab. Quickly."

Cobweb looked up at him, noticing that he had said 'you' instead of 'we'. "But…What're you going to do?"

"I'm going after him." Jack replied, looking over at the end of the corridor.

"What? On your own? But…He'll kill you, Dad!" Cobweb exclaimed. "Like Shadow said, one touch killed Maverick. Imagine what he could do to you!"

"Don't worry, son." Jack said. "Your old man can take care of himself."

"But…But I…"

"Cobweb, trust me. I'm going to go after Alucard, you get Alistair to safety."

Cobweb sighed through his nose, realizing that he couldn't change his father's mind. "I…I guess I'll see you back home."

Jack nodded.

Father and son embraced, scared that this would be the last time they held each other. When they released each other, Jack muttered: "I'm proud of you, son." Before Cobweb could respond, Jack ran off toward the end of the corridor, where another door awaited him. He pushed it open and continued up the stairs.

Cobweb sighed and began lifting Alistair's body out. "You're gonna be ok, Alu. I promise."

…

Shadow brought out the ladder, trying to reach the top shelf of the bookcase she kept. Honestly, she couldn't remember why she had purchased a bookcase that so tall. She'd only gone back to her house because she needed a spell book, one that, she hoped, would help her fight Alucard. If she needed to. The sorceress stood on her tiptoes, reaching up. When, at last, she grabbed the book, she found it was stuck between all the other manuscripts she kept there. She pulled at the thick spell book, but, alas, nothing happened. Shadow clenched her teeth. Her fingers suddenly slipped from the book. The ladder wobbled and the sorceress fell back. Shadow began plummeting to the ground, holding in a scream. She waited for the pain. Nothing. She'd suddenly stopped falling. Shadow opened her mismatched eyes. Had it been Jack who had saved her? No, he was away. Then who…?

Shadow's cheeks began a brilliant shade of red as she looked up at her saviour. "Kr-Kranium!" She squeaked.

Kranium looked down at her as he held her, bridal style, in his arms; having successfully caught her. His cane laid on the floor, apparently having been let go of as he burst forward to catch her.

"I-I didn't hear you come in." Shadow said, flustered.

Kranium put her down onto her feet. He bowed to her gracefully. "My apologizes, dear Shadow. Perhaps I should have knocked before entering your wonderful shop/home."

Shadow smiled softly. "Don't worry about it, Kranium."

Kranium straightened himself. "Ah, very well then. Under your request, I shall not."

Shadow couldn't help but blush. The sorceress stared up into the skeleton's eye sockets, trying to imagine what his eyes would look like. Although, she wasn't sure if he was ever alive and came back as a skeleton, or if he was born that way; like Jack. That was most likely where he got his name from. Just, as he always said, spelled with a K, not a C.

Kranium bent down to retrieve his cane. "Now," He began as he rose to his feet, holding the handle to his cane with both hands. "What is it that you are doing here, all alone?"

"Just getting a book." The flustered sorceress replied.

"I see." Kranium looked over at the ladder. He walked over it, climbing up the ladder. He attempted to pull the book out. "Oh, dear. Putting up a fight, I'm afraid." He muttered. He turned to Shadow, holding out his cane. "Hold this, please."

Shadow took it from him. Despite Kranium being a skeleton with no blood or muscles, the wooden handle of the cane was warm.

Kranium rubbed his hands together before taking hold of the book, pulling at it. Eventually, the book came out, as well as half of the other books in the case. Kranium fell back, landing on the ground with a _thud! _

"_Kranium!_" Shadow yelled in concern. She ran over and knelt down beside him. "Kranium…?"

Kranium suddenly sat up, rubbing his naked skull. "Ooh. What a predicament I was in. No matter, for the book is out of its case." He looked around. "Oh…Oh, dear…Appears I've made a mess."

"It's ok, Kranium. I'll clean it up."

But Kranium held up his hand. "No, no. It is my mess. I shall clean it."

Shadow watched as Kranium got onto his hands and knees, picking the books up and piling them into a tower. Shadow smiled and began helping him. Kranium watched her. "I said I-"

"They're my books, so it's partly my mess too." Shadow replied, interrupting the skeleton.

Shadow spotted a book on spells about the human body on the floor and reached out to pick it up, but Kranium did as well. Their hands touched for a second. Suddenly, the image of her and Kranium cuddling on top of the Twisted Hill flashed into Shadow's mind. Her cheeks became red.

"You may have it if you wish." It took her a second to figure out that he was talking about the book. "I suppose it does not matter who picks it up."

Shadow snapped back into reality and nodded. "Right…" She picked it up, adding it to her tower of books.

"Well," Kranium said, standing, then helping Shadow to her feet. "Shall we go back to the doctor's laboratory?" He held out the book she'd first wanted.

Taking it from him and returning his cane to him, Shadow nodded. "We shall."

Kranium offered his arm and she took it.

Together, the sorceress and skeleton walked back to Dr. Finkelstein's lab.

…

Jack reached the large, golden doors. He scowled at them. He'd been climbing stairs for ages now and he'd finally reached the door to, what he hoped, the room where Alucard was. Jack pushed open the doors.

Inside, was a golden ball room. Everything was gold, the floor, the walls, the ceiling. The only part that wasn't was the crystal chandelier hanging from above.

In the middle of the room sat a throne and, sitting on that, was Alucard. His head rested in his hand, elbow on the armrest of his throne.

"Alucard." Jack snarled.

Alucard smirked. "Well, hello, Skellington."

…

Author's note:

*Places hand to chin* Ah, it appears we've got a new couple on the block. Kradow! Or…Shanium! However you see it. It also appears that we have a love triangle. KraniumXShadowXJack! I'll…let you come up with a name for that…

Hm, appears we're gonna see a fight next chapter! Finally!

So, Jack's arrived at Alucard's ballroom, Shadow's flustered over Kranium and Cobweb's got Alistair! Will Alu be ok? Will Shadow _truly _fall for Kranium? And will Jack defeat Alucard? Find out next time…


	12. Alucard's Secret

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 12

Jack and Alucard glared at each other. The vampire's lips stretched up into a grin.

Jack gritted and bared his teeth in a scowl. In front of him was the man who killed his dear grandfather for absolutely no reason. Other then hatred.

"Are you just going to stand there, Skellington?" Alucard asked.

"No." Jack answered. He pointed at Alucard threateningly. "Why did you kill my grandfather? Answer me _now, Alucard!_"

"Perhaps…" Alucard began. "Because it was so fun to do so. Now, why do you judge _me, _Skellington? Are you not here to kill me? Have you not killed people before, Jack?"

Jack's scowl deepened. Yes, he had killed people before. But only Oogie and his minions. Never just for the hell of it.

Alucard grinned and clicked his fingers, holding out his palm. An orb, resembling a bubble, rose up in his hand. Alucard glanced at it and called out to Jack: "Let's see if you truly care about your grandfather." Alucard blew on the bubble and it flew over to Jack. It stopped in front of him, allowing the skeleton to look into it.

An image of Jack fighting with Maverick appeared. This wasn't one of their silly, childish arguments either. This was when Maverick wouldn't tell Jack how they were related. The image was of Jack trying to hit Maverick with his own staff. Alucard shook his head. "Relatives don't _hit _each other, Jack." He placed his hands to his heart, fake-pouting. "Especially when they love each other _so dearly!_"

Jack bit his lip.

The image changed. This one was when Cobweb had gone missing, when Jack had blamed Maverick for Cobweb's disappearance. Maverick had punched the ground then left his body, his spirit disappearing from sight. "And they most certainly don't blame each other for things that were not their fault!" Alucard added.

Jack's face fell.

The image changed, shifting into different images. In one corner was an image of Maverick as a teenager, with semi-long, brown hair. He was raising an eyebrow, like he was confused about something. In the other corner, was a picture of Maverick in his skeletal-looking ghost form. He was blinking his glowing, blue eyes. In the upper, left-hand corner, was a picture of Maverick as a baby, crying and wailing. In the upper, right-hand corner was a picture of a terrified-looking Maverick and Jack could see the spider's fangs in his right arm. But it was the centre image that truly caught Jack's attention. It was a picture of Maverick in his body. And he was _grinning. Happily. _Jack reached out and attempted to touch the image's cheek, but the bubble fell to the floor, creating a puddle. Jack looked down at it, the memories it showed swimming through his mind.

"And yet," Alucard began. "You did nothing to save him. Only after her was gone did you care."

"That's not true…" Jack shook his head sadly, mumbling his response.

"Of course, you told Cobweb Boogie that you, and I quote, 'love your grandfather very, very much'. And yet, you didn't mean it."

Jack shook his head again.

"But ever since your dear granddaddy 'passed away'," He used his fingers as quotation marks. "You've wanted nothing more then to see him smile again. For him to argue over silly things like the newspaper. For him to hold you during his sleep and mistake you for his wife and/or child. But _he can't._" Alucard chuckled. "Have you ever thought that, maybe, Cobweb wanted more attention from his father? Do you know anything about what _Shadow's _been doing over these past few days? Hm? Or Sally? Or Kranium? No. It's been 'Maverick this', 'Maverick that'."

"Be quiet…" Jack muttered his order. "Shut up." Jack shut his eye sockets tightly, biting his lip so much that, if he were human, he would've drawn blood.

"Face it, Jack," Alucard said. "Maverick Skellington _doesn't love you._"

"_SHUT UP!_" Jack roared. He threw himself forward, eye sockets burning with anger. He lifted his fist, ready to punch Alucard in his sorry mug.

Alucard frowned and lifted his hand. Shadows rose out from the ground, enclosing Jack's fist and, soon enough, the rest of Jack's body. The shadows pushed Jack against the wall; Jack's attempted dialogue muffled. Alucard shook his head. "What a fool…" Alucard stood, climbing down the three steps to his throne and walked over to Jack, who was pressed against the golden wall. The shadows came away from Jack's head and neck. Alucard smiled. "Well, isn't this fun?" The shadows slithered away from Jack, the Pumpkin King falling to his knees. The skeleton looked up at the vampire.

"Tell me, Jack," Alucard began. "Do you know why Maverick and I hate each other?"

"Because…" Jack gasped for air, as the shadows had deprived him of oxygen. "Because he's a werewolf…and you're a vampire…"

"_Wrong."_

"W-What?"

Alucard smirked. "I want to tell you a secret, Jack."

Jack scoffed. "If the secret is that you're really Count Dracula, I don't want to hear it!"

Alucard chuckled. "No, no. That's silly." Alucard bent down and whispered into Jack's imaginary ear: "I'm not a vampire."

Jack's eye sockets widened. But…He's seen Alucard with the umbrella to protect him. Alucard had crimson eyes, the typical colour of a _vampire's _eyes! The skeleton heard a crackling noise and, as his enemy straightened himself, Jack Skellington stared at Jack Skellington.

"I'm a shape-shifter." said the Jack Skellington with Alucard's voice.

Jack's mouth dropped open. "But…We haven't had a shape-shifted in Halloween Town for-"

"Over a hundred years. Yes, I know." Alucard finished for him, still resembling the Pumpkin King. "And how long has Maverick been around?"

"…Over a hundred years…" Jack remembered.

"Exactly." A light glow enveloped the other Jack's body and, suddenly, Alucard stood in front of him again. "_This _form is actually the appearance of someone I killed long ago."

"But…I don't understand. Why does that make you hate Maverick?"

Alucard grinned. "Let's take a look at history." He said. "You see, Jack, sorcerers and shape-shifters never got along. Like werewolves and vampires. They hated each other. _So much._ Even going to war at one point. The sorcerers used their magic to trap the shape-shifters into an unknown chamber. They were never heard from again. Only _one _survived."

"_You._" Jack realized, his eye sockets narrowing.

"Indeed." Alucard grinned. "Good to see that you're catching on. Now, _who _is a sorcerer?"

"Maverick."

"Who has been around for almost as long as myself?"

"Maverick."

"Who is the son-in-law of Arachnid Skellington?"

"Maverick."

"And who is the only Pumpkin King in existence to be a sorcerer?"

"Maverick."

"Exactly." Alucard nodded. "That useless waste of flesh. Taken down by an arachnid. How pathetic."

"No…"

"What was that?"

"No!" Jack exclaimed angrily. "_You're _the useless waste of flesh! He was my grandfather! You…You _killed _him! Now, give him back! That's my grandfather, darn you…Just…give him back to me…Please…"

"You honestly believe I have him? Oh, please."

"But…But he's…_HE'S MY GRANDFATHER!_" Jack screamed, getting up and attempting to kick Alucard in the face. Alucard easily dodged. Jack attempted kicks and punches, but Alucard only stepped back or dodged; despite Jack having long limbs. The light enveloped Alucard's body and Cobweb Skellington stood where the shape-shifter one did. "What's wrong, _Dad?_" The boy asked, his voice belonging to the prince. "Getting _sloppy?_"

Jack paused, his fist close to his boy's face. He didn't have the heart to punch his _son. _Cobweb grinned and kicked Jack in the chest, making the king stumble back in pain. The light surrounded Cobweb's body and Alucard stood in his place. "How gullible. You get it from Maverick."

Jack growled angrily and went after the shape-shifter again. He kicked Alucard in the shin, tripping the enemy up. Alucard landed on his back. He cursed under his breath. Jack climbed on top of him, pinning him down. He punched the shape-shifter repeatedly. Light encircled Alucard's body.

"Don't _hurt me, Jack!_" Maverick Skellington cried, his blue eyes pleading.

Jack paused. "Maverick…" He reached down tried to touch Maverick's cheeks.

A light enclosed Maverick's right arm and Jack looked at it. He glanced at Maverick's face, seeing a wicked grin on his face. No, this wasn't Maverick. Maverick. Couldn't. Grin. But it was too late. Black tentacles grabbed hold of Jack by his torso and picked him up, flinging him across the room. Jack cried out as he flew through the air, hitting the wall. Maverick laughed and stood up, walking over to Jack; who looked up as his enemy neared him.

"How foolish." Alucard, disguised as Maverick, said. "Oh, don't hurt me, Jack!" Maverick cried sarcastically.

Jack's face fell. He'd fallen for that old trick, and he'd pay the price.

Maverick's right arm had morphed into black tentacles. "Who said I can only take on _one _appearance at a time?" Light encased Maverick's lower body. The top half of his body was Maverick, the bottom half was Jack. The black tentacles morphed into a sword as the rest of the shape-shifter's body changed back into Alucard. He raised the sword. "Goodbye, Jack." The sword came down.

Jack closed his eye sockets, blocking his face with his arms. But nothing happened. He opened his eye sockets and looked up.

Alucard looked confused and surprised at the same time. The blade was touching Jack's arms, but wouldn't cut through them. "What the-?"

Jack looked at the sword. "What…?"

Alucard raised the blade again and brought it down on Jack's arm, but it wouldn't cut. "Why isn't this working?" Alucard shouted.

Jack just stared.

Alucard sighed. "Fine." He raised the sword. "If I can't hit you where I intended-" He didn't finish, as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground; unconscious.

Jack stared in confusion and looked up.

A suit of armour stood in front of him, a lance raised; having supposedly hit Alucard on the back of the head with it.

Jack's eye socket elongated. "Who…are you?"

The suit of armour raised one gloved hand and ran it across its helmet, right where the mouth would be.

"You won't tell me?"

The suit of armour shook its helmet and repeated the action of running a finger and thumb across its mouth.

"You're…mute…?"

The helmet moved, like the person was nodding.

"Oh…Sorry."

The armour shrugged. It reached down and took hold of Jack's hand, pulling him up and dragging him out. Jack almost tripped as the armour pulled him down the stone steps of Alucard's castle. This armour saved him, so it must be an ally. Though it seemed odd how it had appeared right at the right moment…

The armour opened the doors to the castle frantically, running out. It dragged Jack through Prickly Forest, Jack shouting: "Hey!" and "Wait!" all the way through. The armour went behind Jack and began pushing him from behind.

Eventually, they reached the Twisted Hill, where Jack's friends sat.

Alistair's body was no where to be seen, presumably at the doctor's lab. Cobweb and Sally sat against the hill, Kranium nearby and Shadow standing next to him. Sally was patting Zero's head. They looked up.

"Dad!" Cobweb exclaimed, rushing forward and hugging his father.

"Jack." Shadow sighed in relief.

Jack hugged his son tightly.

"Who's this odd fellow?" Kranium asked.

Jack turned to the suit of armour. "I don't know who you are, but thank you." He held out a hand. "I'm Jack, by the way."

The suit of armour stared at Jack's hand before shaking its helmet. It dropped the lance it held. "Seriously?" A voice said from inside. A voice that was very familiar. A voice that made Jack's eye sockets widen.

"No…No way…" Jack murmured as everyone stared.

The armour reached up and lifted the flap in its helmet.

Everyone gasped.

The glowing, blue eyes, belonging to the ghost of Maverick Skellington, blinked. "…What…?"

…

Author's note:

**MAVERICK! ***Glomp tackles him* You're back! *Moves as a swarm of Maverick fan girls hug Mav* Oh…

*Gasps* Alucard's a shape-shifter! And he used Mav and Cob's appearances to hurt poor Jack!

So, Mav's back *Squeals happily*, Alucard is unconscious *hears someone shout 'serves him right!'* and everyone's shocked! How is Mav back? Will Alucard recover? Find out next time…


	13. Did He?

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 13

Maverick blinked as everyone stared, open-mouthed, at him; their eyes (and eye sockets) wide. The sorcerer tilted his head. "What?" He asked. Maverick placed his hands on his hips. "You know, staring is rude. Seriously, guys, it's not nice to stare at a ghost who's in a suit of armour because _someone _nicked his body!"

"Teacher!" Cobweb shouted happily, running forward and hugging Maverick tightly.

Maverick laughed. "Yeah, I missed you too, kid." He hugged the prince back.

"How is this possible, Teacher?" Cobweb asked. "We all saw you die. Your arm was destroyed."

"I'm just as confused as you guys are. One moment, I'm being plunged into darkness, those…_things _taunting me, the next, I'm in Alucard's castle." Maverick shrugged his armoured shoulders.

"Nevertheless," Shadow said, walking forward with a large smile on her face. Cobweb released his teacher and Shadow wrapped her arms around the sorcerer. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Yeah, you too." Maverick replied, hugging the sorceress back. "Alright, that's enough. Jack would kill me if the hug was any longer." He released the girl.

But Jack didn't seem to bother about the hug as he stared at his grandfather's soul inside the armour.

Sally couldn't contain her excitement any longer and ran forward, hugging Maverick tightly. "Maverick!"

Maverick laughed and picked her up, spinning her around like an uncle would do with his niece. "Ah, Sal, I missed you too." He said as he put her down.

"Judging by everyone's uplifting attitude towards you, I'm guessing you are this 'Maverick' fellow." Kranium said, walking towards him.

Maverick tilted his head. "You…I don't know you…"

"Oh, Maverick, this is Kranium." Shadow spoke, gesturing to her friend.

"Spelled with a K, not a C." Kranium tipped his hat. He held out a hand.

"Huh…So, they could get ya out after all. Shows how much I know." Maverick shrugged. "Nice to meet you." He shook the skeleton's hand.

"Likewise."

Maverick seemed to smile. He was back, back with all of his friends. And family. _Speaking of family, _Maverick thought, _why hasn't Jack hugged me yet? _"Hey, Jack," Maverick called to him. "Gonna come and give your ol' granddaddy a hug?"

Jack just stared at him.

Cobweb tilted his head. Had his father not missed Maverick? With all the sobbing Jack had done since Maverick had died, he would've thought Jack would've been the one who hugged Maverick first.

Maverick tilted his head. "Jack…Why're you staring at me like an idiot? We could have a staring contest, if you'd like. Though, I warn you, I blink for the hell of it. I don't actually need to, so I could keep it going all day."

Jack stared at him before stepping forward slowly. Everyone stared at him, though only Maverick didn't notice the tears developing in the king's eye sockets. Jack walked up to Maverick and stared at him for a moment, like he was checking to see if he was actually there. Quickly, Jack threw his arms around his grandfather, crying into his armoured shoulder. Maverick didn't move for a second, listening to Jack's tears as they hit his steel suit. Gently, Maverick wrapped his new arms around Jack, holding his grandson tightly. "C'mon, Jack, don't start with the waterworks. You're gonna set me off!" Maverick joked.

Jack shed his relieved tears. "I…I thought I'd never see you again…"

Maverick held him tighter. "Well, never mind then, eh?"

For the first time since Maverick died, Jack Skellington smiled. He nodded and pulled away from his grandfather, wiping a tear from his eye socket.

"Now," Maverick began. "Would anyone like to explain to me why I can't use magic?"

Jack's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"I can't use magic." Maverick clicked his fingers. Nothing happened. "See?"

"How odd…I mean, something must've happened to your arm. The only piece with have is this one." Jack reached into his coat pocket, pulling out the shard of bone.

Maverick's eyes widened and he took it from his relative. He examined it. "Ah, I see…The spell is incomplete…"

"Pardon?"

"The spell. It's incomplete." Maverick's ghostly arm came through his armoured one and he held the shard over his hand. On his hand, there was a chip; right where the shard was supposed to be. Maverick hummed thoughtfully and handed Jack the shard. "By the way, where's my body?" Maverick asked.

"Back at the house." Jack grasped his grandfather's wrist and pulled him towards the gate of the Pumpkin Patch.

…

Maverick leaned over and picked up another slice of meat, stuffing it into his mouth. A banquet of food was laid all over the table, Maverick sitting at the end. Jack sat opposite him at the small, round table; his arms propped up on their elbows, his head resting on top of his hands. He was just smiling at his grandfather, who stuffed random food into his mouth. He'd missed seeing Maverick eat like it was the last meal he would ever digest.

Maverick smiled widely, a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth. "Man, I've missed being able to eat!"

Shadow smiled as she held a tray of cookies in her oven-gloved hands. "Maverick, it's only been about a week."

Maverick glanced at her, his blue eyes narrowing. "What's your point?"

Shadow just giggled at him as he licked his lips and grabbed a cookie from the tray and, despite it being hot, took a bite out of the delicious treat; even though he still had bacon and other meat in his mouth.

Kranium sat on the sofa nearby. They had gone back to Shadow's shop once they had collected Maverick's body. The skeleton watched as the sorcerer pigged out on all of the food his friend had cooked for him, while Jack just watched Maverick like it was normal. Well, it probably was. Kranium didn't know. Shadow came over and sat beside him. "He is…different to any other Skellington I have known." Kranium spoke.

Shadow glanced at him, smiling. "Maverick's just being Maverick."

Kranium hummed thoughtfully before leaning back on the sofa.

Jack watched as Maverick made a grab for a piece of beef, but slapped his hand; making the sorcerer wince and look at him. "Enough. You're going to be sick." Jack spoke softly, the same way he would say something like: "Goodnight, dear grandfather".

As Maverick continued eating, Jack noticed something that disturbed him slightly. He took a napkin in one hand and reached across the table, catching Maverick's attention. Maverick stopped his eating as Jack gently wiped at Maverick's lips with the napkin then sat back down and showed him the reddish-brown stain on the napkin. "You had sauce around your mouth. It was distracting me. Sorry."

But Maverick just smiled at him. They heard a girlish squeak and turned.

Sally stood in the doorway, Cobweb beside her. Her eyes were wide. Cobweb looked at her confusedly. "What's wrong, Sally?"

Shadow smiled, embarrassed. "I think she's reacting that way because, um, Maverick's only wearing his underwear…"

Maverick looked down and saw that he was only wearing his red and black checked boxers. He blinked. "Huh…No wonder everyone looked at me oddly while we were walking through town…"

"That, and everyone believed you were dead." Kranium spoke up.

"Well, I'd put on my clothes, but _someone's _wearing them." Maverick turned his head to Jack. "_Jack._"

Jack blinked. "…I can take them off if you'd like. You can have them back." Truthfully, Jack had worn his grandfather's clothes as a sense of comfort. Jack felt calmer with the feeling of the fabric from Maverick's shirt and trousers touching his bones.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you, Jack." Maverick waved a dismissive hand at him. "I'll get my own clothes."

Jack smiled.

"Besides," Maverick continued, stabbing a meatball with his fork. "My coat's made of protective cotton. You can't get cut, or stabbed or, well, hurt in any place that is protected by that coat."

Jack's eye sockets widened in realization. "_That's _why Alucard's sword had no effect on me."

"Yep." Maverick muttered. "I knew that blade wouldn't cut you. But still, I hate it when someone's trying to hurt _my _grandson." Maverick tightened his fist and they heard the sound of metal bending. He released the fork, showing that he had bent it in half. "I swear, if he ever touches you again, I'll…I'll…" He fist came down onto the table.

Jack reached out and grasped Maverick's hand. "Calm yourself, Grandfather."

Maverick stared at Jack, growling like the part-canine he was. His growling stopped when he saw the worried and sincere look in Jack's eye sockets. "Sorry…"

Jack smiled.

Maverick got up from his seat. "Right. Well, I'm gonna go and change." Maverick turned to Sally. "Oh, an Sal?"

"Yes, Maverick?"

"You're fifteen. You'll see something like this soon enough. Ain't that right, Cob?"

"What?" Cobweb asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Maverick rubbed his face. "For God's sake…Like father like son!"

"What?" Jack questioned.

"Good lord…" Maverick walked passed Sally, patting her on the shoulder and mumbling: "Hang in there, my girl".

Soon, they heard the shower upstairs switch on.

…

Maverick allowed the water to run over his body and drip from his hair. His head was lowered in thought. What had happened? How was he back? He thought he was being taunted again, but, suddenly, the light had appeared like the first time and he had run toward it, shouting: "Jack! Jack, I'm coming!" But had appeared to see Alucard grinning at him, welcoming him back. Alucard didn't care about him, so why was he the first person Maverick saw and not Jack? Why did Jack care so much anyway? Before Maverick had died, the sorcerer had tried to kill the skeleton several times and yet the king was bent on helping him; believing his dear grandfather had some sort of sickness. Maverick scoffed. What kind of sickness made you want to kill the people you love? The people you hold so dearly to your heart? Still, he didn't understand why the current Pumpkin King loved him as much as (if not more then) the Pumpkin King from Maverick's time. Perhaps he would need to ask Jack later. But something else burned in his mind, something that he _needed _to ask his grandson desperately. Did Jack-

"Maverick? Are you alright? You've been up here for awhile now."

Maverick turned to the door, hearing Jack's voice on the other side of it and the knocking from Jack's fist. He didn't respond.

"Maverick? Please, don't tell me you've gotten your foot stuck down the toilet _again._" Jack groaned and the doorknob turned.

Maverick's eyes widened and he pulled the shower curtain across to hide himself from Jack's view, just as the Pumpkin King peered inside. "Oh…You're fine…"

"Yes, I am." Maverick replied.

"Well, why didn't you respond to my question?"

"Deep in thought. Daydreaming…"

"Oh…" Jack cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well…If you need anything…Just call…"

"Got it."

Maverick heard Jack step out and shut the door.

…

Jack leaned against the bathroom door, sighing to himself. Ever since Maverick came back, Jack had vowed to protect him better. Probably why he had felt worried about how long Maverick had been in the shower. He couldn't help it. Maverick was Maverick. He got into trouble. He picked fights. He talked rudely. He was Maverick. Jack bit his lip and listened to the water running. One question burned in Jack's mind ever since Maverick had hidden the fact that they were related. But Jack never found the courage to ask him. Did Maverick-

Jack fell back as the door opened and Maverick, dripping wet and standing in a towel, looked down at him. "…You ok?"

"Yes!" Jack exclaimed, hurrying to his feet. Maverick raised an eyebrow as Jack ran down stairs. The sorcerer shook his head and walked into the guest bedroom and saw the clothes he had laid out on the bed. Smiling, he dried himself off.

…

Jack sighed into his cup of tea, a tired expression on his face. Why had he panicked when Maverick stood over him? Could it be because of the question Jack yearned to ask him? Jack stood and walked into the backroom of Shadow's shop. "Shadow, I-" He stopped.

Shadow sat on a stool, Maverick sitting in front of her. She was brushing his long, brown hair with a purple brush. The sorceress was smiling softly and Jack remembered that this was one of those moments where he longed for hair of his own. Though he supposed Maverick deserved it more then he did. Maverick's eyes were shut in relaxation. But there was something else that made Jack stop during his sentence. Maverick's suit was black with white pinstripes. The sleeves were turned up at the ends, seemingly because the coat was too big for him. Jack could see the white shirt sleeve poking out from underneath. Maverick's tie was shaped like a bat, though it was slightly floppy; rather then standing up like it usually did when Jack wore it. Jack smiled. Maverick was wearing Jack's clothes like Jack was wearing Maverick's.

Shadow took the elastic band from her wrist and tied it into Maverick's hair; holding his braid into place. She patted his back softly. "There you go, Maverick. All done."

"Thanks." Maverick said, looking over his shoulder at her. "Real nice of ya."

Shadow smiled. Maverick was never good with doing his hair. When he had first gotten his body, he had rushed down to her; panicking and shouting- making her do the same- before exclaiming: "Jack doesn't have any hair, so he can't tie mine up! Can you?".

Maverick stood up, looking over at Jack. "Oh, hello, Jack."

"Hello." Jack nodded to him. "You're wearing my clothes." He observed.

"I am indeed." Maverick said, tucking his thumbs into the lapels on his coat. "I gotta say," He said, smiling. "These clothes really _suit _me!"

Silence.

"You know…Cause it's a suit…" Maverick explained quietly.

"My goodness gracious…" Kranium, who sat in the corner, muttered; bringing his hand to his forehead.

"Oh, c'mon!" Maverick shouted desperately. "I spent _ages _coming up with that one!"

Jack grinned. "Maverick Skellington, you are the looniest grandfather I've ever had."

"I ain't loony!" Maverick exclaimed. He, for the very first time, grinned. "I'm _Maverick!_"

Jack laughed and walked forward, hugging his grandfather tightly and muttered. "And I wouldn't have it any other way…"

…

Author's note:

Aw, how sweet!

*Rubs back of head and grins* Man, by the looks of the reviews I've gotten for the last chapter, you guys are really happy Mav's back!

Maverick: Well, of course, they're happy! _I'm back!_ *Waves to all of the fan girls and blows kisses to them* I love you too!

Jack: *Scoffs* Show-off…

Me: Shut up, both of you. There's a reason this is called 'Author's note' and not 'Maverick and Jack's note'!

Maverick: We should have a 'Maverick's note'…

Me: Well, we don't! So, Jack's delighted Mav's back, Mav and Jack want to ask each other a question and Cobweb's oblivious!

Cobweb: Oblivious to what?

Me: *Sighs* Anyway…Will Mav and Jack work up the courage to ask each other the questions? Will Alucard come back and try to hurt Jack again? Find out next time…


	14. Thunder Ruins Everything

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 14

"Alucard is a shape-shifter?"

Jack nodded. Everyone sat around the table, all staring at Jack. Jack looked at Shadow as he answered her question. "He transformed into me, then Cobweb and then Maverick. He used their appearances to stop me. I was so close to punching Alucard, but he turned into Cobweb and I stopped. I was punching him when he changed into Maverick. I didn't have the heart to hurt him then…" Jack recalled.

Maverick cast his gaze downwards in thought. "By the way…"

Jack looked at him. "Yes?"

"…Where's Al?"

Jack's eye sockets widened and he looked at his son, who looked at his lap.

…

Alistair Skelton's body lay on a hospital bed in Dr. Finkelstein's lab, headless and seemingly unconscious. Usually, Alistair's body would still be able to move without its head, yet it seemed it didn't want to.

After Sally went to live with Shadow, Dr. Finkelstein created a new girl, other then Jewel. She had cream-coloured skin with stitches all over her body. Her hair was auburn and long, reaching her mid-back. She had mismatched eyes like Shadow, but hers were different colours then the sorceress'. One was chocolate brown, one was forest green. Her dress was checked with black and purple with thin, dark straps. A blood red bow was tied into her hair. She was as thin as her 'sister'. The rag doll was grasping Alistair's hand.

Jack crossed his arms. "Well, this is a predicament."

The girl looked up. "Maverick?"

Maverick smiled. "Hello, Melissa."

Melissa smiled sweetly. "You're back."

"I sure am."

Cobweb made his way over. "How is Alu?"

Melissa looked over at the scarecrow's body, saddening. "He's…getting better…But he still hasn't woken up…" She reached out and placed a hand on Alistair's knee; the one the doctor had to fix back into place. Suddenly, Alistair's body jumped. It began flailing its arms.

"Alu!" Cobweb yelled, grasping Alistair's arm. "Calm down! It's me, Cobweb!"

"Al!" Melissa took hold of the other. Alistair's body breathed. Its neck turned, like it was looking at the rag doll grasping its left arm. Melissa smiled at it. She released its arm and reached over to the table beside the bed. On it, sat a jack-o-lantern with a face carved into it. She picked it up and held it out to Alistair. "I made this for you, Al." Gently, she reached up and placed the pumpkin on Alistair's neck. Melissa placed her hands to her heart. "Please work…Please…"

Alistair's eye sockets flickered open slowly. The scarecrow groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Ow…"

"Alistair!" Sally exclaimed, hugging the scarecrow tightly.

Melissa felt a pang in her heart after seeing her sister hug the scarecrow. She frowned.

"Alu!" Cobweb yelled happily.

"Cob? Sal?" Alistair asked. He glanced at the others. "Jack? Shadow? Mel? And…I don't know you."

Kranium sighed. "No one does…But my name is Kranium. Spelled with a K, not a C." He tipped his hat to the scarecrow politely.

Alistair nodded. "Right…"

"You forgetting someone?"

Alistair turned to the voice. "M-Mav?"

Maverick smiled. "You ok, Al? Ya look like you've seen a ghost." He chuckled at his own joke and nudged Jack. "I've always wanted to say that to someone…"

Jack smiled at him.

"But how…? I mean, why? I mean-" Alistair asked but was interrupted by Jack.

"We've all been wondering the same things, Al." Jack scratched his head. "Though it's unclear how my grandfather has returned."

Alistair sighed. "Listen, sorry I didn't tell you guys that I was created by Alucard…Just didn't find the time to tell y'all…"

"Nonsense, Alistair." Jack said, smiling at the boy; his hands behind his back. "We didn't even know of Alucard's true nature before."

"Al," Melissa spoke.

The scarecrow turned to her. "Mel?"

Timidly, she held up his hat. "Y-Your hat…"

Alistair smiled and took it from her, placing it on his head. "My hat! There she is!" He grinned at Melissa. "Thanks, Mel."

Melissa allowed a small grin to play at her lips. "You're welcome, Al."

"Now," Jack began, turning to look at his grandfather. "Shall we discuss our shape-shifting foe?"

Maverick nodded.

Noticing Jack and Maverick's change in attire, Alistair turned to Melissa. "What did I miss?"

…

Alucard groaned in pain and pushed himself to his knees, rubbing the back of his head. "That blasted sorcerer…I bring him back and _this _is how he repays me? Knocking me unconscious…" The shape-shifter huffed and stood up, still rubbing his head.

"You shouldn't blame him, really. He is, after all, a _sorcerer._"

Alucard turned to the darkest corner of the room. "You…didn't tell me you'd be here…"

"You know I don't like to announce my arrival." The feminine voice replied.

Alucard scoffed. He walked over to the side of the room and picked up the sack he had held earlier. Untying the rope around it, he opened it and dipped his hand inside. Grinning, he pulled out Maverick Skellington's skeletal, severed arm. "I don't know why I can't just destroy this arm and be done with it."

"Because." The voice said. "I have a good plan for Maverick that I think you'll enjoy."

"Oh?"

"Yes. But you need to pester Jack Skellington more."

"Gladly." Alucard's eyes narrowed as he spotted something on the hand. "Oh, look…There's a piece missing…"

"Hm?"

"On the hand."

"Why, so there is. Jack must have it."

Alucard nodded thoughtfully. "For God's sake, Skellington, let him go…"

…

"It was completely black. Everything was black. Then I saw the little bit of light and thought it was Jack, so I ran towards it. But, when I woke up, Alucard was grinning at me and saying 'Welcome back, Maverick. Jack's missed you _so much!_ Oh, you should've seen his face when he realized you were dead! Sobbing and crying!' I didn't see Al, though." Maverick recalled.

Everyone watched him as his eyes narrowed in concentration. Needless to say, Jack felt a tinge of embarrassment after hearing about how he had reacted to Maverick's second, and most sudden, death.

"I see…" The Pumpkin King muttered.

"I don't see why you still want revenge, though." Maverick said, placing his feet on the table and leaning back on his chair. "I'm back."

Jack's eye sockets widened. "How can you say that? He _killed _you! Besides, if he wants to kill me as well, then that means he's got something bigger planned."

Maverick yawned and rubbed his eye. He hummed thoughtfully.

Shadow smiled. "I think that's a sign that it's time for bed. For all of us."

Jack smiled and nodded. "Right. We'll continue this discussion in the morning."

…

Jack rolled onto his side for the umpteenth time that night. Everyone had gone back to Shadow's home, wanting to stay there for tonight. Jack shared one of the guestrooms with his grandfather, who laid in the bed on the opposite side of the room. Jack rolled over to face the sorcerer. Maverick wasn't snoring like he usually did. Was he really asleep? Maybe. Or maybe he was just listening to Jack toss and turn. Perhaps. "Maverick?" Jack whispered. "You asleep?"

Maverick's right eye opened. "I _was._"

"Oh…Sorry…Did I wake you up?"

"With your constant rolling over and turning around, yes. But it's ok."

There was silence before Maverick spoke again. "Penny for your thoughts."

"You don't have a penny."

"No. But I do want to know what you're thinking about."

Jack sighed. "What do you think Alucard is planning? I mean, why does he want to kill us?"

Maverick groaned. "You just ruined my good night…Listen, Jack, let's discuss that in the morning."

"But…I just wanted to hear your thoughts…"

"You wanna hear my thoughts?"

"Yes." Jack nodded.

"Ok, here goes…_Shut up and let me sleep! _There. You now know my thoughts." Maverick smiled at Jack, but Jack didn't smile back. The skeleton stared up at the ceiling.

"Grandfather…May I ask you something?" Jack began nervously, looking at his thumbs as he tapped them together.

"Sure. Lay it on me."

"Do you…Well, what I mean to say is…Uh…"

"Spill it."

"Um…Well, do you…?"

"Spit it out, Jack-o."

"Maverick, do you-?"

A clap of thunder interrupted Jack's question and a flash of lightning could be seen in the distance.

Jack sighed. Honestly, thunder ruined everything.

"What were you asking?" Maverick questioned.

"…No, never mind. It's not important."

"Ok, then." Maverick glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Jack,"

"Hm?"

"Did you…Did you really cry when I died…?"

Jack shrugged. "Yes, yes, I did."

Maverick seemed to think this over before sighing and getting out of bed. He walked over to Jack's bed and gently kneed Jack in the side. "Shift it."

Jack moved out of the way and Maverick slipped under the blanket. He sighed through his nose and crossed his arms. Jack stared at him stupidly. Maverick glanced at him. "What?"

"Why did you just climb into my bed?"

"Technically, it's Shadow's."

"Answer the question."

"Cause you wanted me to."

"No, I-"

"I know you, Jack. I knew your ancestor. You're just like him. If I know him, I know you. Besides," Maverick glanced over at the wall. "The tone in your voice disturbed me."

Jack smiled widely. He scooted closer to his grandfather and rested his head on Maverick's collarbone, wrapping an arm around Maverick's waist. Maverick glanced at Jack's head then his arm before smiling; realizing his grandson had fallen asleep. The sorcerer wrapped an arm around the skeleton and shut his eyes. Soon, both grandfather and grandson were fast asleep.

…

Au- Maverick's note?:

Maverick: Ha! I told J I'd get my 'Maverick's note'!

Jack: She's going to kill you…

Maverick: She can't, I've got a contract.

Jack: *Sighs* Hate you…

Maverick: According to that *Points at last bit of the chapter*, you don't hate me.

Me: *Comes out of closet with rope in one hand* Mav! How dare you tie me up!

Maverick: If I don't make it out of here, I wanna tell you something, Jack,

Jack: Yes?

Maverick: Hands off my fan girls. *Runs off*

Me: *Sighs in relief* Good, he's gone. So, Alucard's woken up-

Maverick: *Can be heard in the distance* Damn!

Me: But Alistair's woken up too! And Jack and Maverick have a nice, Javerick moment!

Maverick: *Walks back in, milkshake in hand* Why does everyone like Javerick so much?

Me: Cause it's gruff and humorous on the outside, yet tender and sweet on the inside. *Points at last bit of chapter* Point proven. So, what will Alucard do now? What will _Jack _do now? Find out next time…

Maverick: *Can be heard in the distance* Why can't we be called Mack instead of Javerick?

Jack: I don't know!

Me: *Sighs*


	15. Burning The Ones You Love

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 15

Kranium sat outside of Shadow's shop in the cold, autumn wind. Rain fell down on the town, kissing the cheeks of anyone who dared venture out. He watched the sky, leaning on his cane. This was an old habit he'd picked up when he was a child. Every morning, he would get up early and watch the sun rise. Kranium tilted his head as an orange glow began flooding into the dark sky. The jack-o-lantern sun rose above Halloween Town. The skeleton sighed contently. "Magnificent…"

While locked inside the chamber, Kranium hadn't had the chance to see the sun rise. He'd just seen a very faint, orange glow to tell him when morning had arrived. But now, he could finally see the sun rise. The skeleton seemed to smile as he stood. He opened the door to Shadow's shop, the bell jangling above the door. Suddenly, a waft of strong air pushed him against the wall. Kranium tried to move, but couldn't.

A bright light filled the room and Kranium looked up as he heard someone gasp.

"Kranium!" Shadow cried, one hand out. "I'm so sorry!" She rushed forward and lowered her outstretched hand. Kranium fell to the floor, face-first, with a _thud!_ The sorceress rushed over and knelt beside him as he groaned in pain. "I couldn't see you in the dark, and I heard the door open, so I thought-"

Kranium held up one index finger to her lips, despite his face still being flat on the ground. He lifted his skull. "Hush now, my dear." He said politely. "No need to fret, for I am fine. Quite the security system, might I add." He joked.

Shadow looked at her knees, feeling a bright red blush come over her cheeks. She heard Kranium gasp and looked up at him, only to see him covering his eye sockets with his hands.

"Oh…Oh, dear…" Kranium muttered. "I seem to have stumbled upon you during your changing of clothes. Do forgive me."

"What?" Shadow asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked down at herself. The sorceress was clad in a snow white, silk nightdress with thin straps. The hem of the dress came to her knees before ending with a trim of lace. She glanced back at Kranium.

"You're…in your undergarments…" Kranium mumbled.

Shadow reached up and gently removed his hands from his face. "Kranium, this is my nightdress, not my undergarments."

"Oh…It's…sleeping attire?"

Shadow nodded, smiling at his humbleness.

"It's a tad short, isn't it?" Kranium asked, tilting his head and looking at her up and down.

"No. This is what women usually wear."

"Oh…Back in my day, women were not allowed to show their limbs."

Shadow giggled slightly. "You really live in the past, don't you, Kranium?" She questioned, though not unkindly.

Kranium shrugged. He stood up, water dripping from his clothes. As Shadow began standing, she slipped on some water and fell forward and, before Kranium could catch her, she fell on him; making them both fall to the floor. Shadow groaned slightly in pain and rubbed her forehead. She looked up at Kranium, noticing that his head was lifted to look at her. She blushed at the position they were in. Kranium's legs were spread out, Shadow laying between them. As she had fallen, her head had landed on Kranium's chest. Kranium propped himself up on his elbows. "Are you alright?" He asked huskily.

Shadow bit her lip to try and ignore the blush on her cheeks. "Um…I…"

Kranium cupped her face in one hand, examining her face to check for any cuts or scratches; deepening her blush. Kranium tilted his head at the new colour in her cheeks. Shadow stared into his eye sockets, noticing how close their faces were.

"What the-?"

Both Kranium and Shadow's heads snapped up and they looked over at doorway leading to the stairs.

Maverick stood in the doorway, his mouth open and eyes wide. He stared at them, then gestured to the kitchen with his thumb. "I, ur, I just came to get a glass of water…but I can come back you aren't…busy…" With that, the sorcerer ran back upstairs.

Shadow looked back at Kranium as he murmured: "Oh, dear…"

…

Maverick walked into the guestroom, where he and Jack were sleeping. Jack was sitting on the edge of his bed. The skeleton looked up as the sorcerer neared. "Grandfather? You look horrified and not in the good way."

Maverick sat down next to Jack, his mouth still opened widely. "I just caught Shadow and Kranium getting passionate."

"W-What?"

"Kranium and Shadow. They were downstairs. On the floor. Shadow was on top of him. In her nightdress."

Jack looked down at his feet sadly, feeling his imaginary heart plummet.

"Jack? You alright?"

"Yes…I'm fine…"

…

An hour later, everyone was in the front room of the shop. Sally, Cobweb and Alistair sat on the sofa, Kranium leaned against the wall, Jack and Maverick sat at the table. Shadow- now clad in her usual purple dress and black robe- changed the OPEN sign on the door to CLOSED. She sighed and turned back to the others.

"I have been thinking…" Kranium spoke, catching everyone's attention. "Alucard is a shape-shifter, no?"

"That's correct." Jack replied, nodding.

"So, that means he can be any one of us. At any given day. At any given second."

Everyone glanced at each other.

"I believe that we should ask each other a series of questions each and everyday until Alucard is brought down. Questions which have answers only the questioned would know." Kranium added.

"True…" Maverick murmured. "Nice work, Kranium, you've come in handy for a change."

"For a change?" Jack repeated. He gestured to Kranium. "He came in handy before when he talked to you for me."

"…Well…He's a pretty good listener…If that's what you mean…"

"You know, when he contacted you and you told him to tell me that you love me."

"What? I haven't spoken to him before I came back."

"But…" Jack said thoughtfully. "That means…" He turned to Kranium. "You lied to me!"

"Now is not the time, Jack." Kranium replied.

"I can't believe you lied to me! A man who was grieving over the loss of his grandfather!"

Kranium turned to Shadow. "Does he not comprehend 'Now is not the time'?" He rhetorically asked her. "Think about it, Jack, if I told you I could not hear your grandfather, you would've gone into a state of loneliness, anger and denial. You would question your grandfather's love when it is crystal clear that the two of you love each other quite a bit. Considering you fell asleep, in the same bed, cuddling one another last night."

Maverick's mouth dropped open. "That wasn't cuddling! It was manly hugging! And how would you know? Were you spying on us or somethin'?"

"No. I was looking for the bathroom. But, as everyone had gone to bed, I thought I'd just test each door until I found the bathroom."

Jack rested his head in his hands, ignoring Cobweb's comment of: "Too bad. We could've taken a picture to blackmail you both with." Jack looked at Shadow. "There's something that's been bothering me for a while…"

"Yes, Jack?"

"I mean, you know a lot about Maverick, so you should be able to answer my question."

Shadow chuckled. "Are you joking? Jack, when I was little, Maverick was my idol. I practically worshiped him."

"Aw, stop," Maverick smiled. "You're makin' me blush!" The sorcerer nudged Jack. "But I am pretty amazing, aren't I, Jack?"

"No." Jack answered, making his grandfather frown. "But still, onto my question. Cobwebs has- well, _had _Maverick's arm, right? And Maverick's arm is the thing that keeps his soul bound to our world, yes?"

"That's right."

"But…Cobweb has Maverick's leg too, and that wasn't destroyed. Why did Maverick die if Cobweb still had one of his limbs?"

Everyone was pulled into an uncomfortable silence. Cobweb rolled up his trouser leg and stared at his- or Maverick's- left leg.

"Leg for the mind. Arm for the soul."

"What?" Jack asked, turning to Maverick. "What did you say?"

"Leg for the mind. Arm for the soul. That's what those things said to me. I asked them the same thing and they replied with: 'Don't you understand, little sorcerer? Leg for the mind! Arm for the soul!'. Don't exactly know what it means…"

Jack nodded. That meant that Maverick's arm was the ticket to their world.

"Speaking o' which…Where _is _my arm?"

Jack scowled and muttered one word: "Alucard."

Maverick rubbed his face. "Great, that…_shape-shifter _has _my arm._" He got up and went to the window, looking out with his hands behind his back; his back to everyone.

"And we need to get it back." Jack spoke. "Otherwise, he could easily destroy it again."

"And then what, Jack?" Maverick asked, not turning to him. "Rip off Cobweb's prosthetic arm and put mine on 'im?"

"No!" Jack exclaimed. "No one has to wear your arm, Grandfather! We could keep it safe!"

"Oh, yeah, cause that worked so well the first time." Maverick replied sharply.

"What's gotten you in such a bad mood? Hm? Is it something I've done?" Jack asked angrily.

"I…I feel empty…" Maverick answered.

"Why? Why do you feel empty?"

"I miss my magic."

This made everyone pause. Ever since Jack had met Maverick, the ghost had told him about how he disliked being a sorcerer. Being treated like dirt.

"I can't even create a spark, for God's sake! Magic is what makes me, me. Without it, I'm just…I'm just a ghost inside an artificially-created body…"

"No, you're not." Jack said. "You are my grandfather. You are Maverick Skellington, sorcerer or not."

Maverick shook his head. He walked over to Jack and stuffed his hand into Jack's coat pocket, pulling out the shard of his arm. He examined it before going back over to the window.

"Teacher," Cobweb began slowly. "Why won't you teach me fire art? I think it could be fun-"

"Fire isn't fun. It's dangerous." Maverick interrupted.

"But you've taught me how to _fight _with fire. Why is this any different?"

"It just is."

"But why-"

"Because I burned my wife!" Maverick snapped.

Everyone's eyes (and eye sockets) widened. Maverick always talked about his wife, about how much he loved her. And he…burned her?

"I tried to show her something and I burned her." Maverick spoke. "It was a miracle even _Arachnid _forgave me, and he forgives me for everything!"

Kranium looked at Shadow, who whispered to him: "Arachnid is his father-in-law."

"Is that why you won't practise magic around us?" Jack asked. "Because you're afraid of harming us?"

Maverick nodded. "Needless to say, everyone hated me even more after that. After I burned their princess. My wife…" Shaking his head, Maverick clutched the shard tighter and went over to the door, opening it and muttering: "I need some fresh air" before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

Kranium stood and opened the door, before shutting it gently. Shadow raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged: "It's rude to slam a door."

Cobweb looked at his father. "Is it something we said?"

Jack sighed and rested his head in his hands.

…

Maverick walked through the Pumpkin Patch, hands in his pockets. Honestly, he hadn't meant to burn his wife all of those years ago. Who would do that to the love of their life? After seeing his sister in pain, Jackson had pinned Maverick to the ground, punching him and shouting: "You burned my sister, you…you _sorcerer!" _Arachnid had come out and asked what was wrong then saw his burned daughter and his son wrestling with the offspring of the woman he loved. He had pulled the two apart before running after his daughter, who had run off; sobbing. Thinking back on that, Maverick truly wished he had a different element. Like water. Water was safe. It healed people. Fire destroyed people. Which was why Maverick never practised around Cobweb or Jack. He was afraid he would hurt them like he did last time. Every time Maverick wanted to practise, he would push Jack back into the house and made sure to lock the back door and to stay far away from the house.

"Thinking too hard, sorcerer?"

Eyes widening, Maverick turned slowly.

Alucard leaned against a nearby tree, hands behind his back. Maverick growled. "Alucard…"

"Hello, Maverick. Glad to be back, eh? Yes, I'm sure." Alucard replied.

"You…" Maverick growled. "You'll regret attacking _my grandson!_" Maverick shouted, running towards him.

Alucard grinned as a light encased his body. His appearance made Maverick stop and stare.

Maverick's eyes widened. "…Ellie…?"

Eleanor Skellington grinned at him. "You won't hurt _again, would you, Maverick?_"

Maverick blinked and rubbed at his eyes. No, Eleanor was dead.

Shadows slithered up Maverick's body, covering his limbs so that he couldn't run away. Maverick opened his mouth to call out for help, but a shadow wrapped around his head. Maverick watched with horrifically wide eyes as Eleanor turned back into Alucard. The shape-shifter walked up to him. "My colleague has a nice plan for you…" His hand dipped into Maverick's pocket and he pulled out the shard of bone. "And I'm sure this'll come in handy…"

Maverick's attempted dialogue was muffled. A pool of shadows developed under his feet and he lowered into it, disappearing. Alucard grinned and jumped into the pool.

Both the half-werewolf and shape-shifter were gone.

…

Author's note:

Great, Mav's gone again…

Damn Alucard…Changing into people like that…

*Face palms* Oh, man, the beginning of this chapter…is probably one of my favourites. Stupid Mav…So, Jadow or Kradow?

Out of curiosity, what do you guys think Maverick sounds like? I've told you Cobweb. S. sounds like Chris Sarandon and Cobweb. B. sounds like Danny Elfman. How do _you guys _imagine Maverick's voice? Or Kranium's voice? Or Shadow's? I'm curious.

So, Alucard's got Maverick, Jack doesn't know and the poor Pumpkin King thinks Shadow and Kranium are together. Will Jack find Mav? Who is Alucard's new colleague? And what do they have planned for Mav? Find out next time…


	16. Nightshade

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 16

It'd been hours since Maverick went out for fresh air and Jack Skellington began to worry. Honestly, who went out for fresh air for _five hours? _Certainly not Maverick. Perhaps, if Maverick hadn't had his body, he _would've _stayed out for this long. Because then, nothing would harm him. But now, as Maverick had a body, there was a deranged shape-shifter after them and, if he found Maverick, no doubt the half-werewolf would be his target; possibly changing into Jack or Cobweb to distract poor Maverick.

Jack got up from his chair, irritated. "Maverick's been out for far too long…"

"I wouldn't worry, if I were you." Kranium spoke. "Too stressful."

"No offence, Kranium, but I don't believe you understand the problem." Jack said before walking out, hearing Kranium say: "No offence taken."

Jack walked among the cobbles and took a moment to realize that Cobweb was at his side. He looked at him curiously.

"You're not the only one who cares about Maverick…" Cobweb muttered, sensing his father's stare.

"Wait, Jack! Cobweb!"

Both skeletons turned to see Shadow running over to them. She stopped in front of them. "Jack, you said you wanted to protect Maverick, right?"

Jack nodded. "That's right, yes."

"Jack…Do you know when a sorcerer is at their most vulnerable?" Shadow asked, as if the topic was uncomfortable for her to talk about.

"No."

"Jack, have you ever seen Maverick's eyes light up? Have you ever seen him incredibly angry?"

"Light up as in…dark purple?"

"So, you have seen?"

Jack nodded. How could he forget?

…

_The lava opened and Maverick Skellington scowled at Cobweb. His arms were spread out and his legs were together. He had a dangerous look in his eyes as he rose up to the platform, the lava suddenly stopping so that Maverick was standing in it and in front of Cobweb._

_"Y-You!" Cobweb yelped._

_"You _idiot_." Maverick said angrily. "You _never_ put a _fire sorcerer _in _lava_."_

_Cobweb chuckled uncomfortably. "S-Suppose that was a bit stupid on my part."_

_Jack smiled, despite still stuck on the wheel. "Maverick!" He paused when he saw Maverick's eyes._

_Maverick's eyeballs looked like they were missing. They were replaced by a dark purple light, covering the entire eye. He had no pupils, no irises and no eyes. It looked like someone had taken out his eyes and put a purple torch in his head._

_"What on earth…?" Jack questioned._

_The lava flexed and twisted, so that Maverick was now heading head-first toward the soldiers. Maverick pointed his hand at them and a steam of lava went for them, destroying them. He did the same to the spinning cards._

_"Hey!" Cobweb shouted. "That's my casino you're destroyin'!"_

_Maverick looked at him, his teeth bared._

_Out of fear, Cobweb stepped back, tripping and falling on the lever. The wheel slowed down and everything suddenly stopped._

_Jack was sure he had seen something like this before. Yes. When he had first met Maverick, when Cobweb had first discovered his magical abilities. There was that light in Cobweb's mask. The same colour as Maverick's eyes were now. But he didn't now how to stop it._

_In a sudden burst of thought, Jack reached up and took hold of Maverick's hand._

_Maverick turned his head to Jack, teeth still bared in anger._

_"Maverick," Jack said softly. "It's me, Jack. I'm your grandson. I know that you're angry, but we'll get through this. Together. Like we always do. You need to calm down. You're not just a sorcerer. You're human, a werewolf and a Skellington. You need to calm down." He soothed._

_Maverick stared at Jack, letting the words get to him. Slowly, the lava began drifting back to the pit, falling back into it. Maverick's feet touched the floor. The purple light in his eyes began to fade until Jack could see Maverick's clear, blue eyes again. His scowl turned into a look of confusion. "J…Jack…?"_

…

That was when Maverick had rescued Jack from Cobweb Boogie. Talking to Maverick seemed to calm him down enough to change him back. "Yes, when he rescued me from Cobweb Boogie."

This made Cobweb flinch.

Jack tilted his head. "How is he at his most vulnerable? He almost destroyed the casino with a few fire blasts."

"During that phase, sorcerers go into offence. They forget about defence. They get so angry and they let their emotions out physically. They just want to kill the thing that annoyed them."

"And what makes you think I would allow Maverick to do such a thing? My grandfather is not a killer, Shadow."

"But, Dad, he killed those monsters all of those years ago." Cobweb spoke, looking up at Jack.

"It was his _job, _Cobweb." Jack replied.

"I'm just warning you, Jack." Shadow said.

Jack nodded before turning. He walked at a fast pace, though whether it was because he wanted to see Maverick again or because he wanted to get away from the shop was unclear.

…

A cocoon of shadows and darkness hung from the ceiling of Alucard's ballroom. Nothing was inside but darkness and, oh, of course, Maverick Skellington. The half-werewolf was trapped inside, everything but his mouth covered in black shadows. Although his mouth was uncovered, he did not speak; his lips set in a thin line. Alucard stood below him, staring up at the man. He glanced at the darkest corner of the room. "I think he's ready to meet you."

The shadows in the corner rose up, making the outline of a person. A girl stood where they once were. Her skin was pale and her hair was black, running down until it reached mid-back. Her eyes were black, her stare the kind that could penetrate you. Her black jumpsuit was leather and covered every part of her body, except neck, head, wrists and hands. She smiled and looked up at Maverick. "Well…Aren't you a handsome thing?"

"Yes, I am." Alucard said.

She frowned at him. "Not you."

"Oh…"

The girl tilted her head. "Alucard, why is he up there?"

"…Because you told me to put him up there…"

"Did I?" She put a finger to her chin in thought. "Oh, yes, I vaguely remember that…" She pointed at the floor. "Put him down."

"But you said-"

"Put him down."

Alucard sighed and waved his hand.

A piece of the cocoon snapped off, piece that Maverick was in. It hit the ground with a _thud! _The shadows slithered away from him, except for the ones that tied his wrists together and the ones that covered his eyes.

The girl knelt down in front of him.

"Dear God," Maverick muttered. "Am I…Am I dead again? Did he destroy my arm?"

"No, no, silly." The girl waved a hand at him as she grinned. "Do you know who I am?"

"Don't know…Can't see…"

"Oh, right." She waved her hand in front of his eyes and the shadow slithered away. Maverick's eyes shot open. He stared at her. "Oh, good, that's better. You have pretty eyes."

Maverick raised his eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to hate me?"

"I do, dear." She used one finger to hop up his chest. Once she reached his neck, she hit him in the nose with the same finger. "But even enemies compliment each other."

Maverick frowned. "Great. When can I go home? Back to Jack."

The girl giggled. "Oh, silly. You can't go back."

"W…What?" Maverick's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

The girl smiled, as though she was expecting that question. "My name is Nightshade."

"Nightshade?" Maverick scoffed. "What a typical Halloween Town name…"

Nightshade's eyes narrowed. "Now, onto my plan…"

"What're you gonna do? Get the moon to crush me?" Maverick laughed.

Nightshade frowned and reached forward. The shadows around Maverick's wrists disappeared but, before he could move, Nightshade grabbed his right hand. As much as Alucard wanted to watch, he didn't. Instead, he glanced up at the shadows on the wall; Nightshade and Maverick's shadows. The shadow of Maverick's right arm was pulled from the rest of his shadow and Maverick screamed in pain; his scream echoing throughout the castle. Nightshade smiled at Maverick's severed arm, black treacle-like liquid dripping from the top of it. Maverick laid down on his side, curled up in a ball; clutching the place where his arm once was, the same black liquid trickling through his fingers. He shouted curse words as tears developed in his eyes.

Nightshade held up Maverick's severed arm. "Look, Alucard, my plan is in effect."

"Wonderful, my dear." Alucard said, walking up to her and pressing his lips to hers.

Maverick stared at them as Alucard pulled away, wrapping an arm around her waist as she placed her head on his shoulder. _No, they're not… _"That's sick and wrong." Maverick muttered at the couple.

"And yet, nothing seems wrong about the Pumpkin Princess dating a _sorcerer._" Alucard replied.

A small pool of black liquid sat next to Maverick. The half-werewolf remembered being told that the black liquid was his equivalence to blood. It kept his artificial body fresh to stop it from rotting and weakening.

"Get his other arm." Nightshade commanded, waving a dismissive hand at Alucard. The shape-shifter walked over to the sack, opening it and bringing out Maverick's skeletal arm. He walked over to the half-werewolf, who got onto his knees; his black blood still trickling through his fingers. Maverick took his hand away from his wound, trying to stand but failing. His body was weakening. His joints ached and the skin on his face began to droop; the skin from his cheeks hanging off his chin. "You needn't bleed for much longer, sorcerer." Alucard said before pushing the skeletal arm forward. Nightshade looked up at their shadows, watching as the shadow of the skeletal arm connected with the rest of Maverick's shadow. Maverick, once again, screamed in pain. His skin began to stretch back; though still slightly droopy because of the blood loss.

Alucard grinned as the pool of shadows developed underneath him. He lowered down into it, waving at Nightshade as she muttered: "Bye, sweetie."

…

Jack and Cobweb walked into the Pumpkin Patch, calling Maverick's name. "It's either here or the Holiday Doors…" Jack muttered thoughtfully, thinking about Maverick's thinking places.

"Dad." Cobweb muttered. Jack turned to him, only to see that the boy was looking off into the distance. Jack turned and scowled as Alucard stood against a tree.

"Hello, Jack, Cobweb." Alucard greeted, nodding at them.

"Alucard, how dare you show your face?" Jack growled.

"_My face?_" Alucard asked before changing the appearance of his body. Maverick stood where Alucard once did. "Or this one?" The light encased him and Jack stood there. "Or this one?" Another change. Shadow stood in Alucard's place. "Or this one?" Cobweb now stood where the shape-shifter did. "Or this one? Or maybe…" Light encircled his body. Arachnid Skellington stood there, smiling. "This one?"

"Stop it!" Jack snapped, clutching his head. "Stop it!"

Arachnid changed back into Alucard. The shape-shifter grinned. "But I have so many faces, Jack. I can't _pick one._"

"What're you doing here?" Jack demanded.

"Tell me, Jack, have you ever wondered…What's going on in Christmas Town?"

Jack gasped. "What've you done?"

"I don't know." The pool of shadows appeared beneath Alucard's feet and he began disappearing. "Why don't you go and check…?"

Jack growled angrily. First, Halloween Town, now Christmas Town. Cobweb gritted his teeth. "Great…"

Jack turned on his heel.

"Dad?"

"I'm going to Christmas Town. I can't imagine how much damage Alucard may have done." Jack looked over his shoulder at his son. "Go back to the others, son. Tell them where I'm going."

Cobweb nodded and watched as his father entered the Hinterlands. The prince raced back to Shadow's shop. They hadn't even asked where Maverick was…

…

Author's note:

0_0 Wow, someone actually _loves _Alucard. Talk about an evil love…Mav's right, that's sick and wrong…

Introducing Nightshade! Colleague and girlfriend to Alucard!

*Gasps* Not Christmas Town! If you guys don't receive any Christmas presents, we can all blame him! *Points at Alucard*

So, what's going on in Christmas Town? Is Santa safe? And what about Mav? Find out next time…


	17. Trouble In Christmas Town

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 17

Cobweb sat on the sofa, Sally and Alistair on either side of him. Telling everyone that Jack had gone to Christmas Town made him feel left out. He should've gone with Jack. Why was Jack treating him like he was weak? Why didn't Jack understand that _he _could fight too? Jack was too blinded by Maverick's kidnapping and Alucard's plans to realize that his son wanted more attention.

"Jack's gone to Christmas Town?" Alistair asked. He scowled to himself. "I should've known Alucard would pull something like this…"

"What is a 'Christmas'?" Kranium questioned.

Shadow placed a hand on the skeleton's shoulder. "I'll explain it to you later, Kranium."

"I can't just stand around anymore…" Cobweb spoke. "Dad is acting like I can't do anything. Why? Just because I have a fake arm?" Cobweb asked, raising his voice. "Well, that's silly. You know what?" Cobweb stood up, his fists clenched. "I'm going to Alucard's castle."

"What?" Shadow asked. "Cobweb, you can't!"

"Why not? What's stopping me?" Cobweb pointed at his prosthetic arm. "_This?_ No. This heap of metal isn't going to stop me defeating Alucard and getting Teacher back."

Everyone was silent. Cobweb truly wasn't the frightened little boy anymore. Now, he was a brave prince; ready to stand up for his town, despite being a creation of Oogie Boogie.

"Well," Kranium spoke, killing the silence. "I'll go with the boy."

"What?" Shadow almost shrieked. Everyone turned to her. "Why?"

"Well, _someone's _got to be the boy's backup." Kranium replied. "And if it is anyone, dear girl, it shall be me."

"But…Kranium…" Shadow whispered, knowing that she could not change the skeleton's mind.

"I'll go with ya." Alistair announced.

"What? Alu, last time you were there, he tortured you!" Cobweb exclaimed.

"That's cause he thought I misbehaved. I'm tellin' ya, Cob, if there's anyone who knows Alucard's castle, it's me." He gestured to himself with his thumb.

Cobweb pondered this. "…Fine. Do as you please."

Alistair smiled at him and, although he didn't want to, Cobweb smiled back.

"Well," Kranium began, standing and fixing the positioning of his hat. "Shall we go?"

…

Jack walked into the circle of trees. Each one had odd-coloured bark and doors built into them. Jack often questioned who put them here. Did they magically appear once the holidays were created? Or did someone or something just build them here? The skeleton didn't know, and didn't waste anymore time thinking about it. He pulled open the door to Christmas Town and jumped. Jack fell in circles, snowflakes twirling around him. Jack spun around, feeling the snow beneath him. He gasped.

Blobby, black shadows were stuck to the houses of Christmas Town. The round-a-bout wasn't working, twitching as it tried to move. The snow falling from the sky was black, almost like soot. Jack held out his hand, catching a piece of the stuff. "What had he done to you all?" Jack asked, looking out across the town. He ran down the hill in the town.

A small elf dressed in green with a red hat turned as Jack ran towards him. "Jack! Jack, you're here!"

"Elf," Jack began, kneeling to him. "What's going on?"

More elves came over, forming a group of miniature people in front of Jack. "It was awful, Jack!" One cried.

"A man in a cape came and sent these shadows after us!" Another cried.

"Alucard…" Jack muttered angrily. "And Sandy? What happened to Sandy Claws?"

Not even bothering to correct the skeleton, one elf cried: "Come with us, Jack!" The elves ran away like a group of scurrying rats; Jack running after them.

They led him to Santa's house. "In here?" Jack asked, pointing to it. The elves nodded. Jack opened the door, only to have it snap off of its hinges. Gently setting the door aside, Jack entered the home carefully. "Sandy?" He called. "Sandy Claws? Are you home?" Jack looked around. He heard someone cry out. Although it was muffled, he still recognized it. "Sandy!" Running into the workshop, Jack looked around frantically.

Everything still looked the same. Three conveyor belts to move the toys along. A cradle was connected to the ceiling by two ropes.

Jack heard the muffled cries again. "Sandy? Where are you?" More muffled cries.

Suddenly, floating down from the ceiling, came a shadow. Bright green eyes developed on its dark head and a grin with pure, white teeth stretched across its face. Its sides split off to form arms with four, fat fingers and a chubby thumb on each hand. The shadow's body moved like a flame, flickering; a tiny, piece of shadow coming off of the tail each time it moved.

In the corner, Santa Clause was wrapped in a shadow, which covered his whole body.

"What the-?" Jack muttered.

The shadow held up two hands, cupping them. A ball of visible air developed in its hands and, soon enough, Alucard's face could be seen. "Hello, Jack."

"Alucard!" Jack yelped in alarm. "What've you done? Return Christmas Town to the way it was _now!_"

"Could've said please…" Jack heard a feminine voice say.

"That's odd." Alucard said, though it didn't seem he was saying it to Jack. "He's not asking about Maverick. Oh, well…"

Recognizing the tone in the shape-shifter's voice, Jack gritted his teeth. "Where is he? What've you done to him?"

"It's not what I _have _done to him. It's what I'm _doing_ to him."

"…What?"

A new image was displayed.

Maverick Skellington was chained to the ceiling and floor, his arms raised above him. Jack heard someone flick a switch and watched as lightning bolts journeyed down the chains and electrocuted his grandfather. Maverick screamed in pain. Jack's mouth fell open. "No!" He screamed. "Stop it! You're hurting him! Stop!"

Alucard's face came back onto the screen. He grinned. His grin fell into a frown as he and Jack heard the feminine voice sigh dreamily and say: "Isn't he so handsome?"

"Dear, refrain from calling our enemy 'handsome'." He gritted his teeth.

"Aw," A hand appeared on skin and pulled Alucard's cheek. "Someone's getting jealous!"

"Please, dear, not in front of Jack."

Jack blinked in confusion.

Alucard cleared his throat once the hand released his cheek. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering why my _pet _is in Christmas Town. Simple. You see, Jack, my shadow loves to eat. It loves meat, never plants. But do you know its favourite meal?"

"No, what?" Jack asked, his eye sockets narrowing.

Alucard grinned. "_Marrow._"

Realizing what he meant, Jack ran away from the shadow. The blur of darkness grinned and swooped down after him. The shadow was fast and easily caught up to the skeleton. Noticing this, Jack turned and covered his face with his arms. The shadow's mouth opened. Its teeth clamped down on Jack's arms, but no damage was done. Jack lifted his head. "Of course! Grandfather's coat!" He punched the shadow away.

The shadow whimpered. "_Ow, that hurt!_" Its voice was high and shrill.

Jack felt the Autumn leaves spin around him. Once the small tornado was gone, Pumpkin King Jack stood.

The shadow gasped, obviously not having heard of Jack's form.

Jack summoned a flame. Before he could throw it, the shadow screamed and recoiled. "Light? That's its weakness?" Jack asked himself. "Then…That's it!" Jack ran towards the door. "Come and get me, you great, fat blob!" He shouted, taunting it by turning, bending over and slapping his backside; like a child would.

The shadow gasped. "_What did he just call me?_" The shadow clenched its fists and gritted its teeth.

Jack ran out of the workshop and out of Santa's house. "Move, move, move!" He shouted, running away from the door as the group of elves parted. The shadow flew out towards him. Jack crouched down behind a house, his back against it. The elves joined him as the shadow searched for the Pumpkin King. "What do we do now, Jack?" And elf girl asked.

"Don't you see? It can only live because all of the Christmas lights are off! We need to turn them on! Light is its weakness!"

The elves looked at each other, nodding in understanding.

Jack peeked out from behind the house. The shadow could not be seen. "What the…?"

"Jack!"

Jack turned to them, only to see that they were pointed above. Jack looked up and gasped.

The shadow peeked at them from on top of the roof. "_Peek-a-boo!_" It jumped down at them, mouth open. The elves huddled behind Jack. Jack quickly clicked his fingers and held up the flame. The shadow screamed in dear and flew back upwards. "Come on!" Jack yelled to the elves. "Quickly!"

Each elf set off, going into houses and plugging in the lights.

The shadow looked around desperately. Oh, God, there were lights _everywhere._

Jack ran over to the largest plug and tugged it over to a socket. He struggled with it because of its weight.

The shadow spotted this and flew at him.

Jack gasped once realizing the shadow had seen his struggle. He used all of his strength to plug it in. The skeleton climbed on top of it, realizing that the plug hadn't gone all the way in. He jumped on it, stomping and stamping. He looked up. The shadow grinned, thinking it had the skeleton. Jack gritted his teeth. "Let…there…be…" He jumped down one more time. "LIGHT!"

Layer by layer, the lights on the enormous Christmas tree lit up. Unfortunately for their enemy, it happened to be floating right in front of the lit up tree. The shadow screamed in pain as the light blinded it. Its body began to burn and soon, the shadow evaporated into nothingness.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. The elves ran over, jumping and cheering. Jack allowed his Pumpkin King form to come down, leaving him in his grandfather's clothes.

"Jack Skellington!"

Jack turned at the voice.

Santa Clause ran out of his home, hands on his hips. Jack guessed that, since the shadow was gone, so was the shadow that kept Santa captive. Jack jumped down from the plug. He lowered his head, thinking that Santa was going to give him a lecture. "Was that…_thing _from Halloween Town?" Santa asked.

Jack nodded. "I swear, Sandy, I took no part in this."

"Jack saved us!" An elf cried.

"He was so brave!" The girl elf added.

"Is this true, Jack?" Santa questioned, looking up at the skeleton.

Jack nodded.

Santa smiled softly. "Then who am I to disagree?"

Jack smiled widely. "Thank you, Mr. Claws. Trust me, I'll fix everything!"

Santa nodded at the skeleton. "It's I who should be thanking you, Jack."

Jack smiled. Remembering his grandfather, Jack began to panic. "I'm sorry about this, but I must go!"

With that, Jack ran out of Christmas Town.

…

Cobweb and the others stood by the Twisted Hill.

Sally walked over to the skeleton. "Cobweb?"

The prince turned to her. "Hm? Yes?"

"…Please, be careful."

Cobweb smiled and took Sally's hands in his. "Don't worry, Sally. Nothing's going to stop me from returning Halloween Town to normal."

Sally smiled.

Shadow wandered over to Kranium, who seemed to be examining his cane. "Kranium?"

"Hm?" Kranium turned to her.

Shadow gulped nervously. "Don't…Don't die, alright?"

"Indeed."

Shadow leaned up and, gently, pressed her lips to his cheekbone. "Thank you." She whispered to him.

Kranium didn't respond.

"Al!"

Alistair turned.

Melissa jogged over to him and tripped, but he caught her. "Mel?"

"Al, I-I just wanted to say…Be careful."

"I will, Mel. Don't worry." Alistair nodded.

"And…I…Oh, for Heaven's sake!" She cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lisp to his.

Alistair's eye sockets widened.

Melissa pulled away from him.

Alistair stared, mouth opening and closing like a fish's. "I…I-I…"

"Come on, my boy." Kranium said, taking Alistair by the arm and dragging him toward Prickly Forest.

"I…I-I…"

"I know, I know."

Cobweb smiled at everyone before following his team mates out.

…

Author's note:

Aw, Al…

Man, I love this chapter!

So, Jack's defeated the shadow, Maverick's being electrocuted and Alistair's been kissed! Will Jack save Maverick? Will Nightshade stop calling Maverick handsome? Find out next time…


	18. The 'Rescue Party'

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 18

Cobweb Skellington was tired. Not because he hadn't slept well in days, but because his poor, little wings couldn't support the weight of himself, Kranium _and _Alistair. Kranium held onto Cobweb's hand, holding Alistair in the other, as the scarecrow was still shocked over the his first kiss. Kranium's cane was hooked onto his belt. Kranium looked up at Cobweb. "Perhaps we should've allowed one of us to walk…" He said, noticing Cobweb's struggling.

"Now he tells me…" Cobweb muttered.

Kranium looked down at Alistair. He nodded at him. "Are you alright there, Alistair?"

"Uh-huh…" Was Alistair's small reply.

Cobweb looked down at Kranium. "Kranium, no offence, but…can you even fight?"

"I once took down an entire army by myself if that is what you mean."

"…Fair enough."

Kranium looked forward. "There." The castle came into view.

Cobweb felt his anger bubble up inside of him. He couldn't wait to go in there, save his teacher and then help him rip Alucard to shreds. He'd enjoy that part the most. Cobweb allowed Alistair and Kranium to land first before stopping his flight. He sighed. "Oh, good. It felt like my wings were about to fall off."

Kranium pulled his cane from his belt and examined it. The wood was smooth against his fingers.

The doors of the castle opened themselves. Several pairs of red eyes shone in the darkness. Alistair gritted his teeth. "Alucard's pets…"

Suddenly, several of the lion-like creatures that Cobweb had fought before ran at them in a group; snarling and growling, teeth bared. Cobweb gasped.

"Stand back, boys." Kranium said. He held up his cane, the end pointing at the charging beasts. Then, he pressed his thumb down on the handle and they heard a faint _beep! _Bullets were fired at incredible speeds as the end of the cane flipped open. The beasts were unharmed, as they quickly stopped their charging and ran back inside; whimpering and whining. Kranium sighed, as though he had waited a long time to do that. Well, he probably had.

"You have a _gun _in your _cane?_" Alistair asked.

"And now you realize why I carry it around with me so much." Kranium nodded. "Well, that's one reason…"

"What's the other reason?" The scarecrow questioned.

Kranium fell silent. "Tell me, boy, what is the reason you went into a state of shock once that rag doll girl kissed you?"

Alistair opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Exactly." Kranium lifted his thumb from his cane, the end of it flipping closed. He sighed again. "Well, that was fun." He gestured to his cane, looking at Cobweb. "Endless supply of bullets."

"Ok, so you _can _fight." Cobweb muttered.

Kranium stepped forward. "I'm assuming in there is our destination, is it not?"

"That's right, Mr Kranium." Cobweb nodded.

"Excellent. And please, call me Kranium." He tipped his hat as he began to walk inside. "Spelled with a K, not a C."

Cobweb looked at Alistair, who shrugged. The skeleton shrugged back before following the older skeleton inside.

The halls were dark, so dark that they could barely see their hands in front of their faces. Kranium reached into his coat pocket and took out a small box. The skeleton opened the box of matches and took one out.

"Great," Cobweb said, just about seeing the little match in Kranium's hand. "How do we light it?"

Kranium said nothing, just quickly flicked the match across his teeth; lighting it. "It's a wonder being a skeleton." Kranium said, finally able to see the two. "If only we had another piece of wood to light…"

Both skeletons turned to Alistair, who glanced at them. Figuring out what they meant, Alistair yelped. "Heck, no! No way! I'm not giving you one of my limbs just so you can make a light!"

"Of course, my boy, of course. I'm sure you'd like to keep your arms so that you may put them around that rag doll."

Alistair blushed. "Oh, cut that out!"

Kranium chuckled and muttered something about young love.

"Besides, your cane is made of wood! Why don't we burn that?" The scarecrow added.

"_**NO!**_" Kranium shouted, though he sounded more panicky then angry. Both boys jumped at his sudden tone, Kranium's voice echoing through the halls. All three were silent. Kranium cleared his throat uncomfortably. "…I mean, it's my weapon, we can't get rid of it…" The skeleton began to walk down the hall. "Come along now, boys, or I'll leave you behind."

As the boys followed the older skeleton, Alistair asked: "Why're you suddenly in a bad mood, Kranium? Is it because Shadow isn't here?"

"Be silent, boy."

"But-"

"Sh." Kranium held up the hand with the match. "Do you hear that?"

Soft growling could be heard down the hall. Alistair glanced at Cobweb, who glanced back at the scarecrow.

Suddenly, the lion-like beasts came scampering toward them; baring their teeth. Kranium held the match out to Cobweb. "Hold this, please." The prince took the match from him and Kranium turned to the creatures. The skeleton held up his cane and pressed his thumb down on the handle. The only sounds the boys heard were bullets being fired and whimpers of pain. Kranium lifted his thumb from the handle of his cane. "There." The bodies of the foul beasts lay at the side of hall, against the walls. Kranium turned and took the match from Cobweb, who stared at the bloody mess Kranium had made. "Shall we?" The skeleton walked further into the castle's hall.

Cobweb and Alistair looked at each other.

For once, they wondered whether or not Kranium was a psychopath.

…

Shadow placed a book back on the shelf, listening to Sally and Melissa giggling and having some 'girl talk'. The sorceress smiled. She remembered when she was their age, concerned about her future and who she would end up with. An image of Jack popped into her mind but, after a few moments of seeing the image smiling and waving, it changed into an image of Kranium. Shadow sighed. Where were her dear skeletons?

Suddenly, Shadow heard Sally scream. She ran into the room. A shadow was wrapped around Melissa, trapping her arms and mouth. Sally watched in horror. Shadow gasped and tried to summon a flame, but she heard someone clear their throat. The sorceress turned, only to come face-to-face with another girl.

"Hello," The other girl said, smiling brightly.

"W-Who are you?" Shadow asked.

"I'm Nightshade." Nightshade replied, pointing to herself. "I'm sure you know my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Mm-hm." Nightshade nodded. "You know him as Alucard. But _I _know him as M-"

Shadow didn't hear the rest, as everything went black. What she did hear, however, was Sally scream: _"HURRY, COBWEB!"_

…

"Well, what a doozy that was!" Kranium exclaimed happily. He looked back at the two boys, who groaned in unison. "Come on now, dried blood isn't that bad."

Around them, dead bodies of the lion-like things were lying still; covered in their own red blood.

Alistair fell onto his stomach. "I can't even remember what the smell of _pumpkins _is like with this nasty stench in the air! And I _am _a _pumpkin!_"

Cobweb fell on top of him. "My limbs hurt…"

"Come along now, boys, we can't rescue Maverick at this rate." Kranium called to them.

"Or at any rate."

The three turned to the passageway at the end of the corridor.

Alucard stood, leaning against the doorway. He frowned at them, arms crossed. "Well, you lot aren't the quietest rescuers, are you?"

Kranium raised his cane to Alucard, ready to shoot.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, skeleton." Alucard spoke.

"And why not?" Kranium asked, his gun-cane not lowering.

Alucard didn't respond, just punched a large, red button on the wall. Suddenly, the floor beneath Cobweb, Alistair and Kranium split in half then disappeared like a ghost; fading until it disappeared. Alistair yelled as he fell. Cobweb tried to cling onto the floor, but his fingers slipped and he fell into the darkness. Kranium tried to run on the air, like a cartoon character would; his arms flailing before he fell into the blackness. Unbeknownst to them, three pipes awaited them. Each of Maverick's so-called rescuers fell onto a separate pipe.

Alistair fell down the iron pipe and landed in a heap of sand-like material. The same sand poured down from the hole in the ceiling; as if Alistair was trapped in an hourglass. There was a glass wall and Alistair could see a prison on the other side.

Kranium fell down the pipe. He hit the floor, but continued to roll; still clutching his cane tightly. He finally stopped, sitting against the stone wall. Iron chains wrapped around his wrists and ankles; chaining him down.

Cobweb fell into a room full of dust and spider webs. He looked around and heard a scuttling noise. Cobweb gasped. "No!"

Alucard listened to their screams. Kranium's scream were for help, Alistair's were for Melissa and Cobweb's were for his displeasure. He smiled. "Well, that's them sorted."

The shape-shifter walked back to his ballroom, waiting for his evil sweetheart to return with their new prisoners.

…

Author's note:

_Finally! _Something's actually happened to the girls!

Aw…Al's crying out for Melissa…

Huh, no Jack in this chapter…

'For once, they wondered whether or not Kranium was a psychopath.' Heh, I love that sentence.

And so, the Jadow vs. Kradow continues…

And yes, Kranium has a gun. Or, as I like to call it, a gun-cane.

So, the three 'rescuers' have been captured. Will Jack find out what happened to them all? Will the girls get freed? Find out next time…


	19. He's Back

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 19

Jack Skellington was not amused. He'd fought a skeleton-eating shadow in Christmas Town and had to beat up several shadows on the way out of the Hinterlands. Come to think of it, why were there so many shadows around? Was Alucard around? If so, Jack was ready to rip the teeth right from the shape-shifter's mouth. Then, he would save Maverick and help him kill the shape-shifter. Then everything would go back to normal. Jack and Maverick would argue over stupid things like the newspaper, wrestle when either didn't get their own way and hug to cheer each other up. Jack smiled at the memories. He and his grandfather had an odd relationship, though he knew it was one of the best. Sure, Maverick teased him, questioned his existence and such, but that was how the sorcerer showed he loved him. If the teasing and insulting stopped, that would Maverick was either out of character, or he didn't love Jack anymore. Then, he had the image of Maverick being chained to the walls of Alucard's castle, being electrocuted. Jack gritted his teeth. He hated how Maverick was treated just because of what he was. It wasn't _his _fault someone decided to imprint a spell onto his arm! Jack raised his head. His eye sockets widened. "Oh, no…"

The same blobby shadows from Christmas Town were all over the buildings of Halloween Town. Instead of the green water, the fountain spilt black goo. The skeletal birds were stuck to the roofs of the houses; the shadows sticking them down like glue. Jack looked around his town. "Good God, what happened?"

Suddenly, coming from the shadows stuck to the town hall, a large blob of gooey shadow rose over to Jack. It broke in half. The two pieces of shadow developed arms and faces. One had yellow eyes while the other had red eyes. They both grinned at Jack. The skeleton's eye sockets narrowed. "Oh, for God's sake…"

One of the shadows cupped their hands and a orb of visible air appeared. Soon, the image of Alucard appeared. "Well, here we are again, eh? Me, using my shadows to destroy a holiday town. You, trying to stop me. Me, ignoring your pleas for me to stop."

"Alucard," Jack began through gritted teeth. "What've you done here? Why this town if you did the same in Christmas Town?"

"You don't understand it, do you, Jack?"

"Understand what?"

"I attacked Christmas Town to _distract you._"

"Wh-What?"

"You heard. I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to Christmas Town, so I ordered my shadow to attack the town to get you out of the way. Tell me, Jack, do you know what's happened to your son? Or your friends?"

Jack gasped. "What've you done to Cobweb? And my friends? Where are they?"

Alucard sighed irritably. "All the same questions. It's never: 'Hang on, I'll go and find out' with you, is it? Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Jack scowled. "No, I haven't forgotten Maverick."

Alucard smiled. "Oh, good, you did understand that. See, I had this whole scenario where you didn't comprehend and-"

"Get to the point!" Jack snapped.

"That was rude." Alucard said. "Interrupting someone when they're speaking."

"I also know it's rude to electrocute someone!"

"Oh, how you judge me, Jack. You know, if there's one thing I've learned, it's that Maverick doesn't like to be locked up. You knew what you haven't realized?"

"What?"

"I'm not electrocuting him. Well, I'm not until you're watching. I torture him to make you both suffer."

Jack gritted his teeth. He was sick of Alucard's tricks.

"Oh, and by the way," Alucard began as the sphere of air began fading. "If you're curious about the whereabouts of your son, he's either at my castle or," He grinned. "You can look in the town hall."

The shadows looked at each other, sniggering. "_We have to return to master._" the one with yellow eyes said. The red-eyed shadow nodded and flew up into the air. Jack ran into town, only to see that the blobby shadows had invaded the inside of the buildings as well. Jack ran over to the fountain, taking a handful of the shadows. He couldn't see his reflection, everything was too dark. He sighed and hung his head.

"Jack!"

Jack's head snapped up and turned.

The Mayor came running over to him, the top of his hat covered in black goo. His sad face was visible. "Jack! Something terrible has happened!"

"I know." Jack replied, a little more irritably sounding then necessary.

"You've got to help us, Jack!" the Mayor cried. "They've taken some citizens!"

"Who have?"

"Those shadow things!" The elected official exclaimed. "They took some people! I don't know what to do! Jack, I'm only an elected official, I can't handle this by myself!"

"Calm yourself, Mayor." Jack said, making calming motions with his hands. "I'll fix everything. Do you know where Cobweb is?"

"C-Cobweb?"

"Yes. You know, my son?" Jack took a step into the direction of the town hall. "Alucard said he was either in his castle or in the town hall." He murmured thoughtfully.

The Mayor clung onto Jack's leg. "Wait, Jack! Don't!"

"And why not?" Jack asked, trying to shake the little man off. "He's my son!"

"But, Jack," The Mayor said. "_He's _in there."

"Who?" Jack thought for a second before scowling. "Alucard…"

"No, Jack, it's-" He didn't get to finish, as a shadow wrapped around his mouth; his unfinished sentence left to drift in the air. Jack gasped and turned. The two shadows grinned at him before flying into the broken window of the town hall. Jack turned to the Mayor. "Hang on, I'll be back." With that, Jack ran towards the town hall. He flung open the doors. "Alucard, I-" He stopped, his mouth hanging open.

A very familiar figure stood on the stage of the goo-covered town hall. "Hey, Jack, nice to see ya! Miss me?"

"No…Not you…" Jack muttered, shaking his head.

"Oh, but it is me! I'm sure ya missed me, Jack!"

Jack bit his lip. "Why did it have to be you? I swear we got rid of you!"

"Well, you obviously didn't!"

Jack's eye sockets narrowed. Alucard was half-lying when he said Jack's son was in the town hall, half telling the truth.

Cobweb Boogie's grin was large as he laughed his Oogie Boogie-like laugh.

…

Author's note:

Oh, snap! Boogie's back! *Clears throat* Excuse me…*Glomps Cobweb Boogie* Boogie! I've missed ya, man!…What? He's a combination of Jack Skellington and Oogie Boogie! If you're a fan of both, *Holds up Cobweb Boogie* this is a combination!

So, Cobweb Boogie's back, Jack's in shock and Mav's still locked up! Will Jack defeat Cobweb Boogie in time to save his friends? And how's it going with Kranium and the others? Find out next time…


	20. Helping Ain't Caring

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 20

Cobweb Boogie grinned at Jack Skellington's frustration. He was sure the skeleton was ready to go over and strangle the boy, not that he had the guts to. After all, he was still Jack's son. Well, his body was anyway. The burlap-dressed boy chuckled. "What's wrong, Jack? Cat got ya tongue?"

"We…destroyed you!" Jack exclaimed.

"Wrong, Bone-man. Don't ya remember? Cobweb Skellington saved me!"

Oh, God, now Jack remembered. Maverick had raised a hammer to break the glass jar and kill the bug inside when Cobweb had rushed over, telling him not to hurt it and protecting the bug. When Maverick had asked why the skeleton had stopped him, Cobweb replied with: "I feel as though its related to me. I know it tried to kill you and Father, but, please, don't kill it." He had picked up the jar and put his forehead to the glass and smiled: "I'm gonna call you Boogie, for obvious reasons." For then on out, Cobweb had poked holes in the top of the jar for air holes and had kept his little 'relative' on his shelf, feeding it and caring for it.

Suddenly, jazz instruments began playing. Cobweb bobbed his head to the music, then began to sing:

_Well, well, well,_

_Jack, the Pumpkin King!_

_Finally made it, huh?_

Cobweb clapped his hands together in delight.

_Oh, I've been waiting!_

He spread his arms out, gesturing to the place around them.

_So, how'd ya like my Boogie Town?_

Cobweb laughed.

Jack scowled. Truthfully, he didn't want to sing these silly songs with the boy, but considering the Boogie child wouldn't listen until he played along, he began to sing:

_It's over! It's over!_

Jack wagged his finger disapprovingly at the boy.

_This time you've gone too far!_

Jack placed his hands on his hips, giving Cobweb an exasperated look.

_It's over, I'm serious!_

_Just who do you think you are?_

_Just because you've got the town,_

Jack waved his finger at the Boogie child again, earning him a half-smile from his enemy.

_Doesn't make you king!_

_You better give up, surrender now!_

Jack gently swayed from side-to-side.

_I'm fixing everything!_

Cobweb pointed at him and threw his head back as he laughed.

_That's what you think! Ha!_

_But you couldn't be more wrong!_

_And this will be the last time,_

_You hear the Boogie song!_

_Woah oh,_

The yellow-eyed shadow rose out of the floor beside Cobweb.

_Oohh,_

Cobweb gave Jack an evil smile, noticing Jack's surprise.

_Woah oh!_

The red-eyed shadow rose out on the other side of Cobweb, grinning at Jack.

_Oohh!_

Cobweb shut his eye sockets, a smile on his face.

_Woah oh!_

The shadows sang together:

_Oohh!_

Cobweb opened his eye sockets, marching forward.

_I'm the Cobweb Boogie man!_

Jack crossed his arms over his chest. "If I remember correctly, Grandfather said that, because you're a Boogie, you like to dance…"

Jack bowed to side gracefully.

_I see you're pretty proud,_

He spun around. Jack took a step back, lowering his head and pushing the palms of his hands forward; as if he was pushing something away from him.

_Of all your booby-trapping schemes!_

Jack spun around, lowering his arms and raising his head. He gestured to the doors of the town hall.

_But I can say you'll rule this town_

The Pumpkin King spun around, then gestured to Boogie child.

_Only in your dreams!_

Cobweb laughed and walked up the stage, his eyes never leaving Jack.

_Ha! That's funny, Jack, it was a dream!_

_But now it's coming true!_

He turned so that he faced Jack and spread out his arms, gesturing to the shadows on either side of him.

_Cause even my mere shadows know_

He created rings with his index fingers and thumbs; connecting them together then pulling them apart, like he was pulling apart a piece of thread.

_Your days as king are through!_

_Woah oh,_

Jack spun around.

_Woah oh,_

Cobweb threw his arms up in the air.

_Woah oh,_

Jack punched the air.

_Woah oh,_

Cobweb grinned.

_Woah oh,_

Jack scowled and gestured to himself with his thumb.

_Woah oh,_

_I'm the Pumpkin King!_

Cobweb laughed. "T-This is great!" He said through his laughter. "We've taken the town, a-and you're sittin' 'ere singin'!" He burst into laughter again.

Jack growled angrily. He stomped toward Cobweb.

Noticing this, Cobweb's eye sockets shot open and he looked up at the shadows. "Quick, go back to Alucard!"

The shadows gasped as Jack climbed onto the stage and flew up to the ceiling; flying through it. Cobweb squeaked as Jack stood in front of him, hands on his hips.

"I have had _enough!" _Jack shouted. "Tell me how you came back! _Now!_"

Despite his fear, Cobweb crossed his arms. "An' why should I tell _you _anything?"

Jack's eye sockets narrowed. "Despite the fact that you're sixteen, I can _still _punish you!"

"Oh, yeah? An' how ya gonna do that?"

Jack scowled.

…

The next thing Cobweb Boogie knew, he was lying over Jack's lap while the older skeleton sat on a pew. Jack brought his hand down on Cobweb's backside and the Boogie child let out a cry of pain. "Stop it! Stop it!" Cobweb cried, flailing.

"Tell me how you got back!" Jack ordered.

"Never!"

_Whack!_

"Ow!" Cobweb exclaimed. "Ok, ok! I'll talk!"

Jack paused, his hand up to hit Cobweb again. "I'm listening."

"Alucard used 'is shadows to nick the jar with my bug in it! He put the jar in a dungeon and opened it and my bug climbed out! Then, he put Skellington in the dungeon and the bug crawled into 'is mouth! I woke up on the dungeon's floor!" Cobweb explained quickly.

"And where're my friends?" Jack asked.

"I dunno!"

"Stop playing games, Boogie." Jack brought his hand down.

"Ow!" Cobweb yelped. "Ok, ok! He put them in separate dungeons! I dunno which ones though!"

"And Maverick?"

"I dunno! I just heard him screaming!" Cobweb replied. "I'm only doin' this cause Alucard promised he'd let me rule a half of Halloween Town once you're dead!"

Jack's eye socket elongated. He pushed Cobweb off of his lap, the teenager falling to the ground. Cobweb jumped up, rubbing his backside. "Ow! My butt!" He turned to Jack. "Was that necessary?"

"You told me what I wanted to hear." Jack replied. "Boogie, you realize Alucard is tricking you, right?"

"What?"

"Do you really think Alucard would give you half of Halloween Town? He's using you! He'll probably feed you to his shadows after all of this!"

"What?" Cobweb repeated. "But…" He suddenly scowled. "Ya mean he's double-crossed me?"

"Indeed."

Cobweb growled angrily and Jack was sure that, if the Boogie child got any angrier, he'd explode. "Nobody makes a dupe out of Cobweb Boogie, son of Oogie Boogie!" He crossed his arms and looked up at Jack. "Jack, I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but how can I help ya?"

"You're…going to help me?" Jack asked warily.

"We're both fightin' the same person. Might as well help each other." Cobweb shrugged.

Jack nodded in understanding. He got up from the pew and began walking towards the doors of the town hall.

"Hey, Bonehead!"

Jack turned.

"Jus' cause we're workin' together, don't mean we're friends!"

Jack nodded. "I understand completely."

Cobweb frowned. "You better."

Both skeletons walked out of the town hall, Jack leading the way with Cobweb trailing along behind; his arms crossed and his backside still sore. They heard barking as they walked out into the shadow-covered town. Zero came flying over to Jack, holding something in his mouth. He floated up to his master, who took the object. "Grandfather's staff! Well done, Zero!" Jack exclaimed, smiling at the ghost dog. "This'll get rid of those shadows." Jack raised the staff before slamming in onto the ground. A strong flame shone inside the black sphere on the top of staff. Everywhere, the shadow began to melt and disappear.

Cobweb glanced around. "Huh. The shadow here must be weaker then the shadow 'e put in Christmas Town."

"Jack!"

Both skeletons turned.

The Mayor ran towards Jack. "Jack, I-" He paused when he saw Cobweb. "Y-You! What're _you _doing here?"

"Hey, Mayor," Cobweb waved. "How's my favourite elected official?" He asked sarcastically, shooting the Mayor a grin.

"Calm down, Mayor." Jack said. "Boogie and I are working together."

"_What?"_ The Mayor shrieked. "Jack, I thought you were saving us!"

"I _am._" Jack replied. "Boogie is helping me." Before the Mayor could say anything else, Jack looked at Cobweb. "Boogie, I need you to fly me over Prickly Forest."

"Ahem." Cobweb coughed, crossing his arms and giving Jack an expectant look.

Jack huffed and looked up at the sky, as if praying that this would be over soon. "Cobweb Boogie, could you please fly me over Prickly Forest?"

Cobweb smiled and nodded. "That's better." He walked passed Jack, who looked like he wanted to strangle the boy.

Jack patted Zero's head. "If anyone else is still here, Zero, I want you to make sure they're safe." The ghost dog gave him a nod and Jack ran after Cobweb.

…

"Anyone ever tell ya that you're heavy for a skeleton?"

Jack frowned and looked up at the Boogie child. "It's the staff…"

"Yeah, right." Cobweb replied sarcastically.

Jack's eye sockets narrowed.

"So, who ya gonna save first? Mav?"

Jack shook his head. He wanted to save Maverick, he truly did. But, as Alucard said, he didn't get tortured until Jack was watching. "Shadow."

"Your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Jack sighed. "She's Kranium's…" He added, remembering what Maverick had said about when he 'caught' the two 'getting passionate'.

Cobweb's eye sockets widened. "_Kranium _has that _babe?_" He exclaimed. "Lucky bugger…"

Jack gritted his teeth out of anger.

"Still, I don't date older women."

"Good to know." Jack muttered.

"I want that rag-babe."

"Sally?"

"That's the one." Cobweb grinned. "She's _hot._"

"Boogie, I really don't want to know your opinions on my friends."

"Then ya obviously don't want to hear my opinion on _Mav. _Make ya wanna punch me."

"I _already _want to punch you."

"Nice, that is." Cobweb said.

Jack nodded before looking forward. The castle came into view and Jack frowned. "There it is."

"I know what a castle looks like, bozo."

Jack scowled. "Just lower us down."

"Right, right. Ok." They began to fly down. Jack felt his feet touch the ground and Cobweb landed beside him.

Jack frowned. "Let's go." He used the staff to push open the doors. He shook Maverick's staff, creating a flame in the sphere, which he used as a torch as he entered the castle. Cobweb stepped in beside him.

…

After climbing the stairs, they came to the corridor with the cages on each side. A large hole sat in the middle of the corridor. Jack knelt beside it. "What on earth…?"

"Alistair and the others fell down there." Cobweb nodded at the hole. "Apparently, there are different pipes down there that lead to different cells. Make sure you get the right one."

Jack stood and held out Maverick's staff. "Here."

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

"You need it more then I do."

Cobweb took the staff in both hands and examined it. "Cool. How does it work?"

"You can't get it to work. You're not a Skellington."

"Then what am I supposed to do with it?"

"Whack people with it." Jack replied, turning to look at the ditch.

Cobweb held the staff up like a baseball bat, ready to hit Jack.

Jack held up an index finger. "Don't even think about."

Cobweb grumbled and lowered the staff. "Jus' remember, Jack. Helping ain't caring."

Jack nodded.

"Now, you save your girlfriend, I'll save mine."

"She's not my-" Jack didn't get to finish, as Cobweb kicked him in the back; making him fall into the prison ditch. Cobweb sighed before jumping.

…

Alistair sat against the glass in his cell. He huffed before noticing a figure on the other side of the glass. He narrowed his eye sockets in concentration.

Melissa sat against a wall. She had knees pulled up to her chest and had the most downhearted expression Alistair had ever seen. He frantically tapped on the glass, catching her attention. Melissa looked up and smiled. She obviously exclaimed: "Al!", as the movement of her lips seemed to mouth out his nickname. She ran over to the glass wall and pressed her hands against it. Alistair waved at her. He frowned when he noticed her hands were handcuffed. Anger boiled in his wooden frame. Alistair looked up at the hole in the ceiling, where the sand was pouring out of. "Alucard! Release her! She hasn't done anything to you! Just let her go, you waste of flesh! Pour all the sand you have in here, I don't care! I'm not scared of you! You hear that? I'm _not scared of you!_"

Suddenly, there was a rumbling noise and the sand began to pour down faster. Earlier, the sand- for a reason Alistair didn't know- didn't go near the scarecrow, as if there was a secret shield around him. Now, the sand got closer and closer to him. Alistair turned to the glass wall, only to see Melissa panicking. He blew on the glass, creating a misty haze and quickly wrote a message:

I LOVE YOU, MEL.

Melissa felt the tears sting in her eyes as Alistair quickly drew a heart around the confession and, ever so gently, kissed the glass. He waved sadly as the sand enveloped him. The pumpkin-headed scarecrow fell back as the sand buried him.

"No!" Melissa shouted. She could no longer see the scarecrow; only a wall of sand pressed against the glass. The tears fell down her cheeks and she fell to her knees, sobbing for all she was worth. "I love you, Alistair Skelton…"

…

Author's note:

Man, I love Cobweb Boogie…he's an interesting and fun character to write about…

The song he and Jack sing is from Oogie's Revenge. It's the first duet between Oogie and Jack and just called: "The Oogie Boogie Song".

*Gasps* Poor Al! And poor Melissa as well!

So, Jack and Cobweb have gone to save Shadow and Sally! Will they save them? Have they even fallen in the right pipes? Find out next time…


	21. Saving Their Sweethearts

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Jadow fans might enjoy this chapter…**

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**

Chapter 21

Cobweb Boogie fell down the iron pipe, clutching Maverick's staff tightly. How did he get himself into this? After all, its not like he handed a job application into Alucard. He woke up on the dungeon's floor! How was he supposed to know what was going on? He saw the light at the end of the pipe. Cobweb landed in a heap on the floor of the dungeon. He glanced around. The place was covered in dust and muck.

Sally sat by the wall, desperately hitting it with a sharp rock; obviously trying to break out from her prison. Cobweb smiled slyly before spitting out a gob of saliva onto his hand. He took off his hat and used his saliva to flatten his hair- which didn't actually work. His hair was much too spiky. He put his hat back on and stuck Maverick's staff into the ground then leaned against it. "You ain't gonna do much like that."

Sally paused and turned slowly. Spotting the figure, her eyes widened. "Cobweb…Boogie…?"

"Hey, rag-babe. How's it-" He cried out in pain as a rock bounced off of his forehead. He lost his cool-guy act and placed his hands over his forehead. "What d'ya do that for?"

"Get away!" Sally exclaimed. "You're a Boogie!" She picked up another rock and flung it at him. Cobweb yelped and moved out of the way as the rock flew passed him.

"Would you cut that out?" Cobweb asked.

Fresh-clean out of rocks, Sally grasped her shoe and threw it at him. It bounced off of his head.

"Ah," Cobweb groaned. "Talk about a kick to the head!" Cobweb rushed forward and grasped her arms before she could hurt him any further. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "I'm 'ere to help ya!"

Nevertheless, Sally still wriggled.

"Listen, I know ya dislike me. Frankly, I barely like any of ya! But I'm helping cause Alucard double-crossed me."

Sally stopped her moving at this and looked up at him. "You're…helping?"

"Yes! That's what I've been tryin' t' tell ya!"

Sally suddenly stopped moving and just stared at him. Cobweb stared back, his eye sockets narrowed. "But, how…?" She muttered.

"I'll explain how I'm back later. Right now, we gotta get you out of here." Cobweb knelt down and picked something up. "And, uh, here's your shoe…" He said awkwardly, holding it out to her. She took it from him and slipped it on. Cobweb walked over to the pipe. "C'mon, let's get outta here."

"But h-" She yelped as Cobweb wrapped an arm around her waist, hoisting her up onto his shoulder. He collected Maverick's staff before letting his wings flutter. "Put me down!" Sally cried.

"You wouldn't complain if this was Cobweb _Skellington, _would ya?"

Sally said nothing, only blushed.

"Nah, didn't think so."

…

Jack slid down the pipe at a fast speed. Darn Cobweb Boogie. Jack was about to explain the entire plan to him and he kicked him down the pipe- which _hurt, _by the way. Jack fell to the dungeon's floor with a _thud! _He shook his skull to get rid of the dizziness and looked around. The ground was relatively soft, like soil. He stood then looked ahead. A smile was born on his face. "Shadow!"

The sorceress, who had her back to him, turned and smiled. "Jack!"

The two ran towards each other, trying not to get their feet stuck in the soil. Once in front of each other, Jack took Shadow's hands in his own. "Shadow…"

"Jack…" Her mismatched eyes softened.

Suddenly, a string of silk-like material shot down from above, wrapping around Shadow's torso- trapping her arms- and lifting her up to the ceiling, where she hung from above. "Jack!"

"Shadow!" Jack cried in alarm. He prepared to run forward, but he was stopped by an explosion of soil. A black, worm-like creature rose out, roaring. It was fat and had a wide mouth; razor-sharp teeth inside. Jack gasped. "What's this?"

The worm gave out another roar.

Jack heard Shadow's sweet voice as she began to sing:

_We should have known not to believe _

_Then things would not have turned so bad _

Jack stared at her, a look of sympathy on his face. True, they should've seen this coming, what with Alucard's behaviour.

_It's true his plan was to deceive _

_But that should not make you so sad _

Shadow looked at her saviour. Her expression was full of guilt, one that broke Jack's heart.

_But danger waits at every turn _

Jack gestured to himself and watched as the worn dove underground.

_And I am ready _

_To set things right here _

Shadow shook her head, as if she couldn't believe what Jack was saying.

_How can you say that you will be okay? _

_And come back another day? _

"Shadow, I'm here. You're safe now." Jack said to her; attempting to comfort her.

"Please be careful, Jack!" Shadow called.

_What will become of our dear town? _

_Now that we've let our leader down _

Jack shook his head and waved his hand, as if he was trying to swat the thoughts away. The worm rose up from the soil and Jack dodged it.

_You know, dear Shadow, that's not true,_

_We can take this town back, me and you _

But Shadow protested:

_There's so much danger yet to face,_

Jack had his own protest. He gestured to the pipe as he sang.

_But I'm not worried, _

_Back home I hurried _

Jack and Shadow sang together, ignoring the worm's roar of anger as it missed the Pumpkin King once again.

_Now we must stop _

_That evil traitor's scheme _

_And save our Halloween _

"Don't worry, Shadow! _I'll _save you!" Jack called reassuringly.

"Jack!" Shadow yelled in alarm. The skeleton turned, only to see the worm's mouth getting closer. He dived out of the way as Shadow began to sing again.

_We should have known not to believe _

_Then things would not have turned so bad _

Jack nodded at this, admitting it. Alucard had tricked them, but it was time for them to come back.

_It's true his plan was to deceive,_

_But that should not make you so sad _

Shadow shut her eyes, as if she couldn't bear to look at Jack.

_But danger waits at every turn _

Jack patted his chest proudly then gestured to the place around them.

_And I am ready _

_To set things right here _

Shadow opened her eyes, only to reveal the tears in them.

_How can you say that you will be okay? _

_And come back another day? _

_What will become of our dear town? _

_Now that we've let our leader down _

Jack's expression saddened, seeing her tears. He spun out of the way of the worm's attacks then gestured to her.

_You know, dear Shadow, that's not true _

_We can take this town back, me and you _

Shadow shook her head.

_There's so much danger yet to face…_

Jack patted himself on the chest again.

_But I'm not worried, _

_Back home I hurried _

Shadow smiled sadly at him, though he could see that he was reassuring her.

_You surely will _

_Now we all count on you _

_To see this trouble through _

"Shadow!" Jack cried as he dodged another one of the worm's attacks.

"Hang in there, Jack!" Shadow called.

Jack heard a noise and turned. Maverick's staff came falling down the pipe. Obviously, Cobweb had heard Jack's struggle. Jack smiled and began to run towards it. Diving, he picked it up as Shadow began again:

_We should have known not to believe _

_Then things would not have turned so bad _

Jack turned on his heels. He ran his finger down one cheek, like a tear.

_It's true his plan was to deceive _

_But that should not make you so sad _

Shadow's face fell.

_But danger waits at every turn…_

Jack gestured to himself. He pointed the staff at the worm. Obviously, the worm was made of shadows, as it recoiled when a flame shot up.

_And I am ready _

_To set things right here _

Jack pointed threateningly at the worm as it began to dive underground.

Shadow watched him with sad eyes.

_How can you say that you will be okay? _

_And come back another day? _

"Shadow, I'll save you! I _promise!_" Jack called desperately as the worm rose up again. Jack held up the staff and it roared in fear.

"I _know you will_, Jack!" Shadow replied.

_What will become of our dear town,_

_Now that we've let our leader down?_

The Pumpkin King held up his grandfather's staff. The worm got too close and shook uncontrollably. The worm exploded into pieces of black goo.

Jack seemed surprised at Shadow's words. He spun around and gestured up to her.

_You know, dear Shadow, that's not true _

_We can take this town back, me and you _

Shadow pointed out a problem:

_There's so much danger yet to face _

Jack found the solution:

_But I'm not worried, back home I hurried _

Jack dropped the staff. He put both fists to his chest as he and Shadow sang together:

_If we work hard _

Jack spread out his right arm, then his left arm and leg once they sang: 'shame'.

_We'll overcome our shame _

_And beat him at his game!_

Jack held up the staff and the shadows in the room (the little pieces left of the worm) melted under the light's influence. The silk-like material holding Shadow snapped and she began to fall to the ground. "Jack!"

Jack turned and gasped, quickly running forward. He caught her- bridal style- in his arms; like Kranium had done before. The silk around her torso melted and Shadow flexed her arms. She looked up at Jack and smiled softly. "Jack…"

Jack smiled back. He blushed as Shadow nuzzled her temple into his chest; closing her eyes and smiling. He carried her over to the pipe and bent down to pick up his grandfather's staff. Shaking it, a flame erupted from it and Jack climbed on; using the staff as a witch's broomstick. Using the flame's power, Jack and Shadow shot up into the air, through the pipe.

Cobweb and Sally looked up as the two shot out of the entrance to the pipe. Jack landed on the floor and Shadow landed on top of him. They were in the same position she and Kranium had been in earlier. Jack blushed at how close they were. The moment would've been perfect, if Cobweb had not interrupted: "So, rag-babe, they're gonna make-out. Wanna give it a try?"

Sally frowned at him and moved away as his snake tongue poked out. Jack and Shadow blushed at the comment and quickly scrambled up. Jack picked up Maverick's staff.

"Jack!"

Everyone looked around. "What was that…?" Shadow asked.

"Jack, help!"

Sally blinked. "Melissa?"

"Jack!" Indeed, it was Melissa's voice.

Jack leaned over the set of pipes. "Melissa?"

"Jack! It's Al! He's suffocating!"

Jack blinked. "What?"

"Well?" Cobweb asked. "Go an' help 'im!" He kicked Jack in the back, making the skeleton fall down the pipe.

Jack landed in a heap on the ground of Melissa's cell. She looked up. "Jack! He's in there!"

Jack adjusted his hat and scrambled up. Sprinting over to the glass wall, he examined it before slamming it with the end of his staff. It cracked the glass and Jack hit it repeatedly. Eventually, the glass shattered and Jack moved out of the way as the sand poured out. There was a lump in the sand. Jack fell to his knees and frantically dug out the sand and moved it away. Finally, Alistair Skelton was revealed.

"Al!" Melissa exclaimed. She rushed forward and knelt beside him. "Why isn't he waking up?"

Jack pondered this for a second before yanking off Alistair's head and shaking it. Sand poured out of his eye sockets and mouth. Jack shook it until the last particles of sand fell out then placed the jack-o-lantern back onto Alistair's neck. The scarecrow groaned tiredly. Melissa hugged him tightly. "Al!"

Jack smiled at them. He looked up at the pipe. There were more pipes still. One cell for Kranium. One for Maverick. "Just hold on a little longer, you two. I'm coming."

…

Author's note:

I like this chapter.

**The song is from Oogie's Revenge and is called Sally's Song, despite being a duet between Jack and Sally. In this story, it's just called Jack and Shadow's duet. As you've noticed, a part of it is repeated each time. That is what actually happens in the game. A part of the song is constantly repeated and the part at the end is different.**

I had different ideas of this song. One would be Maverick and Jack singing this, but I realized this was more of a romantic 'I'll save you' song. Another idea was that Jack fell into Kranium's cell and they both went to rescue Shadow while slightly arguing during the song; like Jack sings one line then Kranium pushes him out of the way and sings the rest of the verse with Shadow before being pushed away by Jack. Another idea was that I split it into three parts so that each couple could sing it: Jack and Shadow, Alistair and Melissa and Cobweb and Sally. But then I remembered that he'd be Cobweb Boogie by then, so that idea was scrapped.

I hope you Jadow fans are happy, cause this took me ages to write!

So, Shadow's safe, Alistair's out and Jack's determined! Will Jack save Mav and Kranium? Or does Alucard have another trick up his sleeve? Find out next time…


	22. When You're Evil

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**I definitely don't own Voltaire's 'When You're Evil'. **

Chapter 22

Cobweb Boogie sat against the wall of the corridor, arms crossed over his chest. He glanced at Sally, who sat next to him. Cobweb smiled slyly and yawned; stretching his arms and putting one around her. Sally blinked, coming out of her daydreams. She looked at him. The movement of his eye sockets told her he was waggling his eyebrows. Sally pushed his arm away and moved away from him. Cobweb shrugged and muttered something like: "She'll come back. They always come back."

Jack was kneeling in front of the ditch, examining the pipes below. Shadow walked over to him. "Jack…?"

"There're two pipes here. One must lead to Kranium, and the other…" He trailed off.

"Maverick." Shadow said.

"Could be. Or it could be a trap." Jack said. "Well," He stood. "I'll go and get Kranium." He prepared to jump when he heard a voice.

"Really? I would've thought you'd save _Maverick _first."

Everyone's heads snapped up and turned.

Alucard leaned against the doorway. God knows how long he'd been standing there. "And to think, you said, and I quote, 'I love my grandfather very, very much', yet you choose to save someone you barely know before him. My oh my, that says a lot about your relationship." Alucard smirked. "It's funny how Maverick would save _you _in the blink of an eye- or eye_ socket- _but you choose to save someone else before him."

Jack scowled. "Alucard! What're you doing here?"

"This _is _my castle, Jack. I'm entitled to be here." Alucard replied. "You, on the other hand, are not."

"I'm here to rescue my friends!" Jack yelled.

"Really? Let me pretend I care." Alucard took a deep breath. "There."

Growling, Jack ran around the ditch; fist up and ignoring Shadow's calls for him to stop. Alucard frowned and light encased his body. Jack gasped at his new form and quickly stopped; his feet skidding along the floor until he stopped in front of the shape-shifter.

A five year old version of Maverick Skellington looked up at him; a cute, little smile on his face. Come on, even Jack didn't have the heart to hurt a _child. _Especially when this child was his grandfather- as odd as that sounds. "You wouldn't hurt _me,_" The little boy said as his wolf tail wagged back and forth. "Would you, Jack?"

Jack stared at the boy. No, this wasn't Maverick. Not his Maverick. His Maverick was an adult. This Maverick was a child. Before Jack could do anything, Maverick took hold of his wrist and pulled him down so that their faces were close. "Thought you love me, Jack."

Before the little Maverick could attack, a flame shot at him. The little boy recoiled, releasing Jack.

Shadow frowned at him, her arm stretched out.

Maverick growled as light encased his body and Alucard stood in his place. "You little wretch…"

It was Jack's turn to growl. He lunged at Alucard but missed as the shape-shifter began to lower himself into a pool of shadows. Jack stamped the ground. "Darn him!"

"Jack," Shadow said softly. "I'll go and save Kranium, you save Maverick."

"No!" Jack exclaimed. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Jack-"

"No," Jack interrupted. He walked around the ditch and took her hands in his. "I'll save them. You get everybody else out of here."

"Oh, for God's sake,"

They turned.

Alistair looked up at them, coughing up some sand. "I'll save Kranium."

"What?" Melissa asked.

"I know this place like the back of my hand." Alistair added.

"But, Al, there could be another one of those worms down there." Jack said.

"Jack, there isn't anything down there. Just a prison cell."

"And how do you know?"

"Because," Alistair began, rising to his feet. "I helped him build this place…" He began to walk over to the ditch, only to feel something pulling him back. He turned his head, only to see Melissa clutching his hand. "Mel…" Alistair muttered. "It'll be ok. I'll come back. Promise."

Biting her lip, Melissa released his wooden hand. Jack walked over to the ditch, clutching Maverick's staff. "Grandfather…" Without hesitation, Jack jumped. Soon after, Alistair did too.

…

Jack slid down the pipe. He was determined to save Maverick. No one hurt his grandfather and got away with it. Especially not someone who kept using his grandfather's appearance to trick him. Finally, Jack landed in the cell. He looked around. This place reminded him of somewhere he'd been before. Somewhere…important to him…Jack's eye sockets widened when he realized why this placed seen so familiar. Maverick's crypt. This place reminded him of Maverick's crypt. Because it was an exact replica of it. Jack wobbled slightly and leaned against an wooden panel.

"Ah, Jack, glad you could come."

Jack gritted his teeth as Alucard's voice came through a hole in the ceiling. "Alucard! Where's my grandfather? What've you done to him?"

"Hmm…" Alucard pretended to ponder. "I can't recall…" He laughed as Jack growled angrily. "I'll leave you at his mercy."

"At whose mercy?" Jack asked.

No reply.

"At whose m-" He began to repeat, but paused. Violin music began playing somewhere in the cell. Jack looked around confusedly. "Alucard? What is this? Alucard!"

Before Jack could ask again, he heard a voice. Unbeknownst to Jack, a figure was sitting in the shadows. The figure spread out one arm.

_When the Devil is too busy,_

The figure spread out the other arm.

_And Death's a bit too much,_

The figure gestured to itself.

_They call on me by name, you see,_

The figure held up one finger.

_For my special touch._

The figure gestured to the space around them then jumped onto its feet and curtsied.

_To the Gentlemen, I'm Miss Fortune,_

It straightened itself and gestured around then bowed.

_To the Ladies, I'm Sir Prize,_

It straightened itself again and stretched out its arms.

_But call me by any name,_

_Any way, it's all the same!_

Jack took a breath and identified the figure. "Maverick."

Maverick Skellington stomped out of the shadows as he sang, hunched over and scowling.

_I'm the fly in your soup,_

_I'm the pebble in your shoe,_

Maverick tossed a small, pea-sized rock to Jack's foot.

_I'm the pea beneath your bed,_

Maverick walked behind the panel and came out the other side, tapping Jack's head with his fist.

_I'm the bump on every head,_

He walked away from the panel and pretended to slip on a banana peel, doing a back flip with his left leg kept straight; his right leg bent.

_I'm the peel on which you slip,_

Landing on both feet, Maverick slapped his hip; turning to the skeleton.

_I'm the pin in every hip,_

_I'm the thorn in your side,_

Walking towards him, Maverick held his hands up like claws.

_Makes you wriggle and writhe._

Slamming his hands onto the wooden panel- either side of Jack's head- he leaned forward; his face close to Jack's. Now that Jack could see his grandfather close up, he saw that his eyes were bloodshot and his hair was matted. His clothes were torn in several places.

Maverick scowled at Jack and bobbed his head side-to-side to each syllable in 'evil'.

_And it's so easy when you're evil,_

Coming away from Jack, Maverick held up an index finger.

_This is the life, you see,_

Maverick spun his hand around like a gentleman did before bowing and bent forward, smiling.

_The Devil tips his hat to me,_

Maverick placed a hand on his chest, rocking his hips to each syllable in 'evil'.

_I do it all because I'm evil,_

_And I do it all for free,_

He pointed to Jack, grinning his evil grin.

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need._

Maverick walked over to the side, pulling a lever that made the room light up in red. Maverick made claws with his fingers and held them up in front of them as he walked up and down; a move recognizable from Michael Jackson's _Thriller. _The half-werewolf spun around and made a gun with his hand, pretending to shoot Jack once he stopped spinning. He walked back over to Jack, who still pressed himself against the wooden panel. Maverick moved his fingers down his cheeks as tears.

_While there's children to make sad,_

Maverick held out a hand and pretended to lick a lollipop before tossing the imaginary piece of candy aside.

_While there's candy to be had,_

Maverick reached into Jack's coat pocket and brought out Jack's wallet. The wallet erupted into a flame as Maverick grinned at Jack, seeing the surprised look on his face.

_While there's pockets left to pick,_

Maverick pointed at Jack and nodded.

_While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs,_

The half-werewolf jumped from foot to foot, raising his knees. He kept is hands out in front of him, hitting his knees each time.

_I'll be there,_

He used his claw-like fingers to grind the air, moving forward as he did; as he was dragging himself forward.

_I'll be waiting round the corner,_

Suddenly, playing cards appeared in his hand and he threw them at his grandson, who yelped- realizing they were razor sharp- and moved out of the way.

_It's a game, I'm glad I'm in it,_

He shrugged overdramatically and held up an index finger.

_Cause there's one born every minute._

Maverick jumped and, instead of landing on the ground, he landed on a rising pillar of shadows; supposedly controlled by Alucard. He threw his arms up in the air joyfully and punched the air to each syllable of 'evil'.

_And it's so easy when you're evil,_

The sorcerer pointed at Jack, who watched him. For once, Jack Skellington was afraid of his grandfather.

_This is the life, you see,_

_The Devil tips his hat to me,_

Maverick used his thumb to gesture to himself and rocked his hips to each syllable in 'evil'.

_I do it all because I'm evil,_

_And I do it all for free,_

He pointed at the frightened skeleton.

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need,_

Maverick jumped down from the shadowy pillar. Jack closed his eye sockets, waiting for any pain Maverick would cause him. When he felt nothing, he opened his eye socket, only to see Maverick marching on the spot, one hand to his chest. His other arm was bent and his hand was flat. His bloodshot eyes were shut.

_I pledge my allegiance _

Maverick's eyes opened and he held out his hand, fingers bent; as if he was attempting to grab Jack's head. He clicked his fingers and spun around as, suddenly, the walls were set alight; as well as Maverick himself. Maverick grew in size, towering over Jack and smiling widely. His whole body was orange; his eyes- now looking like lit-up eye sockets- being a brighter shade. It seemed like Maverick's whole body- except for his shoulders upwards- disappeared in the flames.

_To all things dark,_

Maverick looked down upon Jack, who pressed his back further against the wooden panel to escape the fire. The sorcerer shook his head to each syllable in 'my damned' then nodded whilst he sang 'soul'.

_And I promise on my damned soul,_

Maverick stared at Jack, nodding his head to each word.

_To do as I am told,_

As Maverick sang 'Lord', he shrugged overdramatically and turned so that his back faced Jack; shrinking and waving his hand as he sang the rest of the line.

_Lord Beelzebub has never seen,_

Maverick looked over his shoulder; growing in size and grinning; his- now orange- eyes narrowed.

_A soldier quite like me,_

One of Maverick's eyes narrowed.

_Not only does his job,_

On each word, Maverick's eyes and grin got bigger.

_But does it happily!_

Maverick shrank down as the fire was extinguished. Jack watched as his grandfather's shadow moved across the wall; Maverick himself disappearing, as if the wall had absorbed him.

_I'm the fear that keeps you awake,_

_I'm the shadows on the wall,_

His shadow morphed into different shapes.

_I'm the monsters they become,_

Jack's mouth was forced open as a miniature version of Maverick's skeletal soul burst out from his mouth. Jack put a hand over his mouth once the little ghost escaped.

_I'm the nightmare in your skull,_

Jack jumped away from the panel once he felt a sharp pain in his back. He reached behind and pulled out a dagger made from darkness. Luckily, the blade hadn't gone in so much.

_I'm a dagger in your back,_

_An extra turn upon the rack_

Jack put a hand over his nonexistent heart as it picked up speed.

_I'm the quivering of your heart,_

Jack jumped backwards as a sharp pain entered his chest, as if someone had come and ripped it out of him.

_A stabbing pain, a sudden start!_

Jack looked up.

Maverick skipped, danced and jumped from shadow-panel to shadow-panel; his eyes shut with glee.

_And it's so easy when you're evil,_

Maverick landed on one of the shadow-panels and pointed at Jack.

_This is the life, you see,_

Maverick held up a hand and a wooden boater appeared in his hand. He threw it at Jack, who- realizing the brim had spikes on it- moved out of the way.

_The Devil tips his hat to me,_

Maverick placed a hand to his chest and bobbed his head to each syllable in 'evil'.

_I do it all because I'm evil,_

_And I do it all for free,_

Maverick jumped down from the shadow-panel and pointed at Jack.

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need,_

Maverick moved over to the lever from earlier.

_And I do it all for free,_

He pointed at Jack again.

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need,_

He turned back to the lever and prepared to pull it down.

_And I do it all for free,_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!_

Maverick's grin slowly faded and his expression saddened. He glanced at the lever before looking at the floor.

_It gets so lonely being evil,_

Maverick walked over to his seat made of shadows and sat down, hunched over in sadness and staring at the floor.

_What I'd do to see a smile_

_Even for a little while,_

He looked up at Jack for a moment before lowering his head; his hair moving over his eyes. Jack watched him, feeling pity for him.

_And no one loves you when you're evil…_

Maverick's head shot up and he grinned evilly.

_I'm lying through my teeth!_

_Your tears are all the company I'll ever need!_

Maverick moved over to the lever and pulled it down. Fire blew out from the walls. Maverick laughed as the fire disappeared. He walked over to Jack. "Havin' fun yet, _Bone Daddy?_" He asked sarcastically before bursting in to laughter.

"Grandfather," Jack began. "Why…?"

"Master Alucard told me to!" Maverick replied. That was when Jack got a good look at Maverick's right arm. It was skeletal.

"Grandfather, your arm! Alucard gave you back your arm!" Jack pointed out in astonishment.

"And I've never felt better." Maverick said.

Jack saddened and reached out for him. "Grandfather-"

Maverick took hold of Jack's wrist and twisted. Spinning Jack around, he pushed Jack against the panel; forcing the skeleton's hand into his mid-back. "_Don't touch me._" He ordered.

Jack turned his head so that his words would not be muffled by the wood. "Grandfather, please. You don't want to do this."

"Oh, but I do." Maverick said through gritted teeth. "I want _rip _you. I want to _tear _you. I want to _kill_ you. Destroy you. Rip your bones apart. Feed your marrow to the shadows and use your head as a football, then leave it in a trophy cabinet under my bed so that, when I go to sleep, I can laugh at how pathetic you were."

Jack felt his heart break. His grandfather had been possessed and his son had been changed into his evil alter-ego.

"Calm yourself, slave." Alucard said from above.

Maverick let go of Jack and held up his hands; like a criminal would if a cop was pointing his gun at him. "Sorry, master."

Jack pushed himself off of the panel. He turned to his grandfather. "Please…" He muttered and walked over to him. Jack collapsed to his knees and dragged himself over to Maverick's feet. The skeleton hugged his grandfather's legs and nuzzled his forehead into them. "Please…Don't do this…" Everything came down on him; all of his emotions and the past events. Tears travelled down his cheeks as the skeleton sobbed. "Please…Give them back to me…Please…" Jack gagged as Maverick kicked him in the chin; a tooth flying out of Jack's mouth. The Pumpkin King fell onto his back. Maverick growled angrily.

"Did I tell you to do that, sorcerer?" Alucard asked.

"I'm sorry, master, but he…he _touched_ me." Maverick replied, baring his teeth at Jack.

"It's alright." Alucard said.

"Can I kill 'im now?"

"Not yet, slave. Wait for a bit. But there is something I want you to do."

A shadow rose up beside Maverick and whispered something in his ear. Maverick narrowed his eyes in concentration as he listened to the hushed whisper. Maverick suddenly grinned. "_Yes. Oh, yes._" Maverick bounded forward, passed Jack and climbed up the pipe to his cell.

Jack cried to himself. He clutched Maverick's staff tightly. He couldn't fight back against Maverick; he was too shocked to even try. Too heartbroken to even try. Standing slowly, yet still weeping, he used the same spell to move up the pipe; hearing Alucard say: "Don't be a stranger, Jack. Come back anytime you want."

…

Jack exited the castle, tears streaming down his face. Shadow and the others looked. They'd managed to get out of the castle quickly, Shadow using a flame as a torch. "Jack?" Shadow asked. "What's wrong?"

Jack looked up at them. "He…He's taken him…Maverick's possessed again…"

"Oh, Jack…" Shadow muttered, watching the man cry. Shadow moved forward and hugged him. Jack sobbed into her shoulder.

They heard someone clear their throat and turned.

Alistair stood in the doorway to Alucard's castle, hands behind his back. He watched them sadly.

Shadow released Jack as the skeleton went to sit next to Sally. Shadow glanced around. "Where's Kranium?"

Alistair opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted him. "Is he in here?" She asked, moving over to the entrance of the castle. "Kranium?" She called. "Come out of hiding! Come on, this isn't funny!" She turned to him. "Where is he?"

Alistair sighed sadly and revealed something in his hand. "All I found was this…"

Kranium's top hat.

Shadow gasped. She covered her mouth with her hands. Slowly, she reached out and took the hat from him. She stared at it, imagining Kranium wearing it. Tears developed in her eyes and she shut them. "No…" Suddenly, she began shaking. Her eyes opened. Her blue eye was glowing purple whilst her red eye was glowing a deep crimson; darker then blood. Everyone gasped once they realized what this was. The exact same thing as Maverick's change when they first fought Cobweb Boogie. Shadow bared her teeth as the wind picked up; creating a tornado around her. Alistair was blown backwards. Shadow began lifting off of her feet as the wind blew harshly.

Cobweb clutched his hat with one hand and wrapped his free arm around Sally; who clung onto him.

Jack clutched his grandfather's hat. He placed his staff down and began to walk over to her, trying not to get blown away himself. Gently, he reached up and grasped her hand. She turned to him as he pulled her down and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll miss him too…" Jack whispered as he held her.

Tears leaked out of Shadow's glowing eyes. Eventually, the glow faded and her eyes shut; tears falling down her cheeks as she clutched Kranium's hat tightly. The wind calmed itself.

Together, Jack and Shadow cried for the ones they'd lost…

…

Author's note:

Aww…

**The song is Voltaire's 'When You're Evil', my favourite out of his songs. If you haven't heard it, I suggest you go to Youtube and listen to it; it's amazing. **

**Seriously, if I had to hire voice actors for these characters, I'd pick Voltaire to be Maverick, or at least his singing voice. I can imagine Maverick singing with Voltaire's voice. See? I don't just do Nightmare Before Christmas songs!**

Oh, man…Lots of sadness in this chapter…And just when we had the Jadow chapter too!

So, Maverick's been possessed, Kranium's gone *sniff* and Shadow and Jack are heartbroken. Will Jack save Mav? Will Mav attack them? Find out next time…


	23. Montarg

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 23

Jack had stopped his sobbing by now. Though he could not get Maverick's bloodshot eyes out of his mind. He looked over at Shadow, who clutched Kranium's hat to her chest; crying into the brim. Jack saddened. He hated seeing her this way; even if it was because of losing someone she was, supposedly, in love with. Though Jack didn't like the idea of Shadow being with Kranium, he supposed he could put up with it. If she was happy, he was happy. He spotted Sally get up and walk over to the sorceress and sit by her, patting her shoulder. Cobweb grumbled something, obviously upset about the fact that Sally was no longer sitting with him.

"So, Jack," Alistair said, hugging Melissa with one arm. "What do we do now?"

"…I don't know, Al." Jack replied.

"Well, we should go an' find Mav." Cobweb suggested. "I mean, if Alucard's controlling him like ya said, then shouldn't we go an' stop him before he kills anyone?"

"My grandfather would never _kill anyone!_" Jack snapped. "_Never!_"

"Don't talk to me like that, daddy-o." Cobweb waved a hand at him. "I heard about the war between sorcerers and shape-shifters, so don't tell me Mav ain't killed anyone."

Jack paused. True, his grandfather had gone to war. Well, at least he think he did. Maverick had never said anything about the war. Jack didn't know about it until Alucard told him. But that didn't mean Maverick had killed people…did it? Just the thought of Maverick with someone else's blood on his hands made him feel sick. Of course, then again, Jack had thought about killing Alucard. How was he any different? Jack looked up in realization. "Hang on…"

"What?" Cobweb asked.

Jack stood. "Alistair," He began, turning to the scarecrow. "Take them back to the shop." He pointed at Shadow and the others.

"But…What if Mav is there?" Alistair asked, panicking.

"Then you fight back." Jack said. He paused. "Just…don't hurt him, ok?"

Alistair nodded.

"Cobweb, come with me."

"Where?" Cobweb questioned, but Jack had already began walking off. Cobweb sighed irritably. He grinned slyly and wandered over to Sally. "Now, babe, I know you're upset cause I'll be goin'." Cobweb said. Sally watched him curiously. "So, in that case, I'd better give ya a going away present." Cobweb closed his eye sockets and pursed his lips, leaning toward her. Then, Sally did something that shocked even herself.

She slapped him.

Cobweb blinked. A burning pain spread over his cheek. Sally gasped as he turned to her, his eye sockets wide. Neither one of them said anything.

"Come on." Jack grabbed hold of the back of Cobweb's collar and began dragging him away.

…

Jack speed-walked forward, Cobweb trailing along behind him. "Where're we going again?" Cobweb asked, rubbing his sore cheek.

Jack frowned. "I told you," He replied. "Pumpkin King Tower."

"…What's that?"

"Again, I told you. It's a record of Pumpkin Kings."

Finally, they reached it. The tower itself was a crumbling cylinder. Cobweb let out an impressed whistle. Jack entered the crumbling building, Cobweb following. "So…Why're we here?"

"If I touch one of these statues, I'll see something from the king's past. I once touched Arachnid's statue and saw Maverick as a child. But, I've been thinking, I never tried Maverick's statue. So, maybe, I'll see something that might be helpful."

Cobweb nodded in understanding.

Jack searched through the statues, Cobweb repeatedly getting lost during their searching. Eventually, Jack found his grandfather's statue. It certainly stood out from the others, as it was the only one that didn't look like him. Cobweb crossed his arms. "Well? What are ya waitin' for, Skellington? Do your stuff."

Jack frowned at his impatience before reaching up and touching the statue's shoulder. He shut his eye sockets tightly and concentrated. "Come on, Grandfather…" He muttered. "Show me a memory…"

Feeling nauseous, Jack held the statue tighter to stable himself.

…

_A shriek was heard throughout the house. This was, of course, Arachnid's doorbell._

_Eight year old Maverick rushed to the door. "I'll get it!" He called to the Pumpkin King, who was too busy playing with his daughter to take any notice. Maverick's wolf tail wagged excitedly as he threw open the door to Arachnid's home. "Ma-" He began but paused when he noticed it was not his mother. _

_A man stood in the doorway. His coat was red and thick, the cuffs large. On top of his head sat a pirate-styled hat, though it was rather large. His shirt was grey and puffy, as were his black trousers. His boots looked heavy. The man's face was serious. His hair was raven black and long, tied back into a pony tail. The man had a goatee beard, sections of hair under his nose and on his chin. His eyes were brown, or red. Maverick could not tell. The man raised an eyebrow at the boy. _

"_Young man," Arachnid said, coming into the hallway. "What did I say about answering the door without my-" He paused once he noticed the man. "Montarg! I wasn't expecting you! My, oh, my, how long has it been?"_

_The man- supposedly this 'Montarg' fellow- smiled. "Far too long, Arachnid, I can tell you that."_

"_Daddy!" They heard a little girl scream. "Jackson's stealing my dolls!"_

"_Oh, my." Arachnid mumbled. "Excuse me." He ran into the living room, exclaiming: "Jackson, don't do that!"_

_Montarg felt something on his leg and looked down. Maverick clung onto him, his legs wrapped around his ankle and his arms wrapped around his knee. Montarg raised an eyebrow. "Release me, small child."_

_Maverick obliged, releasing the man. He suddenly giggled. "You have a beard!" He pointed at Montarg's face. _

"_I know," Montarg replied, placing his hand to his chin. "You will too one day…Probably…"_

"_Cool. I've always wanted a beard." Maverick grinned._

"_Fascinating." Montarg commented, though even Maverick knew he didn't mean it. "What were you about to say when you opened the door?"_

"_Mama." Maverick replied. "I thought you were my mum."_

"_Do I look like a woman to you?" Montarg asked._

"_No." Maverick shook his head. "Mama doesn't have a beard. You do."_

"_I know. You said that already."_

"_What kind of name is Montarg?"_

"_I made it up. It's not my real name."_

_Arachnid returned to the hallway. "Sorry about that."_

_Montarg gestured to Maverick. "Is he your son?"_

"_What? Oh, no. He's my best friend's son. I'm babysitting." Arachnid explained._

"_Ah." Montarg nodded. "I need to talk to you."_

"_Indeed. We need to catch up."_

"_I would've visited you earlier, but I was busy."_

"_Being the leader to a cavern filled with sorcerers can't be easy, I'm sure." Arachnid looked at Maverick. "Why don't you go and colour in a picture or something?"_

"_But…I wanna stay with Mr. Montag."_

_Montarg's head turned to him. "That's Mon_targ._ And I'm afraid you can't, small child. What's your name, anyway?"_

"_Maverick."_

_Montarg's eyes widened as he stared at the boy. Arachnid noticed the man's mood. "Everything ok, Montarg?"_

_Montarg looked at him. "Yes…Everything's fine…"_

_Arachnid nodded and led Montarg upstairs to his study._

…

Jack opened his eye sockets. He scowled at the statue. "What was _that? _Who's Montarg? You were supposed to show me how to defeat Alucard, not a memory about someone I don't even know!"

"Uh, Jack," Cobweb began awkwardly. "You're kinda talking to a rock…"

Jack turned to him, frowning. Truthfully, he felt a tad embarrassed. Maverick was currently possessed. So no way was Jack really talking to him. Just his statue. Jack sighed. Just when he thought he'd get his answer…

…

Maverick looked at Halloween Town from where he stood. He scowled at it. It deserved this. Its citizens had made fun of him for long enough, so why couldn't he get revenge? Maverick growled like a dog. He then grinned at the thought of killing Jack. Oh, sweet murder. Revenge was so sweet…

Maverick leapt down from the hill and bounded toward town.

…

Author's note:

I can't really say much about this. Only that, if you've figured out why Montarg's reaction was there, congrats. I love Montarg. But for reasons you don't know about yet. You'll know about my oddly-named character later. As soon as I pictured Montarg's appearance, I gave him the name Montarg…It's not even a real word!

It feels weird writing about Mav as a kid, cause I'm so used to writing about him as an adult…Oh, well…

Admittedly, this chapter is shorter and less exciting then the others. Though I still love the bit where Sally hits Cobweb. You go, girl!

So, Jack relies on false hope, Maverick's getting ready to attack and Shadow's still heartbroken! Will Jack stop Mav? Will he find out who Montarg is? Find out next time…


	24. Maverick vs Jack

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 24

Jack was confused. Who on earth was Montarg? Why was he so special? That statue wouldn't show him any old memory. It would show him one of the king's treasured memories. Another thing Jack was confused about was Montarg's clothes. They were exactly like Maverick's, just another colour. Maverick had told him it was what sorcerers back in his day wore. Did that mean Montarg was a sorcerer? If so, why was he so important. Jack sighed. Well, this wasn't the best of weeks.

"Should we go back?" Cobweb asked, following Jack out of the tower. "To the shop, I mean."

"Yes." Jack said.

"But what if we run into Mav? He can use 'is magic again!"

"We'll fight him."

Cobweb scoffed. "Oh, please! I know you, Skellington! Ya don't 'ave the guts to fight your granddaddy!"

"Yes, I do. I've fought him before."

"Yeah, in some silly, childish wrestling match over the last cookie in the cookie jar."

Jack frowned at him. "And how do you know this?"

Cobweb put a finger to his temple. "I still gotta few memories from Skellington. I remember walking in on you guys arguing over a cookie. You pulling Mav's hair and him biting your arm, only for Skellington to come and eat the cookie himself."

Jack crossed his arms. "That cookie was rightfully mine…"

"Whatever. The point is, the only way you can fight Mav is over a biscuit or the newspaper!"

"That's not true…Sometimes we fight over who gets to sit on the right side of the couch…" Cobweb stared at him, so Jack added. "It's more comfy then the left side…"

They heard a twig snap. Cobweb jumped up like a frightened cat. Both skeletons turned.

The bushes rustled and Kranium hobbled out. His leg appeared to be broken. His coat was missing and his shirt was torn; his bowtie cut in half. A crack sat at the side of his skull; right where his ear should be. Despite his injuries, he still clutched his cane in his hand. "Ah…Jack…" He murmured, recognizing the skeleton.

"Kranium? We…We thought you were _dead!_" Jack exclaimed in surprise.

"Alucard…is a ruthless…" He didn't finish, as he collapsed.

Jack rushed forward and took Kranium's left arm and wrapped it around his shoulders. "Boogie, help me."

Cobweb rolled his nonexistent eyes. "What's the magic word?"

"Please!" Jack snapped.

Cobweb smiled. "There's a good Skellington." He walked over, in no such hurry, and lifted Kranium's right arm, wrapping it around his shoulders. They carried the unconscious skeleton back to town.

…

Shadow laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling; her eyes red and puffy from crying too much. Kranium was gone. She knew she felt _something _for him. Anything. Perhaps a crush. She'd always liked Kranium, of course. But he was gone. She hated Alucard. She hated him. He had taken Kranium away from her. She hated him.

"Shadow!"

The sorceress looked up.

Sally stood in the doorway, looking at her with wide eyes. "Come quickly!"

"No, Sally…" Shadow replied, rolling on to her side. "Not now."

"But it's Kranium! He's back! Mr. Skellington brought him back!"

Shadow's eyes shot open. Sally was about to repeat, but Shadow shot up and ran out. Sally followed, though struggled to keep up because of Shadow's speed. Shadow rushed into the front room, gasping.

Jack and Cobweb held Kranium by the arms. "Oi!" Cobweb called. "Look who we found!"

"_**Kranium!**_" Shadow screamed happily. She rushed forward, hugging the skeleton tightly. Kranium grunted in pain. Jack and Cobweb set Kranium down on the couch. Shadow knelt down beside her injured friend. "What happened?"

"We don't know." Jack replied, shrugging.

"Alucard beat 'im up real bad." Cobweb said. He crossed his arms and smiled slyly at Sally. "Hey, baby, how you doing?"

Sally frowned at him. God, she wanted Cobweb Skellington back…

Kranium mumbled something in his unconsciousness.

"Kranium…?" Shadow whispered.

"Sh…Shadow…" Kranium repeated.

Shadow grasped Kranium's hand. "I'm here, Kranium…"

Jack watched with displeasure as Shadow lifted Kranium's hand to her lips; gently kissing his knuckles. Cobweb grinned at Jack, sensing his jealousy.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light outside. Jack rushed to the window. The flash was coming from the top window of Dr. Finkelstein's lab; like electricity. Jack's eye socket elongated. He turned to the rag doll sisters. "Has Dr. Finkelstein been working on any projects lately?"

Sally shook her head. "Not that we know of, Mr. Skellington."

"The doctor hasn't had any big projects since he created me." Melissa added, sitting next to Alistair at the table.

Jack hummed thoughtfully, placing a hand to his chin in thought.

"Could be him, Jack." Cobweb spoke. "Ya know, Mav's still at large."

Jack frowned at him. "My grandfather-"

"'My grandfather this', 'my grandfather that'!" Cobweb exclaimed. "Face it, Jack! He ain't as innocent as ya think 'e is! He's killed people! He's threatened people! He's beat people up for no reason! And don't think he ain't had a drink or smoked, cause I'm pretty sure 'e has! Why not? He's Maverick Skellington! He can do whatever the hell he wants! Ya know why? Cause you _let him _do whatever the hell 'e wants! You're a pushover! You treat 'im like gold! And you-"

Jack grabbed Cobweb by the collar of his burlap shirt and forced him against the wall. "Now you listen and you listen good, Boogie. Yes, I love my grandfather. Yes, I'm a pushover. But don't you dare go and talk about him like that. I _know _he's killed people! I _know _he's hurt people! But my grandfather is _not _the bad guy here! Alucard is! And I'd rather have him as a teasing, silly-minded grandfather then one that's trying to _kill me every five minutes! _Now I am _going _to _fix things! _You understand?"

Cobweb nodded.

"Good." Jack released him. He turned to the door. "Stay here, all of you." With that, Jack left.

…

Jack speed-walked down the streets of Halloween Town. This had to stop here. He was going to change Maverick back. But how? Calming words? Probably not. If that didn't work last time, it wouldn't work this time. Jack felt a pang in his chest after remembering Maverick's arm exploding. Why couldn't there ever be a time where everything was calm? Why couldn't Jack ever just spend time with his family and friends in peace? Was that too much to ask?

Jack opened the door to Dr. Finkelstein's lab slowly. "Doctor?" He called. "You home?" He heard a groan from inside. "Dr. Finkelstein!" Jack wandered inside. Eventually, he found the doctor, sprawled out on the floor; his wheelchair laying, sideways, on the floor; one of the wheels still spinning. "Doctor!" Jack knelt down beside him. "Doctor? Are you alright?"

The doctor managed to lift his head. "J-Jack?"

"Doctor!" Jack exclaimed. "Who did this?" _Please, don't let it be Maverick, please don't let it be Maverick…_

"I-It was that sorcerer, Jack. He came here, demanding that he have one of my machines…"

Jack sighed irritably. Had to be Maverick, didn't it? "Don't worry, doctor. I'll sort this all out." Struggling slightly, Jack helped Dr. Finkelstein back into his wheelchair. "Where is he, doctor?"

"Upstairs…"

Jack looked at the stairs, only to see a flash of light coming from them. Jack frowned. "Maverick…" He mumbled angrily. "Stay here, doctor." Jack said. "I'll be right back."

The skeleton raced upstairs into the main part of the lab.

In the centre of the room, sat a large machine; lasers and blades attached to it. And, in the middle of that, was a chair. Sitting in the iron chair, was Maverick; his back to Jack.

"Maverick," Jack spoke. "Why're you doing this?"

"Ah, Jack," Maverick spoke back; speaking as though he had known Jack was there this whole time. "I was wondering when you'd show. Ya see, I've saved all of these machines especially for _you!_" Maverick spun the chair around.

Jack placed a hand to his chin, pondering. "It looks like Alucard controls him with that smoke coming out of the symbol on his arm. Perhaps, if I block that, I'll be able to change him back!" Jack clicked his fingers. "Yes, that's it! My Sandy Claws suit should do the trick!"

Maverick grinned.

_This town has changed, my boy _

_Since you've been away! _

_Without a Pumpkin King _

_It's Alucard's way! _

Jack held up a hand, his palm facing Maverick. The skeleton scowled.

_Maverick, please! _

_Oh, can't you see you're wrong? _

Maverick looked at him with disgust.

_You were the king _

_But now you're nothing but prey! _

_Alucard is back _

_And he's planning to stay! _

Jack began to walk towards Maverick to get a better try at getting to his arm.

_It's a crazy web you're weaving! _

_Alucard will soon be leaving! _

Jack placed his hands together, entwining his fingers. He shook his head.

_Maverick, please! _

_It's not too late! _

But Maverick was having none of it. He pulled a lever. Two of the lasers sprang into life, pointing at Jack.

_All my machines will seal your fate! _

The lasers shot at Jack, who yelped and jumped out of the way.

_My lasers will slice you! _

Maverick held up his fists, knives appearing between his fingers. He threw them at the skeleton, who, again, yelped and moved away.

_My knives will cut deep! _

_And when it's all over _

Maverick placed his fists under his eyes, pretending to wipe away tears.

_Shadow, she will weep! _

_The days of your good natured _

_Mayhem are through! _

Maverick moved his arm out, like he was sweeping the town away.

_I'll tear up this town! _

He pointed at Jack.

_And I'm starting with you! _

_Well, now, my boy _

Maverick fake pouted at his grandson, who scowled at him.

_It seems you've lost your crown! _

_In a few mere moments _

Maverick gave Jack two thumbs down.

_You'll be six feet in the ground! _

Jack held out his hand.

_Stop at once! _

Jack gave an overdramatic shrug.

_Can't you see this is absurd? _

Maverick shook his head like a disapproving teacher.

_No more tricks! _

_Your friends are now your foes! _

_And now this dance is _

_Nearing its close _

Jack spun around. Snowflakes developed around him and, when they disappeared, Santa Jack stood proudly.

_All these people that you're hurting _

_Oh, Grandfather, it's disconcerting _Jack made another pleading motion with his hands.

_Maverick, please! _

_Your thinking is all wrong! _

Maverick wasn't falling for his grandson's pleading.

_In a moment finally you'll be gone! _

Jack bent his fingers like claws.

_Your intentions are evil! _

Jack leaned forward; straightening his arms and pretending to claw Maverick, lowering his head.

_Your thoughts are all bad! _

Jack straightened himself and wagged his finger at Maverick.

_The thing that you work for _

_Is no more than a cad! _

_When finally I get that _

_Foul spell away from you _

Jack shut his eye sockets and pretended to push something away before placing his hands to his nonexistent heart.

_You'll see no more foe _

_But a friend that is true! _

Jack held out a present and threw it. The box exploded in front of Maverick, creating a patch of ice. Maverick yelped as the ice nearly came into contact with his arm. The sorcerer scowled.

_This town has changed, my boy _

_Since you've been away! _

_Without a Pumpkin King _

_It's Alucard's way! _

Jack made a face like he was a child being scolded, which, he supposed, he was.

_Maverick, please! _

_Oh, can't you see you're wrong? _

Maverick simply waved off his question.

_You were the king _

_But now you're nothing but prey! _

_Alucard is back _

_And he's planning to stay! _

Jack frowned. He wasn't going to clear Maverick's head anytime soon.

_It's a crazy web you're weaving! _

_Alucard will soon be leaving! _

Jack placed his hands to his chest; his knuckles pressed to his Santa suit.

_Maverick, please! _

_It's not too late! _

Maverick just smiled like he had already won.

_All my machines will seal your fate! _

Jack gasped as the lasers began working again. They shot at him. As a laser shot at Jack, he threw a present down and froze it; stopping it from working.

_My lasers will slice you! _

Maverick reached down beside him and pulled out a sharp bladed knife then threw it at his grandson.

_My knives will cut deep! _

_And when it's all over _

Maverick pressed the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically.

_Shadow, she will weep! _

Maverick leaned forward in his seat, his bloodshot eyes widening angrily._The days of your good natured _

_Mayhem are through! _

_I'll tear up this town! _

_And I'm starting with you! _

Maverick clapped his hands together.

_Well, now, my boy _

_It seems you've lost your crown! _

_In a few mere moments _

_You'll be six feet in the ground! _

Jack waved his hand disapprovingly at his grandfather.

_Stop at once! _

Jack shrugged at him.

_Can't you see this is absurd? _

Maverick scowled, realizing this wasn't working.

_No more tricks! _

Maverick pushed a few buttons on a control panel. A giant, showerhead-like machine rose up from the back of the main machine. It rose over to Jack, who, as it neared, realized it could shoot electricity.

_Your friends are now your foes! _

_And now this dance is _

_Nearing its close _

Jack dodged the electricity.

_All these people that you're hurting _

_Oh, Grandfather, it's disconcerting _

_Maverick, please! _

_Your thinking is all wrong! _

Maverick waved his arm at him.

_In a moment finally you'll be gone! _

Maverick pulled another lever. An array of spinning knives shot out at Jack, who tuck-and-rolled to dodge them.

_My blades are now spinning! _

_My creations are large! _

_When they move towards you _

_There's no question who's in charge! _

Maverick paused and shrugged, as if he'd just thought of something.

_If by some chance _

_You survive the attack _

_There'll be many more _

Maverick gestured to behind him with his thumb.

_You'd better watch your back! _

"Grandfather! Stop!" Jack cried as the showerhead-like machine ventured back over to him.

"Do I frighten you now, Jack?" Maverick asked then burst into laughter.

"No." Jack replied simply before tossing another present at him. The ice exploded onto Maverick's wrist. The sorcerer cursed as Jack smiled and cried: "Yes!"

Maverick looked at Jack with pure hatred. Hatred Alucard had fuelled him with.

_This town has changed, my boy _

_Since you've been away! _

_Without a Pumpkin King _

_It's Alucard's way! _

Jack crossed his arms to try and show him he wasn't scared; but quickly lost this position when the showerhead came at him again.

_Maverick, please! _

_Oh, can't you see you're wrong? _

Maverick shrugged like he was admitting something.

_You were the king _

_But now you're nothing but prey! _

_Alucard is back _

_And he's planning to stay! _

Jack took a step back and spun around. The only way he was going to defeat Maverick was through something they both loved: dancing.

_It's a crazy web you're weaving! _

_Alucard will soon be leaving! _

Jack jumped and twirled in the air.

_Maverick, please! _

_It's not too late! _

Maverick scoffed at Jack's attempts.

_All my machines will seal your fate! _

The showerhead came at the skeleton again, who moved further and further backwards.

_My lasers will slice you! _

_My knives will cut deep! _

_And when it's all over _

Maverick threw his head back and clutched and tugged at his shirt; like his heart was breaking.

_Shadow, she will weep! _

_The days of your good natured _

_Mayhem are through! _

_I'll tear up this town! _

_And I'm starting with you! _

Maverick clicked his tongue.

_Well, now, my boy _

He placed a hand near his head, like he was throwing a crown off of his head.

_It seems you've lost your crown! _

_In a few mere moments _

_You'll be six feet in the ground! _

Jack stomped his foot.

_Stop at once! _

_Can't you see this is absurd? _

Maverick slammed his hands down on the arms of the armchair, standing up.

_No more tricks! _

_Your friends are now your foes! _

The sorcerer spun around, though he was wobbly.

_Something's wrong… _Jack thought to himself.

_And now this dance is _

_Nearing its close _

Jack wagged his finger at him again, stepping from left to right.

_All these people that you're hurting _

_Oh, Grandfather, it's disconcerting Maverick, please! _

_Your thinking is all wrong! _

Maverick pointed at him as he prepared to sit back down.

_In a moment finally you'll be gone! _

Jack gestured to himself.

_You shoot and attack me _

Jack bent forward and cupped his hands; placing them at his sides so that his thumbs touched his hips.

_It rolls off my back! _

Jack shook his head, placing a hand to his chest.

_I'm not your enemy _

_I'm your dear grandson, Jack! _

As the showerhead came back around, Jack jumped onto it; clutching the bar attaching it to the rest of the machine.

_When this is all over _

_Like brothers we will be! _

As the showerhead got closer to the other machine, Jack smirked and jumped off; just as the showerhead collided with the back of the main machine. Maverick covered his ears at the explosion.

Jack wagged his finger at Maverick.

_You'll praise Alucard no more! _

_You can take that from me!_

Maverick looked at his broken machine and growled. "If you want something done…do it yourself!" Maverick leapt over the front of the machine; only to wobble as he tried to bound towards Jack.

Jack, not taking any chances, didn't step forward as Maverick fell to the floor. The skeleton threw a present; which froze Maverick's right arm. The sorcerer scowled. "Hate you…"

"No, you don't." Jack replied, pulling Maverick's sleeve up; revealing the symbol. He threw another present- a smaller one this time- onto the symbol. Ice rose up around it. Maverick angled his hand and clicked his fingers. The sparks did not hit Jack, only the ice around the sorcerer's arm; melting it. "Exactly what I wanted…" Jack muttered smugly as Maverick looked triumphant. Jack began rubbing furiously at the symbol. Eventually, it washed away.

"No!" Maverick cried; squirming and wriggling. "Master Alucard! Master Alucard!" The sorcerer's moving stopped.

"Grandfather…?" Jack leaned in close.

Maverick's eyes flickered open. "J…Jack?"

"Grandfather!" Jack cried happily. "I'm so glad you're safe!" He hugged the man tightly. Suddenly, he felt something sticky and hot on the side of his head. He looked at Maverick.

Black blood dripped from the sorcerer's mouth. Jack gasped. "Maverick! You're bleeding!"

"Alucard's…punishment…for me…'Don't fail', he said…I failed…" Maverick muttered. His eyes widened as blood erupted from his mouth. "Doctor…"

"Yes, of course!" Jack said quickly. "The doctor! He can help! He made this body, he can fix it." Jack wrapped Maverick's arm around his neck and lifted the sorcerer up. "Don't worry, Grandfather! I'll get you there!" Jack carried Maverick downstairs, trying to ignore the blood dripping from his grandfather's mouth.

…

Maverick lay on a hospital bed, tubes of blood plugged into his arms, legs and nose. His eyes were closed. Dr. Finkelstein had put him to sleep.

Jack sat by his side, clutching his hand. "You're going to be ok now…Oh, God, what has he done to you?" He asked, looking at the cuts, bruises and scars along Maverick's limbs and chest. Jack scowled. "Alucard…you…you…I'll kill you…" Jack raised his head. "You hear me?" He shouted. "This. Means. _War._"

…

Author's note:

**The song is Dr. Finkelstein's Song from Oogie's Revenge with changed lyrics. I just call it Maverick vs. Jack. **

Whoever saw the whole 'Kranium coming back' thing coming, you get a cookie. If you didn't, you get a sticker with a smiley face.

So, Mav's not well, Jack's furious and Cob's still a Boogie! Will Mav get better? Will Jack kill Alucard? And who is Montarg? Find out next time…


	25. Montarg's Real Name

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 25

"_Montarg!" Maverick shouted, running over to the figure. Everything was black and, though there was only darkness around, there was still a floor. Maverick ran towards him. "Montarg!"_

_The older man ignored the teenager, fighting some invisible force. _

"_Montarg! Let me help!" Maverick called._

"_Stay back, boy!" Montarg shouted. _

"_But…I…" Maverick began, but there was no arguing with Montarg. He bit his lip as he watched his role model fight. Suddenly, a blade punctured a hole in Montarg's stomach; the steel blade going through him. Maverick gasped. "NO!" _

_Montarg fell to the floor, vanishing as he did. Maverick felt his body heat up. Suddenly, his eyes got their purple glow and heat enveloped his body. Suddenly, a hand appeared; holding the blade that had killed Montarg. _

_Jack Skellington grinned at his grandfather; the sword still clutched in his grasp. _

_Maverick's glowing eyes widened._

_Jack turned to him and threw the sword like a dart. It pierced Maverick's chest. Maverick felt himself begin to fade._

_All he heard was Jack's Alucard-like laugh…_

…

Maverick's eyes shot open, still adorning their purple glow. He bared his teeth. Someone was holding him down. Maverick thrashed and flailed. They were saying- no, shouting something. A black and white blob stood over him. What was that? What were they saying? Gr…Grand…father? Grandfather? Did he have a grandson? Of course. It was that fellow in the dream. Jack. Jack Skellington. He did have a grandson. Maverick's eyes lost their purple glow. The blob above him became clearer.

Jack stared down at his grandfather, a worried expression on his face. He was holding his arms, holding the sorcerer down. "Grandfather…?"

Maverick blinked, his eyes getting used to the light. "J…Jack?"

"Grandfather!" Jack exclaimed, smiling. "You're awake! Excellent." He helped Maverick sit up; placing a pillow behind his back.

"W-Where am I?" Maverick asked.

"You're in Dr. Finkelstein's lab. Alucard wounded you. You were bleeding, Grandfather, so we brought you here." Jack explained.

"Why're…Why're you dressed like Sandy Claws?"

Jack blinked and looked down at himself. He shrugged. "Grandfather…" Jack began after sitting on the chair beside Maverick's bed.

"Hm?"

Jack tapped the tips of his fingers together, as if nervous. "Uh…Who is…Who is Montarg?"

Maverick's eyes widened. "How the heck do _you _know _Montarg?_"

Jack seemed to panic. "Well, I, uh, I just went to Pumpkin King Tower and touched your statue a-and it just showed me a memory of you meeting some fellow called Montarg! I-I was just curious! But if you don't want to talk about it, then-"

"Jack, I'm not mad at you." Maverick told him. "It's just been _ages _since I've heard that name."

"Oh…"

"So, you wanna know who Montarg is, huh?"

"Yes, please, Grandfather. If that's not too much bother."

Maverick sighed and lifted his right, skeletal arm. "Montarg," He began. "Is the one who gave me this baby."

Jack gasped. "H-_He's the who gave you the spell!_"

"Yep."

"How can you think he's alright to hang out with? He ruined your life!"

"Nonsense. He made it interesting. Now, calm yourself, Jack."

Jack breathed before nodding. "Continue."

Maverick nodded. "I admired Montarg when I was younger. I still admire him now. Though I can't say he's ever really liked me. If he did, he never really showed it. He rarely called me Maverick. It was either 'boy' or 'small child'. Heck, even when I was a teenager he called me 'small child'. Only once or twice did he call me Maverick."

Jack nodded. "Right."

"I knew Mum didn't approve of me hanging around him and the other sorcerers. See, Montarg was the leader of a cavern filled with sorcerers that had lost their homes for being magically-talented. It wasn't because he was a sorcerer, it was because he was sexist."

"Oh?"

Maverick raised an index finger and shut his eyes. "'Men are for war, women are for the kitchen and children are for the pound', that's what he'd always say. He would only let men in the cavern. No women. No children. No hormonal teenagers. Just men. _Adult men._"

"Well, I can tell he was a real ladies' man." Jack murmured sarcastically.

Maverick opened his eyes and shook his head. "Oh, no. Montarg was never really attracted to anything. He didn't like the thought of romance. 'Love is a weakness', he'd say. That whole 'no women allowed' rule was hated by a lot of the other sorcerers there. Especially Marcus."

"Marcus?"

"He was the one who kept Montarg in line and, though Montarg would never admit it, he was Montarg's best friend. He was the one who told me jokes and made me laugh. I guess it was a good thing that he was around. I mean, I was a noisy bugger." Maverick grinned. "And I remember, Montarg _hated _noise."

…

_Maverick sobbed and wailed, tears streaming down his cheeks. _

_Marcus tried to silence the sobbing child. "Maverick! Calm down, would ya? It's ok!"_

"_You…" Maverick sniffed. "You stepped on my tail!" Said tail was slightly crooked. _

_Marcus scratched at his red hair. "But it ain't broken!"_

_Maverick continued to wail and sob, his head thrown back and his eyes closed. _

_Marcus grimaced when he heard someone growl angrily. He turned._

_Montarg threw the curtain- which he used as a door for his room- aside and stomped over to Maverick. The sorcerer crossed his arms._

"_I've been trying to shut him up, Montarg! Really, I have!" Marcus insisted. _

_Montarg bared his teeth and reached into the inside of his coat. He pulled out an orange and black-striped lollipop and proceeded to shove it into Maverick's mouth. The child immediately shut up and stared up at the angry sorcerer. "Now, be silent, small child!" Montarg ordered. "I'm trying to meditate! I can't if you're screaming your head off!" With that, Montarg turned and walked back in to his room, mumbling: "This is why I do not allow children into the cavern!" on his way._

_Marcus watched him go, then slowly turned back to Maverick. "You, uh, you like Montarg, don't you?"_

_Maverick grinned, taking the lollipop from his mouth. "I love Mr. Montarg!" The child proclaimed. Marcus' eyes widened. No one loved Montarg. Maverick began to walk off, his wounded tail wagging slowly, yet happily. _

…

Maverick chuckled. "Back then, I didn't know Montarg gave me sweets to shut me up. I thought he gave me sweets as gifts. Guess that's why I thought he liked me…"

Jack nodded in understanding. "I used to give Cobweb sweets to cheer him up. Suppose it works for all children. Be they human or not."

Maverick shrugged. "The only reason I was allowed even _near _the cavern was because I had Montarg's mark on my arm. That was my pass. Ya know my blue coat?"

"Yes."

"Montarg gave it to me before the war. He said it would protect me. And my hat. That belonged to Montarg. Before he died."

Jack paused and stiffened. Obviously, this was a touchy subject. "You don't have to-"

"He died in the war." Maverick said, cutting Jack off. "He was stabbed by a shape-shifter…right in front of me…I wanted to help him, but he wouldn't let me. That was when I first transformed. I killed a lot of shape-shifters that day. Marcus gave the hat to me at the funeral for Montarg. He said I might want it. I've worn it everyday since."

Jack paused. Watching someone you love die in front of you was not a pleasant experience. It never was. "Grandfather,"

"Hm?"

"In the memory, Montarg mentioned that 'Montarg' wasn't his real name. What is it?"

Maverick paused, looked the other way then turned back to Jack, his eyes soft. He replied with one word:

"Edwin."

…

Author's note:

I'll give ya three guesses about where we've heard Edwin before. Trust me, it's easy.

Well, we now know more about Montarg. Yes, his name is funny, but, hey, it's Halloween Town. There're supposed to be funny names.

**Just so you know, I'm not sexist. I believe men and women are equal. Men can be chefs, women can be soldiers. It's just that Montarg doesn't see it that way. **

So, Mav seems better, Jack knows about Montarg and we now know Montarg's real name! What's going on with the others? Will Mav get out of bed to help fight? Find out next time…


	26. Alistair Tastes Like Pumpkins

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 26

Jack watched as his grandfather put his shirt back on. Maverick had gotten better, still a little weak, but better nonetheless. Edwin. That was Montarg's real name. The same name that belonged to Maverick's son. Maverick had named his son after a man who was sexist and disliked children. Though, Jack supposed, Montarg was Maverick's role model. The skeleton was glad Maverick was nothing like Montarg. By the sounds of it, Jack wouldn't have gotten along with Montarg.

"Shall we go then?" Maverick asked, smiling and tying his- or Jack's- tie.

Jack nodded. Maverick began to walk, but stumbled forward; only to be caught by Jack. "Grandfather, you're not fully healed."

"Well, damn it." Maverick muttered. "What am I gonna do?"

"You could come out of your body and I'll carry it."

"No…" Maverick grinned. "I've got a better idea…"

…

Jack frowned, his hands underneath Maverick's knees. God, this was embarrassing. He was giving his _grandfather _a bloody _piggyback ride! _

"C'mon, Jack," Maverick said, hitting Jack's shoulder. "Quicker. We've gotta get to Shadow's soon."

Jack looked at him over his shoulder. "Don't make me drop you…"

"Oh, you wouldn't do that. You're too nice."

Jack frowned and looked at the ground. "Too nice? What about my desire to kill Alucard? I wanted to rip his teeth out when I went to his castle, but I couldn't, because Cobweb and Shadow were watching…"

"Jack wouldn't do that." Maverick said, as though he were talking to someone else. "Not _my _Jack. Your Jack might, but not mine. My Jack's too sweet and kind to do that."

Jack's eye sockets widened. Did Maverick just…_compliment _him?

"Now, chop-chop." Maverick slapped Jack's shoulder, making Jack jump. The skeleton picked up speed.

Soon, the two Skellingtons arrived at their friend's house. As soon as they got in, Jack let out a gasp of relief and dropped Maverick (who luckily fell onto his feet) to the floor. "God, you're heavy!" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh, shut it." Maverick replied, brushing off his sleeves.

Sally looked up and smiled widely. "Maverick!" She rushed forward as quickly as she could and threw her arms around Maverick's torso, the only place she could reach while on tiptoes. Maverick laughed and hugged the rag doll back.

"Oh, so she'll willingly hug _him!_" Cobweb exclaimed.

Maverick looked up, his mouth dropping open and his eyes widening. "What the-? Who the-?" He quickly pushed Sally behind him. "Don't worry, Sal. I'll protect ya." He said, clicking his fingers; summoning a flame.

Cobweb squeaked and clutched the brim of his hat. "Wait! I'm on your side! Really!"

"Yeah, right." Maverick replied. "Like I'm gonna believe you! I've fallen for that trick before, and it ain't gonna work again!"

"Wait, Grandfather!" Jack stopped him, moving in front of Maverick. "It's true! He's helping us!"

Maverick raised an eyebrow. "Oh, well, great! I had this whole heroic thing planned and you guys ruin it! God. Am I not allowed to be heroic?" He snapped his fist closed, the flame disappearing.

Sally giggled at Maverick's behaviour and hugged him from behind.

Maverick looked at her and smiled. "In a hugging mood today, Sally?"

"So am I." Cobweb said, holding out his arms. "Wanna cuddle, Sal?"

Sally scowled at him and hid behind her 'uncle', who frowned at Cobweb. "Doesn't work, mate," Maverick informed him. "I tried that with Ellie." He pretended to slap himself around the face. "Slap to the face."

Cobweb huffed and crossed his arms.

"Oh, I get it." Maverick said, looking at the rag doll behind. "You want an overprotective daddy-figure to deal with him. Alright," Maverick punched the palm of his hand. "I can do that."

"Easy now, Grandfather." Jack said, making calming motions with his hands. "Remember, that's still Cobweb's body."

Maverick growled. "Fine…" He looked over at the sofa. "What happened to Kranium?"

"To put it lightly, Alucard beat him up." Jack replied, looking over at the skeleton. Shadow was still sat by Kranium's side, holding his hand.

"So," Maverick began. "What's happened while I was gone?"

…

"Damn…" Maverick mumbled. "Shadows and Christmas Town don't mix…"

"Indeed." Jack agreed.

"Can't help but feel this is my fault. Obviously, I've done something to him to make him wanna kill me."

"Oh, please," Cobweb spoke. "Jus' you being a sorcerer makes 'im wanna kill ya."

"I bet I did something during the war…" Maverick said thoughtfully, ignoring Cobweb's comment. "Something that annoyed him."

"Other then kill his fellow shape-shifters?" Jack asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it now, Grandfather. What I'm worried about is what he's planning next."

"Here's what I'm wondering: why don't we change him back?" Maverick questioned, gesturing to Cobweb with his thumb.

"Yes," Jack said. "Why don't we change you back?" The two men walked over to the Cobweb, the sorcerer stumbling slightly.

"C-Come on now, g-guys! Y-Ya don't really wanna do that now, do ya?" Cobweb said nervously.

"Yes, actually, we do." was the last thing Jack said before both Skellingtons pulled down on their bottom lip, producing a banshee scream. Cobweb watched with wide eyes and felt something in his throat; crawling. He fell to his knees and gagged. Eventually, he coughed up the little green bug. Cobweb sat up. "No! My bug! Sally, h-help me!" He reached out to her, but she hid behind her 'uncle' again. "My bug! My bug!" His voice began changing back to Cobweb Skellington's. Finally, his squirming stopped.

Cobweb Skellington looked up at them. "Ow…" He took one glance at his burlap suit and frowned. "I, uh, I turned into Cobweb Boogie again, didn't I?"

"Yep." Maverick replied.

"Great…"

"Cobweb!" Jack exclaimed, bending down and hugging his boy tightly; lifting him up as he did. "My boy!"

"Dad…" Cobweb muttered. "You're embarrassing me…!"

Maverick laughed. "'Bout time the kid said that!"

"Teacher?" Cobweb questioned, trying to push himself out of his dad's grasp. "Teacher!" The prince ran forward and hugged his teacher.

Maverick chuckled. "Looks like it's 'Hug Maverick' day…" He patted Cobweb's back. "Alright, kid, let go."

Cobweb did as he was told. The skeleton looked over at the sofa. "Kranium?"

"He's gonna be alright." Alistair spoke from his seat at the table.

Cobweb smiled. "Alu!" The skeleton turned. "Sally! Excellent, we're all here! Oh, glorious days!"

Maverick smiled awkwardly.

"It's not glorious days, it's horrible days…" Jack muttered. "We missed Maverick's birthday…"

…

Nightshade huffed and sat on her boyfriend's thrown. How dare he just leave her like that? "I need to kidnap someone, dear." is what he said. The nerve of the jerk! Just abandoning his girlfriend like that. Nightshade was half-tempted to watch him through the Witnessing Orb, but decided against it. "Ruin the surprise…" She muttered. "Alucard, you jerk…"

God, why did he have to let Kranium go? She was having fun torturing him…

And that handsome sorcerer, Maverick. Why him?

…

Melissa sighed. Alistair was completely ignoring her. Ever since that message he'd written on the glass, she thought they might've started a proper relationship. Did he really mean it? Did he love her? Sighing again, Melissa stood and walked over to the shop's door.

Alistair noticed this and turned. He watched as she exited the shop. The scarecrow placed a finger to his chin in thought. Zero nudged his shoulder, egging him to go.

…

Melissa climbed the Twisted Hill, a rose in her grasp. She sat down and picked at its petals, reciting 'he loves me, he loves me not' in her head. Suddenly, she heard a voice sing to her:

_Can it be?_

_What's this I see?_

Melissa turned, seeing Alistair at the bottom of the hill. She smiled at him.

_Has a girl fallen in love with me?_

_What can I say?_

Melissa stood up, placing the rose on the floor.

_I feel the same._

Alistair began climbing the hill as he and his rag doll sang together.

_We'll stand together,_

_Now and forever,_

_For it is plain, as anyone can see,_

_You're what makes me complete._

Alistair took Melissa's hands in his own, staring into her mismatched eyes before letting her hands go. He wrapped his arms around her waist- her arms going around his neck. The two locked themselves in a passionate kiss.

_Why didn't I do this before? _Alistair asked himself in his head, loving the feeling of Melissa's soft lips against his.

_No surprise, _Melissa thought, _Alistair tastes like pumpkins…_

…

Author's note:

*Covers ears as Melistair fans squeal and scream* Yeah, I've been waiting to write that for ages…

**Obviously, the song is from the Finale/Reprise from the film, just different lyrics. I wanted Al and Melissa to have their own little line. Theirs is: 'You're What Makes Me Complete'. **

*Chuckles* Jack gave Mav a piggyback ride…

*Sniffs* I'm gonna miss Cobweb Boogie…

So, Al and Mel have finally come to their senses and had a proper kiss, Mav's better and Boogie's gone! What will they do next? Will Kranium ever get up from the sofa (that makes him sound like a lazy slob…)? Find out next time…


	27. Tails Are A Pain In The Butt

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 27

Shadow opened her mismatched eyes. She glanced at the bed opposite hers, the one Kranium had been sleeping in. The blanket was neat and the pillows were unsoiled- and there was no sign of Kranium. Shadow threw the blankets off of herself. "Kranium?" Shadow looked around. Kranium was wounded, there was no way he could get up…could he? Shadow quickly stood and ran out of the room. Charging downstairs, she heard a soft _clink! _Shadow turned to the door leading to her kitchen and carefully walked forward; peeking through the ajar door.

Kranium stirred the liquid in the mug with a teaspoon. He wasn't wobbling nor hunched over. Straight as an arrow. His cane was hooked onto his belt. The sorceress stared at him. Kranium seemed to realize that she was there, as he spoke: "Hello, Shadow. Do you know where my hat is?"

Shadow opened the door a little more before slipping into the room. "You're ok? But…your leg…"

"I've always healed faster then others." Kranium said, turning to her. "Just another one of my abilities."

Shadow smiled. She was glad to see her friend better. Her heart ached when she saw him on the couch, laying motionlessly. "I'm glad."

Kranium picked up the mug by its handle and moved it closer to her. "I made you some coffee. I wasn't sure what you liked, so I just put some cream in there."

Shadow smiled and took the cup, taking a sip. She hummed in satisfaction.

"Is it alright?" Kranium asked.

"Delicious." Shadow replied.

"Ah, excellent. Do you know where my hat is?"

Shadow nodded, placing the cup back down on the counter and walking into the front room. She moved the chair out, revealing Kranium's top hat. She took it from the seat and turned, only to have her nose closely miss Kranium's chest. She blushed at how close they were and handed his hat to him. "H-Here you are, Kranium."

"Thank you." The skeleton said, taking his hat from her and placing it on top of his skull.

Shadow stared up into his eye sockets. The gentleman didn't seem to mind seeing her in her nightdress anymore, which, she supposed, she was glad of.

"Shadow," Kranium began.

"Yes, Kranium?"

"Would you accompany me to the Twisted Hill tonight?"

Shadow's breath caught in her throat. Was he…asking her on a date? "The Twisted Hill?"

"Indeed. I've always loved that hill. Unless you do not wish to-"

"No!" Shadow exclaimed, interrupting him. "I'd love to."

"Splendid. Say…nine o'clock?"

Shadow nodded.

"Brilliant."

…

Jack sipped at his morning coffee. Thoughts swam through his mind. What was Alucard planning? He heard a yawn and turned.

Maverick entered the room, his hair in a mess. The only clothes his grandfather was wearing were his trousers and (Jack hoped) his boxers. "Morning, all."

"Forgot your shirt, Grandfather?" Jack asked.

Maverick narrowed his eyes at his grandson. "I'll have you know, _Skellington_, that I barely got any sleep last night."

"I know." Jack replied. "I could hear you tossing and turning all night."

Maverick huffed and walked over to Jack and, for a second, the skeleton thought the sorcerer was going to hit him. "Jack," Maverick began, then pointed at his head. "Hit me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No. Why would I hit you?"

"It'll wake me up. Besides, you've hit me before. Remember? When I made a grab for the last cookie and you pulled me by my hair then slapped me."

Jack frowned and held up an index finger. "That cookie was rightfully mine."

Cobweb and Sally watched them, sitting on the sofa. After watching Jack and Maverick have a slapping fight, Cobweb turned to Sally. "Well, isn't this nice? We're all in a good mood and Alu and Melissa are together. It's about time some of us hooked up."

Sally frowned. Cobweb continued to smile at her.

"Hello, everyone." Kranium greeted, entering the room.

"You're looking better, Kranium." Jack noted.

"As I said to Shadow, I've always healed quicker then others." Kranium nodded.

Cobweb stared at him. _Something's different… _He paused his pondering when he noticed Maverick drop to the floor. "Teacher? Are you ok?"

Maverick lay on his hands and knees, clutching the rug tightly with both fists. He was panting, like he was in pain.

"Grandfather?" Jack asked, beginning to get up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry about this, Jack." Maverick grunted.

Jack knelt down beside him. "What? Sorry about what?"

"Your trousers!"

Jack blinked. What on earth…? "My…trousers…?" He glanced at his legs. "They're fine…"

"Not the ones your wearing! The ones _I'm _wearing!"

"Why…?"

Maverick didn't reply, just grunted in pain.

Hearing this, Shadow exited the kitchen. She stared at Maverick. "Maverick?"

Maverick clutched the rug tighter and let out one last scream of pain before a bulge developed just above his backside and Maverick's wolf tail burst through the fabric. Maverick let out a sigh of relief. He scowled and grabbed hold of his tail. "Can't you _wait!_" He yelled. "We're kinda in the middle of a battle with a shape-shifter who could kill us all! And you think _now is a good time to grow back?_"

"Uh…Maverick…" Jack began awkwardly. "You realize you're talking to your tail, right?"

"Yeah, I do." Maverick said, standing. He rubbed his backside with both hands. "Ow!" He groaned. "My butt!" Maverick shook his head. "Sometimes, I hate being part werewolf! Why did Mum have to fall in love with a canine! Why couldn't she fall in love with…Montarg, or something! I'd like to have him as my dad! Ya know, if he wasn't sexist and all."

"Didn't your mother dislike Montarg?" Jack asked.

"So?" Maverick turned to him.

"What's a 'Montarg'?" Cobweb asked. "Is it something you eat?"

"He was a sorcerer!" Maverick exclaimed.

Zero floated over to the half-werewolf and barked.

"I know, right?" Maverick said, looking at the ghost dog.

"Who're you talking to?" Sally asked.

"Zero, duh." Maverick replied.

Jack tilted his head. "You…can understand him?"

"Well, duh." Maverick rolled his eyes. "I'm part canine! I can understand other canines! Ten and I used to have good conversations."

Jack opened his mouth, but closed it after remembering that Ten was Maverick's old dog.

"Right, well," Maverick said, pulling the elastic band he used to tie his hair out. He threw it over to Sally. "Sal, be a good girl and do my hair for me."

Sally smiled at her 'uncle' and nodded.

Shadow sighed in relief. "Good God, Maverick, here I was thinking you were being attacked."

Jack turned to her and immediately blushed. Good lord, she was standing in her _nightdress! _He could see her _legs! _He'd…never seen her wearing anything but her dress and robe.

"Jack."

Jack snapped back to reality.

Shadow stood in front of him, clicking her fingers in front of his face. "Jack, are you ok?"

Jack looked down at her. God, he could see her…um…Jack gulped and placed a hand over his face. "I, uh, I have to go and get my hat."

"It's on your head." Shadow pointed out.

"Oh…Uh…I need to get my…coat." With that, the blushing Jack Skellington ran upstairs.

Shadow blinked in confusion.

…

Maverick threw his head back and gave another yawn. God, he was tired. What was wrong with him? Usually, he was the first one to fall asleep, and snore very loudly at that. Perhaps it was Alucard. Or Montarg. Maverick sighed through his nose. He missed his mentor. Even though Montarg often acted as though Maverick was some sort of disease, he was sure Montarg liked him; even if it was a little bit. Admittedly, Montarg wasn't the nicest of guys. Maverick had often heard his mother argue with his mentor; Montarg often using the word 'woman' as some sort of insulting nickname. Of course, it was an insult in his books. Besides, it ticked Amanda off, so Montarg must've felt pleased with himself. Though Maverick often wondered why his mother would blush when she and Montarg were standing too close to each other…

"I think it's time I got some fresh air." Kranium said, standing. His cane fell from his belt, but he made no movement to pick it up.

Cobweb watched this.

Kranium exited the shop.

Shadow, now clothed in her purple dress and black robe, noticed this and picked up his cane, running after him. "Kranium!" She called. "You forgot your cane!"

Realization hit Cobweb like a sledgehammer. He quickly stood. "No! Shadow, don't!" He sprinted out of the shop.

"What's up, kid?" Maverick asked, running after him; the others following. They found Cobweb standing behind Shadow, who was staring at him confusedly. Kranium had stopped moving, but his back faced the others.

"Cobweb? What is it, son?" Jack asked.

Cobweb frowned. "Get away from him, Shadow."

"Why, Cobweb?" Shadow questioned.

Cobweb pointed at Kranium accursedly. "That's _not _Kranium!"

"What…?"

"Isn't that right," Cobweb eye sockets narrowed even further. "_Alucard?_"

Everyone gasped- save for Cobweb and Kranium- and looked at the skeleton.

Kranium seemed to smile as he turned to the prince and used Alucard's voice to say: "Glad you've noticed, child."

…

Author's note:

Not sure what to say…

I would've updated sooner, but my charger broke. So, I've spent the last few days playing Oogie's Revenge. Admittedly, it's a good game, even if I am stuck on the last battle…Damn those fun yet tricky dance battles…

Heh, don't ya just love Jack when he's embarrassed…?

So, Cob's figured out that Kranium isn't actually Kranium, Mav's tail is back and Jack has seen his crush in her nightdress (Lucky him)! What will Cob do about this 'fake Kranium'? What will _Shadow _do? And where is the real Kranium? Find out next time…


	28. Maverick's 'Little Jack'

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Warning!: Very emotional chapter up ahead!**

Chapter 28

Shadow stared at 'Kranium', her mouth open in shock. No…This was Kranium…wasn't it?

Maverick growled like the half-canine he was. "Your scent…" He began angrily. "It's not Kranium's…It's yours…That disgusting smell…"

"Should've picked it up sooner, eh, puppy?" 'Kranium' asked sarcastically. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you," He seemed to grin. "How's Montarg doing?"

Maverick growled angrily.

"Get out…" Shadow said through gritted teeth.

"Out?" Kranium asked. "We're _already _outside." He lifted his palm to his forehead. "Goodness gracious…"

"I meant out of that _form._" Shadow insisted, her voice shaking. "You have no right, no permission to use Kranium's identity, his appearance. Now, change back."

Kranium shrugged as a light enveloped him. Jack Skellington stood in his place. "There. Is this better, Shadow?"

Maverick scowled and pointed at him. "Don't you _dare _use _my grandson's _appearance!"

"Of course." 'Jack' said and the light encased his body again. Montarg stood in his place. "Is this better," He grinned evilly. "_Small child?_"

Maverick let out a yell of rage and lunged forward, but Jack wrapped his arms securely around his grandfather's waist. "Grandfather, please, control your actions!"

Montarg smiled and turned to Cobweb. "Tell me, child, how did you figure out who I really was?"

"The cane." Cobweb answered. "If it were Kranium who dropped it, he would've immediately picked it up. You did not. When Alu and I suggested using his cane as a torch, he panicked. He said it was because it was his weapon and something else, though he did not tell us the other reason."

"Good observation." Montarg nodded.

"Thank you."

Montarg turned back to Maverick. "You could learn a thing or two from this child, Maverick. He has manners. Of course, then again, you were practically half-raised by Montarg. The man who enjoyed war. Spilling other people's blood while looking straight into their eyes-"

"He didn't enjoy it! He did it because he had to!" Maverick replied.

"But he didn't show mercy, did he?" Light encased Montarg's body and Alucard stood in his place. "Why you named your son after Montarg, I'll never know…"

"To honour him!"

"For what? Being a brute? Why didn't you use the original name that you wished for when you had a child? Hm? I seem to recall you talking to Marcus about it. Go on then. Tell me what you were going to call your child! I'm sure even Jack would like to know!"

All eyes went to Maverick, who lowered his eyes to the ground. "If I had a daughter, I'd call her Stephanie…"

"And if you had a boy?"

Maverick muttered something.

Alucard put a hand next to his ear. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I said I'd name him Jack!" Maverick shouted, lifting his head.

Everyone paused, Jack the most. Alucard laughed and threw his arms up in the air. "Lo and behold! The reason why Maverick Skellington is so protective of Jack Skellington! Because he has the same name as Maverick's imaginary son!"

Jack stared at his grandfather, saddening. No wonder Maverick was always trying to protect him. And vice versa. "Well, why do you care?" Jack asked the shape-shifter.

Alucard smirked. "Anything to annoy him, Jack, anything." He turned back to Maverick. "You couldn't have your 'little Jack', could you? After all, who would want a father like you?"

"You're wrong!" Jack snapped, defending his grandfather, who, he knew, was close to tears. "I'm his 'little Jack'."

"But you aren't his flesh and blood, are you?" Alucard asked immediately after Jack had finished his sentence. "No, of course not. You don't have either of those things."

"I feel _proud _to be _his grandson!"_

"You would, wouldn't you? If you saw him when he was truly _alive, _then you'd probably change your mind."

"No, I wouldn't." Jack insisted.

"Where…Where's the real Kranium…?" Shadow asked shakily.

"Probably back in my castle. I don't know. Whether Nightshade's killed him or not, I wouldn't know. She still believes I let him go…"

"Then…is this his real cane?" Shadow asked.

"Only one way to find out…" Cobweb muttered and took the cane from her. He pointed it at a nearby tree and pushed his thumb down on the handle. Silence. No beep, no bullets, no gun. "No, it's not. Kranium's cane has a gun inside."

"A gun?" Jack asked.

"I saw it, Dad. He has a gun in his cane."

"Yes, yes." Alucard said. "Kranium's alive. Whoop-de-do! Now," Alucard stepped closer to Shadow. "My dear, I need you for something."

"And what makes you think I'm going to help you?" Shadow questioned.

"I don't _think_-"

"He said it, not me…" Maverick said.

Alucard glared at him before continuing. "I _know _you'll help me." Alucard grinned, as though he were a cat who had just caught the mouse. "Maverick," He called. "I've got a little secret to tell you."

"What…?" Maverick grunted.

"While we're on the subject of your family," Alucard grinned. "_I _was the one who resurrected the monster who killed your family."

Maverick's eyes widened horrifically. Jack let out a gasp and Cobweb's jaw fell. Sally glanced worriedly at her 'uncle'.

"You killed my family in the war. Why should you have a family when I do not? So, I resurrected the monster using my shadows. They didn't stand a chance. Nor did the half of Halloween Town that was destroyed."

Maverick gritted his teeth. Tears sprang to his eyes. He remembered holding his son's dead body, his blood dripping on to the ground. And he remembered holding his dying wife, sobbing and telling her to stay with him. He remembered her last words: "I love you, Maverick…" That sentence played in his head.

"Grandfather?" Jack whispered, reaching out to him.

Maverick shut his eyes. "No…" His body heated up. "_**NO!**_" He screamed, throwing his head back. The elastic band in his hair snapped, falling to the ground. His hair shot up, standing on end; creating a flame-like shape. His, now open, eyes began glowing dark purple like they usually did. The wind picked up and Jack clutched his hat to make sure it didn't fall off. Cobweb held Sally protectively. Shadow took a step away from the angered sorcerer. Maverick continued to scream in rage as his muscles became bulkier and he seemed to grow an inch in height. Finally, the screaming stopped as smoke covered Maverick.

"Grandfather?" Jack called.

The smoke blew away and Maverick could be seen again. Jack gasped at his grandfather's transformation. Maverick's hair stood up and his eyes were covered in a dark purple glow.

Alucard laughed. "The first time I saw this was when Montarg died!"

"Wait," Jack said. "_This _is what happened to him? Not the glowing-eye thing?"

"Of course not, you buffoon…" Alucard muttered, rolling his eyes. "That's only half the transformation! What you see now is the full thing!"

"But…I…" Jack glanced at his furious grandfather.

"You know," Alucard said. "Those rumours about 'fiery pits' is not true."

"What?"

"Have you ever asked Maverick where he was before he came here?"

"Yes, but-"

"He was in _Hell._"

Jack paused. "No…That's not true…Maverick is a hero…!"

"To some, yes. To others, no. And those things taunting him?" Alucard grinned. "His _sins._"

Jack's eye sockets widened. Maverick's…sins? "Maverick…hasn't committed any sins…"

"Being a sorcerer is a sin in itself." Alucard looked at the sorcerer. "Can you still talk, Maverick?"

Maverick growled in response. He rose up into the air, cupping his hands. A ball of light appeared and, as Jack looked closer, it was identified as a ball of molten lava. Alucard's eyes narrowed. "Ah, yes. Volcano Blast, is it called? Montarg used the same thing to-"

"_**Quiet!**_" Maverick snapped. His voice was deeper and demonic. "You killed my _wife!_ My _child! _And you attempted to kill my _grandson!_" The ball of lava grew in size.

"Not to mention, kill _you._" Alucard shrugged as though it were nothing. "So, I'm guessing you're pretty ticked off."

Maverick gritted his teeth.

"Montarg was in pain when he died, just so you know." Alucard said. Grinning, he lifted his hand. A shadow rose out from the floor. Before anyone could stop the shadow, it shot out at Maverick…

And went straight through his stomach.

Maverick gagged as the shadow went into his stomach, coming out of his back. He began shaking as though he was being electrocuted.

Shadow covered her mouth with her hands.

"_Teacher!_" Cobweb shouted, putting his hands on his head. Shadow's words rang out through his and Jack's skulls:

"_Do you know when a sorcerer is at their most vulnerable?"_

_"During that phase, sorcerers go into offence. They forget about defence. They get so angry and they let their emotions out physically. They just want to kill the thing that annoyed them."_

When the shadow retracted, Maverick fell backwards and began falling to the ground. His hair went back to its usual style and his height and muscles regained their usual form. Jack lunged forward and caught his grandfather, falling to the ground because of Maverick's weight.

Alucard grinned and wrapped an arm around Shadow's waist, hoisting her up onto his shoulder. Shadow called for Jack desperately as the pool of shadows developed beneath the shape-shifter and the sorceress. Soon, both of them were gone.

Jack brushed a few strands of hair away from Maverick's glowing eyes. "Maverick…?" Jack was kneeling, Maverick across his lap; the skeleton supporting his grandfather's head with his hand.

"Jack…" Maverick muttered, his voice still deep and barely above a whisper. "Why does it…hurt here…?"

Jack blinked back tears as he saw the pool of black blood in front of him. The blood dripped from the hole in Maverick's stomach and onto Jack's lap. Jack scooped some of the liquid in to his hand and pouring back into Maverick's stomach. "Look," He said hurriedly. "I'm making you better, see? You feel better now, don't you?"

Maverick didn't reply.

Jack's voice shook. "Maverick, please…_Please, don't leave me again…Please…_"

"You said you'd…protect me…" Maverick remembered, though he did not sound angry; he sounded as though he was recalling something.

Jack nodded sadly. "I know…" He hugged Maverick closer to him.

"Teacher!" Cobweb yelled, running over with Sally.

Sally placed a hand on her heart. "Mr. Skellington, he's…he's in pain…"

"Of course he is." Jack muttered.

"You need to calm him down." Sally advised.

Jack shook his head. "I can't…"

"Yes, you can, Dad." Cobweb smiled softly. "We believe in you…"

Jack gulped and placed a hand over Maverick's heart. "Maverick…I'm _so sorry…_I always say how much I need you…But it turns out that you need _me more…_And because of me, you're hurt…I promise, Grandfather, that I'll do better…I'll be the grandson you want me to be…I promise…"

Maverick let out a sigh as the glow disappeared. He shut his eyes and shook his head so softly that Jack barely felt the sorcerer's head move.

"Maverick…?" Jack whispered.

Maverick made no movement.

…

Jack sat beside the unconscious Maverick. His grandfather was, once again, in a hospital bed; tubes of blood connected to him. A thick, blood-stained bandage was wrapped around Maverick's torso. Cobweb and Sally were with Dr. Finkelstein in the other room. Jack clutched Maverick's hand. His grandfather hated hospitals. All those tubes and machines freaked him out, which is why, Jack supposed, he either hid behind Jack or stood closer to him when they were near anything to do with a hospital. Jack had noticed, some time ago, that, whenever his dear grandfather was afraid, he would only hide behind Jack. Why, Jack never found out. If Jack was not around, Maverick would hide behind foliage or curl up in a foetal position on the floor until someone comforted him. Having the same name as Maverick's 'imaginary son' must have some to do with it.

Jack knew he was about to cry, so, before he could, he sang to his grandfather:

_There was always something in the wind,_

_Yet I was too blind to see it,_

_And though I've tried to stand by you,_

_Can't shake this feeling that I'll lose,_

_The worst is just around the bend,_

_And have you noticed how close I feel to you?_

_And have you seen how much you mean to me?_

_I hope that you have seen…_

…

Author's note:

You know, when Shadow mentioned when sorcerers were most vulnerable, I bet some of you were thinking: "Something's gonna happen to Mav". You were right. Looking at this, I've realized how cruel I am to Maverick, even though he's my favourite OC. *Slaps forehead* Why am I so cruel to the characters I love?

**Yes. The song is Jack's Song (Reprise). Once again, it's to Amy Lee's version of Sally's Song. As you can tell, it's shorter then the first time he sings it. **

I find it funny how, while writing this chapter, I was drawing a picture on Paint of Montarg giving Amanda (Mav's mum) a daisy. They're both chibis and Montarg doesn't look at all pleased. Nor does the chibi Arachnid in the background. Montarg is looking in the opposite direction, as if he's saying: "Just take the damn flower, woman." Montarg's just giving the flower for forgiveness, I guess. After all, he is a pretty big jerk. And no, Montarg does _not _love Amanda. As Mav says, Montarg doesn't like the thought of romance. He believes it's a weakness. But Amanda _is _blushing in the picture. *Hint hint*

I'm guessing Maverick fans now hate Alucard more then ever…

So, Mav's hurt again, Jack's upset and Cob seems wiser then before! Will Mav be ok? Will _Shadow _be ok? And where the heck is Kranium? Find out next time…


	29. Do You Still Love Me?

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 29

"You jerk!"

Alucard whimpered and ducked as a chair flew passed his head; smashing against the wall. Nightshade bared her teeth in a scowl. She picked up another wooden chair. "You bloody jerk!"

"What?" Alucard shouted. "What did I _do?_"

"I saw the way you looked at her!" Nightshade replied.

"How would you- Wait. You were looking through my Witnessing Orb, weren't you! Oh, Nightshade, please, I wouldn't-"

Nightshade threw the chair at him. He moved to the side as the chair flew passed him. "And you hurt poor Maverick!"

"Oh, poor Maverick!" Alucard yelled sarcastically. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Maverick's the one you want to be with!"

"Not my fault he's handsome…" Nightshade muttered, pouting.

"Whatever." Alucard said quickly. "Now, onto the next phase of the plan. To get the key."

"Key?"

"Yes, key. From Jack's little human friend."

"Who?"

Alucard grinned. "Jacqueline Anderson."

…

Cobweb watched his father as the older skeleton checked the blood supplies in the bags, which were connected to the tubes in Maverick's arms, legs and nose. "Maybe I should give him more blood…" Jack said thoughtfully; gently grasping one of the bags.

"I'm sure he's got enough, Dad." Cobweb spoke from where he sat.

Jack looked at his feet. "I suppose…"

"I wonder if Teacher will teach me how to transform like that."

Jack looked up at this. "What?"

"Don't you think?"

"I don't Maverick would _want _to teach that, to be honest."

Cobweb looked confused. "Why not? It could help in the fight against Alucard."

"Well, yes. But bear in mind, Cobweb, that Maverick is stronger and more experienced then you."

"That's only because Teacher's been using magic for over a hundred years!" Cobweb whined.

"Cobweb, please. I've had a bad week."

Cobweb's eye sockets narrowed and he stood up. "I know." He muttered darkly, exiting the lab.

"Cobweb? Come back!" Jack called.

As Sally entered the room, Cobweb stomped passed her, muttering: "Hi, Sally" as he went. Sally watched the prince thoughtfully. She stepped into the room where Maverick was resting, seeing Mr. Skellington staring at the bag of blood connected to his grandfather thoughtfully. "Mr. Skellington…?"

Jack's head snapped up as he was pulled back to reality. "Hm? What?"

"I…I think you should go and talk to Cobweb." Sally advised.

Jack nodded. "Yes. I probably should." The Pumpkin King walked over to the door, pulling it open and walking out. Jack found his son sitting against a wall, knees pulled to his chest; his folded arms resting on top and his chin on top of them. "Son?" Jack asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm _fine, _Dad." Cobweb replied, looking the other way as Jack approached.

"You don't sound like it." Jack noted, sitting next to his son; who edged away from his father. Jack tilted his head. If Cobweb were younger and smaller, he would've climbed onto his father's lap and hugged the older skeleton tightly. "Cobweb? What's wrong? Come on, you can tell me anything, you know that."

Silence fell upon them. Finally, Cobweb spoke again: "Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Jack smiled. "Anything you'd like."

"…Do you love Maverick more then me…?"

Jack paused. The skeleton blinked as his son stared at him, waiting for the answer. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"All you've talked about lately is how much you want to kill Alucard. But it's because he hurt Maverick. I was just wondering if I mattered anymore…"

Jack's eye sockets widened. "Oh, Cobweb," He began, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm so sorry I made you feel that way. Cobweb, I love you and Maverick both equally. The only reason I've been more protective of him lately is because Alucard is targeting him more then you."

"You mean…" Cobweb lifted his head up. "You don't hate me…?"

"No, of course not!" Jack smiled softly. "Cobweb, you're my boy. My son. The heir to the throne."

"But…I'm not you're real son-"

"Don't say that. You're more my son then anyone else's. Yes, Oogie created you, but I'm the one who's treated you like a person."

Cobweb pondered this. Without Jack, Cobweb would've probably still sat in the graveyard, all alone; unknowingly having Maverick by his side. Cobweb smiled and moved closer to his dad; hugging his parent tightly. Jack embraced his son.

…

_Maverick opened his eyes. Tubes filled with black blood were connected to him. Maverick stared into the light above him. Then, a figure blocked the light. _

"_You idiotic fool." Montarg sneered, crossing his arms and staring at the wounded sorcerer with disgust._

"_M-Montarg?"_

"He's _my _son?_" A woman's voice asked._

_Maverick turned his head. "Mum?"_

_Amanda stood on the other side of his bed. "He's not my boy!"_

"_Too true, woman." Montarg agreed. "He's pathetic."_

"_No…" Maverick muttered._

"_I say we just kill him." _

_Maverick raised his head the best he could._

_Arachnid Skellington stood at the foot of his bed, arms crossed. "Why do we keep him around? Just kill him."_

"_What? No…" Maverick murmured._

"He's _not the man I married…" _

_Maverick turned. "E…Ellie?"_

_Maverick's wife stood beside her father. _

"_Kill Daddy!" Edwin, who stood next to his mother, chanted. "Kill Daddy!"_

"_No!" Maverick said as loudly as he could._

_Montarg cupped his hands, a ball of lava developing in them. "Goodbye," He grinned. "_Small child._"_

"_No!" Maverick shouted as his world turned black._

…

Maverick shot up, the tubes falling from his arms; making blood drip to the floor. Sally jumped and watched as her 'uncle' seized his breath. Maverick suddenly growled and ripped the tubes from his legs and nose.

"Uncle!" Sally exclaimed. "You aren't fully healed!" She added as Maverick climbed off of the bed.

"Where's Dr. Finkelstein?" Maverick asked, ignoring her cries for him to stop.

"In the next room…"

"Go and get him."

Sally watched him silently.

Maverick lost his patience and turned to her. "I said go and get him!"

Sally jumped and nodded, quickly making her way into the next room.

Maverick knew he was being incredibly rude, but he didn't care. Jack and Cobweb entered the room. Jack's eye socket elongated. "Grandfather? What're you doing up? You're not fully-"

Maverick grabbed the back of Cobweb's collar and hoisted the teenager up; placing him on his bed. The sorcerer said nothing as he pushed Jack out of the way and went over to a set of draws.

"Grandfather!" Jack exclaimed. "That hurt! Why're you-"

Maverick pulled something from the draw and turned. He pushed down on the pump of the syringe; clear liquid squirting out. "This won't hurt a bit…"

Cobweb panicked. "Teacher! Have you turned into a psycho?"

Sally and Dr. Finkelstein entered the room. "Sorcerer?" Dr. Finkelstein began. "What're you doing? You're not-"

"You're going to swap our arms around." Maverick demanded, pointing at him. "He'll have my arm and I'll have that heap of junk." Maverick nodded at Cobweb's metal arm. "He'll be able to use magic again. And I'm going to take him for a few days and train him so that he can transform just like I did."

Cobweb wasn't sure whether he should be happy or scared. He was excited for one thing. He'd finally be able to learn the technique! On the other hand, his teacher was scaring him right now.

"But, Grandfather, Cobweb is a child!" Jack exclaimed. "He can't-"

"Shut it." Maverick snapped. Jack winced. "The boy will learn even if I have to shove the transformation down his throat!" The sorcerer sat on the bed. "Now, get the godforsaken operation over with!"

Dr. Finkelstein glanced at Jack, who gulped and nodded.

Jack was afraid of Maverick, even though, this time, he wasn't being controlled by Alucard.

…

Shadow opened her eyes. The cell was cramped and hot. "Hello?" She called.

"Shadow!"

Shadow looked around. Corpse Kid stumbled over to her. "Corpse Kid?" She clicked her fingers, creating a light. Now she knew why it was so cramped. About a dozen Halloween Town citizens surrounded her, all glancing at her warily. "What…What happened?"

"Alucard's shadows took us!" Mummy cried.

"We didn't stand a chance!" The youngest Vampire Brother exclaimed.

"No. And your useless babbling isn't helping."

Everyone went silent, though Shadow couldn't stop her eyes from widening. She'd recognize that voice anywhere. "Kranium!"

The citizens parted as the sorceress ran forward. Her dear skeleton was still chained the wall. "Ah, Shadow. Do you know what the time is? I'm afraid I may have missed supper."

Shadow ignored the question. She knelt between his legs and threw her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. "Kranium, is it you? The real you?"

"Last time I checked, yes." Kranium responded. He held his real cane tightly in his right hand.

"I was so worried about you…" Shadow mumbled.

"Ah…" Kranium muttered, not really knowing how to respond.

A few citizens muttered and whispered to each other. Shadow stayed sitting against Kranium, cuddling him.

…

Maverick sat up, flexing his new, metal wrist. The operation had been a success. Cobweb smiled. "Ah," He moved his arm. "It's nice to have this arm back!"

"Come on." Maverick muttered.

"Huh?"

"We're leaving." The sorcerer made his way over to the door, but Jack blocked his way.

"Wait, Maverick!" The skeleton exclaimed. "Please, think about this! Where will you go? Alucard's got his shadows all over the area!"

Maverick sighed irritably. "I'm sorry about this."

"What?"

Maverick didn't respond, only punched Jack in the ribcage. If the punch were any harder, Maverick's fist would've gone through him. Jack gagged and fell to his knees. Maverick kept looking straight ahead; barely acknowledging his grandson's pain.

"Daddy!" Cobweb yelled and ran over. He looked up, only to see Maverick glaring at him. Cobweb looked back at Jack. "Dad…?"

"Go with Maverick, son…" Jack muttered. "Make sure you two are safe…"

"Train yourself, Jack." Maverick said. "Until you're quick enough to dodge that."

Jack looked up at him, but Maverick only frowned at and him left. Jack wasn't sure if it was accidental or not, but Maverick's tail had flicked him in the face.

Cobweb glanced at his dad before standing and running after Maverick.

"Well," The doctor said. "He isn't in a good mood.

Jack groaned.

…

"Teacher, where're we going?"

No reply.

"Teacher?"

"Shut up."

Cobweb winced. His teacher was acting so nasty and Cobweb didn't like it. He had purposely hurt Jack, for God's sake!

Maverick grabbed Cobweb by the back of his collar again and hoisted him up. Maverick jumped down a low hill, landing in front of a large hole in the wall. "Still here…"

"What is?"

Maverick threw Cobweb inside then followed him. Cobweb looked around. The cavern was large and abandoned. "What is this…?"

"The old cavern Montarg used to live in." Maverick replied. "You and I are going to train here for the next few days."

"But you already train me, Teacher."

"Yes," Maverick nodded. "But you've never trained while fighting against me, have you?"

"What?"

Maverick lunged at him.

…

Author's note:

You hate me now, don't you? Leaving you all like that…

**If you're unaware who Jacqueline Anderson is, read my stories 'Am I Really The Best?', 'Jack's St Patrick's Day' and 'Shopping With Jacqueline' (In that order) to understand. In short, she's a human girl Jack promised to visit on Halloween. Hey, I did say she would be in one of these stories!**

Aw, Kradow moment…

Mav is a little out of character in this chapter. Then again, he just found out who killed his wife and child. You wouldn't exactly be happy-go-lucky, would ya?

So, Cob's terrified, Mav's furious and Jack's injured (by his own grandfather, no less)! Will Cob win the fight? Will he learn how to transform? And will Mav go back to normal soon? Find out next time…


	30. Of Inspiration And Medallions

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 30

Cobweb squeaked as Maverick flew at him, yelling a battle cry and lifting his fist; ready to punch. Cobweb's wings fluttered and he shot up in the air. Maverick was still moving forward. The sorcerer stuck out his legs, bending them as his feet made connection with the wall, and bounced off. He looked up at Cobweb angrily. "What're you doing?"

"Running for my life!" Cobweb exclaimed, as though it were obvious. "What does it look like?"

"Get down! You were supposed to fight back!"

"And let you kill me? No, thank you!"

"Get _down!_"

Cobweb gulped and lowered himself to the ground. Maverick growled angrily. "You're supposed to fight back! Would you run from Alucard?"

"Well…No, but-"

"But nothing!" Maverick snapped.

Cobweb crossed his arms stubbornly. "I won't train until you calm down."

Maverick bared his teeth, growling; his eyebrow twitching. "Just do it."

"No."

That was it. Maverick let out a cry of rage as his hair shot up into its flame-like form. His eyes adorned their purple glow and his muscles grew bulkier. Cobweb squeaked and took a step back. God, his teacher had gone nuts! Maverick grew silent and stared at his pupil through his glowing eyes. Cobweb gulped. His teacher wasn't go to…kill him, was he? Maverick stood silently. "Try to punch me in the face." He said finally.

"What?" Cobweb asked.

"Try and hit me."

"Why would I do that, Teacher? You know you're stronger then me."

"I know that. I need to see how fast you are."

Cobweb thought for a second before shrugging. "Ok. Here I go."

Maverick waited and watched with bated breath as the teenager lunged forward, fists out. When Cobweb's fist was close to Maverick's face, the sorcerer held out his hand and caught the boy's fist. Cobweb threw multiple attacks, but Maverick either dodged or caught them. Cobweb growled angrily and jumped back. "Can't do it, Teacher."

"You're too slow. You're hesitating." Maverick said.

"Well, yeah."

"Why?"

"You could break my arm off!"

"Kid, if I did that, I'd die. Can't have that, can we?"

"Guess not…" Cobweb pondered, staring at his teacher. Maverick's hair was all spiked up. "Teacher, maybe if you transform slowly, I'll be able to transform too."

"You can't transform by watching." Maverick replied. "You transform by training."

Cobweb pouted. This was going to be a rough few days…

…

Shadow sighed. She didn't know how long she'd been down there. All she knew was that Kranium had fallen asleep and that she was still sitting against him. He was…warm. Which was odd considering he lacked warm blood and muscle. If there was one thing Shadow had learned about Kranium, it was that he didn't move during slumber. He always looked as though he was just laying down, staring up at the ceiling or wall or whatever was in front of him.

A shout of pain was heard and everyone (except the sleeping skeleton) turned. A girl with light, ash brown hair tumbled into the cell from the pipe. Her hoodie was baggy and black, a white skull printed on the front. Her skinny jeans were also black- as were her converses. She rubbed her head in pain. "Jerk…" She muttered. Her eyes wandered over to the citizens. Her face paled. "Uh…"

"Human!" Corpse Kid cried, hiding behind his mother.

Shadow quickly got up and walked over to the girl. "It's alright." She soothed as the girl stared up her, eyes wide. "We're not going to hurt you. Listen, I know this'll be hard to believe, but this is Halloween Town and-"

"The place where Jack lives?" The girl asked, cutting the sorceress off.

Shadow's eyes widened. "How do you know Jack?"

"He's my friend. My _best _friend." The girl replied, standing and brushing herself off. She stuck her hands into her hoodie pockets. "Well, while we're here," She held out her right hand. "Jacqueline Anderson."

Shadow shook her hand. "Shadow."

"Ah, a human!"

They turned.

Kranium was looking at them. "Fascinating. We don't usually get humans in Halloween Town!"

Shadow smiled at him. "True."

"You're a skeleton and you're talking." Jacqueline noted.

"Yes, I am."

"…Cool." Jacqueline glanced around. "Where's Jack? Is he here?"

"I should hope not." One of the witches said.

"This is a prison!" Corpse Kid exclaimed.

Jacqueline seemed to sadden. Shadow felt a pang in her chest. How did Jack know this girl? What was she to him? The human leaned over to Shadow and whispered: "Is the skeleton your boyfriend?"

Shadow felt the blush on her cheeks. "No. Why?"

"I saw you cuddling him."

Shadow's blush deepened. "We're…just friends…"

"Yeah, and I'm Santa Clause." Jacqueline replied sarcastically.

…

Cobweb let out a scream of rage as his hair began to lift up. Maverick was watching nearby, arms crossed. He'd transformed back awhile ago to spare Cobweb a break. "Think about it!" Maverick yelled over Cobweb's scream. "Imagine it! Imagine him destroying Halloween Town! Imagine him hurting Sally and Alistair! Imagine him killing Jack! How would that make you feel?"

Cobweb's scream grew louder, indicating his anger. Maverick did not seen bothered by the strength of the wind at all. Suddenly, Cobweb's hair fell back down and he fell to his knees. "Teacher…"

Maverick jogged over and knelt down, placing his hands on Cobweb's shoulders. "It's alright, kid, I'm here."

"I can't do it, Teacher…"

"Not yet, no." Maverick said thoughtfully. "C'mon. Let's take a break."

Soon enough, the two were sitting down, tucking into some meat Maverick had, uh, 'bought' earlier that day. Cobweb looked up as his teacher began tearing the meat right off the bone; licking and gnawing the bone as well, due to his canine instincts. "Teacher,"

"Hm?"

"Could you tell me about _your _first transformation? Maybe it'll help…"

Maverick picked at his teeth with a miniature bone like it was a toothpick. "It's not something I like to remember."

"Do you remember?"

"Oh, God, yes. I remember it all…"

…

_Maverick rushed over to his mentor. Montarg was busy in a fist-fight with a shape-shifter. "Montarg!" Maverick exclaimed desperately, sensing his mentor's struggle. "Montarg!"_

_Montarg didn't seem to acknowledge his presence. Maverick could the cries of pain from the many sorcerers and shape-shifters around him. "Montarg! Let me help!"_

"_Stay back, boy!" Montarg called back. _

"_But…I…" Maverick tried, but his feet wouldn't move. He bit his lip. The shape-shifter morphed his arm into a blade. Montarg threw a fireball, but the enemy dodged and spun around…_

_And plunged the blade into Montarg's stomach. _

_Everything froze. Maverick's eyes widened. "NO!"_

_Marcus, who was fighting nearby, turned. "No, Montarg, no…"_

_The shape-shifter grinned and allowed Montarg's body to slide off the blade, leaving a trail of blood along the steel. Montarg fell onto his back, his head tilted to the side. His unseeing eyes were pointing in Maverick's direction. Blood poured out of the wound. Marcus rushed over to his friend and knelt down beside him. He shook his leader. "C'mon, Montarg, stay with me, man! C'mon, Montarg!" _

_Maverick stared into his mentor's empty eyes. His body heated up quickly. "No…It's not fair…" Tears poured down his cheeks. "No…Montarg…You were everything to me…My mentor, my friend…my dad…" Images of him clinging on to an irritated Montarg's arm while the older sorcerer tried to shake him off played through his head. Maverick threw his head back. "NO!" He screamed with rage. The elastic band in his hair snapped and fell off as his hair shot up and stood on end. His muscles became bulkier. _

_Marcus watched as many shape-shifters and sorcerers turned to witness the younger sorcerer's new form. "Damn, Mav…"_

_Maverick lowered his head and opened his eyes, displaying their purple glow. Tears were still streaming down his face like a waterfall. Maverick lunged forward at the murderer and held up his fist…_

_And plunged it into the shape-shifter's stomach, coming out of his back. _

…

Cobweb grew silent after Maverick finished. The sorcerer began picking at his teeth again, trying to distract himself. "It's cruel to send someone so young to war…"

"Montarg forced me to stay back, but I snuck into one of their bags. When they got there, Marcus opened the bag and discovered that I was inside." Maverick threw the little bone away. "Should've guessed really, considering the weight…"

"Why did you punch Dad in the gut?"

"Did I?"

"Yes. Before we left."

"Huh, how 'bout that?"

_He doesn't remember, _Cobweb thought, _Alucard can't have been controlling him, since Dad got rid of the symbol…Still, I should keep an eye socket on him, just in case…_

"Well, anyway," Maverick stood and stretched. "C'mon, kid, break's over."

Cobweb sighed.

…

"You're sure you don't know?" Shadow asked the human girl.

"I told you. That guy just said he wanted the medallion Jack gave me for the scariest haunted house. I don't know." Jacqueline replied.

Shadow sighed. What would Alucard want with the medallion? The back of her head rested against Kranium's chest.

"I'd love to help." Kranium said. "But I'm still chained up."

Shadow smiled at him sweetly. "Don't worry, Kranium, I'll get rid of them."

"Oh, I'm not worrying. I know you'll be able to help. You're a wonderful sorceress."

Shadow blushed. "Thank you, Kranium…And you're a wonderful…gunman."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

"Better chain his mouth shut too!"

Shadow paused and felt her blood run cold.

"Hey! Magic-babe! I kinda need here too!"

Slowly, Shadow turned to the corner. "No…"

Oogie Boogie smirked at her. "How's it hangin', doll face?"

…

Author's note:

Ah, well, didn't see that coming did ya? If you did, *Hands you Oogie plush toy (or, if you hate Oogie, a Kranium plush toy)* Here.

Is it sad to say I shed exactly two tears while reading over Montarg's death scene? (Ironically, it was when I read the bit where Mav's crying) Yeah, probably. Damn, I cry too easily…

So, Oogie's back, Jacqueline's here and Kranium and Shadow are getting…close. Will Cob be able to transform? What will Oogie do with our friends? And why does Alucard want the medallion? Find out next time…


	31. Killing Your Own Grandson

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 31

Jack Skellington sat outside Dr. Finkelstein's lab. He waited for his grandfather and son to return. The days Maverick would train Cobweb for were over. Though Jack knew Cobweb could probably take care of himself, he still felt better knowing Maverick was with him; whatever mood Maverick was in. Jack frowned. He couldn't believe Alucard was the one who killed his grandfather's family- well, he could, he just didn't want to. His poor grandfather…Jack heard footsteps approaching and looked up, smiling.

Cobweb and Maverick Skellington stood in front of him. Their clothes were slightly torn from training. Cobweb smiled as Jack got up and hugged him. "Hi, Dad."

"Hello, son." Jack replied, smiling and holding him at arms length. "Have you grown taller?"

Cobweb smiled and shut his eye sockets, rubbing the back of his head. "Ya think?"

Jack turned to look at Maverick. The two stared at each other, barely noticing Cobweb walk into the lab. "Apparently," Maverick began. "I punched you in the gut before we left."

"You did. It hurt, by the way." Jack replied.

"Oh…"

Both men were pulled into an uncomfortable silence. Maverick stepped closer to Jack. Both Skellingtons embraced each other tightly. "Sorry, mate." Maverick muttered.

"It's alright." Jack replied. "I forgive you."

Maverick smiled. "Pushover…"

"I know."

Both men released each other. "So…it was a success then?" Jack asked.

"Nope."

"Wait…What?"

"He didn't transform. Came close to, but 'e didn't."

"But, you- I-…"

"His training's complete. Not much I can do now." Maverick turned so that his back faced Jack. "I'm gonna go on patrol."

"Patrol?"

"To see if thingamajig's in the area."

"Who-?" Jack paused. Of course. Alucard. Obviously, Maverick didn't want to say 'thingamajig's' real name. "Right…" As Maverick began to walk off, Jack pondered before running after him. "I'll go with you, Grandfather!"

Maverick turned. "Seriously?"

"Yes. This could be some grandfather-grandson bonding time." Jack replied, pointing at them both.

"Or…a grandfather and his grandson trying to find some psychopathic shape-shifter…"

"Ah," Jack smiled. "But you said 'a grandfather and his grandson'."

"I suppose that counts…"

"There you go then." Jack marched forward, grinning and shutting his eye sockets. Maverick watched him go and smiled.

"Kid gets it from me…"

…

Shadow stared at the bag of bugs. How was he back? Jack had killed him ages ago!

"Hello?" Oogie called. "Are you deaf? Help me out!" He held up his chained arms.

"Why would I help you?" Shadow asked. "You tried to kill Jack and Cobweb!"

"For your information, I was tryin' to get Icky back on my side!"

"Icky?" Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Who's Icky?"

"That kid you an' Jack call Cobweb!"

"You…already named him?"

"Course I did! What? You think I'd leave my prized creation unnamed?" Oogie shut his eye sockets matter-of-factly. "Icky was 'is name!"

"Who's Cobweb- or Icky or…whatever!" Jacqueline asked.

"Jack's son." Shadow replied quickly.

Jacqueline's eyes widened. "Jack…has a son?"

"An adoptive son, yes."

Jacqueline looked at her feet.

"He's _my creation!_" Oogie complained.

"He's more Jack's son then anything! Jack's watched that boy grow up! What did you do? You tried to kill him! You dumped him in the graveyard! No wonder he went running into Jack's arms when he got a choice as to who he wanted to go with! You tortured the poor, little thing! _That's _why his name is Cobweb Skellington! Because of _you!_"

Oogie gritted his lips together- obviously because of his lack of teeth. "Why you little-"

They heard a _snap!_

Kranium stood up, his hands snapped off at the wrist. He picked his cane up with his mouth and walked over to Shadow, nudging her with the walking stick. "You want me to hook it onto your belt?" Shadow asked, somewhat understanding what Kranium was implying. Kranium nodded. Shadow took it from his mouth and did as she was told.

"Thank you." Kranium said. He hit his wrists together. "Don't make me hurt you."

"What can you do? You don't 'ave hands anymore!"

"You'd be surprised at how hard I can kick people. The toes of my shoes are quite…steel-like."

Oogie gulped, suddenly feeling the urge to protect the area between his legs.

Shadow smiled and hugged the skeleton. "My hero…" She muttered, barely audible to even Kranium.

Jacqueline's eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you do that before?"

Kranium looked at her. "Do you know how painful it is to snap off your hands?"

"But…you're a skeleton…" Jacqueline muttered. "Jack took off his head and it didn't hurt."

Kranium said nothing. "Shouldn't you be doing homework, or something?"

"I'm in a _prison cell. _It's not like I'm gonna do mathematics in here!"

"I've got a suspicion you don't even do them at home."

Jacqueline frowned. "Shut up."

Kranium only chuckled. "My dear," He looked at Shadow. "Could you help me put my hands back on?"

Shadow smiled and nodded, taking hold of his wrist and leading him over to his hands.

…

Maverick pushed a branch aside, letting it hit Jack in the face. Jack clutched his nose and whimpered. "Hey!"

"Sorry." Maverick muttered. A ditch stood in front of him. "My crypt…"

Jack stared at him before grasping his shoulder. "We can go, if you want."

"No." Maverick waved him off. "You look around here. I'll go in my crypt."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Thingamajig might be in there."

Jack nodded. "Right. Be careful."

Maverick didn't respond, only jumped into the ditch. Jack sighed and walked into the opposite direction.

Maverick walked down the stairs. Alucard could be in there. Maybe. It was one place the shape-shifter would go that no one- but Maverick- would think to look. Grunting, Maverick pushed open the doors. Everything was the same. The knocked over candle. The pile of spider-shaped ash on the floor. Maverick narrowed his eyes at it. "How are you not gone?" He shook his head. His coffin, his staff-holder, his grandson, his- Wait, what?

Maverick's eyes widened. "Jack?" He asked. The skeleton had his back to him. "What're you doing here? I told you to look around outside! And how did you get here without me noticing?"

"I've been thinking, Grandfather," Jack began. "We should…We should join Alucard."

"_What?_" Maverick shrieked. "Jack, have ya gone mad? 'e killed my wife! My son! Me! An' you wanna join him?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jack turned to him, frowning. "We've already lost the battle! Why continue to fight?"

"No, Jack, I won't join 'im!" Maverick yelled.

Jack sighed through his nose. "Then I can't let you exist any longer."

"_What?_" Maverick shrieked again, just as Jack lunged at him. The sorcerer ducked, narrowly missing Jack's fist. Maverick forward-rolled away, and landed in a crouching position. "I'm not gonna fight you, Jack!"

"You're going to have to if you want to keep your life!" Jack replied and sprinted toward him. The skeleton threw multiple punches to Maverick's face, but Maverick stepped away each time; just barely dodging. "Stop dodging!" Jack shouted through gritted teeth.

"Not until you stop trying to hit me!" Maverick replied. He back-flipped away from Jack, who stopped his punching and watched his grandfather land on his feet. Maverick clicked his fingers and summoned a flame. Jack frowned.

"You're not going to hit me with that. You're trying to scare me."

Maverick cursed under his breath. He was too deep in thought to notice Jack run toward him. Before he could do anything, Jack's fists crunched against his nose. Maverick stumbled back, the flame disappearing. He put both hands to his nose. He watched Jack grin as he took his hands away, noticing the smear of blood on his finger. Maverick bared his teeth and snatched the empty candlestick. He pointed the sharp end at Jack. "I don't wanna hurt you, Jack, I mean you no harm."

"Really?" Jack asked. He grabbed a candle and threw it to the floor and took the candlestick, pointing it at Maverick in the same manner as the sorcerer. "Because I mean you acres of harm."

Maverick yelled out a battle cry as he lunged at Jack, holding the candlestick up. Jack lifted his candlestick, blocking Maverick's attack. They scowled in each other's faces. Maverick stuck out his foot, slipping it behind Jack's foot, tripping Jack up. Before Jack could fall, the skeleton rolled; dodging Maverick's candlestick as it sliced through the air. Jack thrust his candlestick up, cutting Maverick's side. Maverick cried out in pain as the candlestick sliced through his skin, leaving a heavy gash. He placed a hand over it to try and stop the bleeding. "Damn…" Maverick muttered. Jack smirked and spun the candlestick in his hand like a proper swordsman. Maverick held his candlestick with both hands and lunged forward again, lifting his weapon and trying to bring it down upon Jack's head. Jack tried to dodged, but the end hit Jack's shoulder and he cried out; stumbling back. Jack held his weapon in one hand and tried to punch Maverick. Maverick jumped back to dodge and lurched forward…

And plunged the candlestick into Jack's ribcage.

Maverick gasped at what he had done and pulled the candlestick from Jack's body. Jack fell to his knees, and then onto his back; his eye socket still open and a smile upon his lips. "You…You won…" Jack muttered, his voice raspy. "Looks like I'll never…be the grandson you wanted me to…be…" Jack stopped moving, though his eye sockets did not shut and his smile did not fade.

"…Jack…?" Maverick asked. Jack didn't respond. "Jack?" He nudged Jack's arm with his foot. "C-Come on, Jack, I know you're kidding…" Maverick's heart sped up in panic. Good God, what had he done? "Jack? Come on, man, get up! Jack…?" Tears came to Maverick's eyes and he pointed at Jack. "I can't kill _you!_" Realizing what exactly he'd done, Maverick's shoulders shook. He threw his head back, gripping at his hair and screamed: "_**NO!**_" in an shrill, high voice. He fell to his knees and then onto his side, his knees pulled to his chest and his ankles crossed. His eyes were shut as he sobbed and wailed; gripping his hair tightly as he curled up.

What Maverick didn't see, however, was Jack's body slowly turn to black and white dust.

"Grandfather?"

Maverick paused, his eyes shooting open. Slowly, his released his hair and looked over his shoulder.

Jack Skellington stood at the entrance of the crypt, staring at his grandfather confusedly. "What's the matter? I heard you scream and came running?" Noticing his grandfather's tears, Jack gasped. "Grandfather, what happened? Why're you crying?"

Without any warning or thought, Maverick clambered to his feet and sprinted over to his grandson- tears still streaming down his face. Maverick threw himself into Jack's arms, clutching onto his shirt with two balled fists and crying into Jack's chest. "I thought…I thought…" He repeated over and over again.

Jack looked over at the pool of dust, seeing his face hidden amongst it. "Alucard, he…" Everything snapped into place. "He…created another me?" He looked back at his grandfather, slowly and protectively wrapping his arms around him. He listened to his grandfather's sobs and muttered soothing words to him to try and calm him.

…

Alucard watched the image in his Witnessing Orb, grinning at the sorcerer's tears. "Oh, that was priceless!" Alucard laughed. "Poor Maverick! He killed Jack!"

Nightshade frowned from where she was sitting. "That was mean…"

Alucard paused and looked at her. "Calm down, sweetheart. All in good nature, I assure you."

Nightshade huffed. "I don't see why we can't just use that medallion- or key to open the gate now."

"Not yet, pet. You still need to have your time with them."

Nightshade smiled. "Using the rock?"

"Yes. You can use the rock."

Nightshade cheered and got up, throwing her arms around Alucard's neck- successfully making him blush and smile. That is, until she exclaimed: "I get to see Maverick again!"

Alucard frowned.

…

Jack entered the lab, bent over due to his grandfather's weight. Everyone looked at him as he walked over to a hospital bed and sat at the end of it; allowing his sleeping grandfather to slip off of his back.

"Uncle's been crying." Sally pointed out, noticing the tearstains on Maverick's cheeks.

"On you." Alistair added, nodding at Jack; who had wet patches on his shirt.

Jack nodded. "Alucard some sort of…copy of me and used it to fight Maverick. Maverick killed it, so he must've thought it was me. He cried himself to sleep."

"That's the only sleep Teacher's gotten in days…" Cobweb muttered.

Jack nodded. He brushed some strands of hair away from Maverick's face. "Don't worry, Grandfather," He whispered soothingly. "I'm here. The _real _me. Not some stupid copy Alucard made…"

Everyone grew silent and watched the sorcerer sleep, muttering things in his slumber.

…

Author's note:

Man, I love this chapter…Especially Maverick vs. Fake!Jack. Poor Mav…Wasn't exactly the 'bonding time' Jack was referring to, was it?

So, Nightshade's happy, Alucard's plotting and Jack's getting ready to fight! What's this 'rock' Nightshade is referring to? Will Mav be ok after believing he'd killed his grandson? And _did _Oogie come back? Find out next time…


	32. Breaking Out

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 32

Jack Skellington let out a sigh. Cobweb and Alistair were playing an odd card game in the corner. Maverick whimpered in his sleep. This wasn't right. They were supposed to be battling Alucard, not laying around doing nothing. Then again, Jack supposed, what could they do? Alucard was too powerful, even for Maverick. Jack looked over at Maverick, just as the sorcerer sat up. His eyes looked empty as he looked over at Jack and his expression changed into that of surprise. He still thought he killed Jack. Maverick pointed at him shakily. "You…You were dead…I killed you…!"

"No, you didn't," Jack said, taking Maverick's hand in his. "That was a copy of me, Grandfather. One of Alucard's tricks."

"T…Tricks?"

"Yes."

Maverick seemed to calm down. He stood up from his bed. He blinked until his eyes grew used to the light and looked over at Cobweb and Alistair. Suddenly becoming happy, Maverick ran over to them; exclaiming: "Who's winning?"

"Alu." Cobweb replied.

"Nice." With that, Maverick swatted their cards out of their hands.

"Hey!" Both boys exclaimed. Of course, Cobweb had something else to say: "You had four aces?" He yelled in surprise, seeing Alistair's cards as they fell to the table.

"Yep." Alistair confirmed, crossing his arms and glaring at Maverick. "And I would've won too if _someone _hadn't swatted our cards down."

"Now is not the time for playing cards. Now is the time for battle." Maverick said, reaching in to his coat pocket and taking out a pair of cotton, white gloves. He slipped them on to his hands. "C'mon." He said, turning and beginning to walk out. "We're leaving."

Everyone looked over at Jack for guidance. The skeleton looked at Maverick's back thoughtfully then nodded. "You heard him. We're going." The Pumpkin King followed the half-werewolf.

Cobweb almost immediately got up to follow his dad and Alistair stood, following the prince. Sally and Melissa began to get up, but Cobweb turned to them and said: "Stay here, girls. We'll be back after we defeat Alucard."

Sally looked as though she was about to protest, but Cobweb had already gone. Alistair stole a kiss from Melissa before running after his friend.

…

Shadow sighed. How long had she been down there? The cell was chilly and the human girl was starting to get on her nerves. All the bloody questions she would ask… Shadow felt someone soft on her cheek and turned. Kranium was gently wiping her cheek with his handkerchief. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you, Kranium." Shadow replied. "Why're you doing that?"

"You had dirt on your cheek." Kranium replied. "It was beginning to annoy me. Seeing such an ugly mark on a beautiful face was depressing."

Shadow blushed. "Oh, Kranium, you really know how to flirt with a girl."

"Flirt? What is a flirt?"

Shadow paused. "You…don't know what flirt is?"

"I do not believe we had that phrase back in my day."

"Well, basically, it means-"

There was an eerie creaking noise and everyone stopped and turned. No one was coming down the pipe, but a piece of the brick wall was moved and Alucard stepped through. The Halloween citizens immediately moved away, but Oogie, Shadow, Kranium and Jacqueline remained where they were. Kranium got up and stood in front of Shadow, holding out his arms to protect her.

Alucard walked up to him so that they were face-to-face. "Move, demon."

_Demon? _Shadow thought. _But…Kranium is a skeleton…right?_

"No, I refuse. And I am not a demon." Kranium replied.

Alucard smirked and lurched forward. He stole Kranium's cane from his belt and shook it in front of Kranium's face. "You want it?" He asked.

Kranium lunged, but Alucard held it away from him. "Ah, ah, ah…" Alucard muttered.

Kranium growled angrily.

Alucard threw the cane over his shoulder. "Fetch."

Kranium ran after it. Once he reached it, he knelt and hugged the cane to his chest.

Shadow watched in confusion. The shape-shifter walked over to her. "Now, for what I came for…" He reached into his cape and brought out a sword with a crystal-incrusted hilt. The blade gleamed and Shadow could see her terrified face in the reflection. Alucard took hold of Shadow's wrist, licking it gently. "Here. Right here." Without warning, he ran the blade across her wrist. Blood seeped out of the wound. Shadow let out a scream of pain. Alucard quickly took a vial from his cape and held it to the side of the cut. The blood dripped into the vial slowly. Once Alucard was sure he'd gotten enough, he held it close to his face and shook it slowly from side-to-side. "Yes. That's perfect." He put a cork in the top of the vial to seal it. Alucard smirked at the frightened and wounded sorceress before turning to leave, kicking Kranium on the way. The wall sealed up again.

An uncomfortable silence ran out through the cell. Jacqueline clambered over to Shadow. "Are you ok?" She asked, actually sounding concerned.

Shadow didn't manage to respond through her shaky sobs.

Kranium got up, hooking the cane onto his belt and knelt down beside his friend. He grabbed hold of his sleeve and tore it off. Gently and carefully, he wrapped it around Shadow's wrist; letting it play as a bandage for her. "I'm so sorry…"

Shadow buried her face in Kranium's chest and sobbed.

Oogie rolled his nonexistent eyes. "At least it wasn't this emotional when Lock, Shock and Barrel brought me back…"

"Hey, look!"

Everyone turned.

Corpse Kid stood by the wall. He pulled a brick out, letting the light pour in through the small gap. "There's a loose brick!"

Everyone clambered over; trying to peep out.

Kranium stood and walked over, ushering them aside. He began pulling bricks from the wall, letting them fall to the ground. Soon enough, there was a gaping hole in the wall. Kranium put up his hands and held onto the top of the hole to stable himself, as everyone began running out; nearly knocking him over. "Single file line, please…" He muttered helplessly. The skeleton turned and helped Shadow up.

"Hello!" Oogie called. "Anyone gonna help me with these things?"

Kranium grunted and broke the chains from the wall, then proceeded to tie them around Oogie's wrists.

"Hey! Whatcha doin'?"

"I know what you're like, Oogie." Kranium said. "I won't take any chances."

Oogie frowned at him before following he and Shadow out.

…

Maverick and the others walked into the Pumpkin Patch. Suddenly, they heard cheering. Looking over at the entrance to the Prickly Forest, they saw Halloween citizens running out. "What the-?" Jack questioned.

Corpse Kid ran up to him. "Jack!"

"Hello, my boy." Jack greeted. "How did you all get out?"

"Kranium saved us, Jack!"

"Kranium…?" Before Jack could ask any further questions, Corpse Kid ran off.

"Jack!"

Jack froze, recognizing the Irish accent. Slowly, he turned, just as Jacqueline enveloped him in a hug. "Jack!"

"_Jacqueline?_" Jack asked in disbelief. "W-What're you doing here?"

Jacqueline released him. "That 'Alucard' guy kidnapped me and stole that medallion you gave me."

"The medallion? What would he want with that…?"

"Hey, Bone-man!"

Jack paused and slowly looked up.

Oogie trudged over to him.

"Oogie?" Jack asked. "How…?" Jack quickly took up a fighting stance.

"Love to fight ya, Jack, really would, but, as ya can see, I'm a little tied up."

"Bad pun, Oogie." Kranium muttered, walking passed and patted the sack on the back. He had his arm wrapped around Shadow.

"Shadow?" Maverick asked. "What's up?"

Jack reached forward and narrowed his eye sockets. "What did you do?" He asked Kranium.

"Nothing. Alucard slit her wrist."

Jack gasped and looked at the sorceress' wound. "Shadow! Are you alright?"

"Jack!" Shadow exclaimed and ran forward, clutching on to Jack's shirt. Jack gently wrapped his arms around her.

Maverick looked as though he was about to say something, but paused. He looked over his shoulder, only to see Jacqueline clutching his tail. "Uh…Can I have my tail back?"

Jacqueline looked up at him. "Is this thing real?"

"Yes. Kinda what happens when you're a half-werewolf."

"You're a half-werewolf?"

"Yes…"

Jacqueline jumped onto Maverick's back. "Marry me!"

Maverick tried to yank the girl off of him. "Sorry, kid. I'm already married to a woman I'm deeply in love with."

"Besides," Cobweb said. "I don't think Dad would like it if you married his grandfather."

Jacqueline paused. "Grandfather? You don't look a day over twenty-five."

Maverick smiled. "See? Told ya I wasn't the only one who thought that."

Jacqueline slid off of Maverick's back. Jack released Shadow and walked over to Jacqueline. "Jacqueline, listen to me. You have to go with everyone else. Quickly. It's not safe here."

Jacqueline crossed her arms. "I can handle it."

"Just go!" Jack snapped, losing his temper.

Jacqueline stared at him before nodding and running off.

"And you, Oogie." Jack said. "You go too."

"I don't take orders from y-" Oogie began.

Maverick cleared his throat, catching Oogie's attention. He clicked his fingers and held a flame in his hand. He pointed at it, then at Oogie. Oogie gulped and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. Jack smiled and placed a hand on Maverick's shoulder. "Thanks."

"Dad, how do you know that human?" Cobweb asked.

"It's a long story, son. I'll tell you later."

Maverick nodded at his team before turning, only to come face-to-face with Nightshade. "Hello, handsome." She greeted.

"Nightshade!" Maverick exclaimed in surprise.

Nightshade squealed. "You remember me!"

"Well, yeah. You did yank off my arm!" Maverick replied.

"Hey…You're the girl who was arguing with Alucard while I was in Christmas Town!" Jack remembered, recognizing her voice.

"Uh-huh." Nightshade nodded. She two fingers to walk up Maverick's chest. "Ellie was a lucky girl to have someone like you. So handsome and smart…"

Maverick fixed his tie. "Girl speaks the truth."

"Can I kiss you?"

"What?" Maverick asked. "No! I'm married!"

"So?"

"So- I can't kiss other girls! Ellie would send me back to Hell!"

"Ellie isn't here." Nightshade got on to her tip-toes, grabbing hold of Maverick's collar. She pursed her lips, trying to meet his. Maverick moved his head back, tilting it away from her.

"Help me." He mouthed to Jack, who mouthed "No" back to him, shaking his head. Maverick shook his fist at him. Suddenly, a ball of visible air rose up. The image of Alucard's face appeared. And he didn't look happy.

"What're you doing?" Alucard screamed. "Don't kiss the enemy!"

"I second that!" Maverick exclaimed, putting up an index finger.

"Oh, can it!" Nightshade snapped, turning to him. "He's so cuddly." Nightshade nuzzled her face against Maverick's chest.

"That's cause I'm part wolf…" Maverick muttered.

"Well, you and I can cuddle once we've ripped them all apart." Alucard sighed.

"No!" Nightshade exclaimed. "I want to cuddle my Mavey-wavey."

"Your whatty-whatty?" Maverick asked.

"My Mavey-wavey. That's what you are."

"Yeah…" Maverick dragged out the word. "My wife wouldn't be too happy if you called me that. You know wives. They never like it when another girl is getting too close to their husband. So, could you just…" He trailed off, trying to push her away.

"No!"

Both Alucard and Maverick sighed irritably. "She gets too attached to the people I hate…" Alucard muttered.

Jack huffed and walked over. He pushed Nightshade away from his grandfather. "Enough! My grandfather is not some teddy bear!"

"Oh, thank you, Jack." Maverick hugged his grandson. "I love you, man!"

Nightshade bared her teeth. "You…You're taking Maverick away from me…"

"Yes. I am." Jack crossed his arms.

Nightshade growled as her canine teeth grew sharper and claws grew from her fingernails. The whites of her eyes darkened to grey. "No one takes Maverick away from me…"

"Uh…" Jack began awkwardly.

"No one!" Nightshade lunged at Jack.

Maverick stepped in front and batted her away with his new arm. Nightshade fell to the ground. "Usually, I don't hit girls. But when someone tries to hurt my family, that's when I change." Maverick took hold of Jack's wrist. "C'mon, quickly." He ran in the opposite direction, dragging Jack with him.

Nightshade jumped to her feet. She grabbed hold of the purple rock, which was hanging on a chain around her neck. She ripped the necklace off and forced it to a nearby rock. It began to glow as the rock travelled up her arm like armour. The purple stone was still in her hand, which was now made of hard, grey rock.

"What the hell?" Maverick asked.

"I can't believe it!" Alistair exclaimed. "She's using the rock!"

"What?" Cobweb asked. "What rock?"

"We gotta get it away from her!"

Cobweb narrowed his eye sockets in determination and ran forward. He slid as Nightshade made a grab for him and kicked at her chest. The necklace's chain broke caught on Cobweb's foot, who accidentally made it shoot through the air. "No!" Nightshade shouted.

"I got it!" Maverick and Jack- who were behind the Twisted Hill- yelled in unison, both making grabs for it. They both caught it at the same time.

"What is this thing?" Jack asked.

"And why is it glowing?" Maverick questioned, noticing the rock's shining light.

Jack shrugged. Suddenly, everything turned all fuzzy.

Nightshade growled at Cobweb and reached down to grab his neck, but a fireball was thrown at her. She jumped back and looked over at where it came from. Behind the Twisted Hill.

"That was Pumpkin King fire…" Cobweb muttered. He looked over and gasped.

A man stepped out from behind the hill. His face was skeletal, highly resembling Jack's. Blue, glowing ovals resided in his eye sockets. His brown, Maverick-styled hair sat on top of his skull. His shirt was baggy and his puffy trousers were black and pinstriped. It seemed his whole body was skeletal, as his hands were too. His Maverick- styled coat was large; its torn tailcoat, reaching his ankles. His Jack-styled shoes barely poked out from underneath his trousers. Jack's bat bowtie settled on the collar of his shirt. This person held up an hand- the one with the rock in- and, using both Jack and Maverick's voices, yelled: "Alright!"

…

Author's note:

Nightshade: Maverick's number one fan!

So, Nightshade's upset, Alucard's jealous and Jack and Maverick are…gone? Who is this new person? Why does he look like Jack and Maverick? And what is that rock? Find out next time…


	33. Who's Your Mack Daddy?

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 33

Everyone stared at him. The man was smiling, like he was waiting for something. "Well? Guys, staring is rude!"

Recognizing that phrase, Cobweb tilted his head. "T-Teacher?"

"Uh…sorta…"

"Dad?"

"Both, I guess." The man scratched his head. "I guess you're kinda my…half-son? Maybe."

"Teacher?" Cobweb asked. He shook his head. "No, Dad. No, Teacher. Gah! I hear both your voices but…but who're you?"

"Bit of Jack. Bit of Maverick." The man said. "Guess I'm…Mack." Mack grinned.

"Mack…?" Shadow asked.

"Bit of Jack's name. Bit of Maverick's name." Mack shrugged. He winked at the sorceress. "But, baby, I'm _all _Mack."

"Dear God," Kranium muttered. "He's got Maverick's flirtatious attitude, but Jack's love for you."

Shadow's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"I said he's got Maverick's flirtatious attitude, but Jack's love for you. Have you not realized? The king is madly in love with you."

Shadow looked over at Mack. "Oh, Jack…" She continued to stare at Mack. Did she love this man or not? He was part Jack: her dearest friend and, dare she say it, potential lover. But he was also part Maverick: the man she thought of as family.

"It's a Fusion Rock." She heard Alistair say. "If it's pressed against something for too long, it'll fuse you with whatever it's touching. Since Jack and Mav were both holding it, they fused to make Mack."

"I'm just glad I didn't end up with one of Jack's limbs and three of Mav's, ya know?" Mack joked, stretching his legs. "I was originally gonna go with Javerick, but it sounded kinda odd. I liked Mack better…I just liked it." Mack tilted his head, almost unhappily. "Unfortunately, I ended up with this." He used his thumb to point over his shoulder. A skeletal, wolf tail poked out from under his coat. "How unfortunate."

"You used my Fusion Rock!" Nightshade snapped. "That's mine!"

"Technically, my dear, it's your boyfriend's. I'm just using it to beat you." Mack threw the rock in the air, then caught it as it came back down. He paused in thought, then placed a finger to his chin. "Man…Maybe I shouldn't be calling girls 'baby' and such…Considering I'm married to Ellie…sort of…Man, this is quite confusing. On one hand, she's my grandmother. On the other, she's my wife…Isn't that incest?"

"Dad- I mean, Teacher." Cobweb shook his head. What was this man to him?

"Call me…Dad-cher."

"Dad-cher?"

"Yes. It's a combination of Dad and Teacher."

"I know what it is. I'm not an idiot." Cobweb's eye sockets narrowed.

Mack frowned. "Watch it, child. I'm half your dad, which means I could punish you."

Cobweb huffed.

"Now, move it, kid. I need to defeat this shadow demon."

Nightshade spluttered. "How did you know what I was?"

"Please, I can tell by your movements. You're a shadow demon." Mack shrugged.

Nightshade smirked. She lunged forward at the man, who dodged by stepping back; like Maverick had done while fighting the fake Jack. Nightshade skidded on the ground. "You're quick." She noted.

"Well," Mack began. "I do have Jack's long legs and Maverick's agility."

Nightshade smiled for a moment. "But you have only half of Maverick's good looks."

"True."

Nightshade lunged at him and tried to punch him in the face. Mack moved his head to the side; her punch flying passed his head. The two proceeded to fist-fight.

"Wow." Cobweb muttered as he made his back over to Alistair. "He's quick."

"Yep." Alistair nodded.

Cobweb gasped happily and smiled at Alistair. "Can you imagine _us _fusing together, Alu?"

Alistair blinked. An image of a pumpkin-headed Cobweb with pinstriped trousers and a waistcoat popped into his head. His eye sockets widened and he squeaked in fear and shock. Dear God, if they fused, was _that _what they'd be reduced to? And why was the name Cobistair coming into his head?

Cobweb tilted his head. "Well?"

"Let's _not _fuse, ok?" Alistair asked, making calming motions with his hands.

"Oh…Ok…"

They heard Nightshade growl angrily and turned. The demon brought her claws down upon Mack, but he put up an arm to shield himself. He wasn't wounded at all. "See? My coat's made of protective cotton, just like Maverick's."

Nightshade bared her teeth and jumped back. She charged forward, her fist out; ready to punch. Mack did the same. Their fists connected. A shadow slid out from Nightshade's sleeve and hit Mack's fist; sending him backwards at such a force that he went flying. Mack hit the ground, but a shadow slid over to him and hit his back; making him fly back up. Quickly, Mack managed to get back to his feet. He looked up, seeing Nightshade coming towards him. Mack cupped his right hand, a Pumpkin King flame developing in it. Just as Nightshade appeared in front of him, he threw it. It connected with her torso and part of her neck. Mack used his arms to protect his face, lifting his left knee to protect his torso as the flame pushed Nightshade back. She fell to the floor and huffed. "Just _die, _already!"

"Aw," Mack said in a mocking tone. "But then you won't get to cuddle with your Mavey-wavey." He moved forward at such a speed that she barely saw him move. "Who's your Mack-daddy?" He asked, grinning.

Nightshade growled. Mack took the stone from his pocket. "Fetch." He said and threw it. Nightshade bounded after it. She dived and grabbed it, and Mack came and pushed her down on to the grass. He jumped back…

Just as the rock began to glow.

Nightshade let out a cry of panic as her body suddenly became light. Her body had fused with the grass, and she was now made of the stuff. Mack sighed through his nose and clicked his fingers at it. The grass caught fire and soon disintegrated into nothing. "It's over…" Mack muttered.

Alucard's eyes widened horrifically, his mouth opening and closing. Mack looked at him. "You…" The shape-shifter muttered. "You…_sorcerer…_"

"Newsflash, shape-shifter, 'sorcerer' isn't an insult." Mack spoke.

Alucard gritted his teeth. "I'll kill you…" He smirked. "And I'll use this to do it." He held up the vial with Shadow's blood in it.

"Ooh. Blood. I'm so scared." Mack muttered sarcastically.

"Not just blood." Alucard shook his head. "Sorceress blood. You see, _Mack, _I know where the chamber is."

"What chamber?"

"The one with my fellow shape-shifters inside."

Mack's eye sockets widened. "So what? They're dead!"

"Not for long. You see, Mack, I'm not in my ballroom." He grinned. "I'm outside the chamber. Do you know where that is?"

"Where?"

"It's quite ironic, really. It's in a secret cavern _under my castle._ And once I put this into the slot," He held up the bat-shaped medallion he'd stolen from Jacqueline. "And pour the sorceress' blood onto it, Halloween Town will belong to shape-shifter's alike."

"But all you'll have is their bodies." Mack countered.

"That is, until my shadows possess them. They'll be just like my old family."

"You sicko. You can't expect your family to come back just because you have shadows inside them!"

"Oh, be quiet. It's not like Maverick's the same. After all, his body is fake." Mack gritted his teeth at this. "Bye-bye now. When we meet again, I'll avenge my sweetheart. Revenge will be oh so sweet…" With that, the sphere of air vanished.

Mack let out an angry yell.

"Dad…-cher…?" Cobweb muttered.

Mack looked at him. "Hm?"

"Where's Dad and Teacher? Change back."

Mack sighed. "I don't know how to."

"But you can, can't you? I want my dad and teacher back."

"I can't…"

"Yes, you can!" Cobweb ran over to him. He began punching Mack's chest. "I want Dad! I want Teacher! Change back! Change back!"

"Hey, kid, calm down! I'll still be here to read you a bedtime story!"

"I'm sixteen! Not six!"

Mack scratched his head. "God…What do I do? Do I hug him…or-" He didn't get to finish, as he began glowing brightly. His figure split into two, both with one of their hands behind their head. When the glow disappeared, Jack and Maverick Skellington stood. They both groaned and rubbed their head.

"What on earth…?" Jack asked.

"Man, my head…" Maverick groaned in pain.

"Dad! Teacher!" Cobweb exclaimed happily. His left fist was on Jack's chest and his right was on Maverick's. He hugged them both tightly.

"Cobweb…?" Jack questioned.

"What's up, kid?" Maverick asked.

"Guys!" Alistair exclaimed. "That was awesome! You guys- as Mack- were great!"

"Who's…Mack?" Maverick spoke tiredly.

"You guys touched the Fusion Rock for too long and you guys fused to make Mack! He was so cool! He was like you," He pointed to Jack. "With your personality!" He pointed at Maverick.

"Really?" Jack asked, wrapping an arm around his son. "Amazing."

"Yeah." Maverick slipped out of the hug and picked the Fusion Rock up. He threw it up in the air, then caught like Mack had done. "We should use it again sometime." He slipped it into his pocket.

Jack smiled and nodded.

"Now," Maverick muttered. "Onto…Oh, no…"

"What?" Alistair asked. He turned. "Uh oh…"

"Hm?" Jack looked up, as did everyone else. Up in the sky, several shadow creatures with red, yellow, green or blue eyes grinned down at them.

"_It's play time."_ One mocked. They began flying down at them.

"Oh…Crud…" Maverick muttered.

…

Author's note:

I find a sad enjoyment in leaving you like this…

Ah, Mack. You joker you. I've had his design in my head for ages, though he wasn't originally a fusion design for Jack and Mav. He was the original design for Maverick's ghost, but I changed it over time. Mav wouldn't have looked like a Skellington, considering he isn't Arachnid's child; just his son-in-law.

I love his line "Who's your Mack-daddy?". Consider that to be his catchphrase…

Heh…Cobweb and Alistair fusing…Cobistair…

So, Jack and Mav are back, Alucard's getting the shape-shifters back and the shadows are ready to attack! Will Mav and the others defeat them? Will Alucard succeed in getting his family back? And where will Jack and Shadow's 'romance' go on from here? Find out next time…


	34. Of Dogs And Demons

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 34

Jack Skellington felt panic rise into his ribs. God, there were so many of them. At least a thousand. "You've got to be kidding…" Jack muttered.

Just at that moment, the shadows descended. He watched as one went down to Maverick, knocking him over. The sorcerer wrestled with it before shoving his hand into its mouth, lighting a flame. The shadow screamed from the amount of light and blew up.

Night was creeping in and the moon climbed the sky, illuminating the scene with a silvery glow.

Jack gasped as a shadow came toward him. Quickly, he spun around; autumn leaves surrounding him. Pumpkin King Jack stood. Jack summoned a flame into his hand and, as the shadow neared, its mouth open to bite, he thrust his hand into its mouth; the light causing it to blow up.

Every person in the Pumpkin Patch was forced into fighting the army of shadow creatures.

Jack dodged the shadow creatures the best he could. One flew at him and, before he had a chance of moving, it sent its claws across his head; ripping a piece of the jack-o-lantern off of his face, revealing Jack's left eye socket and part of his nose. Soon, the rest of the pumpkin crumpled into pieces, falling to the ground around Jack's feet. "Here!" Jack called, catching Maverick's attention. "Watch this, Grandfather! This is something I taught my self while you were training Cobweb!" Jack stretched his arms out like a scarecrow's. Flames developed in both his hands. Quickly, Jack thrust his arms together, his wrists hitting. The flame turned into a blast and erupted forward. It hit a few shadows and immediately killed them. There was a large gap in the army.

Maverick smiled. "Nice!"

Jack looked over at his grandfather and smiled widely and proudly. "Are you proud of me, Grandfather?" He asked like a child.

Maverick opened his mouth to respond, but a shadow lunged at him and forced him to the ground.

"Maverick!" Jack called, just as the shadow's cohort leapt at him.

Maverick kicked the shadow away from him, but remained on the ground; lying on his back. Something was keeping him there. The silvery light…it was so tempting…

Suddenly, sensing something, every shadow turned to the sorcerer on the ground. After realizing this, the team did too. "Why're they…?" Jack trailed off.

"Dad!" Cobweb yelled, pointing at Maverick. "Dad, look!"

Jack turned to look at Maverick. Loud heartbeats could be heard.

Maverick was trembling. But why?

A shadow shot forward and gripped Maverick's tail. "_No!" _It shrieked. "_I can't let you turn!_" It squeezed the tail, attempting to cut it off. Maverick's foot lifted and- though Jack didn't know whether it was on purpose- kicked it away. That was when Jack realized what was happening.

Maverick was letting out sounds that sounded like raspy grunts as his canine teeth grew sharper and longer. His fingers twitched as his fingernails became claws. Maverick's irises and pupils disappeared, leaving only the whites of his eyes. Brown fur poked out from his sleeves, though it wasn't as thick as a full-werewolf's coat. His tail grew bushier and longer. His shirt stretched as the fur grew. His nose began to morph into that of a dog's, but, considering Maverick was only half-werewolf, it stopped halfway through changing. The full moon had taken its affect on Maverick.

"Maverick! The moon!" Jack shouted. "Stop looking at the moon!"

Too late. Maverick sat up. Digging his claws into the shadow near him, he threw it away. The newly transformed Maverick stood and threw his head back, howling to the moon. Maverick growled as he dug his claws into a nearby tree and dragged them down its trunk; creating deep claw marks in the bark.

Kranium grabbed Shadow's arm and pulled her over to a large tree. "Quickly!" Alistair followed them.

Cobweb began to follow, but turned, seeing Jack standing close to Maverick, and ran back. He took hold of his father's arm and pulled him over to the others. "C'mon, Dad!"

Jack peeked out from behind the tree, watching his grandfather claw at some shadows. "I've…never seen him like this…"

"Yes. He's a monster." Kranium muttered.

Jack's eye sockets narrowed and he turned to Kranium. "My grandfather is not a monster." Jack began to step out.

"Where're you going?" Kranium asked.

"I'm going to go and calm him down."

"Are you crazy, Dad? He'll kill you!" Cobweb exclaimed.

"Now, now, Cobweb." Jack smiled. "We know Maverick better then that. Once he sees me, he'll calm down."

"The child is right, Jack." Kranium said. "A half-werewolf, once transformed, cannot be tamed."

Jack frowned. "I know Maverick better then you do, Kranium. Grandfather would never hurt me."

"He did before he trained me." Cobweb pointed out.

"Well…He didn't mean it." Jack countered before running toward his grandfather.

"Jack, don't be a fool!" Kranium shouted. He sighed and leaned against the tree. "Interesting fact about werewolves: they attack the first thing they see."

Shadow gasped. "Jack!"

The Pumpkin King stepped toward his grandfather. A twig snapped beneath his foot, catching Maverick's attention. The half-werewolf turned, growling; drool dripping from his lip. "Grandfather, you've done an excellent job here. Now, come on." Maverick continued to growl at him. "G…Grandfather…?"

Maverick lunged forward, teeth bared and claws extended. Jack squeaked and dodged. "Grandfather!" He exclaimed. "Why did you do that?"

"Don't be an idiot, Skellington!" Kranium shouted. "Come back here!"

"No!" Jack called. He stepped closer to Maverick and gestured to himself. "Maverick, it's me, Jack. You know me. I'm your grandson. We live together."

Maverick sent his claws into a nearby tree; cutting it straight in half.

"Maverick, please, stop this. You have a human side in you! Listen to it!" Jack stepped forward. Maverick growled ferociously at him.

"He doesn't recognize you, Jack!" Shadow called.

Nevertheless, Jack began walking, slowly, over to him. He held out a hand, which Maverick attempted to scratch. Jack made his way over to Maverick and gently wrapped his arms around Maverick's shoulders.

Alistair watched Maverick's tail flicker back and forth and his eyes drifted over to an axe, which leaned against his house. Carefully, he began creeping over to it.

"Please, Maverick," Jack murmured. "Please, stop."

Maverick's growling ceased for a second. Suddenly, Maverick lifted his hands and plunged his claws into Jack's shoulder blades. Jack cried out in pain as Maverick dragged his claws down, leaving large cuts on Jack's back.

"Dad!" Cobweb yelled in panic. He began to move forward, but Jack put up a hand.

"Stay there, Cobweb!"

"But, Dad-"

"No! I've got this under control!"

"Looks like it…" Kranium muttered.

Shadow frowned. "Stop ridiculing him."

"I'm not."

Jack cringed in pain. "Maverick!" He yelled as Maverick's claws move a centimetre downwards. "Please!" A single tear rolled down his cheek.

Maverick's eyes widened, seeing the droplet travel down Jack's cheek. His tongue flicked out, licking the tear from Jack's face. He tasted the salty water. Inside Maverick's mind, his human self looked out. _"He's right," _it said. _"You've got to stop. That's our grandson, Jack. He wouldn't hurt us." _

"I'm sorry about this…" Jack muttered. "Now, Alistair!"

Maverick suddenly felt intense pain in his tail as Alistair brought the axe down upon it; chopping it off. The tail squirmed a little on the ground before stopping. Maverick let out grunts as his claws and teeth changed back and his fur disappeared back into his skin. His nose slowly morphed back into his normal, human-like nose and his irises and pupils came back. Maverick's eyes shut as he fell forward, making Jack tumble over. Jack sat up, Maverick between his legs; the man's head against his chest. Jack smiled down at him. Maverick's eyes slowly flickered open. He looked up at Jack, groaning. "Jack…Oh…What happened, mate?"

"You looked at the full moon for too long, Grandfather. You transformed."

"Oh…That's nice…"

"Dad!"

Jack looked up, just as Cobweb shot a fireball at a shadow creature. "He's too tired, son." Jack said.

Cobweb nodded.

Kranium ran out, but a shadow knocked into him. His cane went flying from his grasp. Kranium gasped and began to run over to it, but the same shadow tripped him up. Kranium could feel his body pulsing. He got onto his hands and knees and began to crawl over to it, but it was too late.

Cobweb looked over at Kranium. "Kranium? You ok?"

Everyone else looked over as well.

Kranium put both hands to his right eye sockets. His fingers grew longer, his fingertips sharper. Kranium threw his head back and let out a lion-like roar; his canine teeth sharp. He jumped up, his eye sockets filled with a green glow, and ran over to the shadow that had tripped him up; sending his fingers through it, destroying it. "Filthy vermin!" The skeleton jumped around, destroying each and every shadow; ignoring their cries of pain.

Shadow watched in awe and fear as Kranium ran out of victims and began clawing a rock. "K…Kranium?" She began to edge towards him. "Kranium…" She picked his cane up.

Kranium suddenly turned and looked at her. He bent his fingers. "No!" He shouted. "Get away from me!" He demanded, as though she was his servant.

Shadow took a step back, then walked over to him; wrapping her arms around him. Kranium thrashed, trying to get her away from him. Shadow pushed the cane to his chest. "Kranium, look! It's your cane!"

Kranium paused, recognizing the piece of wood. He stared at it, feeling his teeth, eye sockets and fingers return to normal. He sighed and hugged the sorceress to him. "I could've really hurt you…"

…

"Alucard was right." Kranium said as everyone gathered in a circle around the small fire. "I'm not a skeleton."

"What?" Shadow asked.

"I'm a bone demon."

Cobweb tilted his head. "What's a bone demon?"

"It's a demon who disguises themselves as a skeleton to avoid getting caught as a demon." Kranium stared at his palm. "I have…a demon form. There's a symbol carved into the inside of my cane that the demon hates. It blocks that form out."

"That's why you're so protective of your cane!" Cobweb realized.

"Yes."

Maverick chuckled. "Mum said there was nothing that could stop me turning. She said I'll always be her little puppy!" He paused, then scratched his head. "Oh…I've just embarrassed myself…"

"Yes. Yes, you have." Jack chuckled in amusement.

"But Montarg once made these glasses that protected me from the moon."

"Did they work?"

"Dunno…I destroyed them when we were testing them."

"Why?"

"I turned into a werewolf."

Jack frowned. "Well, they obviously didn't work."

"Yeah…There was a full moon out when Mum died, I think. I dunno. I was sleeping when she died…But I don't remember going to sleep…"

Jack's eye sockets widened and everyone looked at each other, all thinking the same thing. "Maverick," Jack began slowly. "How did your mother die again?"

"Oh, she got a heart attack. That's what Arachnid said. But it was weird…I woke up and Arachnid said Mum couldn't be with me anymore. But my tail was gone…and I had blood on my fingers. They wouldn't let me see my Mum's body…Weird, huh?"

Jack's mouth dropped open and Shadow used her hands to cover her mouth. "Oh, my god…"

"What?"

"Maverick…" Jack said slowly. "I…I think you might've killed your mother…"

"What?" Maverick laughed. "That's ridiculous! I'd never hurt Mum! Never!"

"Maverick, think about it. Your tail was gone, you had blood on your fingers and they wouldn't let you see your mother's body! You changed into a werewolf and killed your mother!" Jack explained.

Maverick opened and closed his mouth, his eyes welling up with tears. "No…You're wrong…I'd…I'd never hurt Mummy…" He said like a child.

"Maverick," Jack reached out to him as the tears travelled down Maverick's face. "Please, don't cry…"

"Mummy!" Maverick yelled, gripping his hair. "Mummy…died…werewolf…"

"Maverick," Jack muttered. "You need to calm down."

"Mummy…" Images of his mother flashed before his eyes. Maverick shut his eyes and, when they opened, they began glowing a dark purple.

"No!" Cobweb shouted, just as Maverick began to lift off the ground. Tears flowed down Maverick's face.

"Maverick!" Jack yelled, reaching up for him. "Maverick, I know it must be painful for you to find out you killed your mother! But it's part of your nature to transform when the full moon rises! Please," He took hold of Maverick's hands. "Just stop."

Maverick stared at the skeleton and, in Maverick's mind, the skeleton morphed into his mother. "Come here, sweetie," She said. "Mummy's got you."

Maverick felt the sobs escape him as Jack pulled him into his arms. The glowing stopped and Maverick sobbed in to Jack's shoulder; muttering: "Mummy…" and "I want Mama…" desperately.

…

Jack opened his eye sockets. The moon was still up in the sky. Maverick laid nearby, muttering: "Mummy, I don't wanna go to school" in his sleep. Jack looked over at the Twisted Hill. Shadow stood on top of it, staring at the moon. Jack tilted his head and got up, walked over to it and standing at the base. "Shadow?"

"Oh, Jack." Shadow said.

"Are you alright?"

Shadow sighed. "I…I've just got a feeling that something wrong is going to happen…"

Jack smiled softly. He began to sing:

_You give me strength, you show you care,_

_I cannot fail with you so near,_

_I know I'd be lost without you,_

The skeleton began to climb the hill as Shadow sang with him.

_We'll stand together,_

_Now and forever,_

_And I'll tell you this very troubled night,_

_That we will set things right…_

Jack took Shadow's hands in his. They smiled at each other before leaning in, Jack's arms going around Shadow's waist and Shadow's going around Jack's neck. Together, they shared a sweet, comforting kiss.

…

Author's note:

*Covers ears as Jadow fans squeal* Yes, it happened. Jack won.

*Clears throat* Finally, we see Mav as a werewolf! And we learn how his mum really died!

**The song is called 'Spiral Hill' and it's a parody of the Finale, as sung in Oogie's Revenge by Jack and Sally.**

So, Maverick's traumatized, Jack and Shadow are together and Kranium's transformed! Will Kranium get jealous of Jack? Will Mav wake up? And will Sally and Melissa do anything to help their guys? Find out next time…


	35. Maverick Sees Dead People

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 35

Sally sat on the metal chair, clutching the chair legs nervously. She couldn't stand just sitting around while Cobweb and the others faced a tyrant like Alucard. Cobweb still hadn't transformed, which probably meant he would stand no chance against the shape-shifter. She couldn't stand it anymore. The rag-doll got up.

"What're you doing?" Melissa asked.

"We have to go and help them." Sally said.

"But how? What could we do?"

"I'm not sure…But we have to help somehow!" Sally took hold of her sister's hands.

Melissa looked unsure. After all, what could a couple of rag-dolls do? Nevertheless, she wanted to help the warriors, especially her Alistair. Melissa smiled at her sister and nodded. Sally smiled back.

"You will not!"

Both girls turned.

Dr. Finkelstein had a heavy frown on his face. "Jack and the others don't want you pestering them! Now, stay here!" He wheeled out of the room, muttering "Worthless girls…" along the way.

Sally frowned. Melissa nudged her and dug into her pocket, bringing out a few stems of Deadly Nightshade. Sally smiled.

"Hold on, Doctor!" Melissa called. "Let us make you some soup!"

…

Jack Skellington's eye sockets flickered open, hearing grunts and loud thuds. He sat up, frowning and looking around. What on earth was making that sound? And where was Maverick?

"Teacher's not very happy."

Jack turned his head, so that he was looking at Cobweb. The teenager sat, cross-legged, his hands clutching his ankles. "He's been punching trees all morning. I tried to talk to him, but he yelled at me." He glanced at the others before whispering. "And he used words I'm not allowed to say in front of you."

Jack's eye sockets widened. When Maverick swore was when Maverick was angry. Jack got up and brushed off his coat, smiling softly at a certain sorceress. "Where is he?"

Cobweb pointed in another direction and Jack speed-walked toward it. He pushed passed some bushes and foliage and stopped when he came across the thing he was looking for.

Maverick repeatedly punched a tree, the trunk having a large hole from the many beatings it was receiving. Jack tilted his head. "Maverick,"

Maverick didn't stop. He didn't look over at Jack when he said: "What?"

"Why're you doing this? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? How about finding out I've killed my own mother!"

"You didn't mean to."

Maverick didn't reply, only kept punching the tree. Jack sighed and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Maverick, please, stop. I hate it when you're in a bad mood."

Maverick grunted, but stopped nonetheless. He shrugged Jack's hand off and walked back over to the others. Jack sighed and sat down between Maverick and Shadow.

"Ok," Alistair sighed, holding something with both hands. "The only food we could find were these berries." He opened his heads and small, red berries fell to the floor.

Kranium rubbed the back of his skull. "Unfortunately…"

Maverick huffed. "You lot are useless…" He got up, making his way back into the woods.

"Where're you going?" Jack asked.

"I'm part wolf. I hunt for my food." Maverick replied, then disappeared into the trees.

"You don't when I'm cooking…" Jack muttered. Shadow giggled at him and scooted closer, resting her head on his shoulder. Jack smiled nervously, his cheeks turning a bright red. Cobweb and Alistair gave them looks and Kranium didn't give them a glance, seemingly examining his cane.

Suddenly, a large fish fell down in front of Jack, who squeaked in surprise. Jack looked up, seeing Maverick brush of his hands. "There. Eat that."

Everyone turned to the fish. "Oh…wow…" Alistair said unsurely, smiling at Maverick nervously. "You wolves really know how to hunt, huh?"

Maverick nodded. "We tend to." He sat down, cross-legged next to Jack.

"Do we…Do we gut it?" Cobweb asked. He looked at Maverick. "Teacher, you're good with these things."

"Wolves don't gut things, kid." Maverick replied, using the nail on his little finger to pick between his teeth. "We eat things off the bone."

"Well, we aren't wolves." Jack said.

Maverick growled. "Fine."

Cobweb covered his eye sockets as Maverick swiped the fish quickly with his fingernails, slicing it open. Everyone- except Kranium, who only winced- covered their eyes. Soon, the ripping and squelching noises stopped and everyone uncovered their eyes. Maverick had red liquid on his hands and he was wiping them on his coat. "There." He said. "Dig in."

Alistair and Cobweb glanced at each other worriedly. Jack shrugged and grabbed a piece of fish, setting it over the fire. Cobweb gave him a look that said: "Are seriously going to eat that?" Jack shrugged again. He heard Maverick muttering lyrics to himself. Jack's eye sockets widened horrifically when he recognized the lyrics:

_I pledge my allegiance,_

_To all things dark_

_And I promise on my damned soul,_

_To do as I am told,_

_Lord Beelzebub has never seen_

_A soldier quite like me,_

Fearing the worst, Jack lunged at Maverick, knocking him over. "Cobweb!" He exclaimed as Maverick thrashed about. "Show me your right arm, quickly!"

Cobweb rolled up his sleeve. No mark. No symbol. Maverick wasn't being controlled.

Maverick yelled out as he managed to push Jack off of him. "What're you doing?" He demanded the answer.

"I…I thought…" Jack trailed off. He'd rarely seen his grandfather so angry.

Maverick growled and held up a fist, as if he was about to punch Jack in the face. Realizing who he was about to punch, Maverick's eyes widened. "Just…leave me alone!" He yelled. "All of ya!" He turned and ran off into the woods.

Jack watched the retreating figure of his grandfather.

…

Maverick laid on a large tree branch, one he knew could support his weight. His limbs hung down, his left limbs on one side and his right limbs on the other. His eyes were empty. What was wrong with him? Why did he have to be such a monster to nature? He'd killed his mother, nearly punched his grandson and yelled at the people who meant so much to him. Maverick felt the tears build up in his eyes as he sat up.

_What have I done?_

Maverick covered his face in shame.

_What have I done?_

Maverick placed his hands, fingers entwined, to his forehead; shutting his eye sockets. How could he do all of these things? To his family, no less.

_How could I be so mean?_

_All is wrong,_

Maverick looked up to the sky.

_What's wrong with me?_

_Spoiled all, spoiled all,_

Maverick lowered his head and placed his fist to his forehead. He remembered Montarg calling him an 'evil brat' whenever he did something wrong and, when Maverick was little, that nickname would make him burst into tears.

_Montarg was right, I'm just evil…_

_What have I done?_

_What have I done?_

Maverick gestured into the direction of his crypt, clenching his fist.

_Find my crypt to hide in,_

_In a million years, they'll find me._

Maverick hugged himself.

_A new message written on my crypt_

He leaned back until he was laying down again, his limbs dangling.

_That reads: "Here Lies Poor Maverick"_

Maverick shook his head, placing his fists to his heart.

_But I never intended all this madness, never,_

_And I'd stop this fate if I could,_

His eyes narrowed as he smiled.

_Well, how could I?_

He sat up, his smile reduced to a frown.

_All I've ever wanted was to live a life that's great!_

He sat so that his legs dangled off the side of the branch, resting his chin on his knuckles.

_Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?_

Maverick jumped to his feet, slapping his knee.

_Well, what the heck?_

_I went and did my best!_

He punched the air.

_And, by god, I really tasted something terrific!_

He hugged himself, smiling widely.

_And, ol' Mav, it's time_

Maverick threw his arms up as he jumped off of the branch, landing safely on his feet.

_To kiss your sins goodbye!_

_Cause you'll no longer need 'em with Jack and his kid!_

_You won't!_

Maverick placed his hands on his chest.

_And for the first time since, I don't remember when,_

Maverick drew spirals in the air beside his temples.

_I've felt just like my old crazy self again_

He curled his fingers to look like claws and made a scary face.

_And I, Maverick, the Pumpkin King!_

Maverick crouched before springing up, his long legs pushing him into the air.

_That's right, I am the Pumpkin King!_

Maverick jumped from branch to branch, using his arm to swing around a tree's trunk.

_And I just can't wait until next Halloween,_

_Cause I've got some new ideas,_

With another scary face, Maverick jumped off of the branch.

_That'll even Jack scream! _

He punched the air.

_And, by god, I'm really gonna give it all my might!_

_Uh, oh! I hope there's still time to set things right!_

Maverick gasped slightly. "Jack…" As he turned, he knocked into someone. Adjusting his hair, he looked up, only to gasp happily. "Montarg!"

Montarg stood in front of him, arms crossed. "Hello, small child. What're you doing here?"

"Montarg!" Maverick threw his arms around his teacher. "Montarg! You're alive!"

"Get off me, boy." Montarg ordered.

Maverick stepped away. "Montarg! How…Why…?" Montarg suddenly laughed. Maverick tilted his head. "Montarg…?"

"I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore!"

"Do…what?"

Montarg frowned like Maverick was an idiot. Light encased him.

"No…" Maverick's eyes widened when the shape-shifter was revealed. "Oh, no…"

The shape-shifter had shaggy, black hair and sharp, grey eyes. His outfit was similar to Alucard's. "Recognize me, _boy?_"

"_You." _Maverick scowled. "You. Killed. Montarg."

The shape-shifter grinned. "Indeed."

"Alucard put a shadow in your body. You're not real. You're fake."

"And you're not? A soul trapped in a fake body! At least, now, my brothers and sisters and myself can finally experience what shape-shifters feel when they've tricked someone into believing they're someone they're not." The shape-shifter grinned. He put his index finger and thumb to his lips and blew, whistling. The bushes rustled in the wind as pools of shadows developed everywhere, people Maverick recognized from the war rising out of them. Maverick's eyes widened.

"Scared?" The leader asked.

"Nah." Maverick replied, smiling at him as though he knew something the leader didn't.

"Why?"

"If you have that body's memories, do you remember this?" Maverick threw his back, opening his mouth as wide as it could go as he screamed in rage. His hair flew up into his spiky, flame-like style and his eyes began to glow. His muscles became bulkier. Maverick placed both arms by his sides. "Bring it on, fakers."

They all lunged at him in unison.

…

Jack heard his grandfather's scream echo throughout the woods and dropped his piece of fish. He looked over his shoulder, in the direction his grandfather had disappeared in. "That was Grandfather's scream!" Bolting up, he sprinted into the woods, ignoring Shadow's calls for him to come back.

Jack dodged branches and jumped over bushes until he came to an open area. His grandfather laid in the middle of a circle of bodies he didn't recognize. "Grandfather…?"

Maverick made no movement. His hair was down, Jack noted, so that meant he had transformed again. Jack began to worry. "Maverick!" He ran over and knelt down beside him, placing the body on his lap. "Grandfather…?" His voice began to wobble. "Maverick, please, say something! Anything! Call me an idiot if you want to! Please!" Thinking his grandfather was gone, Jack buried his face into Maverick's neck.

"J…Jack…"

Jack raised his head. Maverick's eyes fluttered open weakly. "Grandfather…?"

"Jack…I need to tell ya something…"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Please…Come closer…"

Jack leaned down. He listened as Maverick muttered four words:

"I see dead people."

Slowly, Jack raised his head from his grandfather's neck, staring at him confusedly. Maverick looked up at Jack, his face plastered with seriousness. Jack scowled.

…

Cobweb clambered over some bushes in pursuit of his father. "Dad!" He called. "Father? I think he went this way…" He muttered, pushing a branch aside. The sight he saw made his eye sockets elongate.

Maverick lay on the floor, Jack standing over him; stomping on his stomach. "I HATE YOU!" Jack screamed angrily. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE THE WORST GRANDFATHER _EVER_!"

Maverick sat up once Jack had stopped. "Oh, take a joke!"

"Go to Hell!"

"Been there, done that!" Maverick exclaimed. The two turned away from each other, crossing their arms.

Cobweb stood, confused.

…

Maverick and Jack still hadn't apologized to each other, sitting away from each other.

"Just apologize, already." Shadow sighed. "Come on, this is just another one of your childish arguments. You fight and then, five minutes later, you hug and exclaim: "I love you, man!" to each other."

"Well, not this time." Jack grumbled. "He pretended to be dead and gave me a heart attack!"

"You don't have a heart!" Maverick countered. "Literally and metaphorically!"

Jack stuck out his tongue and Maverick put his finger on the bottom of his eye lid, pulling it down and sticking out his own tongue. They both huffed and looked away from each other.

Cobweb frowned. "Do you guys really think this is a good time for one of your silly arguments?"

"Yes." Both men replied.

"Well, it's not!" Cobweb exclaimed. "We need to get to Alucard's castle and beat the snot out of 'im!"

"He ain't in 'is castle." Maverick replied.

"How do you know?" Jack asked, looking over his shoulder at his grandfather.

"When I was beating up one of the shape- sorry, _shadows_, I ordered one to tell me where Alucard was. He said 'a field near the Twisted Hill'. God knows why he's there."

Jack got up and brushed himself off. "Well, come on then."

Shadow grasped his arm. "Jack, are you sure we should go now?"

Jack smiled. "Don't worry, Shadow. It'll be alright." He bent down and kissed her softly.

Maverick raised an eyebrow at this, as he was judging them. Jack turned to them. "Come on."

They nodded.

"I have a werewolf's sense of smell. I'll sniff 'im out!" Maverick exclaimed.

"I thought you only had that when you had your tail…" Alistair said.

"Nah. I've got my good sense of smell. It's the doggie-habits that I obtain when my tail grows back."

"Such as?"

"Drinking out of the loo."

"Ew."

"You'd be surprised." Maverick muttered. He reached into his pocket and brought out the Fusion Rock. He sniffed it. "This has got Alucard's scent on it…Ew…This smells worse then the loo I drink out of…Alright." He put it back into his pocket. "I've got it." He got down on all fours, pressing his nose to the ground as he sniffed for Alucard's scent. Picking up a trail, he barked like a dog and bounded down toward the direction the scent was leading to. The others followed.

…

Eventually, Maverick led them to a field, yellow grass and light brown soil everywhere. Maverick looked up at Jack. "Do I get a dog biscuit for this?"

Jack sighed. "Later…"

"Oh, goodie." Maverick chirped happily. He began to growl as clapping could be heard. They looked up.

Alucard stood, clapping his hands. "Well done, sorcerer. Beating up my cohorts and leading your team here using your _nose." _

Maverick got to his feet. "Alucard…"

"Hm? Oh, I haven't let you meet my team." Alucard grinned. Pools of shadows developed on the floor and people only Maverick recognized rose out. "Unfortunately, the magic that had been put around the chamber had destroyed some of the bodies, but some survived the trip. Oh, and look. There's one for each of you."

"There's five," Maverick pointed out. "And six of us."

"You didn't count me, did you?"

Maverick scoffed.

"So, who will have the pleasure of fighting me?" Alucard asked. "Will it be you, Maverick?"

Maverick's answer shocked everyone. "No."

Jack gasped. "Maverick, what do you mean? Who'll fight him?"

"Cobweb will."

"_What?_" Maverick's team shrieked, Cobweb being the loudest.

…

Author's note:

Heh. Sally, Melissa, you crafty girls…

***Sighs* Once again, I've made a very bad parody of Poor Jack, this one been Poor Maverick. I don't think I'll ever be able to parody this song right…**

So, everyone's shocked, Mav's confident and Cob's gonna fight Alucard! Who will be doing the butt-kicking? Cobweb or Alucard? And what about the others? Find out next time…


	36. Cobweb Unleashed

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 36

Everyone stared at the confident sorcerer. Had Maverick gone mad? Was he really about to send Cobweb to fight Alucard? "Maverick," Jack began. "You can't be serious. No offence to Cobweb, but if you could not beat Alucard, then he can't either!"

"Cobweb is ready." Maverick replied.

"But I can't even transform, Teacher!" Cobweb exclaimed.

"So what? Montarg didn't use his transformation during the war that much."

"So he still used it?"

"Once or twice…maybe three times…" Maverick replied, his voice lowering in volume. Maverick sighed.

"Grandfather, please reconsider." Jack said urgently, entwined his fingers together in a pleading motion.

"No." Maverick shook his head. "Kid's ready." Maverick bent down so that he and Cobweb saw eye-to-eye socket. "Are you scared?" He asked gently.

Cobweb bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"Well, don't be." Maverick placed his hands on Cobweb's shoulders. "Listen, he may use other people's faces to trick you. Don't fall for it. Just punch 'im in the gob."

Cobweb nodded slowly.

"I know you can do this, kid. After all, ol' Uncle Maverick taught ya." Maverick smiled. The sorcerer was a little taken back as Cobweb wrapped his arms around his teacher's torso.

"I love you, Uncle." Cobweb muttered, half of his face buried in Maverick's chest.

Maverick smiled softly and hugged his 'nephew' back. "I love ya too, kid…" He patted Cobweb's back. "Now, go an' make Uncle proud."

Cobweb smiled, determined, and nodded. "Right." He slipped off his coat and walked closer to Alucard. Trying to look intimidating, Cobweb frowned at the shape-shifter; arms at his sides.

Alucard stared at the teenager before bursting into laughter. "Is this your secret weapon, Maverick? A _child, _who looks like he's about to wet himself!"

"Skeletons can't wet themselves." Cobweb muttered angrily.

Alucard paused and raised an eyebrow. "Did you just talk back at me?"

"I believe so."

Alucard smiled, amused. "Well, then. Let the games begin." The shape-shifter lunged.

Panic built up in Cobweb's ribcage, but he darted to the side before Alucard could hit him. Alucard turned and delivered a kick, but Cobweb caught his ankle. Alucard swung a fist and it connected with Cobweb's cheek. The skeleton lost his grip on Alucard's ankle but, before he could fall to the ground, Alucard grabbed his collar and hoisted him up. Smiling, he punched Cobweb in the face. Cobweb gagged. "I used to admire you, boy." Alucard said. "You truly are a combination of Jack Skellington and Oogie Boogie. Jack Skellington's looks and bravery, yet Oogie Boogie's dimwittedness and foolishness. And now my respect for you is gone, because now you have piece of Maverick Skellington." Slowly, Alucard reached down and grasped Cobweb's right wrist, bringing up so he could see it better. He rolled up the sleeve, revealing the tattoo. "Montarg gave him this mark, you know. Back then, it was just called 'Montarg's mark'. 'He has Montarg's mark!', they'd say. That's how Marcus found Maverick. Recognized the circle with the star inside and brought him back to Montarg. When he _was just a boy._" Alucard stopped once he felt something bounce off of his head. The shape-shifter looked down, seeing that it was a rock. He turned and saw Jack scowling at him. "Again with Jack's bravery…Looks like Skellington has adopted his own kind of foolishness…" Feeling cold wind on his hand, he turned, only to see Cobweb was dressed differently. His trousers were green, as were his coat, bowtie and top hat. His shirt was crisp and white.

Cobweb held out his left hand. "Luck of the Irish." He muttered and shamrocks flew at Alucard's face, blinding him. Alucard let out a cry of frustration and dropped the boy, working on getting the small, green plants away from his eyes. Cobweb fell to the floor.

"Jack," Maverick muttered, not looking at the man as he dug his hand into his pocket.

"Yes?" Jack asked.

Maverick held out his hand, still keeping his eyes on Cobweb. "Fuse with me." On his palm, sat the Fusion Rock.

Jack stared at the rock before looking at Maverick. "Grandfather, we shouldn't waste it."

"We're not." Maverick replied. "Cause I know what he's gonna do next."

"What?"

Maverick opened his mouth, but they heard Alucard yell out in frustration as he ripped the shamrocks from his face. "I have had _enough!_" He shouted. He turned to his comrades. "Shape-shifters, now is the time!" He turned to Cobweb's team. "Pick your favourite and eliminate them!"

Cobweb gasped. "No!"

The shape-shifters looked at each one of them hungrily. Finally, one shot out at Kranium. The bone-demon put up his cane and began to shoot. Another shape-shifter lunged at Alistair, who reached into his belt and pulled out a hatchet- which he had collected from his house while Jack went to find Maverick- and swung at the shape-shifter, knocking it away. The third shape-shifter lunged at Shadow, who created a fireball in both hands and thrust it into the shape-shifter's face. Jack stepped toward her. "Shadow…" He looked at Maverick, who was knowing staring at him.

"Fuse with me!" Maverick ordered, shouting furiously. Jack winced and lunged, grabbing the Fusion Rock and his grandfather's hand. Their bodies began to glow brightly as they morphed. The shape-shifters that planned to kill Maverick and Jack stopped, looked at each other then at the glowing figure. They blinked after noticing that the figures were now a figure; just one. The glow began to fade and Mack stood. He scratched the back of his head. "Oh, man!" He yawned, his mouth opened widely; his tongue poking out.

"Mack!" Shadow shouted.

Mack looked over at her and waved. "Oh, hey, babe!" He placed his hand on his chin. "Wait…I'm still married…No, half-married…Wait…"

"Mack!" Alistair called. "Look out!"

The remaining two shape-shifters lunged at the fusion of Jack and Maverick, who wasn't looking at them, rather to the side. Just as their fists were about to connect with Mack's body, he put up both his hands, catching their fists. Mack turned his head to look at them, frowning. "You know, that was kinda rude." He threw them away. Mack bared his teeth and screamed as his eye sockets began to glow dark purple and bones became larger; due to his lack of muscles. The hair on the right side of his head shot up, the other half only becoming spiky.

Cobweb watched his friends as they struggled to fight off the shape-shifters.

…

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the others, Sally, Melissa and Zero stood by the entrance to the field. "Thank you, Zero." Sally whispered to the dog. They'd used the dog's good sense of smell to find Cobweb and others.

"Look, Sally," Melissa whispered. "Cobweb is fighting Alucard…and he's wearing the suit you made for him."

Sally turned and looked out. Her best friend looked like he was panicking and his breathing was unsteady. "Cobweb…"

"Who is that?" Melissa asked. She pointed. "That one, over there."

"Mr. Skellington…? No, Uncle Maverick…?"

…

Cobweb felt the tears develop in his eye sockets. He fell to his knees, watching his friends fight and struggle. Kranium was kicked to the ground, the shape-shifter flying down and kneeing him in the back; making him cry out in pain. Shadow was pinned against a wall by a female shape-shifter, who kept slapping her around the face. Alistair's leg was bent behind him so that his heel touched his mid-back, making the scarecrow scream in pain. Mack was picked up by the ankles and spun around, then thrown to the other shape-shifter, who grabbed him and threw him to the ground; stepping onto his head to force his face into the dirt.

The tears leaked out of Cobweb's eye sockets. He grasped Alucard's leg. "Please…" He pleaded. "You don't have to do this!"

"Oh, but, child." Alucard replied, looking at him. "Apparently, I do." He kicked Cobweb away. "Hurry up now, comrades! Kill them!"

"No!" Cobweb shouted, struggling to get to his feet as a tornado of shamrocks developed around him, changing his clothes back to normal.

Mack began glowing and Jack and Maverick were separated. One shape-shifter grabbed Jack and threw him to the wall, creating a man-sized hole in the wall. The other grabbed Maverick by the collar and sent punches to his face.

"No _more!_" Cobweb shouted, dragging out the second word; hiccupping slightly at the end. More tears leaked from his eye sockets. "I'm begging you not to do this!"

Alucard smirked at him over his shoulder before looking back at his comrades. "Hey! Make sure you make the Skellington's deaths ten times more painful!"

"Sally! Stop!"

Cobweb turned and saw the rag-doll running toward Alucard. "S…Sally…?"

Sally ran over to the shape-shifter, who turned to face her as she grasped his arm. "Please, Mr. Alucard, please stop. You're hurting them!"

"That's the point, child." Alucard replied.

"Please! I can't let you do this!"

Alucard bared his teeth angrily. "Idiotic girl!" Swiftly, he brought his hand across Sally's face. The slap rang out through the area, as well as Sally's cry of pain. The rag-doll fell to the ground. Maverick turned his head to look at her, feeling the parental urge to run over and hold her as she cried. Melissa gasped.

Cobweb watched with wide eye sockets as Sally began to cry. Images of their first meeting and of them playing together flashed through his mind. He thought of her smile, her laughter and her grin; which all seemed to always be directed at him.

Something inside him snapped.

Cobweb gritted his teeth. "You…You monster…" He said darkly.

Alucard turned to him.

"How dare you…? How…How _dare you!" _Cobweb threw his head back and screamed in rage. The wind began to pick up.

Every shape-shifter turned and, realizing the enemy wasn't beating them up, the others turned too.

Cobweb continued to scream in rage. Alucard stared at him, surprised. Cobweb stopped screaming and scowled at Alucard, who began to chuckle. "So, that's it, is it? You're making the same mistake Maverick did, _boy. _Don't think you can beat me by doing stupid magic tricks."

The shape-shifters were no longer distracted and began to fight again. Jack was forced to the ground and stomped on while Maverick was pushed face-first against a wall. Kranium was pinned to a wall and repeatedly kicked in the ribs while Shadow pinned to the floor, her head getting stepped on. Alistair was getting pummelled against a tree.

"Stop it!"

Alucard turned, his eyes widening at the boy. "Huh?"

"That's _enough!"_ Cobweb screamed, dragging out 'enough'. "_Tell them to stop it!" _The boy proceeded to scream in rage. His bones became larger and his hair shot up into a flame-like design. The eye sockets and mouth of his mask began to glow dark purple, as did his visible eye socket. Smoke developed around the boy.

Everyone stopped and stared. Maverick smiled. "That's it…"

The smoke, which surrounded the front of Cobweb's body, evaporated and Cobweb could be seen. Every strand of hair (save for his fringe) was up to make the flame-like design. Cobweb's eye sockets were narrowed. His tears didn't get the chance to fall, for as soon as began to exit his eye sockets, they flew away from his face; due to the heavy wind.

Cobweb Skellington had finally transformed, just as his teacher wanted him to.

…

Author's note:

Alucard, you shouldn't have done it.

Poor Sally…

Anyone remember that Sally gave Cobweb a St Patrick's Day suit in chapter 1?

But, yes, Cobweb has transformed. You know, when a sorcerer does this, someone's gonna get owned!

So, Cob's transformed and furious, Sally's injured and Alucard's surprised! Who will win the next fight? Cobweb or Alucard? And will the others be alright? Find out next time…


	37. The Strongest Technique

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 37

Jack watched his son. His little boy, he'd transformed. His son was furious and that had changed him. Maverick whistled, impressed. "He's done it." Maverick muttered.

Jack bit his lip. "Maverick," The skeleton said. "Are you sure this'll work?"

"Jack," Maverick chuckled. He turned his head to look at him. "Mama didn't raise no fool."

Jack smiled, but still felt nervous for his boy. His son, the heir to his throne, was going to fight a shape-shifter that had killed Maverick's family.

Alucard watched as the smoke cleared from around Cobweb. He didn't feel fear. Why should he? Cobweb was just child, even if he was taught by Maverick: the man Alucard hated more then anything.

Cobweb began walking over to the shape-shifter. His tears had dried up and his eye sockets were narrowed. Alucard smirked in amusement. "So, want to challenge me, do you?"

"_Challenge you?_" Cobweb asked. "Nah. I wanna _kill you._"

Alucard chuckled. Cobweb's line of sight drifted to Sally. He disappeared for a second before returning to the spot he was standing in, holding Sally bridal style. Alucard's eyes widened. "How did you…?"

Cobweb disappeared again. The skeleton boy appeared in front of Melissa and set Sally down on the ground. "You have to stay here, Sally." He whispered gently before looking over his shoulder at Alucard and slowly walking back to him.

"How did you…?" Alucard repeated.

"This form makes people faster." Cobweb said as though it were obvious.

Alucard chuckled. "Of course. You know, child, it'll only take a second for me to put another symbol onto your arm, then I'll be able to control Maverick again and then we'll see who's more powerful when transformed; you or-" He didn't get to finish as he bent forward and gagged; as Cobweb's fist made heavy contact with his stomach.

"I'm sick of hearing your voice." Cobweb said, throwing Alucard away. The shape-shifter landed on his back on the ground.

Alucard scowled at the boy as he began to stand. "You brat…" He wiped the drool from his lip.

Cobweb held out a hand and bent his fingers twice, gesturing for Alucard to fight him. Alucard growled and lunged forward, ready to punch the little brat. Cobweb caught his fist. Putting his other hand under Alucard's arm, he picked him up and threw him to the ground. Alucard grunted. Before Cobweb could make another movement, Alucard jumped up as light encased him. Jack Skellington stood in his place. "You wouldn't hurt me, would you, son?"

Cobweb punched him in the face. "Your tricks no longer work on me."

Jack growled and morphed again. Maverick stood. "C'mon, kiddo!"

Cobweb kicked him in the gut. Maverick morphed back into Alucard. "Damn…" He muttered. "Shape-shifters!" He called. "Change of plan! Instead of them, you'll all attack," He pointed at Cobweb. "_Him._"

"No!" Jack yelled, panicking. If they couldn't defeat them all together, then Cobweb probably couldn't take them on his own!

The shape-shifters all lunged at Cobweb. Jack was about to warn his son about the tyrants, but Cobweb suddenly turned and punched one in the gut. Suddenly, the shape-shifter's body crumbled and fell to dust on the floor. Everyone's mouths fell open. "Nice one, Cob…" Maverick muttered.

Cobweb kicked another shape-shifter, splitting them in half. Alucard watched in horror as the teenager delivered punches and kicks to his comrades; destroying them. Cobweb turned to Alucard. "Your turn…"

Alucard began to sweat. God, this child was a monster! Alucard narrowed his eyes. Time for the child to pay…

Cobweb ran forward at him, and Alucard managed to dodge the child's attack; delivering a punch to the child's face. Alucard smirked, but that quickly disappeared when he saw that the attack had no effect on the skeleton. Cobweb kicked Alucard's shin then jumped and used both feet to kick him in the stomach, making the shape-shifter go flying.

"Now!" Jack yelled to his son, who watched Alucard fall to the ground. "You can finish him off now, Cobweb! Quickly!"

Cobweb glanced at his father, smirked and then turned back to Alucard. No. Not yet. Alucard had to pay for all he'd done. Cobweb held up his cupped hands, a ball of solid lava developing in his hands. Volcano Blast, this is what Maverick had called it. Noticing this, Alucard looked up; his usually gelled-back hair sticking up at odd ends. "That's _it!_" He shouted furiously. "I have had _enough _of this _nonsense!_" Alucard held up a hand, his index finger extended. He grinned manically at Cobweb, who tilted his head in confusion. A ball of shadows developed, hovering above his finger. The clouds above their heads became black. Cobweb's Volcano Blast, because of lack of concentration from its owner, disappeared.

"Oh, no…" Maverick muttered.

"What? What's going on, Grandfather?" Jack asked.

"That's called Shadow Ball…and it's the most powerful technique a shape-shifter could use…" Maverick replied.

Jack quickly turned back to the battleground, feeling panic rise into his ribcage.

Cobweb, too distracted at looking above them, did not notice the shape-shifter develop the ball of shadows. Alucard's grin widened and he pointed at Cobweb with the finger that held the Shadow Ball. He opened his hand, and the ball changed into a large blast of dark, black shadows.

"Move, _you idiot!_" Maverick screamed at Cobweb.

"Huh?" Cobweb looked over at the blast coming toward him. He moved his hands up to protect his face, but they weren't a very good shield and the blast hit him. Cobweb screamed as he was lifted off of his feet; feeling pain spread throughout his body. His shirt began tearing. The blast finally evaporated, losing too much power to continue. Cobweb lay on the floor, unconscious. His hair had gone back to its usual style, having come out of his transformation. All that was left of his shirt was the end of his left sleeve and the half that covered the right side of his torso. Alucard smirked.

"No!" Maverick yelled and sprinted over. Jack's feet wouldn't move, so he did not join him. The sorcerer ran over to his student and knelt down beside him. Pressing his ear to Cobweb's chest, he heard very faint breathing. Cobweb was still undead, but just barely. The sorcerer picked the skeleton up, bridal style, and got up. He looked over his shoulder at Alucard, who smiled in return. Maverick ran back over to the others.

"My boy!" Jack yelled, the tears coming into his eye sockets. "That's my son!"

Maverick knelt down and set Cobweb on the ground. Jack fell to his knees beside Cobweb. "He's not dead, Jack." Maverick said. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a vial with pale, green liquid inside. "Nicked this from the doctor." He took the cap from the top and sniffed it. "Still fresh…" He muttered and proceeded to pour it into Cobweb's mouth. He shut Cobweb's jaw for him and he heard the boy gulp the liquid down. Cobweb's eye sockets flickered open. "Papa…? Teacher…?"

Jack smiled in relief. Cobweb hadn't called him 'Papa' since he was ten, believing to have grown up enough to call Jack 'Dad' and 'Father' instead. Jack hugged his son tightly. "My boy…Daddy's so proud of you…"

Sally felt the tears develop in her eyes. She saw Mr. Skellington hug the prince, but she could not hear what was being said. Was Cobweb…dead? No. He couldn't be. She hadn't even told him how much she loved him! He couldn't die! He couldn't! Quickly, she jogged over to the rest of the team, Melissa trailing behind. She knelt down to Cobweb. "Cobweb…?"

"He's alright, Sal." Alistair said, wrapping his arms around Melissa. "He'll be ok."

"S…Sally…?" Cobweb muttered, seeing Sally's blurry image above him. "S…Sally…You…were very brave…for standing up to Alucard like that…Th…Thank you for helping me to transform…"

Sally smiled and clutched his hand. "You're welcome."

"You'll have your energy back in a few minutes, Cob." Maverick spoke. "But you won't fight him again. Not if he's gonna play that card." Maverick glanced over his shoulder at Alucard, scowling.

"Then that's it…" Jack muttered. "It's over…"

"No." Maverick said. "It's not over. Cause it's my turn." The sorcerer stood and slipped off his coat, resting it over Sally's shoulders. He began to walked over to Alucard, but someone grabbed his wrist.

Jack held his grandfather's wrist tightly. Maverick stared at him. "I won't let you go." Jack said, letting the tears fall. "He'll kill you."

"Then let it be done." Maverick replied.

"No!"

Maverick's hand slipped from Jack's grasp. Jack moved forward, but Shadow held him back. "Let me go!" Jack yelled. "Maverick, come back!"

Maverick stood in front of Alucard. "It ends here."

Alucard smirked. "Finally."

…

Author's note:

Poor Cobweb…

So, Maverick's gonna fight Alucard, Jack's panicking and Cob's healing! Will Mav defeat Alucard once and for all? Or will he get defeated too? Find out next time…


	38. The Phantom Thief: Monochrome

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 38

Jack flailed as Shadow held him back. The skeleton continued to reach out for his grandfather. "Maverick! Please! Come back!"

"Jack, please!" Shadow exclaimed, holding her boyfriend back as he reached out for his grandfather. Kranium jogged over, limping slightly from the beatings he'd received from the shape-shifter, and helped restrain Jack.

"Maverick!" Jack cried. "Please, come back! Please!"

"Calm yourself, Skellington!" Kranium ordered, picking up Jack's legs. As they carried Jack back over to the others, the Pumpkin King screamed something that made Shadow pause and think:

"Come back! Big Brother!"

Shadow stopped. Jack had never called Maverick 'Big Brother' before. She'd heard him say things like "Maverick's like a big brother to me,", but had never heard him actually call him Big Brother. Shaking her head, she helped Kranium carry him over to the others. As soon as they reached them, Kranium hit Jack on the back of the neck with two fingers. Immediately, Jack fell to the floor. Shadow gasped and looked at Kranium, who said: "A trick I learned awhile back. He'll be asleep for five minutes. Hopefully, when he awakens, he'll have calmed down."

Shadow nodded. She looked over at Maverick and Alucard.

Alucard smirked. "I've waited for so long to fight you. I was disappointed to find that you were sending a child to fight me. You know, I was upset when you died."

Maverick raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Oh, yes. I didn't get to kill you myself. Of course, then again, me killing your wife and child _led _you to get bitten by that spider; so, in a way, I _did _kill you." Alucard clapped in delight. "How fortunate for me."

Maverick smiled then began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Alucard asked.

Maverick continued to laugh.

"_What is so funny?" _Alucard repeated, more anger in his voice.

Maverick wiped a tear away from his eye as his laughter died down. "I just love how _pathetic _and _trivial _you are! You honestly think talking about my death bothers me? It used to, I admit, but not anymore!"

Alucard smirked. "Good. At least you're growing up. You trained that boy well, but not well enough. Now," He smiled. "We'll see if Montarg taught you right."

"Sure thing." Maverick smiled. Why was he suddenly excited?

The two lunged at each other at the same time. Simultaneously, they let out fists. Maverick's right, metal fist connected with Alucard's cheek and Alucard's left, bony hand connected with Maverick's cheek. The two scowled at each other, and Alucard could feel the cold iron against his pulsing cheek. Alucard swung his other fist, trying to punch Maverick, but the sorcerer leaped and landed on Alucard's shoulders, jumping off. Alucard turned, only to have Maverick's left fist connect with his face. Alucard stumbled back, placing a hand on his nose. When he removed his hand, a thin trail of blood dripped from his nostril.

Shadow turned as she heard someone groan and Jack rose up from the floor, rubbing his naked skull. Carefully, he placed his hat back upon his head and stood next to her. "What's going on?" Remembering where Maverick was, Jack quickly asked: "Is Maverick ok? He's not hurt is he?"

"He's _fine, _Jack." Shadow replied. "Just a punch to the head."

Jack sighed in relief. "Thank goodness…"

"Why do you hate me?" Maverick asked the shape-shifter, almost innocently.

"Because…" Alucard grunted, wiping the blood away from his face. "Because you're _Maverick._"

"Cause I'm Maverick…" Maverick repeated, as if pondering. "Cause I'm Maverick…" He chuckled. "Well, here's a bit news for ya." The sorcerer gestured to Cobweb.

_When Cobweb is too busy,_

Maverick gestured to Jack.

_And Jack's a bit too much,_

Placing his hands to his chest, Maverick nodded.

_They call on me by name, you see,_

He held up a hand, index finger extended.

_For my special touch,_

Smirking, Maverick gestured to Alucard and curtsied mockingly.

_To Alucard, I'm Miss Fortune,_

Maverick bowed to an nonexistent Nightshade, making Alucard scowl.

_To Nightshade, I'm Sir Prize,_

Straightening himself, he gestured to his face.

_But call me by any name,_

_Any way, it's all the same!_

Strutting forward, Maverick frowned at the shape-shifter.

_I'm the fly in Alucard's soup,_

_I'm the pebble in Nightshade's shoe!_

Maverick began to circle the shape-shifter casually, punching him on the gob a few times.

_I'm the pea beneath your bed!_

Tapping Alucard's head with his knuckles, he made the shape-shifter turn to him; only for Alucard to get punched in the nose, stumbling to the floor.

_I'm the bumps on both your heads!_

Pretending to slip over, Maverick mocked him.

_I'm the peel on which you slip!_

_I'm the pin in both your hips!_

Maverick stopped in front of Alucard.

_I'm the thorn in your side,_

_Makes you wriggle and writhe!_

Bending forward, without bending his knees, Maverick lowered to Alucard's face.

_And it's so easy cause I'm Maverick!_

_This is the life, you see,_

Maverick pretended to tip the hat he no longer had.

_Arachnid tips his hat to me!_

Placing his hand on his chest, Maverick shook his head.

_I do it all because I'm Maverick!_

_And I do it all for free,_

He pointed at his team.

_Their smiles are all the pay I'll ever need!_

He lifted his fist to Alucard's face, punching with such a force that made Alucard roll backwards. Maverick straightened himself.

"Is he singing?" Shadow asked.

"Yes," Jack smirked. "Yes, he is."

Cobweb chuckled weakly. "Teacher's giving it straight back to him…"

Maverick used the index finger and thumb on his right hand as tears travelling down his cheeks as he began to sing again:

_While there's demons to make sad!_

Kranium frowned at this and Shadow had to explain to him that Maverick had referred to Nightshade.

Maverick waved his fist triumphantly.

_While there's victory to be had!_

Maverick sneered at Alucard, his next line making Alucard growl and bare his teeth.

_While there's girlfriends left to nick!_

_While there's shadows left to trip down the stairs!_

Maverick extended his left leg. He thrust his hands diagonally, so that they being thrust toward his extended foot; clicking his fingers with each word.

_I'll be there,_

Maverick walked sideways, hands on his hips.

_I'll be waiting round the corner,_

Maverick shrugged and moved to the side as Alucard lunged at him; the shape-shifter flying passed him.

_It's a game, I'm glad I'm in it,_

Maverick turned his head to look at Alucard.

_Cause there's an insult every minute!_

Maverick punched the air with both fists, then waved them to each syllable in 'Maverick'.

_And it's so easy cause I'm Maverick!_

He gestured to himself.

_This is the life, you see,_

Maverick stretched his arms out like a scarecrow's, pretending to send a hat moving down one arm, across his shoulders and down the other arm, then caught the imaginary hat and placed it upon his head; winking.

_Arachnid tips his hat to me!_

Maverick placed a hand to his chest, rocking his hips to each syllable in his name.

_I do it all because I'm Maverick!_

Maverick closed his eyes and tilted his head up, looking proud.

_And I do it all for free,_

_Their smiles are all the pay I'll ever need!_

Just like the first time, Maverick marched on the spot, a hand to his chest and the other beside his head.

_I pledge my allegiance, _

Maverick clicked his fingers, a wall of fire flaring up behind him.

_To all things good_

_And I promise on my damned soul_

_To do as I am told,_

Spinning around so that his back faced Alucard, Maverick looked over his shoulder and grinned.

_Mister Montarg has never seen,_

Spinning back around, he gestured to himself with his thumb.

_A sorcerer quite like me,_

_Not only does his job,_

_But does it happily!_

Walking forward, he patted Alucard's cheeks with both hands.

_I'm the fear that keeps you awake!_

_I'm the shadows on Nightshade's wall,_

_I'm the monsters they become,_

He patted Alucard's head with his knuckles.

_I'm the nightmare in your skull!_

Stepping behind him, Maverick jabbed his fingers into Alucard's back.

_I'm a dagger in your back!_

_An extra turn upon the rack,_

_I'm the quivering of your heart,_

Quickly stepping back in front of him, Maverick jabbed his fingers into Alucard's stomach.

_A stabbing pain, a sudden start!_

Smiling widely, Maverick skipped and jumped away cheerfully.

_And it's so easy cause I'm Maverick!_

Landing in a crouch, he pointed to Alucard.

_This is the life, you see,_

_Arachnid tips his hat to me!_

Straightening himself, Maverick placed a hand to his chest, bobbing his head to each syllable in his name.

_I do it all because I'm Maverick!_

_And I do it all for free!_

Gesturing to the others over his shoulder with his thumb, Maverick looked at his team out of the corner of his eye.

_Their smiles are all the pay I'll ever need!_

_And I do it all for free!_

_Their smiles are all the pay I'll ever need!_

_And I do it all for free!_

_Their smiles are all the pay I'll ever need!_

Maverick bowed to his enemy.

"Their smiles?" Alucard asked ridiculously. "Why? They don't care! Not about you!"

Seeing that Maverick was beginning to get downhearted, Jack began to sing.

_It's never lonely, cause he's Maverick,_

_What I'd do to see him smile,_

Jack used to his thumb and index finger to show them a 'little while'.

_Even for a little while,_

_And I love him cause he's Maverick…_

Jack smirked at Alucard.

_I'm telling the whole truth!_

_He and Cob are all the company I need!_

Shadow looked at Jack warily at his last line, though he didn't notice. Cobweb smiled weakly.

Alucard held out his hand to Jack, intending to blast him with his shadows, but Maverick grabbed hold of his wrist. "You hurt him, I break your arm."

Alucard gritted his teeth and tried to punch Maverick in the face, but the sorcerer ducked and head-butted him in the stomach. Alucard gagged and stumbled back, Maverick releasing his wrist. The shape-shifter coughed up phlegm, then looked up at Maverick. "You…sorcerer…"

Maverick flashed him a smile. "Thanks for noticing."

Alucard grinned. "You aren't going to win, Maverick…Not like that…"

"You're right." Maverick clenched his fists. He let out a scream as his muscles became bulkier and his hair shot up. His eyes adorned their purple glow. "How's this then?"

Alucard smiled. A light encased him and Amanda stood in his place. "Oh, Maverick!" She exclaimed. "Mummy's so proud of you!"

Maverick bared his teeth. He lunged at her, knocking her to the ground; landing on top of her. Maverick punched him around the face.

A light encased his mother. "Don't hurt me, sweetie!" Eleanor pleaded.

Maverick punched her. "Don't you dare!"

Light surrounded her body. "Daddy, please don't!" Edwin begged.

Maverick punched him. "You aren't my son!"

More light. "Stop this, small child!" Montarg ordered.

"Shut up!" Maverick shouted and sent his fist down on to Montarg's face.

More light. "You wouldn't hurt me, would you, Maverick?" Arachnid asked.

Maverick paused, then smirked. "God, you couldn't have picked someone better to punch!" He sent his fist down into Arachnid's chin.

Alucard continued to change into people Maverick loved- Jack, Cobweb, Sally; even Ten for God's sake! But Maverick would have none of it and continued to punch whatever face Alucard put on. "What do you really look like?" Maverick asked. "Shape-shifters aren't born with someone else's appearance! What do _you look like?_"

Alucard grinned. "My true face?"

"Yes!" Maverick was about to send his fist down.

"Fine." Light encased Alucard's body. A black, shadowy creature remained. Its eyes were sharp. Where the eyes were supposed to be white were red. They had no irises or pupils, just black, thin, vertical lines. Their whole body was pitch black, the shadows inside them swirling around. Large, sharp teeth stuck out from its bottom lip. The thing grinned. "There. Happy?"

Maverick paused, then smirked. "Is this what you do when I'm not around? Turning yourself into a kiddie legend? The Phantom Thief Monochrome! You've just been a horror story for little kids everywhere! Yet you're just Alucard!"

Monochrome's grin widened. "I did say to Jack that that appearance was the one of a vampire I killed long ago. I never said I kept my real name."

"Your name kinda suits you."

"Thank you. The fact that your name means independent also describes you. A lone wolf, as it were."

"Ha-ha. Clever pun. I should've thought of that."

"Well, you didn't." Monochrome kneed Maverick's between the legs, making Maverick yell out in pain. The sorcerer fell back.

"Now, that's just cruel!" Maverick yelled, clutching the place between his legs with one hand; his other arm stretched out.

Monochrome got up and walked over to him. His feet were thin and curled at the toes, much like elf's shoes. Monochrome jumped up in the air, and positioned his knee so that it face the ground. Then brought it down upon Maverick's left arm.

Everyone heard the bone in Maverick's arm snap in two and Maverick screamed in pain.

"That's for threatening to break _my _arm." Monochrome said.

Maverick slowly rose to his feet. "Coward…" He muttered. His arm was limp and he could no longer move it. "Taking away one of my arms…"

Monochrome held up a hand, extending one of his fingers. A Shadow Ball developed above it. Monochrome took a breath before throwing in Maverick's direction. Maverick watched as it neared him, then jumped up high. The Shadow Ball flew off. Maverick landed back on the ground. "Ha! You missed!"

"I wasn't aiming for _you._" Monochrome said. They could both hear an explosion from where the Shadow Ball hit something, but only Monochrome could see what was going on.

Maverick was about to say something, when he heard Cobweb scream one word:

"_**DADDY!"**_

Everything froze as Maverick slowly looked over his shoulder at what the Shadow Ball hit.

Or, more accurately, _who._

…

Author's note:

Oh! Major cliff-hanger! You guys…now hate me, don't you? Especially you, Jack fans!

**Obviously, the song is a parody of 'When You're Evil' and is called 'Cause I'm Maverick'. Hm, I never thought I'd parody a Voltaire song. I got the idea after singing When You're Evil while imagining the dance Maverick does the first time he sings it and accidentally sang: **_**It's so easy when you're Maverick! **_**And BANG! Idea struck! **

***Sighs* I keep forgetting to mention this, so I'll mention it now. Do any of you remember a few chapters ago, after Mav and Jack changed Boogie back into Skellington and Jack said they missed Maverick's birthday? In case **_**anyone's **_**actually interested in knowing, Mav's birthday is on the 11****th**** of November. It'd be creepy if someone put that on their calendar…**

So, we learn who Alucard really is, Mav's arm is broken and Cob's still healing! So, what'll Mav do now? Is a certain someone ok? And what'll become of the rest of our team? Find out next time…


	39. Getting Killed By The Enemy

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Find really dramatic music while reading this chapter. Adds to the suspense.**

Chapter 39

Maverick's eyes widened horrifically.

Jack was laying on his back, arms stretched out like a scarecrow's. Cobweb rushed over to him and Shadow was crying. Alistair was hugging Melissa tightly, a very distraught expression upon his face. Kranium was shaking Jack. "Jack Skellington!" He bellowed, though he sounded more panicky then angry. "Get up! Get up, I say!"

Maverick stared at the scene. No…It couldn't be…Jack, he…he couldn't be…He just couldn't…No. This was a nightmare. He'd wake up soon. Maverick shut his eyes. He'd wake up soon. Then he'd go into the kitchen and find that Jack was ok, Cobweb too. Then they'd have breakfast together, with Jack and Maverick fighting over the last piece of toast or the newspaper. Maverick opened his eyes. Monochrome was still standing in front of him. Cobweb and Shadow were still crying and yelling for Jack to wake up.

Monochrome smirked as he looked at Maverick. "Yet another family member, you could've saved."

Maverick froze. His body grew hot with rage. Jack was gone. Forever. His grandson. His best friend. His little brother. The only family he had left…His limbs felt numb as fire poured into his soul. Images of he and Jack wrestling came to mind, of them hugging, of Jack comforting his grandfather, of rising out of the town's fountain together, of him sleeping on top of Jack while the skeleton read the newspaper…

Maverick threw his head back and gave an almighty scream of rage; the loudest his lungs would allow. The wind became harsh. Monochrome's smirk fell and everyone turned. Maverick gripped at his flame-designed hair. Tears poured out of his eyes and sweat trickled down his forehead. Maverick lowered his head so that he could see Monochrome clearly. "I…will…never…forgive you…for this!"

Any hair that may have been out of place before was certainly up now, as Maverick's hair became spikier and larger; yet still kept its flame design. His muscles became bulkier, much more then the before. His hair began to darken until it was the colour of dried blood. The veins in his neck and cheeks began to show beneath his skin. His glowing eyes darkened until they were a colour that could be mistaken for black. Monochrome's eyes widened. Flames rose up around the enraged sorcerer. When the flames died down, Maverick could be seen clearly.

Monochrome's mouth fell open. "You…You…can't…do that! You're…too weak!"

"Apparently," Maverick said. "Not."

Monochrome didn't even see Maverick run forward, and lift his fist to his stomach. Monochrome gagged as he was punched in the gut, drips of blood and saliva falling from his mouth. Maverick brought his fist from Monochrome's gut and kicked him in the chin, knocking him to the ground. Monochrome growled angrily and put a hand up, his palm facing Maverick. A blast made from shadows burst out of his hand, and Maverick jumped to the side; the blast grazing his chest, ripping half of his shirt. Maverick took hold of the ripped part of his shirt and tore it off.

"It seems Montarg taught you well. Even though he was killed by the enemy. Getting killed by the enemy…" Monochrome mused. "Pathetic." Monochrome smirked. The sorcerer couldn't win. His arm was broken and his other arm was made of metal. All he had to do was break the metal one, and Maverick would be rendered useless.

Maverick lunged at Monochrome and the shape-shifter put up his hands to defend himself, but his wrist crack as Maverick's fist connected with it. Damn sorcerer. Maverick protected his face as Monochrome sent quick punches to it. Maverick slipped his foot against the ground, tripping Monochrome up then clicked his fingers against Monochrome's stomach; sending sparks to the shape-shifter's stomach.

Monochrome's eyes widened as the flames knocked him back. He fell to the ground and rolled as Maverick continued to click his fingers at him. Eventually, a ring of fire was surrounding the two of them. Maverick scoffed. This reminded him of the time he had killed the monster that had ripped his family apart. The two continued to fire fists at each other, the other blocking. Maverick punched Monochrome in the face, sending him flying out of the ring of fire.

Monochrome landed quite far away, landing on his feet. The shape-shifter balled his hands into fists, watching as blood trickled down his nose; due to a head wound Maverick had given him earlier. He threw his head back. "I have had _enough _of this _godforsaken town!_" Monochrome put up a hand, index finger extended. The clouds above them became dark as the Shadow Ball began to form. Although the Shadow Ball was bigger then the one he had used against Cobweb, Monochrome did not stop it growing, rather just kept it floating above him finger.

"If that hits us," Shadow said warily. "Then it's all over. Halloween Town will be destroyed."

"Come on, Teacher…" Cobweb muttered.

Maverick stood, hunched over and tired. What could he do? One of his arms were broken, his legs felt numb and his body ached. But, if he didn't finish this, who would? Maverick held out his right arm to the side, cupping it. A ball of solid lava developed above his palm.

"Is…Teacher using Volcano Blast…one-handed…?" Cobweb asked.

"Your teacher really is something." Kranium muttered.

"Die with the town you love so much!" Monochrome shouted. He moved his hand and pointed at Maverick with his extended index finger. His hand opened and the Shadow Ball was sent towards him. "Say hello to that idiotic grandson of yours for me!"

Maverick bared his teeth, watching as the blast came toward him. Furiously, Maverick screamed one sentence to his enemy:

"_**HIS NAME WAS JACK!"**_

Maverick thrust his hand forward, his palm facing his enemy. The Volcano Blast changed in to a power equivalent to Monochrome's Shadow Ball. Their blasts hit each other, battling as their owners put more power into them.

Maverick's legs were numb and wobbly. He struggled to stay on his feet.

"He's losing…" Shadow muttered. "Maverick's losing!"

Maverick tried to keep his hand in place, so that his blast continued to fight Monochrome's. The shape-shifter grinned, truly believing that he was going to win.

"_For God's sake, small child! Don't tell me you're losing to a _shape-shifter!_"_

Maverick looked around. "Montarg?"

"_Yes, yes, you can hear my voice, whoop-de-do-da! Everyone's happy! Listen to me, boy," _

"I'm listening, Montarg. But I'm also trying to save Halloween Town." Maverick replied.

"_Then focus on the Volcano Blast. Nothing but the Volcano Blast. You're thinking about yourself too much, small child. You need to not focus on your aching limbs, but on the Volcano Blast. Anger is power. Think of what he did to you! To your wife! To your child! To your grandson! Use that anger and let it flow. Do it! NOW!"_

Maverick's eyes narrowed. He imagined the smiling faces of his wife, son and grandson.

Monochrome continued to grin, knowing that if he added a little more power, he would win. Something hit the back of his head and he looked down. Dice. He looked into the direction it came from. "Oogie?"

Oogie Boogie stood by the entrance to the field, hands on his hips. He had followed the two rag-doll sisters while they searched for their friends and family.

With all of his might, Maverick let out one final scream of rage and sent the rest of his energy into the Volcano Blast. His blast was overpowering Monochrome's.

Monochrome's grin fell as he watched the two blasts fusing together and coming towards him. "No!" He shouted. "You…You can't do this…You're just a…You're just a _sorcerer!"_

"_**CORRECTION!"**_ Maverick replied, his voice louder then he ever thought he could make it. _**"I'M MAVERICK SKELLINGTON AND I'M THE GREATEST SORCERER WHO WAS EVER BORN!"**_

Monochrome flew off of his feet as both blasts overpowered him. He could feel his limbs detach from his body. He let out one last scream of pain before his body disintegrated.

Monochrome- or Alucard, if you prefer- was finally dead.

The blast lost its power and faded away.

Maverick panted tiredly. As he fell backwards, his hair fell back down and his muscles changed to normal; his eyes losing their glow. Maverick lay on his back, breathing deeply. "Th…Thank you…Montarg…" Maverick looked at his feet, trying to look at where Monochrome once stood. "Getting killed by enemy…Pathetic, ain't it, Monochrome…?"

"He…He won…" Shadow muttered. She smiled widely. "Maverick won!"

Everyone burst into cheers. Alistair and Melissa hugged and the rag-doll pulled her scarecrow boyfriend into a kiss. Sally hugged Cobweb tightly and Shadow jumped into Kranium's arms.

"Teacher won!" Cobweb cheered. "Teacher won!"

Maverick managed to get to his feet, limping over to the others. Cobweb moved forward to hug his teacher, but Maverick waved a dismissive hand at him as he neared. Maverick limped over to Jack and collapsed onto his knees, but continued to drag himself over until he was kneeling next to him. He placed his metal hand underneath Jack's head and tilted it so that he could see Jack's face more clearly. "Jack…? Oh, Jack…What has he done to you…?" Tears trickled down Maverick's face. "I'm so sorry, Jack. It's my fault you got sucked into all this…I'm just so sorry…" Maverick sobbed to himself.

"Apology unnecessary." Jack Skellington said, sitting up.

Maverick let out a shout of surprise and jumped back and up onto his feet, away from his grandson, who was smiling at him. "But…What? You died…and you're here…"

Kranium cleared his throat. "I believe that was a terrific performance from all of us."

"W…What?" Maverick asked.

"We got you, Teacher!" Cobweb exclaimed happily. "We tricked you!"

"Tr…Tricked me?"

"We made you believe Jack was dead. We knew the only way you'd defeat Monochrome was by getting angry. So, Jack pretended to be dead so that you'd get upset." Alistair explained.

"But…What?"

"Listen, Grandfather," Jack said, taking hold of his grandfather's hand. "It went like this…"

…

_The Shadow Ball was no where near the group that were watching Maverick fight. An idea struck Jack Skellington. "Shadow," He said, turning to her. "Make it come to me."_

"_What?" Shadow asked. "Are you crazy, Jack?"_

"_Maverick can't defeat Alucard- Monochrome without me dying! It'll get him angry enough to defeat him! Please!" _

_Shadow thought over this. "I hope you know what you're doing, Jack…"_

"_I do. Trust me." Jack looked at Monochrome and Maverick. "Are they looking over here?"_

"_No."_

"_Excellent." Jack spun around, snowflakes developing around him. He stood in his Sandy Claws costume. Jack held a golden present in his hand. "Pumpkin Shield!" He announced and golden sparkles flew down Jack's body, creating an invisible shield around him. "Do it." He said, to Shadow, changing back into his normal clothes. _

_Shadow thrust out her hands and controlled the wind current, making the Shadow Ball go over to them. As it neared Jack, the Pumpkin King shut his eye sockets. He felt it hit him, but he felt no pain, due to the Pumpkin Shield protecting him. Jack fell to the ground, his arms stretched out like a scarecrow's. "Act like I'm dead…" He muttered to the others. _

_Cobweb glanced at Maverick before rushing over to his father dramatically and screaming:_

"_**DADDY!"**_

…

Maverick stared, wide-eyed and mouth open.

"And that's the story." Jack concluded happily, smiling like nothing had happened. "Are you proud of me, Grandfather?"

Maverick looked at the floor. "You…"

"I'm…?"

Maverick began trembling. He raised his head, his eyes burning with rage. "YOU IDIOT!" He screamed at Jack.

Jack shrank back.

"How _dare _you do that to me?" Maverick shouted. "How dare you pretend to be dead for some sick amusement?"

"Teacher-" Cobweb tried, reaching out for Maverick.

"Don't you 'Teacher' me, kid!" Maverick snapped, turning to him. "You were all in on this! How dare you all deceive me in such a way! You're all lucky I decided to save your sorry lives!"

Jack shrank back even more, like a child who was being scolded- well, in a way, he was. Maverick turned to him and took hold of his collar, hoisting him up. Jack suddenly felt scared. "G…Grandfather…?"

"You…" Maverick muttered. Suddenly, he let Jack go, the skeleton falling to the ground. Maverick collapsed to his knees and sobbed.

Jack gasped and crawled over to him. "Grandfather," He said softly. "Please, don't cry." Jack pulled Maverick to his chest, allowing his grandfather to sob into his shirt. Jack buried his face into his grandfather's hair. "I'm sorry," He muttered. "I didn't mean to frighten you so much…"

"Hey!"

Everyone, but Maverick, looked up.

Oogie Boogie stood over them, one hand on his hip, the other holding his dice. Jack slowly released Maverick, whispering to him that he would be back in a second after seeing Maverick trying to cling to him. Jack stood and walked over to Oogie, arms crossed. "Well, it appears, by your little act of bravery, that you actually care about us, Oogie."

"Heh." Oogie chuckled. "If anyone's gonna kill the Skellingtons, then it's gonna be me!"

"Really? Because Shadow told me about how much you talked about Cobweb- or 'Icky', as you call him- while locked in the dungeon. Seems like you care for his health."

Oogie scoffed. "Listen, I wanna rule Halloween Town, so I ain't gonna let some low-life shape-shifter take it!"

"Right." Jack said, one eye socket elongating as he smiled. Seeing the look on Oogie's face made him chuckle. "Perhaps this feud between Skellingtons and Boogies can finally end."

Oogie stared at Jack before smiling. "Yeah, maybe."

Jack held out one skeletal hand and Oogie shook it, making the deal that the battle between their families was over.

Cobweb turned to Maverick. "Teacher, who was that man behind you?"

"What man…?" Maverick asked.

"There was a man behind you when you were firing that Volcano Blast. In a red coat. He had black hair, but he looked like he had transformed, cause his hair was all spiked up like yours. Who was he?"

Maverick smiled and fell on to his back. "Montarg…" He answered happily. Suddenly, yet slowly, Maverick's skeletal ghost rose out of his body and stood before them.

"Grandfather? Why did you come out of your body?" Jack asked.

Maverick blinked, then looked at his body. "I…I did? I didn't mean to."

Jack blinked confusedly.

Cobweb turned to Sally. He tilted his head. "How did you get down here, Sally?"

Sally wringed her hands, looking at her feet. "Well, I wanted to…to…"

"To…help me?" Cobweb finished for her, placing his hands to his chest.

"I couldn't just let you…" Sally trailed off, turning away from him.

"Sally," Cobweb breathed, his eye sockets widening. "I can't believe I never realized that you-"

A dog's barking interrupted their conversation. Everyone turned. It didn't sound like Zero's bark, though it did sound very similar. A blue light shone in the distance.

Maverick's glowing, blue ovals widened. "…Ten…?"

…

Author's note:

*Throws streamers around* Monochrome/Alucard is dead! *Cheers and dances* Whew!

Pretty epic, huh? Go, Maverick! Go, Maverick!

Aw, Montarg helped him…See? He does care…occasionally…

So, Jack's not really dead, Mav's soul has come out of his body and we nearly got a Salweb confession! Is this really Mav's old dog, Ten? If so, how is this little dog back? What will Mav do? Find out next time…


	40. Farewell, Maverick

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Little surprise in this chapter for all of you fans (especially Maverick fans)! And by little, I do mean little! And adorable!**

Chapter 40

Everyone watched as a pitch black, floating figure came into view. It looked like a darker version of Zero, its translucent figure coloured black. It had ribbon-like ears and a long snout, a small, jack-o-lantern was perched on the end; glowing bright blue. Ten white spots were on its back. It barked, indicating that it really was a dog.

"Ten!" Maverick exclaimed happily as the dog zoomed over. "My old dog!"

Ten floated over to his master and licked his face excitedly, knocking the sorcerer over. Maverick laughed as Ten continued to lick his master's face, obviously recognizing who this person was. "Down, boy, down!"

Jack walked over slowly and knelt down to get a better look at the dog. Ten turned to the skeleton and wrinkled his nose, growling at Jack angrily. Jack leaned back, away from the dog.

"No, no! Ten!" Maverick exclaimed quickly, waving his hands. "That ain't Arachnid! That's my grandson, Jack! I know, they look alike, but it ain't him! Honest!"

Ten, listening to his master's words paused his growling and sniffed at Jack's face. Deciding the man wasn't going to hurt him, Ten began to lick Jack's cheek; making the skeleton chuckle. He stroked the dog's head. "He looks like Zero."

"Really?" Maverick asked, looking at Ten. He shook his head. "I don't see it."

"But, look." Jack insisted. "He's got Zero's ears and-"

"Ten! Why did you run off?"

Jack looked up as Maverick's eyes narrowed. "Oh, no…"

A figure was approaching them. He highly resembled Jack, with a pinstriped suit and an odd, spider web bowtie. He was a little taller then Jack, yet he seemed a tiny bit fatter as well. It was obvious he was a ghost, as he was as translucent as Maverick. "Ten! Why do you constantly run away? You don't run from Montarg, and he dislikes pets! Furthermore-" He stopped when he saw Maverick. "You…You seem familiar…"

Maverick frowned. "Hello, Arachnid…"

Arachnid Skellington placed his hand on his chin, eye sockets narrowing in concentration. "That voice…Your clothes…The colour of your eyes…Where have I seen you before?"

"Funny how you were pretty much obsessed with me as a kid, but now you don't remember me." Maverick grumbled. He sighed and put a hand to his forehead, bringing it down his face. "I'll give you a huge hint. I married your daughter."

Arachnid's eye sockets widened and so did his smile. "Maverick!" He yelled happily, throwing his hands up in the air. "It _is _you! I thought I recognized the hatred in your voice as you said my name!" He rushed forward, arms stretched out for Maverick.

The sorcerer put up one index finger. "Don't. Touch. Me."

Arachnid stopped in front of him and grinned. "And you still hate me! You are Maverick!"

Maverick scowled. "What're you doing here? And, wherever you came from, could you go back?"

"Well, to answer your first question, I'm here trying to catch Ten. He ran off earlier and I knew you'd be upset if you found out Ten was missing. To answer your second question, I could. But the doorway won't close yet."

"What doorway?"

Arachnid pointed.

Over in the distance, there was a very bright light in the shape of a glowing circle floating above the ground. Maverick shielded his eyes. "God, that's bright…"

"Indeed." Arachnid agreed. He smiled. "Jackson!" He called. "Come and look!"

An outline of a figure could be seen in the light. Out stepped another Jack look-alike. This one was shorter then Arachnid and skinnier, with a rounder head. He was also dressed in a pinstriped suit, though his was white with black pinstripes. His tie was shaped like a cat's head, large whiskers poking out. "Yes, Dad?"

"Look! It's Maverick!" Arachnid exclaimed, pointing at his son-in-law.

Jackson Skellington looked at him and immediately frowned. He crossed his arms. "Brother-in-law."

"Brother-in-law." Maverick greeted back, using the same icy tone.

"Oh, come on, you two." Arachnid said, putting his arms around both of their shoulders. "Shake hands, now. It's been over one hundred years since you've seen each other."

"What happy years they've been…" Jackson muttered.

"Same here." Maverick said.

"Hopefully, my sister will leave you and someone…not you." Jackson commented spitefully.

"And then, she could disown you and find a better brother. Someone…not you." Maverick replied curtly.

Jackson gritted his teeth. "Don't make me hurt you."

"Yeah, c'mon." Maverick challenged. He turned around and bent over, slapping his backside. "Right here! Right on my Jackson!"

Jackson was fuming. He leapt at Maverick, but his father held him back. Maverick laughed and pulled faces.

"I would've thought you'd matured by now, boy. Apparently, I was wrong."

Maverick paused and fell to his knees in respect as another figure passed through the light. He was tall, wearing a thick, red coat and a puffy, grey shirt underneath. His trousers were equally puffy and pitch black. His raven black hair was long and tied back into a pony tail, a goatee beard adorning his face. His eyes were brownish red and serious.

Cobweb tugged on Jack's coat. "Are we supposed to bow as well?" He asked in a whisper.

"I…I don't think so." Jack replied.

The man frowned. "Get up, boy." He lifted his foot. Jack moved forward, thinking that the man was going to kick Maverick's in the face. Instead, he kicked Maverick's hat off; catching it before it could fall to the ground. The man used the toe of his boot to tilt Maverick's chin up. "I said, _get up!_"

Maverick rose to his feet. He looked up at the man. "Montarg…"

Montarg frowned at him. "You're a skeleton. A _human _skeleton, not like Arachnid and Jackson. How unfortunate."

"Why is it-?" Maverick was interrupted when Arachnid gasped happily. They turned. Maverick's eyes widened at Arachnid's very feminine gasp and Montarg raised an eyebrow.

Arachnid was standing in front of Jack, who stood, staring at him awkwardly. "_You! You look just like me!_" Arachnid exclaimed happily.

Jack's eye socket elongated in confusion.

"I must know your name!" Arachnid leaned up to Jack's face.

"…Jack Skellington…sir…" Jack replied awkwardly.

"Jack Skellington!" Arachnid repeated happily, throwing his hands up in the air. "Fantastic! Horrifying! Oh," He clasped his hands together, shaking them as he smiled and shut his eye sockets. "This is _spine-tingling!_"

Jack muttered a small "Uh…" before turning to Jackson. He opened his mouth to say something, but Jackson beat him to it. "Yes. He is usually like this."

Montarg tilted his head in confusion. "Your father-in-law is the strangest man I know, small child."

"Please, don't call him my father-in-law. Reminds me that I'm related to him. And do I look like a small child to you?" Maverick added, gesturing to himself.

"In height and age, perhaps not. But in personality and behaviour, you are still a small child." Montarg replied.

Maverick's mouth fell open. "He just called me a baby!"

"And I couldn't have said it better myself." Jack replied, crossing his arms and smiling.

Maverick frowned at him. He raised an index finger and opened his mouth to speak, when someone's voice cut him off.

"MONTARG!"

Montarg looked over his shoulder as a figure sprinted through the light and latched on to his arm. He looked a little younger then Montarg, with a mop of red hair on top of his head; under his pirate-styled hat. His large coat was forest green and his puffy shirt was orange, his equally puffy trousers were black. His eyes were shut, so Jack couldn't see what colour his eyes were. "Montarg! You left me!" He yelled, though he sounded panicky and scared.

"I forgot you were behind me." Montarg replied simply.

"But I could've been attacked!"

"No one bothers sorcerers anymore, Marcus, you're perfectly safe."

Jack leaned over to Maverick. "Why is he holding on to him like that?" He whispered.

"Cause he's scared. See, Montarg met Marcus after finding him all beat up and battered and bloody. He fixed Marcus' wounds and helped him out by inviting him to stay with him in the cavern; becoming his right-hand man. But, because of the attack, Marcus is scared of going outside on his own. He doesn't mind having others with him, but he prefers Montarg." Maverick explained.

"What happens if he's left on his own?"

"He has a panic attack. Hyperventilating and all."

Montarg stared as Marcus trembled, clinging to his arm so tightly that Montarg was sure that he would've cut off the circulation of blood in the sorcerer's limb. "Marcus, you know I dislike being hugged, so let go."

Slowly, Marcus released his leader, though still kept close to him. He turned his head, spotting Maverick. He gasped happily as his dark green eyes filled with joy. "Maverick!"

"Marcus!" Maverick exclaimed, then grunted as Marcus picked him up.

"Look, Monty, our little Maverick's all grown up!" Marcus called to his leader.

"It's _Montarg._" Montarg called back angrily.

Marcus looked over his shoulder and frowned at him. "Monty. Montarg. Edwin. Whatever your name is, look at 'im! He's tall! He's matured!…And he's a _skeleton! _Even better!" Marcus exclaimed, though they didn't know whether the last part was sarcastic or not.

Montarg rolled his eyes. "Drop the boy, Marcus."

Marcus did as he was told, dropping the sorcerer; who yelped as he fell. Right through the ground. Jack gasped and knelt down. "Grandfather!"

Maverick's head poked out of the ground in front of Jack's face. "Hello, Jack. Fancy seeing you here." Jack smiled widely as Maverick rose out of the ground.

Marcus pointed at Jack and Maverick. "And he's got a _grandson!_"

"We've gotten to that age, Marcus." Montarg said, placing Maverick's hat on his head as he sat against a tree.

Marcus sat next to him. "I will have you know I do not have a single grey hair!"

Montarg glanced at him and plucked a hair from the side of his head. "What's that, then?" He asked, holding it up to Marcus' face. A grey hair was being held in Montarg's hand.

Marcus gasped and clutched his head. "No! That's not fair! You have purely black hair and a bloody _beard!_ Seriously," He put a hand under Montarg's chin. "How did you grow this thing?"

"It's called puberty." Montarg positioned his hat over his eyes. "Maybe you'll go though it one day."

Marcus frowned at him. "Jerk…"

"What an interesting pair of characters…" Kranium muttered.

Arachnid watched the two sorcerers for a minute or two before turning to his son-in-law. "Oh, Maverick, Ellie and Amanda will be so happy to see you!"

Maverick's head snapped up at this. "Ellie…and Mum?"

"Yep." Arachnid nodded. "They'll be so happy!"

"What about, Daddy?"

Everyone froze and turned.

A fully grown woman stood by the light. Her hair was dirty blond and reached her mid-back. Her dress was black around the top, changing into a vertical black and white striped pattern around the bottom of the garment. Her skin was pale, almost as white as her brother and father's bones. Maverick smiled widely. She was as beautiful as he remembered. Ten barked happily and zoomed over to her, circling her happily. Eleanor giggled. "Oh, Ten, I know you miss Maverick. But he's not here."

"Yes, I am!" Maverick called and ran over to her. He gestured to himself. "Sweetheart, I'm right here."

Eleanor stared at him, as if checking he was really there. She frowned and crossed her arms before beginning to circle him checking every centimetre of his body. When she stood in front of him again, her frown had deepened. "You're not my husband."

"_What?_" Maverick asked. "Of course I am! It's me, Maverick! _Your _Maverick!"

"My husband wasn't a skeleton."

"But…I'm only like this cause I went to Hell!"

Eleanor turned away. When Maverick opened his mouth to speak, she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Do something only Maverick would do."

Maverick scratched his skull. What could he do to prove to her that he was her husband? Recite his proposal? Show her some magic? No. He'd already made that mistake. He tapped his chin in thought. That's it. He spun her around and placed one hand on her waist, taking hold of her other hand. "And now," He announced. "We _dance._" He took a step back and, thankfully, she took the step with him. Maverick led the waltz with his wife, humming the music they needed.

Eleanor stared into Maverick's glowing eyes. Something was familiar about this man…Something she couldn't quite think of…Had this really been the man who had asked for her hand in marriage? Maverick pulled her into a dip. He winked at her. "Now, give us a kiss, baby."

Eleanor stared up at him before gasping. Maverick had said that on their wedding day. He'd danced with like that on the day Maverick had obtained the name 'Skellington'. "Maverick! That is you!"

"Right on the nose, sweetheart." Maverick replied, tapping the place where his nose should be. He didn't even have time to bring her up from the dip as she had jumped into his arms…

And kissed him.

Maverick froze. God, he'd been so long since he felt those lips against his mouth. Even in death, her lips were soft, yet her kiss was urgent. She must've missed him so much. When Eleanor pulled out of lip-locking her husband, she rested her head on his chest. "You ever leave me again, I'll kill you, and I don't care if you're already dead…"

"Right…" Maverick nodded, wrapping his arms around her.

Montarg scoffed. Marcus watched. "Isn't it so beautiful?"

"No. It's disgusting." Montarg answered.

Marcus frowned at him. "You would think that, wouldn't you? You cold-hearted killer of love!"

"Oh, yes." Montarg said. "I do it all because I'm evil."

Jack smiled at his grandparents. At last, they'd found each other again. Maverick suddenly looked up. "Oh, Ellie, there's someone ya gotta meet." He took hold of her hand and led her over to Jack. "This is Jack. He's our grandson! And the only grandchild I've actually gotten to meet!"

"Teacher," Cobweb spoke. "If I'm Dad's son, doesn't that mean I'm your grandson too?"

Maverick paused in thought then looked at him. "Yeah, in a way."

Jack smiled at his grandmother. "Hello, Grandmother. I've heard so much about you. And, might I say, you are as beautiful as Grandfather describes you."

"Oh, great!" Jackson cried. "Now Mav's _grandson _is flirting with her! I told you his family was messed up!"

"Hope you realize you're part of my family, Jackson!" Maverick called.

"And I was _complimenting _her!" Jack added.

Eleanor giggled. "Oh, ignore him. He just can't stand that I married Maverick. And, might I say, you look just like my father and brother."

Jack chuckled and rubbed the back of his skull. "I get that a lot. Ten thought I was Arachnid for a moment as well."

Arachnid clicked his fingers and ran over to the light. He stuck his head inside. "Amanda!" They heard him call. "Come quickly! Maverick's here! Your son!"

"Where?" They heard a feminine voice ask. Arachnid was suddenly knocked over as a woman ran through the light. She stopped and turned back to him. "Oh, Arachnid! I'm sorry!"

Arachnid sat up and rubbed the back of his skull. "It's alright, my dear. Just a bump." Arachnid took hold of the hand Amanda offered him. _We're holding hands…_He thought to himself. The feeling was gone when Amanda released his hand. Amanda had wavy, brown hair and chocolate-coloured eyes. Her skin was a pale, creamy colour. Her dress was cherry-coloured, the sleeves stopping at her elbows and the hem mid-shin. "Where is he? Where's my little boy?" She noticed Jack's attire and tilted her head in confusion. "And why're you wearing my son's clothes?"

"Oh…" Jack said. "Well, we sort of swapped. I'm wearing his clothes and he's wearing mine. See?" He pointed at Maverick's body.

Amanda gasped and ran over, kneeling beside the body. "Maverick! Who did this to you, sweetie? Maverick?"

"Uh, wait, that's not him." Jack corrected her. "He's right…" He trailed off, looking around for his grandfather. "Maverick? Where are you?"

"Dad…" Cobweb trailed off, pointing at Jack's back.

Jack looked over his shoulder, seeing his grandfather hiding behind him, attempting to cling onto his coat. "Grandfather, that's your mother. Aren't you happy?"

Maverick hugged Jack around the waist. "Werewolf…died…Mum…"

Jack's eye sockets widened in remembrance. "He's only recently found out he killed you." Jack explained to Amanda.

Her face fell into a saddened expression. "Maverick, sweetheart, come here."

Maverick shook his head and hid behind Jack even more.

Arachnid patted Maverick's back. "Go on, Maverick. Your mother's waiting for you. Go and hug her. Tell her you love her."

Maverick narrowed his eyes and turned to Arachnid. "First, I wanna give you something."

"Oh? What is it?"

Instead of answering, Maverick punched Arachnid around the face, knocking the skeleton to the floor. Arachnid rubbed his injured cheek.

"Daddy!" Eleanor cried and ran over to her father, kneeling down to make sure he was alright.

"_That _is for not telling me I killed my own mother!" Maverick yelled angrily.

"Nice shot, small child…" Montarg muttered.

"Yeah, nice one, kid." Marcus added.

Maverick smiled. "That felt good."

Amanda set her lips into a thin line. "Maverick, come here."

Maverick turned to her and slowly walked over to her. He stood in front of her, head down in shame. Amanda stared at her son before smiling and throwing her arms around him. Maverick appeared confused. He had killed her. Didn't she hate him? "Oh, my little pup." Amanda muttered. "I've missed you so much."

"But…it's my fault you're dead."

"No, sweetie." She placed her hands on his shoulders as she pulled out of the embrace. "It's _my _fault. I should've known there'd be a full moon that night. Besides, I was the fool who fell in love with a canine."

"Got that right."

Amanda frowned and turned. "Montarg."

"Woman." Montarg replied.

"I have a name."

"And I have a beard. Look how much we're learning about each other."

Amanda gritted her teeth. "Jerk."

"Idiot."

"Moron!"

"Brat."

"Oh, just be quiet, you jerk!"

"Not until you do, woman."

Amanda let out a angry yell. "God, I hate you! You annoy me to no end! You tortured my poor little pup with your 'training schedules'! And you taught my eight-year-old son war songs!"

"Technically, woman, I sang the songs. He picked them up." Montarg replied curtly. "Besides, Marcus was the one who wrote them down…"

Amanda let out another angry yell and turned away from him. Montarg sighed and got up, walking through the light. Marcus turned. "Montarg! Don't leave me!" He sat back down against the tree. His breathing became fast.

"Marcus!" Maverick exclaimed. "Paper bag!"

Marcus reached into his coat pocket and brought out a brown, paper bag. Putting it over his mouth, he breathed into it quickly.

"So," Jack said, turning to Amanda. "I bet you have some embarrassing tales about Maverick when he was little."

Amanda grinned. "Want to hear about Maverick's first bath?"

"Oh, Mum!" Maverick cried. "Don't tell him about that!"

Montarg reappeared, one hand behind his back.

Amanda smiled at him. "So, you've finally got some courage. Now, let's see if-" She paused when Montarg brought his hand out from behind his back.

Several little white flowers were clutched in his hand, the roots still attached to the ends. Amanda blinked. "I read that men do this in books." Montarg said. "They apologize by giving the woman flowers. So, here."

"You…You got me flowers?"

"Yes. Now, take them before I change my mind, woman. It's not everyday I-" He paused when Amanda leaned up and kissed his cheek. His eyes widened, his eyebrows raised.

"Thank you, Montarg." Amanda whispered in his ear before taking the flowers from him and sniffing them.

Montarg stood still, in the same position with his hand out and his eyes wide. Suddenly, he shrieked and wiped at his cheek with both hands. "Marcus! Get the soap! This woman has touched me in a way that cannot be forgiven!" He continued to wipe at the cheek Amanda had kissed.

Marcus smiled at him. "Montarg's greatest fear…Girls…"

"I do not fear them. I despise them." Montarg answered. He got down on his knees and wiped his face across the ground.

Maverick and Jack watched in confusion. "Huh…" Jack muttered.

"What's he panicking about?"

Maverick looked over at the light.

A figure stepped out. He was almost as tall as Maverick, with short, blond hair. His shirt was a white dress shirt and his slacks were black; a wolf tail poking out. He only had one eye, as his eye socket and the area around it was just bone; inherited from his grandfather. He blinked his one eyes confusedly. "Well? What's Montarg panicking about?"

"_Edwin?_" Maverick asked. "You're…You're giant!"

Edwin narrowed his eye. "Gee. Thanks, Dad. You haven't seen me in a hundred years and all you can say is that I'm giant?"

"Ed…How…?"

"Some ghosts age, some don't." Edwin shrugged.

Maverick smiled. "Edwin! My boy!" He ran over and embraced his son. "I thought I'd never see ya again!"

"Dad," Edwin chuckled and hugged his father back. "Missed you too, Dad…"

Maverick let go of his son. "Look at ya! As handsome as your daddy!"

"Your son's been getting in a lot of trouble recently, Maverick." Eleanor called, frowning.

"Hang on." Maverick said. "Why is it, when you introduce him, it's 'This is my son, Edwin', but when he's in trouble he's suddenly _my son?_"

"Because, when he's in trouble is one of the only times he takes after you."

Maverick's eyes widened.

"She's got a point, Dad." Edwin shrugged.

"Don't agree with her." Maverick scolded. "Us men have got to stick together. Otherwise, they'll overrun us."

"But without them, we wouldn't _be here!_"

Maverick nodded. "True that." Finally, he noticed the little figure behind his wife, who had come out of the light with Edwin. Making eye contact with Maverick, the figure hid behind Eleanor's leg.

"Maxwell, it's ok." Eleanor cooed.

"I think there's a little me behind there, honey." Maverick said.

The little figure poked its head out again. "I'm…Maxwell…"

Maverick walked forward. "And I'm Maverick." He smiled. "Hi."

Maxwell stared at him. Maverick tilted his head and watched the boy. _Is he my…? _He thought, and his question was soon answered as the little boy ran out from behind Eleanor and yelled: "Daddy!"

Maxwell jumped into Maverick's arms. The boy was dressed in a white shirt and black shorts, little black boots adorning his feet. His hair was brown and his eyes were bright blue, like his father's. A wolf tail poked out from his shorts. "Hey, there, lil' guy!" Maverick exclaimed. "You're like a little me, ain't ya?"

Maxwell hugged his father around the neck. "Daddy! I've been waiting for so long to meet you, Papa!"

"You…never said you had another son…" Jack muttered.

"I didn't know I had another son." Maverick said.

"Mum was pregnant with him around the time we died." Edwin explained. "She was going to tell you, but she didn't get the chance."

Maverick leaned over to his wife and whispered. "When did he happen?"

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Remember when Edwin went over to his friend's house?"

"…No…"

"You cooked a meal for me then afterwards we-"

"Oh, yeah." Maverick clicked his fingers. "I remember now." He nodded. "That was a good night…"

Eleanor slapped her husband on the chest.

Montarg adjusted his hat. "We should be going. We don't have all day."

"Oh, ya can't leave now! We need to have a party!" Maverick exclaimed.

"By 'we', I meant you as well."

"…What?"

"Sweetie, that's what the light is for! It's your ticket into the Spirit World with us!" Amanda exclaimed.

"You can come and be with us now, Daddy!" Maxwell yelled happily. "You can read me stories!"

"Come on," Montarg said. "Time to go." He and Marcus got up and walked over to the light, disappearing through it. Jackson and Arachnid soon followed, then so did Amanda and Ten and Edwin. Eleanor took Maxwell from Maverick. "Say goodbye to them first." She whispered.

Maverick watched his wife and son disappear. He turned to the others. Jack was staring at him intently. Everyone had looks on their faces that said: "Don't go, Maverick". "I guess this is goodbye, then." Maverick muttered. He went over to Oogie and patted his shoulder. The sorcerer walked over to Kranium. "Thanks, mate." He muttered and attempted to shake his hand.

"My pleasure." Kranium replied.

Maverick walked over to Alistair and Melissa. "Take care of each other. You complete each other." He hugged them both, then placed their hands together. He walked over to Sally and hugged her. "Goodbye, Sal." He whispered. "Be good now."

"Goodbye, uncle." Sally muttered.

Maverick wandered over to Shadow. "Take care of Jack. He loves you. And if you hurt him," He tapped his head. "I'll know."

Shadow smiled, blinking back tears and hugged him. "Right…"

Maverick released her and went over to Cobweb, who had tears escaping his skull. "Don't go, Teacher…"

"Apparently, I have to." Maverick said. He bent down to be eye level. Cobweb wiped some tears from his eye socket. "Hey, don't cry…I'll always be with you." He placed his hand on Cobweb's right arm. "Always. When you grow up, you'll be a brilliant king." He hugged the child to him.

Finally, he reached Jack, who, he could see, had tears in his eye sockets. "Guess this is farewell…"

Jack nodded. His lower lip trembled.

"It's been an honour knowing you, Jack Skellington." Maverick said. "I'm so lucky to have a grandson like you. One who can put up with my stupidity and childishness, yet still keeps to his scary nature. Thank you for everything. And I promise I won't forget you."

Jack nodded. Both men embraced each other. Jack didn't want to release him, even though Maverick was as huggable as air. Maverick rubbed and patted Jack's back to try and comfort him. Eventually, he let go of him. "Goodbye, Jack."

Jack's voice shook. "Goodbye, Maverick."

Maverick turned and, with one final wave, walked into the light. The light disappeared.

Maverick Skellington was gone.

Jack watched, hoping the light would suddenly come back and Maverick would pop back, explaining that it had been a joke. But nothing happened.

Cobweb began to cry, unable to keep it in for any longer. Kranium held his hat to his chest in respect. Jack bit his lip to stop himself from crying.

"Jack…?" Shadow asked, moving forward and reaching out for him.

"I just…" Jack held up a hand to stop her. "I just…need to be alone now, thanks…" He muttered.

In complete silence, Jack Skellington left the field; heartbroken and distraught.

…

Author's note:

There's your surprise. Mav has another son! Maxwell.

Oh, Marcus, Montarg, how I love you both so much!

Maverick…being so suave…Maverick fan girls envy Eleanor…

So, Jack's sad, Mav's been set free and everyone's gonna miss Mav! What will our favourite skeleton do next? Find out next time…


	41. Finale

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 41

Jack Skellington sat at the table in the kitchen. His head rested on one hand. In front of him sat a cup of coffee, but he had completely ignored it ever since he made it.

It'd been a week since Maverick had gone into the light with his friends and family, and Jack was still heartbroken. He had caught Cobweb drawing Maverick a few times and, when Cobweb went to practise magic, the boy would turn and ask: "Teacher, am I doing this right?…Teach-…oh, yeah…" Now, Cobweb didn't bother to practise.

Jack had changed back into his suit, and now Maverick's body was wearing the sorcerer's clothes. Jack sighed.

Jack couldn't count how many times he had called Maverick down for breakfast, only for his son to remind him that Maverick wasn't there. The other day, Jack had gone down to Shadow's house to pick up some new shirts, only for the sorceress to ask how he was coping. Jack had told her he was fine and happy, but she had broke him down and he had ended up exclaiming: "_I want Grandfather!_" before slamming his head on to her table and crying.

He had noted how sad Alistair was whenever he harvested any pumpkins, remembering that the jack-o-lanterns were Maverick's favourite Halloween decoration. He'd caught Sally making a coat that resembled Maverick's and Melissa had 'accidentally' written his name on one of her notebooks, surrounded by little skulls.

Jack let out another sigh, though this one was out of his nose. He should be happy. Maverick was with his friends and family again, so he should be happy for his grandfather. Finally, Maverick could dance with his wife, spend time with his sons, learn more magic with Montarg and Marcus and know that his mother had forgiven him. But Jack still missed him. Without his grandfather around, Jack just felt…empty. He hadn't been outside very much, and had practically ignored the Mayor's calls outside his door. Only a few times had Jack actually answered the door, only to tell the Mayor that he wasn't feeling well. But, surprisingly, the Mayor wasn't there about Halloween. He had explained to Jack that they had already planned Maverick's funeral, to bury his fake body. Jack had scowled and told him (as calmly as he possibly could) that Maverick's place was with them; not underground, then proceeded to slam the door in to the politician's sad face.

Jack felt tears come to his eye sockets. No, he couldn't cry. He couldn't. Maverick wouldn't want him to be sad. Jack wiped at his hollow eye sockets.

Jack was sad.

All of Halloween Town was sad.

Couldn't Maverick just come back? Just for one day?

Knowingly, Jack shook his head. That would be unfair. Maverick was home. His home wasn't with Jack and Cobweb, it was with Eleanor and Edwin.

Jack felt a pang in his heart. After seeing Maverick embrace Eleanor, Edwin and Maxwell, Jack had felt something in his heart. Jealousy? Why would he be jealous of Maverick's wife and children? Could it be because they'd known Maverick for so much longer then him? They were closer to him?

Something inside Jack snapped. Quickly, he knocked the mug of steaming coffee away from him. The mug fell to the floor and broke into pieces, the hot, caffeinated drink spreading into a small pool on the floor. Jack crossed his arms on the table and buried his face in them, crying into them. "Why…?" He muttered, hiccupping. "Why did you have to leave again, Maverick? Why couldn't you stay, just for a little bit longer? We just got you back…and now you're gone again…!" Jack sobbed into his sleeves. He heard footsteps near the doorway and raised a hand. "You'll have to make yourself breakfast, Cobweb."

No reply. Cobweb hadn't talked very much over the past few days anyway. Jack allowed his hand to collapse on to the table, continuing to sob into his arms.

"Why're you crying?"

Jack paused and, slowly, raised his head.

Maverick Skellington stood in the doorway, in his body; a confused expression on his face. Jack stared at him before rubbing his eye sockets. "God, I'm hallucinating now…"

"Don't be silly, Jack," Maverick said. "No one can imagine all of these good looks." He gestured to his face.

"But…what're you doing here?" Jack asked, still wondering whether he had fallen asleep and this was a dream.

"I came back, Jack-o." Maverick replied, shrugging.

"But…_Why?_ You were with Ellie and Edwin and Maxwell and Montarg and your mother and Arachnid and Marcus and Ten and Jackson! Why would you come back? You were with your family!"

"Well, yeah, I was, and I'd love to be with Ellie and my kids."

"Then _why did you come back?_"

"Because I have family here too."

This caused Jack to quieten down.

"Trust me, I'd love to be with the others. I'd love to hang out with Marcus and tease Montarg about his fear of women! I'd love to dance with my wife and hold her and kiss her and tell her I love her! I'd love to hug my sons and tell them their daddy is there with them! I'd love to help Mum plant flowers and cook like I did when I was a boy! I'd love to argue with Jackson about the fact that I married his sister, while being held back by Arachnid! I'd love to play fetch with Ten! But…I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I love staying _here. _I want to see Alistair and Melissa grow and get married and have little scarecrow/rag-doll babies! I want to see Kranium wander around town lost because our time is so different to his! I want to see Sally grow up and find a good husband! I want to see Cobweb grow up and get crowned king! I want to see Shadow and you get married and have a kid! I want to be there when you recite your wedding vows! I want to be there to stand up and do some cheesy speech about how much you mean to me! I want to be there when I get another grandchild off of you and Shadow and I want to hear them call me 'Granddaddy Maverick' or 'Uncle Maverick' or whatever they're gonna call me! I _can't _move on until I see you all grow up. So…I think I'm gonna stick around here for awhile. That ok with you?"

Jack allowed all of this information to seep into his mind. Maverick was here to stay. Maverick was back. Even more tears developed in to his eye sockets as he slowly nodded. Unable to sit around anymore, Jack jumped up- knocking his chair over in the process- and ran over to his grandfather, practically leaping into Maverick's arms. Both men held each other tightly, Jack's face buried into Maverick's shoulder; letting out his relieved tears. Maverick gently shushed him, patting and rubbing his back softly. "S'alright, Jack…" He whispered. "I'm here to stay now…"

"How…" Jack tried to say, hiccupping. "How did you get back?"

"Someone died, and I said goodbye to the others and, just as it was about to close, I jumped through. My arm is fixed…" He added.

"We took your body to Dr. Finkelstein to get it fixed."

"Thanks."

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs and Cobweb Skellington entered the living room, eye sockets half open. "Dad, what's all the noise about?" He asked tiredly. Cobweb opened his eye sockets fully and saw Maverick as the sorcerer pulled out of the hug. "Teacher!" The boy exclaimed happily, rushing over to Maverick and jumping into his arms.

Maverick laughed and patted the teenager's back. "That's right, kiddo. Teacher's back now, and he ain't goin' no where for a few more years. Think you can put up with me?"

Cobweb looked up at him, smiling. "Uh-huh."

"That's my boy." Maverick said. "…Well, technically, your Jack's. But I helped raise you, so I think you can count as mine too."

Jack took hold of his grandfather's arm. "Come on. We must tell everyone."

…

As Maverick, Jack and Cobweb stepped out of Skellington Manor, all of Halloween Town erupted into cheers. Alistair, Sally and Melissa rushed over and hugged their 'uncle', chanting: "Uncle, you're back!" in unison. Maverick had laughed and hugged them all. Kranium walked over and shook Maverick's hand, only for Maverick to pull him into something one would describe as a 'man-hug'. Kranium awkwardly patted Maverick's back. Shadow had come over and hugged the man, while they could hear the rest of Halloween Town sing:

_Mav's ok! And he's back, ok!_

_He's alright, let's shout!_

_Make a fuss, scream it out!_

_Mav is back, now everyone sing!_

_In our town of Halloween!_

"It's good to be home!" Maverick shouted out.

"Maverick," The Mayor said. "We're all so delighted to have you back!"

"Well, Mayor, ol' boy, I couldn't just leave you with this stick in the mud!" He gestured to Jack with his thumb.

"Hey!" Jack whined.

"Oh, but I love this stick in the mud!" Maverick wrapped his arm around Jack's neck and rubbed his fist against the top of Jack's skull.

Suddenly, Maverick found himself drenched in water. As he cleared his eyes, the trick-or-treating trio ran up to him.

"Consider that our 'Welcome home package'." Lock said with a grin. "Welcome,"

"Back," Shock added.

"Mav!" Barrel concluded.

"Thanks, kids." Maverick replied.

"Hey…" Jack muttered. "Didn't we banish you from town…?"

"Uh…" Lock mumbled.

"No, ya didn't!" Shock exclaimed before running off, shoving Barrel out of the way. Lock jumped over the fallen child and followed the small witch. Barrel got up, his head spinning. He looked up at them.

"Uh…Gotta go!" Barrel ran after his cohorts.

Jack moved forward to follow them, but Maverick stopped him. "Oh, leave them be, Jack. I needed a wash anyway."

Maverick looked out across the street. His eyes widened. "Jack…"

"Yes, Grandfather?"

"You know I said that, when someone dies, the light opens back up?"

"Yes, Grandfather?"

Instead of responding, Maverick continued to stare into space. Jack looked over at where his grandfather was staring. His mouth fell open.

Eleanor stood at the end of the street, smiling at her husband. Maverick slowly walked down to her, the crowd parting like the red sea. Maverick reached his wife, taking her translucent hands in his solid ones. "I thought you'd never forgive me."

"I can't stay angry at you. I love you too much." Eleanor replied.

Maverick smiled the smile she loved so much. The two leaned down and kissed. Remembering Eleanor couldn't feel him, Maverick's body fell back as his soul came out of it; though the body was still smiling as it lay on the ground.

The citizens muttered little 'aws'.

Alistair wrapped his arm around Melissa's shoulder. The rag-doll turned and kissed the scarecrow. Jack, noticing Shadow was standing next to him, side-stepped closer to her, gently taking her hand in his. Shadow turned and pulled him down by his hand, kissing her boyfriend tenderly. Citizens began grabbing their loved ones and kissing them. Cobweb smiled at everyone. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed someone exiting through the gates of the Pumpkin Patch. Sally.

Cobweb placed a finger to his chin, remembering their conversation before Ten appeared.

…

Sally climbed the Twisted Hill, sitting down at the top. The rag-doll began plucking off the petals of the flower she'd picked up earlier, allowing the petals to fall to the ground. Perhaps Cobweb would never realize, or return, her feelings. Besides, how could the prince of Halloween Town fall in love with her? Suddenly, she heard a voice:

_My dearest friend, if you don't mind,_

Cobweb stood at the bottom of the hill, looking up at her dreamily. He began to climb the hill.

_I'd like to join you by your side,_

_Where we can gaze into the stars,_

Sally stood and turned to him, letting the flower drop to the floor. She began to sing along.

_And sit together, _

_Now and forever,_

_For it is plain, as anyone can see,_

Cobweb reached her and gently took her hands in his.

_We're simply meant to be…_

The two gazed into each other's eyes before leaning in. Cobweb found his arms going around Sally's waist and Sally wrapped her arms around Cobweb's neck.

The two leaned in and shared a tender, passionate kiss.

…

Author's note:

*Puts fingers in ears as Salweb fans squeal and scream* Hope you're happy.

Mav's back!

Aw, cute little Javerick moment…

So, Mav's back, Cob and Sal are together! Next is the last chapter! Find out what our lovable Maverick has to say to you next time…


	42. Epilogue

Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Epilogue

_A shadow envelopes you. It soon starts to melt away. You see a skeleton sitting in a chair, holding a rather big book. He looks up from his reading and seemingly smiles._

"Hello." He says. "Back again, I see. Well, I told ya it would darker then the other stories."

You nod, remembering his warning.

"Well, that's it, then." Maverick says and closes the book, placing it with the others on the table beside him.

You tilt your head and ask him about the next one.

"There is no next one." Maverick shrugs. "That was the last one."

Your eyes widen. You ask him if he's certain.

"Kid, they're stories about me an' Jack. I think I'd know when they end." Maverick replies. "I tell ya, though, it's been an honour reading these to you. I truly hope you liked the series."

You frown and point to him, asking what happened to his body.

"What? Oh, this." He gestures to his skeletal self. "Because of the fight with Monochrome, I lost a lot of blood and my skin came off. Don't worry, I'm alright. Dr. Finkelstein's making me more skin as we speak."

As he begins to rise out of his seat, you stop him by grasping his arm. You ask him what happened to others since the end of the story.

"Oh, well, I'm sure I can give you an explanation on what happened to the others. Where should I start…? Ah, I know. Let's start with Oogie Boogie."

You wrinkle your nose, but let him talk anyway.

"Well, since he and Jack became friends, Oogie opened up a jazz club down town, named the 'Boogie Down' club. Cobweb, feeling guilty about taking away Oogie's kid, suggested we bring back Cobweb Boogie. Dr. Finkelstein created another version of Cobweb and we put the bug inside. Luckily, it worked and Cobweb Boogie came back. We renamed him Icky Boogie to avoid confusion. Needless to say, it took awhile for Oogie to get any customers, considering some people were still kinda scared of him, but now his club's a big hit. I go there to sing sometimes."

You nod.

"Kranium's now the bodyguard of Halloween Town. If anything threatened the town, he would be the first one to know and stop the threat."

You smile, imagining Kranium acting all heroic.

"In the Pumpkin Patch, lives a small family. The Skeltons. Alistair, Melissa and their child, Baron. He's still a baby, but I'm sure he'll be a great gent when he grows up."

You smile, glad that Alistair and Melissa had gotten their happy ending.

"Cobweb and Sally are still going on strong. Cobweb asked my how I proposed to my wife the other day, so I think he was looking for a little advice, if ya know what I'm sayin'." He winks at you, causing you to laugh.

"Jack and Shadow got married. I was Jack's best man. I sang at their wedding and, yes, I did give out a cheesy speech about how much he meant to me. They've now got a little terror of their own. Took a while for Cobweb to warm up to his new mum and sibling, but he managed to. Now, he's the protective big brother to Stephanie Skellington. I'm sure you can remember where the name 'Stephanie' came from."

You nod, remembering that Maverick was originally going to call his daughter Stephanie.

"And me? Well, I get visits from Ellie and the others occasionally. Even Montarg comes to visit. They can't stay here permanently, of course, but they still come through sometimes."

"Grandfather!"

You turn and see a familiar-looking skeleton enter the library. He is tall, wearing a pinstriped suit. "Grandfather, Stephanie wants you to read her a bedtime story. I offered to read to her, but she says she wants her granddaddy to read to her."

"Alright." Maverick replies. "I will."

Jack Skellington smiles at him. He notices you and turns to you. "Oh, hello, I'm Jack Skellington. Pleasure to meet you."

You shake his offered hand.

Jack turns back to Maverick. "So, this is what you've been doing up here."

"Yep. Just reading them the stories of you, me an' Cob."

Jack chuckles. "Those old things?"

"Yeah. They love 'em."

Jack smiles at you. "Glad to hear it. They were quite good adventures, if I do say so myself. But, they've come to an end. Life's an adventure you must lead."

You grin and nod at him in agreement.

"Granddaddy!" You hear a little girl's voice call.

"I'll be right there, princess!" Maverick calls back. "I guess it's time to say farewell. I'm glad you enjoyed the stories. I know I'll always remember them. Goodbye."

Maverick Skellington clicks his fingers.

_A shadow envelopes you. You appear in your house, on your bed. You look around. You wonder if Maverick will take you back to Halloween Town someday and you hope that that someday is soon._

…

Author's note:

"_Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."_

- Dr Seuss.

There. Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween and the Cobwebs Series is finished. Oh, man, am I sobbing my eyes out.

Thank you all so much for reading this little series. And now, for the special thanks:

**lunalake6544 (Lunalake): Well, what can I say? One of my earliest fans. A big fan of mine, who even once made a parody of Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween. Yeah, it was deleted, but it's the thought that counts. Thank you.**

**The Last Umbreon: Every time I put up a chapter of Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween, I knew it'd be your review I'd see first. Thank you.**

**MysteriousMoonCo: For letting me know about a song that could clearly represent Monochrome/Alucard. For that, I thank you.**

**MissBliss8527: For your good comments and, sometimes, constructive criticism, which I honestly didn't mind. Thank you.**

**reveur-amira: Your comments always made me smile, especially when you were pointing out how sweet Javerick is. Thank you.**

**And now, but certainly not least:**

**ThePurpleSuperCow: Oh, my friend. You always make me laugh with you reviews and our chats through Private Messaging. You love Maverick to bits, don't you? So do I. Thank you for being my friend and thank you for being there to give me cyber cookies. Thank you.**

_**ANNOUNCEMENT TO ALL COBWEBS SERIES FANS!:**_

**Yes, we're all sad that the series is over. But wait! There's more! **

**After I come back from my two weeks in Spain, I'll be letting out three (yes, three!) Cobwebs Series Special Stories. These are not Side Stories, nor are they part of the series. They're Special Stories. Allow me to tell you what they are:**

**Cobwebs Tend to Begin on Halloween: When Oogie believes it's time to get a new henchman, he, Lock, Shock and Barrel create a new henchman. One that resembles Jack, and one that starts a whole mess of adventures.**

**- Though the name is misleading, it's not part of the series. It's a prequel to Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween. The story of how Cobweb is created, starting from Oogie's longing for a new minion, to the time when Jack finds Cobweb in the graveyard. **

**Maverick Tends to Arrive on Halloween: So, what was our lovable sorcerer doing during Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween. After all, he only appeared at the end! Well, this story tells the tale of Maverick and his start in the Cobwebs Series.**

**- Well, he **_**did **_**only appear at the end. So, I decided to write about what he was doing during the first story. **

**From Little Flame To Raging Fire: We all know Maverick, hero to Halloween Town and guardian to its people. This is the tale of Maverick, from when his mother meets the Pumpkin King, to his death at the fangs of a spider. Maverick's life story.**

**- The one which will take the most planning and organizing, but the one I'm most excited about. Maverick's whole life story, from little boy to grown man. It has events such as Montarg and Marcus' first meeting and Maverick's wedding, the birth of his son. It has it all.**

_**GOING ON HOLIDAY!:**_

**Tomorrow, my family and I will be travelling to Spain for two weeks. You know what that means? No internet. No FanFiction. So, I won't see you guys for two whole weeks! But don't worry, for I will return with new ideas and stories for you all!**

**Well, I guess this is goodbye. Thanks again.**

**Farewell for now and, remember, the Cobwebs Series will always be with you. In your heart and in your memory…**


End file.
